Como un recuerdo
by It's Saturn
Summary: En algún momento todo dejó de ser sobre la chica que tiene un crush en su profesor. Inevitablemente, lo nuestro se convirtió en algo más. Recuerdo cada instante desde que conocí a Remus Lupin. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada y cada palabra. Hoy recuerdo nuestra historia, no porque lo necesite. Hoy recuerdo, por el simple placer de hacerlo.
1. Cheryl Peters es un dolor de cabeza

Recuerdo cada instante desde que conocí a Remus Lupin. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada y cada palabra. Porque a veces, lo único que tienes que hacer para saber por qué haces lo que haces, por qué amas tan intensamente y por qué luchas como si lo único que tuvieras fuera el ahora, es mirar atrás y recordar. Y entonces te das cuenta de que todo tiene una razón, de que hoy eres lo que eres gracias a lo que has vivido, a lo que has sentido y a quienes has amado.

Hoy recuerdo nuestra historia, no porque lo necesite. Hoy recuerdo, por el simple placer de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Parte I**

 _Era 1993._

 _Era una estudiante de quinto año en Hogwarts. Era joven y verdaderamente feliz._

 _Hasta ese entonces mi vida consistía en romper las reglas y gastar bromas a la gente junto a Fred y George. Y por qué no, también en arrastrar a mis dos mejores amigos con nosotros._

 _Lo que hizo diferente a ese año de cualquier otro, es que es el año en que conocí a Remus Lupin._

 _Quizá demasiado mayor, quizá demasiado inapropiado._

 _Pero definitivamente fascinante._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Cheryl Peters es un dolor de cabeza**

Como era de esperarse, Nymphadora no escuchó el primer llamado de su madre cuando ésta le habló desde el primer piso de la casa. Varios gritos después, Andrómeda Tonks decidió subir y ponerse afuera del cuarto de su hija de quince años para que ésta vez si la escuchara.

– ¡Nymphadora Tonks, es hora de levantarse!

La chica despertó de golpe. Desafortunadamente estaba acostada bocabajo y demasiado cerca de la orilla de la cama. El fuerte grito de su madre había ocasionado que se incorpora bruscamente, por lo que resbaló por un lado de la cama aún envuelta en las sabanas.

Afuera, Andrómeda escuchó un golpe. Rápidamente abrió la puerta para ver qué había sucedido, pero su preocupación desapareció una vez que su hija asomó su rostro somnoliento por un lado de la cama. Su cabello era de un azul color cielo y estaba completamente desordenado. Sonrió con cariño.

– ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó Dora mientras se ponía de pie.

– Son las nueve y media – le contestó su madre levantando una ceja en su dirección. Dora volteó a verla con pánico en sus ojos.

– ¡Merlín, Cheryl va a asesinarme!

Cheryl. Cheryl Peters. Durante el primer año de su hija en Hogwarts, Andrómeda y su esposo habían recibido cartas de Dora en donde les contaba las cosas que pasaban allá. En la segunda carta les contó de Cheryl, una niña amable y la única de sus compañeros que no le hacía preguntas interminables sobre su condición de metamórfomaga (capacidad de nacimiento para transformarse a su antojo). Volvió a mencionarla en las siguientes cartas, pero al parecer no todo era perfecto. Se quejaba mucho sobre el hecho de que Cheryl parecía ser una obsesiva del control y el tiempo. "¡Se despierta una hora antes que todo mundo para arreglar sus libros! ¿Quién hace eso? Y por si fuera poco, me despierta a mí porque dice que la retraso mucho. Está loca."

– ¿A qué hora te dijo que pasaras por ella? – le preguntó mientras la observaba correr de un lado a otro, metiendo toda clase de cosas en su baúl; libros, playeras, zapatos, calderos e incluso caramelos.

– A las nueve y media tenía que pasar por Henry y después los dos teníamos que pasar por ella – dijo Dora mientras sacaba más ropa de su armario.

Henry. A él también lo había mencionado en sus cartas. Aparentemente era un chico agradable del que se habían hecho amigas ella y Cheryl.

– Estas en problemas – dijo Andrómeda cruzándose de brazos. Su hija se detuvo para mirarla.

– No ayudas en absoluto – la chica dijo en un todo desesperado. La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Querías mi ayuda? Sólo tenías que pedirla – le informó mientras sacaba su varita del nudo de su bata. Con un sencillo hechizo terminó de meter en orden al baúl las cosas de su hija, e incluso acomodó las que ya estaban adentro. Dora suspiró con alivio. Le lanzó una sonrisa a su madre.

– Gracias, mamá.

Posterior a eso cogió un par de prendas más del armario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió a salir, traía puesta otra ropa y su cabello era purpura.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Andrómeda por lo que parecía ser la decima vez. Era la primera vez que no acompañaría a su hija a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts y eso estaba afectándole de una forma que no vio venir. Dora formó una suave sonrisa una vez más.

– No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

– Lo sé – aceptó con una sonrisa, intentado que Dora no se diera cuenta de su preocupación. Pero su hija la conocía demasiado bien.

– ¿Es por… es por tu primo que te preocupa que vayamos solos?

La pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto Dora como su esposo habían visto lo pálida que se había puesto cuando leyó en el diario matutino que Sirius Black, su primo, había escapado de Azkaban. Ambos habían asumido que su reacción se debía a que tenía miedo de lo que Sirius pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió comentar que en realidad no estaba preocupada, sino feliz. Era consciente de las acusaciones por las que su primo había terminado en la prisión mágica de alta seguridad, pero ella no las había creído ni por un segundo.

– Me preocupa, si – mintió. Su hija se acercó a ella y tiró sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Ya era tan alta como ella.

– Estaremos bien – le dijo cálidamente.

– Eso espero.

Diez minutos después su hija había desaparecido por la chimenea. Ted Tonks estaba de pie a su lado, con su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

– Seré honesto ahora que se fue; lloré la noche en que nos dijo que no necesitaba que la lleváramos ésta vez - su esposo dijo en voz baja para después soltar un profundo suspiro. Andrómeda volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

– Lo sé, te escondiste en la despensa.

Andrómeda amaba a su familia. Amaba a su esposo y al padre que era. Y amaba lo mucho que su hija se parecía a él, algo torpe y risueña.

...

Decir que su amiga iba a asesinarla tal vez sonaba un poco exagerado, dramático y completamente incierto, porque Cheryl jamás haría algo que la metiera en prisión. Sin embargo, eso no evitaría que se molestara mucho con ella y que le aplicara la ley del hielo durante todo el camino a Hogwarts, cosa que torturaría profundamente a Tonks.

Apareció en la chimenea de Henry. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente. Su cabello castaño era tan rizado como lo recordaba.

– Estas en problemas – le dijo sonriendo en cuanto la vio aparecer.

– Cállate, mamá – Tonks mustió con enfado al mismo tiempo que salía de la chimenea – ¿Estás listo?

– Desde hace como una hora – Henry contestó poniéndose de pie. Tonks salió de la chimenea sin sacar su baúl.

– Vas primero – le dijo.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque si.

– Porque te da miedo verla.

– ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser yo la que pase por ustedes primero? – Tonks protestó de pronto – ¿Por qué no podías irte con ella y yo encontrarme con ustedes en el andén? ¿Por qué tiene que tiene hacer un plan sobre todo?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

– Porque es Cheryl – dijo contestando a su última pregunta. El chico suspiró –. Vale, vale, voy primero – se metió a la chimenea, haciendo a un lado a Tonks –. No olvides mi baúl y no tardes – le advirtió pero en seguida sonrió. Y tras tomar polvos flú y soltarlos mientras recitaba la dirección de su otra amiga, desapareció.

Bien, ahora era su turno. Metió a duras penas el baúl de su amigo en la chimenea junto con ella. Tomó un largo respiro antes de soltar los polvos grises. "Allá voy", pensó, no realmente lista para encara a su amiga. Tan pronto como dijo la dirección de Cheryl, tiro los polvos. El fuego verde la abrazó y la llevó a su destino.

Apareció en la chimenea de una bonita sala de estar donde casi todo el mobiliario era blanco y de caoba. Henry ya estaba allí, por supuesto. El cabello del chico se había desordenado un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Le regaló una suave sonrisa. Quien no parecía estar contenta de verla, era la chica junto a él. Cheryl era de su estatura, su cabello era de un tono entre rojizo y castaño. Sus impresionantes ojos cafés la miraban gélidamente. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea.

– ¿Casi una hora después? ¿En serio? – Cheryl mustió sin realmente abrir la boca.

– ¿Lo siento?

– ¿Lo preguntas?

– Escucha, ¡Tenías que haber sabido que era mala idea que yo fuera quien tuviera que pasar por ustedes!

Cheryl abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró rápidamente. Tonks pudo ver en su cara la realización de que si, ella tenía razón. Su expresión molesta se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, hasta la aparición de una mirada de suficiencia.

– Que más da, sigue siendo temprano – dijo y Tonks no podía creerlo –. Vamos – añadió con una sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y tiró de su baúl hacia la puerta de la entrada. Tonks miró a Henry, quien lucía tan sorprendido como ella se sentía – ¿Vienen o no?

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a seguirla.

Llegar a la estación fue rápido y sencillo. La casa de Cheryl estaba situada en Londres y no quedaba muy lejos de su destino. Aún así, tuvieron que detener un par de taxis que los llevara junto con sus baúles. Una vez en la estación y empujando sus carritos con sus cosas en ellos, cruzaron la pared que los llevaría al andén 9 ¾. Desapareció toda la desesperación que había sentido desde que se había despertado al ver el Expreso de color escarlata que echaba humo. El bullicio de los padres y los estudiantes le resultaba familiar y bienvenido. Por donde quiera que mirara había magos y brujas de toda clase despidiendo a sus hijos. Amaba toda esa escena frente a ella.

Con una sonrisa alegre se encaminó con sus dos amigos en búsqueda de un vagón para los tres. Encontraron uno vacio cerca de la mitad del tren. Allí, todo se sentía bien. Cuando el expreso de puso en marcha, la señora de los dulces ya comenzaba a hacerse escuchar por el pasillo, Sin perder más tiempo, los tres chicos compraron algunas golosinas para el camino.

Al cabo de un rato Tonks perdió la cuenta de cuantas ranas de chocolate llevaba. Echando un vistazo a sus amigos, se dejó envolver por una cálida sensación de felicidad. Cheryl también volteó a verla. La chica pelirroja le sonrió. Diablos, Cheryl Peters era un dolor de cabeza, pero era _su_ dolor de cabeza… y también su mejor amiga.


	2. La balada de la noche fría

**Capítulo 2**

 **La balada de la noche fría**

El viaje en el Expreso resultó ser nada como ella o sus amigos esperaban que fuera. Ocurrieron cosas que… de no ser por Sirius Black, no habrían sucedido. Los guardianes de Azkaban habían detenido y entrado al tren en búsqueda del fugitivo. Aparentemente vagaron por el pasillo, asustando a algunos cuantos estudiantes y no era para menos. Los guardianes eran _dementores_ , criaturas tenebrosas que se alimentaban de la desesperación, la tristeza y sobre todo, del miedo de los humanos.

Ellos se habían quedado quietos en sus asientos cuando una figura enorme había pasado por la puerta de su vagón. Hablando sólo por sí misma, Tonks había sentido una profunda tristeza extendiéndose por su pecho y formando un nudo en su garganta, pero no pasó de allí. Cuando la luz volvió y el tren comenzó a andar, los tres tardaron un rato en moverse. Henry se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió en el momento justo en que los gemelos Weasley pasaban por allí.

– Hey, ¡chicos! – Los llamó – ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó. Tonks los escuchó volver sobre sus pasos.

– _Dementores_ – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– _¿Qué?_ – Henry mustió incrédulo. No era posible.

– Buscaban a Sirius Black – agregó Fred.

– Asustaron de muerte a algunos chicos – dijo el otro pelirrojo.

Y tras eso, ambos hermanos se despidieron para seguir su camino. Henry cerró la puerta y se desplomó en el sitio que había ocupado con anterioridad. Tonks aún miraba a la puerta. La imagen que había visto de Black circulando por todas partes apareció en su cabeza. Nunca le había contado a nadie de su parentesco con el asesino. Nunca había tenido qué hacerlo, porque su madre se había desvinculado completamente de la familia Black cuando se casó con su padre.

Suspiró débilmente. A lo largo de los años había visto alguna que otra foto de Black entre las pertenencias de su mamá. La mayoría eran de cuando el chico aún era un niño o un adolescente. En algunas de ellas estaba Andrómeda por su lado y había notado que en aquellas en las que sólo los dos estaban, ambos tenían pequeñas y genuinas sonrisas.

 _– Sirius era el único que me agradaba – le había contado su madre dos veranos atrás mientras observaban una fotografía de ellos dos. Él tendría quizá quince años y ella era una joven adulta –. Éramos los únicos que queríamos escapar de nuestra familia. Entendíamos lo que el otro sentía._

Su madre rara vez hablaba de su pasado, excepto cuando se trataba de su padre, así que ella sabía lo mucho que significaba el que le contara algo como eso. Pero el que se lo dijera sólo había conseguido que Tonks detestara más y más al chico de aquellas fotografías. Lo detestaba por no ser lo que su madre había creído que era. Lo detestaba porque probablemente su madre había creído que era la única familia que no la lastimaría, pero no fue así.

– Creo… – la voz débil de Cheryl llamó su atención. La chica estaba pálida y su mirada estaba fija al frente – creo que sería mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas.

Nadie volvió a hablar durante el resto del camino al castillo. La cabeza de Tonks seguía situada en aquellas fotografías que su madre cuidaba y guardaba con religioso cariño. Miró por la ventana. Era consciente del frio que hacía, pero no lo suficiente como para que la ventana estuviera congelada. La tocó, resbalando los dedos por la delgada capa de hielo. Volteó hacia sus amigos para mostrarles, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver sus rostros. Cheryl aún estaba pálida. De brazos cruzados, seguía sin despegar la vista del asiento frente a ella. Sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados y Henry, por otra parte, tenía un semblante apagado, casi ido.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Si un par de dementores afectaban de esa forma con tan sólo pasar cerca de las personas, no quería imaginar lo doloroso que sería estar con ellos día y noche en una de las prisiones más grandes y aisladas del mundo.

…

Hogwarts era un sitio único en el mundo. Era una de las mejores escuelas de magia y también un sitio rico de historia, pero había un aspecto en el que no era diferente a cualquier otra escuela que haya existido; los rumores se extendían rápidamente. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, todos sabían que Harry Potter se había desmallado cuando un dementor entró a su cabina y a la de sus amigos. No lo juzgaba por ello… el chico había visto más cosas de las que cualquier persona podría soportar, era normal que las criaturas lo afectaran tanto.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose un poco incomoda por la visita de los dementores, poco a poco se dejó invadir por la sutil alegría proveniente del gran comedor y caminó dentro de él con sus amigos y una tranquila sonrisa haciéndose espacio en sus labios.

Escuchó un poco aburrida el canto del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella estaba más interesada en que la comida apareciera. Desafortunadamente, el canto no era lo único que tendría que soportar, sino también la selección de casas de los estudiantes de primer año. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras sucedía y se limitó a aplaudir un par de veces cuando algún chico era seleccionado Hufflepuff. Cuando la selección llegó a su final, varios chicos a su alrededor comenzaron a señalar detrás de ella. Al echar un vistazo, vio que se trataba de Potter. El chico lucía ligeramente pálido, pero sólo eso. Caminó con rostro incomodo junto a su amiga hasta llegar al lado del hermano menor de los gemelos y se sentó procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Intentando no ser tan idiota como el resto de las personas a su alrededor, apartó su mirada de él. Se concentraría en su cena…

Igual que cada año, Dumbledore se puso de pie para darles la bienvenida. A decir verdad, le hizo sentir bien ver el benevolente y alegre rostro del anciano director. Se sentía a salvo con él allí.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la varita reflejándose en su barba –. ¡Bienvenido a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré ates de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos. – Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó –: Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia – hizo una pausa. –. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio – continuó Dumbledore –, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

Hizo otra pausa con la que aprovechó para dar una mirada a lo largo de las mesas. Tonks no despegó la vista de él. Lo que decía era muy en serio y todos sabían a qué se debía; Black.

– Por hablar de algo más alegre – continuó –, éste año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo un tibio aplauso en respuesta. Tonks estiró el cuello para poder ver mejor al nuevo profesor, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer si estaba sentada casi al final de la larga mesa. Cuando el aplauso se apagó, Dumbledore presentó a segundo profesor… y vaya, se trataba de Hagrid, el guarda bosques del colegio. Sonrió alegremente mientras aplaudía efusivamente como el resto de sus compañeros (con la excepción de la mesa de Slytherin). Hagrid era un buen tipo y era querido por muchos. Rió divertida al notar desde esa distancia el sonrojo del gran hombre.

Y finalmente sucedió. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, la comida apareció frente a ellos.

– Moría de hambre – Cheryl susurró a su lado. Se alegró al ver que su amiga volvía a tener sus generalmente sonrosadas mejillas y no ese tono blanco que los dementores habían provocado.

– ¿Cómo es que cabe tanta comida dentro de alguien tan pequeño? – Henry la molestó, risueño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que en el expreso te comiste varias varitas de regaliz y algunos pasteles de calabaza – levantó una ceja en su dirección.

– Puedo comer lo que sea que yo quiera comer, Henry. Ahora cállate.

El chico rió por lo bajo. Aunque los escuchaba, Tonks estaba a años luz de allí. El pudin de chocolate era exactamente lo único que necesita en ese momento y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

– Ustedes son tal para cual – Henry se burló.

Si bien el comienzo de la noche había sido arruinado, al final todo había vuelto a su común normalidad. Con los estómagos rebosantes de comida e intenciones de dormir tan pronto como se encontraran en sus camas, los tres chicos se dirigieron a su sala común con el resto de sus compañeros. Henry se despidió de ellas y corrió a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Tonks y Cheryl compartían su habitación con sólo otras dos chicas de las que no eran amigas. Eran chicas agradables, sin embargo y jamás habían tenido problemas con ellas.

Una vez en su pijama, Tonks saltó sobre la cama de Cheryl y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

– ¿Qué te crees que haces? – su amiga rió.

– Te extrañé Cherry Cheryl.

– Y yo a ti – su amiga dijo. Se quedaron en silencio. Las luz ya estaban apagadas, así que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que ambas cayeran dormidas – ¿Tonks?

– ¿Uh? – mustió en respuesta. Los parpados le pesaban. Se movió de aplastar a su amiga y puso la cabeza en la almohada.

– ¿Viste algo cuando… cuando el dementor subió al tren? – preguntó en voz muy baja. La metamórfomaga cuyo cabello seguía siendo violeta abrió los ojos de golpe. Tonks se rodó sobre su espalda para quedar boca arriba.

– ¿Ver qué? – le preguntó, pero ya sabía a qué se refería.

– Uh… no sé – calló. No dijo nada por largos segundos. Entonces suspiró –. Olvídalo.

Pero su curiosidad era más grande como para hacer tal cosa.

– ¿Tú viste algo?

Cheryl no contestó. Minutos después era obvio que no obtendría una respuesta, por lo que se acostó de lado, dando la espalda a su amiga. No había visto nada, pero aún podía recordar lo desolada que se había sentido, sin mencionar los profundos pensamientos de disgusto contra el primo de su madre.

– Tu cabello perdió el color – Cheryl habló de pronto –. Se puso gris… casi blanco… y muy lacio, plano…

Este era el turno de Tonks de no decir nada por un rato. No se había dado cuenta de que eso había pasado.

* * *

(N/A) ¡Hola! A partir del siguiente capítulo todos van a ser considerablemente más largos que estos dos primeros. Y será un fic de muchos capítulos.

Háganme saber lo que piensan sobre los capítulos, lo agradecería mucho.


	3. Colisión

**Capítulo 3**

 **Colisión**

No era justo levantarse dos días seguidos de esa forma. No era justo que la gente estuviera gritándole todo el tiempo… venga, si, tenía dificultad para despertarse por la mañana, ¡Pero esa no era excusa para gritar y asustarla! No era divertido caer al suelo y golpearse… aunque Gina y Mary parecían estarse divirtiendo con la imagen de ella envuelta entre sabanas en el suelo.

– Debo buscarme una nueva mejor amiga – Tonks resopló cuando se encontró con Henry en la sala común. Cheryl, quien caminaba tras ella, sonreía burlonamente.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – Henry preguntó mientras se ponían en camino al Gran Comedor.

– Le dije que se levantara – respondió inocentemente la chica de cabello largo y rojizo.

– ¡Corrección!: Gritaste muy cerca de mi oído que me levantara y como consecuencia terminé calleándome de la cama.

Henry rió sonoramente, a lo que Cheryl se le unió a los pocos segundos. Cuando la risa se hubo apagado un poco, comenzó a relatarle cómo era que la pierna de la metamórfomaga se había enredado en la sabana. Tonks caminó por delante de ellos y su incesante parloteo, sin poder realmente controlar el intenso color rojo de su cabello. Ya se las cobraría.

La primer clase que tenían para después del desayuno era Encantamientos. Mirando a su horario, se dio cuenta de que aquel sería un día tranquilo. O al menos un poco. La última clase del día era Herbología. Los chicos de su curso bajaron a los invernaderos, encontrándose allí con los de Gryffindor. Cuando Tonks vio a los gemelos Weasley parados frente a una de las mesas, la chica de quince años corrió a toda velocidad hasta ellos y se colgó de sus hombros.

– ¿Qué hacen, holgazanes? – les preguntó metiendo la cabeza en medio de ambos.

Además de Cheryl y Henry, Fred y George Weasley eran otros buenos amigos. Vaya, de haber terminado en Gryffindor pasaría todo el tiempo con ellos. A su madre eso no le agradaría, sin embargo. Tenía fuertes opiniones sobre los gemelos y la forma en que se divertían. Usualmente le parecían graciosas las historias que le contaba sobre ellos, siempre y cuando ella no estuviera involucrada en ellas… por lo que solía evitar mencionarlas.

La clase fue tranquila. El clima era fresco, húmedo y lo único que podría mejorarlo era un plato de sopa caliente para la cena, que era exactamente lo que Tonks planeaba conseguir para sí misma una vez que fuera la hora de irse de allí. Con la clase terminada y la libertad frente a ellos, los tres amigos se dirigieron la sala común para dejar sus bolsos en los dormitorios y tan pronto como lo hicieron, se dirigieron a cenar.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse. Cheryl, con un libro bajo abierto sobre el regazo, se las arregló para servirse avena.

– ¡Fue la mejor clase que haya tenido en mi vida! – dijo un chico con voz eufórica sentándose a sólo unos metros de distancia –. Lupin sabe cómo ganarse a la gente – agregó. Tonks se dio cuenta que el chico era Daniel, un chico de cuarto año que hablaba con sus amigos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te dejó tan asombrado? – llamó su atención. Daniel se giró a verla con una sonrisa.

– No sé cómo explicarlo… es que, es interesante ¿sabes? Se nota que sabe lo que hace – contestó –. Tenía bajas expectativas después de los profesores que hemos tenido en la asignatura en los años anteriores, pero Lupin las superó… me agrada mucho.

– No te emociones, va a abandonar antes de que termine el año – Henry dijo del otro lado de la mesa. Tonks lo miró de fijamente con una ceja alzada – ¿Qué?

– El puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no está maldito – contestó con firmeza.

– ¿Entonces cómo explicas que todos nuestros profesores se hayan marchado antes de que termine el año? ¡Paso incluso en los años anteriores a que llegáramos! – el chico la cuestionó.

– Bueno, todos eran idiotas.

– Ella está en lo cierto – Cheryl comentó sin despegar la vista de su libro.

– Todos se han ido en formas sospechosas – Henry dijo, ignorando a la otra chica.

– Él tiene razón – Cheryl volvió a hablar.

– Gracias – su amigo contestó.

– Eso no importa. Si el profesor Lupin es tan bueno, probablemente no se vaya – Tonks se encogió de hombros. Henry la miró fijamente hasta que se inclinó sobre la mesa.

– ¿Quieres apostar? Si se marcha, me pagas con 5 galeones. Si no se marcha, yo te pago – sonrió. Tonks se inclinó también

– Hecho – aceptó.

…

Para el miércoles por la tarde la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela habían tenido clases con el profesor Lupin y todos tenían más o menos la misma opinión que Daniel; él era genial. Por si fuera poco, la popularidad del hombre aumentó tras la clase que tuvo con los chicos de Gryffindor de tercer año. Escuchó vagamente de otros chicos que un boggar se había transformado en Snape y que un estudiante lo había hecho lucir ridículo con grandes y extravagantes ropas de mujer anciana. También escuchó que Snape no estaba contento en absoluto por lo sucedido y que el chico la estaba pasando especialmente mal en sus clases.

– ¿Cómo es que ningún otro profesor se da cuenta de lo abusivo que es Snape? – dijo Cheryl el miércoles por la noche, cuando los tres estaban en la sala común adelantando sus deberes. Estaban sentados en los sillones, libros y pergaminos rodeándolos.

– No es que no se den cuenta… simplemente no lo creen un verdadero problema – murmuró Henry.

– Pues se equivocan – Cheryl agregó. Henry se encogió de hombros.

Tonks a veces solía preguntarse el motivo por el que el profesor de pociones era tan… bueno, no estaba segura de qué palabra usar.

– Ya he terminado – dijo Tonks para sí misma mientras cerraba el libro. Había hecho tarea que tenía que entregar hasta dentro de una semana, lo cual la dejaría con bastante tiempo libre para el fin de semana –. Llevaré los libros a la biblioteca – se puso de pie cogiendo el libro rojo en las manos y poniendo un par más arriba de ese – ¡Los veo más tarde para la cena! – les dijo mientras salía por el retrato. Escuchó vagamente que sus amigos afirmaban detrás de ella.

Caminó por los pasillos con los libros en las manos y subió un par de pisos hasta llegar en el que se encontraba la biblioteca. En un determinado momento, cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con uno de los escalones, comenzó a poner más atención en sus pasos a tal punto que mantuvo la vista puesta en ambos pies. Diablos, podía ser tan despistada. Era como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y les gustara causarle problemas… además, si se caía, no tenía forma de amortiguar el golpe porque sus manos estaban completamente ocupadas con los libros.

Vaya, era un poco incomodo caminar así…

Pum.

– ¡Lo siento!

Chocó con alguien cuando estaba girando hacia el último pasillo que tendría que cruzar para llegar a su destino. El choqué le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Fue inesperado y como ya lo había pensado, no tuvo tiempo de meter las manos para amortiguar el golpe. Cerró los ojos como si eso sirviera de algo. Eso iba a doler, eso iba a doler…

Excepto que el golpe nunca llegó. Estaba… ¿estaba suspendida en el aire? Tonks abrió lentamente los ojos y justo sobre su cabeza vislumbro un par de ojos color miel.

– Deja te ayudo – el tipo se inclinó para tomar los libros de sus brazos y tras acomodarlos en uno de sus brazos, le tendió la mano. Tonks se sujetó de ella para poder pararse – En serio lo siento – él volvió a repetir.

– Fue mi culpa – ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano –. Intentaba no tropezar con mis pies, así que miraba al suelo.

El hombre frente a ella enarcó ambas cejas y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Él era alto y su cabello era de un castaño claro y por un instante la chica se preguntó quién era y qué hacía allí porque no estaba segura de haberlo visto jamás en el castillo.

– Eso no suena como una buena idea – él sugirió con esa pequeña sonrisa. Podía reconocer la diversión en sus palabras.

– Era eso o caer por las escaleras – Tonks dijo en un suspiro. La sonrisa del tipo se suavizó. Miró a los libros.

– ¿Llevas esto a la biblioteca? – le preguntó. Ella asintió –. Vengo justo de allí, ¿te acompaño a llevarlos? – le preguntó amablemente. La chica sonrió.

– No es necesario, no me caeré otra vez – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba los libros de sus brazos –. Gracias, sin embargo – agregó. El joven hombre se metió las manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones de vestir –. Hasta luego – dijo con una sonrisa y lo rodeó para continuar hacia su destino.

– Hasta luego – lo escuchó decir.

¿Quién era él? Era obvio que no era un estudiante porque era demasiado mayor para serlo. Echo un vistazo a la derecha cuando estaba por entrar a la biblioteca, pero el tipo ya no estaba en la esquina. Tonks sonrió. Era definitivamente algo especial la forma en que él se las arregló para siempre mantener esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

…

– Hey, dinos qué opinas ¿Crees que la final por la Copa de Quidditch sea más probable entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, o entre Slytherin o Ravenclaw?

– Joder, Henry, se nota el apoyo a tu propia casa.

Tonks acababa de sentarse a la mesa frente a sus dos amigos. Oh, ese par.

– Hay que ser honestos, ¿de acuerdo? Diggory es bueno, pero es el único realmente bueno del equipo y ni siquiera él podría salvar al resto. Por otro lado, los del equipo de Slytherin son…

– Un montón de brabucones – Cheryl terció.

– Brabucones lo suficiente buenos como para ganar.

Tonks frunció el ceño.

– No estoy segura de que tú y yo hayamos visto al mismo equipo jugar – le dijo. Eran un desastre a decir verdad. La única razón por la que hacían anotaciones era porque eran sucios en el campo. Embestían a jugadores del equipo contrario y les gritaban para incomodarlos. Además, estaba segura de que el buscador, Malfoy, había comprado su lugar en el equipo al comprar escobas Nimbus 2001 para todos los jugadores de su casa.

Malfoy. Al mirar al frente desde su sitio fue capaz de ver al chico rubio. Nadie de allí lo sabía y probablemente nadie lo creería, pero la madre de Tonks y la madre del Malfoy eran hermanas. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres no podían ser más diferentes. A lo largo de su vida se había encontrado con Narcisa Malfoy un par de veces y la había reconocido como la menuda chica rubia que aparecía al lado de su madre en las viejas fotografías que ésta poseía. El cabello castaño y ondulado de Andrómeda contrastaba notablemente con el de su hermana.

Pero la apariencia física no era lo único que diferenciaba a las hermanas. Mientras que Narcisa se había casado con un mago de sangre limpia de dinero y renombre, Andrómeda se había casado con un mago hijo de muggles. El día en que se marchó con él, su familia se olvido de ella por completo

– _Y no podría haber sido más feliz por ello_ – había dicho su madre con un dejo de gratitud para después mirar con cariñosos ojos a su esposo.

Diablos, ella misma y Malfoy eran muy diferentes también. Pero en el fondo, a veces solía preguntarse cómo sería tener más familia además de sus padres… ¿cómo sería tener un primo? La verdad era que nunca lo sabría.

Sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Tonks comenzó a servirse la cena.

…

La mañana siguiente empezó como cualquier otra mañana para Cheryl y Tonks. Se levantaron, se vistieron y fueron abajo para encontrarse con Henry. Tras el desayuno los tres amigos se encaminaron de mala gana a la primera clase, Pociones. Después de eso tuvieron Transformaciones, una clase de dos horas que no termino muy bien, pues por accidente una chica le hizo crecer su amiga unas interesantes antenas de avispa que la profesora McGonagall desapareció con una ágil floritura de varita… aunque no se salvaron de un sermón de un par de minutos sobre "lo importante que era que pusieran más atención a clases o podrían causar accidentes más graves".

– Detesto cuando nos regañan a todos por algo que alguien hizo – refunfuñó Henry cuando salían de aula. Tonks estaba de acuerdo.

– Alégrate un poco – Cheryl sonrió –. Después de comer tenemos por fin a Lupin – eso era cierto. Henry de pronto estaba de mejor humor.

A decir verdad, Tonks no pasó por alto que los chicos de su curso se fueron del Gran Comedor apenas terminaron de comer. Igual que Henry, querían saber de primera mano qué tan genial era el profesor Lupin. Vamos, ella también estaba intrigada, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar diez minutos antes al aula.

– Vamos ya – se levantó Henry del asiento y se colgó la mochila al hombro mientras checaba su reloj de muñeca. Las dos chicas lo siguieron fuera del Gran Comedor.

– El salón no se va a ir a ningún lado, Henry – Tonks le dijo. Intentaban ir a su ritmo, un poco demasiado rápido y peligroso para ella. A ese paso terminaría tropezando cuando menos se lo esperara… y sucedió. Con sus propios pies.

– Vale, vamos más lento – dijo Henry ayudándola a ponerse pie, pero sonreía con diversión.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en tres pupitres vacíos que estaban a mitad del salón. Tonks sacó de su mochila un pedazo de pergamino, tinta, una pluma quizá demasiado vieja como para seguir usándola y dejó la mochila por un lado de su asiento. Haría lo de siempre antes que cada clase comenzara; dibujar. Dibujar caricaturas de personas que jamás había visto en su vida, dibujar nombres elaborados, con muchas florituras y detalles innecesarios.

A su alrededor los chicos hablaban y lanzaban aviones de papel que hacían piruetas en el aire y después explotaban con un suave "puf". Los pequeños pedazos de papel caían sobre las chicas y ellas reían. Cada pequeño detalle hacía a Tonks sentirse feliz. Esa clase de felicidad que es tenue y se extiende por el pecho y te hace suspirar. Nada era complicado, algunas cosas incluso eran aburridas, pero eso estaba bien.

Fue vagamente consciente de que el profesor había llegado cuando la puerta se cerró de pronto, los aviones explotaron al mismo tiempo y todos dejaron de hablar.

– Buenos días, muchachos – una voz amigable dijo. Todos contestaron al uníoslo un "buenos días", pero Tonks estaba ocupada intentando limpiar el pequeño charco de tinta negra que había derramado sobre el pupitre cuando quiso girarse para ver al profesor, tal como los otros hicieron. Cheryl se inclinó hacía ella con pedazos de papel para ayudarle –. Soy el profesor Remus Lupin y éste año les impartiré la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – continuó ahora desde el frente de la habitación.

– Maldición – masculló Tonks. La tinta había alcanzado a derramarse al suelo.

– En el programa de quinto año marca que éste curso se revisen los hechizos de defensa, así que si son tan amables de salir del aula…

A su alrededor hubo mucho movimiento, pero Tonks y Cheryl aún lidiaban con la tinta.

– Un hechizo de limpieza sería más útil – dijo alguien frente a ellas. Era el profesor y la repentina cercanía de su voz sobresaltó a las dos amigas.

Al levantar la mirada, Tonks se encontró con el par de ojos miel que había visto la noche pasada tras haber chocado con el dueño de éstos. Por sólo una fracción de segundo se preguntó qué era lo que hacía él allí hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar. El tipo era el profesor Lupin, vaya. Bueno, tenía sentido. De hecho, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido anoche?

Sin esperar una respuesta de ellas, casi de inmediato movió su varita e hizo desaparecer la tinta del pupitre y el suelo.

– Gracias, profesor – Tonks sonrió. El hombre sonrió. Se encaminó fuera del salón y las dos chicas se apresuraron a seguirlo a él y al resto del grupo.

Entraron a un salón grande que solía estar vacío y en desuso. El profesor Lupin se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación y los estudiantes permanecieron de pie cerca de él. Comenzó a hablar sobre los hechizos que verían y tras una pausa dijo que ya tendrían tiempo para ver la teoría.

– Hoy comenzaremos con los más sencillos, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo entendido que el año pasado el profesor Lockhart inició un club de duelo, así que no son ajenos a ellos – dijo con un suave ademan de mano. A Tonks le pareció más mayor que la noche anterior, quizá porque ahora sabía que era un profesor. Además, la noche anterior no había notado que en su cabello castaño se vislumbraban unas delgadas canas plateadas…

Qué diablos.

Tonks frunció el ceño. El joven rostro del hombre y sus benévolos ojos le decían que tenía alrededor de treinta años, pero las canas y el delicado porte de sabiduría le decía que tenía más de cuarenta.

–… formen parejas, por favor – dijo al final.

– Oh, no – Cheryl se quejó a su lado. Tonks sonrió con suficiencia a su lado.

– Estas frita – dijo alegremente.

El año pasado había descubierto que era bastante buena durante duelos. Sorprendentemente, el evitar ser golpeada por un hechizo la motivaba a ser lo suficiente ágil para no tropezar y atacar. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que eso era posible.

Fue una clase bastante divertida. Cada pareja tuvo su turno para practicar los hechizos mientras los demás observaban. Era más un espectáculo que una clase.

– ¡Esquivar es una buena estrategia, Darius, pero también podrías usar un hechizo escudo! – le aconsejó el profesor Lupin a Darius Lowe cuando el chico se lanzó por tercera vez al suelo ante los hechizos de su compañero, quien se reía como el resto de la clase.

Un Darius muy sonrojado pero sonriente se puso de pie y asintió en dirección el profesor. Para sorpresa de todos, la siguiente ves que su amigo le lanzó una maldición, el chico maniobró un hechizo escudo con éxito.

– ¡Asombroso! – dijo el profesor con genuina felicidad.

Cuando fue el turno de Tonks y Cheryl, la chica de pelo rojizo apretaba la mandíbula mientras caminaba hacia su extremo. Tonks le guiñó un ojo desde el otro lado, una fácil sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que pasó a continuación era lo que sucedía siempre que las dos amigas se batían en duelo por diversión. Tonks lanzó hechizo tras hechizo mientras Cheryl se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro esquivándolos todos. Lo divertido de esto, pensó Tonks, es que era un reto para ambas. El objetivo de Tonks era lograr darle y el de la otra chica era el moverse al ritmo de la otra y no permitir ser alcanzada por un rayo de luz.

Los chicos y chicas de su clase ya habían presenciado sus duelos anteriores y su reacción ante éste último era la misma que las demás veces. Exclamaban cuando los hechizos rozaban la túnica de Cheryl y rieron ante los movimientos fanfarrones de Tonks.

– ¡Lo están haciendo fabuloso, chicas!

La voz de Lupin llamó la atención de Tonks. El las miraba entre asombrado y divertido. Y esos segundos de falta de concentración permitieron que sucediera un giro inesperado; Cheryl le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_. La varita de Tonks salió disparada de su mano y directo hacia la de su amiga, quien la sujeto con fuerza cuando la interceptó. La chica pelirroja miró la varita de Tonks con extrañeza.

Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie vitoreando efusivamente. Tonks estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle el haber perdido y la razón número uno era que la sonrisa de su mejor amiga valía cualquier cosa. Henry y otro chico alzaron a Cheryl mientras canturreaban improvisadas letras de victoria. Tonks rio y también comenzó a aplaudir. Cuando volteó a su izquierda para ver la reacción del profesor a todo ese desastre, lo atrapó mirándola. Éste sonreía con diversión. Aunque de primer momento se sintió ligeramente cohibida por el hecho de que estuviera mirándola únicamente a ella, también le gustó. Le sonrió de vuelta y en seguida volvió a poner su atención en Cheryl.

Una vez que todas las parejas participaron faltaba menos de diez minutos para que la clase terminara.

– Pueden marcharse, chicos – dijo Lupin de pie frente a los estudiantes –. Nos vemos mañana durante la primera hora.

Oh, cierto, tenían con él los jueves y viernes. La perspectiva de volver a tener clases con él la mañana siguiente sonaba emocionante.

– Me parece que Tonks va a ganar esa apuesta – dijo Cheryl un par de minutos después. Se dirigían junto con Henry a la sala común.

– Espero que gane – Henry admitió en un murmullo que ambas pudieron escuchar. Las dos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa –. Me gusta ganar… pero me gusta más él – explicó. Cheryl y Tonks se miraron sonriendo.

– ¿Te gusta el profesor, Henry? – inquirió la pelirroja.

– Bueno, Henry, no me lo esperaba, pero te apoyo, amigo – continuó la de pelo verde claro.

– Es un poco mayor, por supuesto, pero entendemos – agregó la otra chica.

– Oh, cállense – Henry dijo. Había comenzado a sonrojarse –. Saben a qué me refería – se defendió. Las chicas rieron de buena gana y no mucho después el muchacho sonrió ligeramente.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Tonks se dijo que sí, que sabía a qué se refería su amigo. El profesor Lupin había entrado al Gran Comedor y chicos de distintos grados le saludaban desde sus mesas. En momentos como ese era cuando lucía joven; su sonrisa viajaba hasta sus ojos y éstos transmitían calidez. Tonks no despegó la vista de él cuando el hombre llegó a la mesa de los profesores. Lupin se sentó y comenzó a servirse la cena. Una vez que su plato estuvo lleno de lo que fuera que se hubiera servido, hizo una pausa y miro hacia el resto del Gran Comedor. Buscaba algo con la mirada…

La torpe y despistada Tonks tenía el codo posado en la mesa y en la mano recargaba su mentón. Estaba con la guardia completamente baja cuando el profesor la miró. Siendo repentinamente consciente de ese hecho, Tonks dejó de mirarlo y se enderezó en su asiento. Y ¿por qué no?, también derribó un vaso con jugo de calabaza en el proceso.

– ¿Es esta una cena común y corriente sin que Tonks derribe algo? – Henry dijo en un tono dramático y divertido, alzando sus manos al techo como si le preguntara al universo. Cheryl rió.

– No es una cena común y corriente sin que Tonks derribe algo – le contestaron los gemelos Weasley desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Los chicos que escucharon rieron.

Ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su torpeza y a las bromas de la gente como para que le importara. Con un hechizo limpió el jugo derramado y terminó de beber el resto de leche que le quedaba.

– Bueno, humanos, nos vemos mañana, me voy a dormir – dijo a sus amigos mientras se ponía de pie. Hizo su camino fuera del Gran Comedor, pero una vez que estuvo en la puerta se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores. Vaya…

Lupin la miraba. Era obvio que también ella lo había tomado con la guardia baja, porque el hombre de pronto volteó a otro lado y se enderezó. Volvió a mirarla un par de segundos después, como si quisiera comprobar que ella ya no estaba allí. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a chocar, Tonks alzó las cejas y sonrió. El profesor también sonrió, medio en disculpa y medio divertido.

Tonks se obligó a bajar la mirada y eso fue lo que hizo. Tenía que irse de allí y rápido porque había comenzado a sonrojarse. Para cualquier otra persona eso no significaba mucho pero para ella si porque su cabello tornaría rojo en cualquier momento. Se alejó de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez.

* * *

(N/A) Mucho más largo, ¿cierto?

Gracias por leer.


	4. Pequeñas conversaciones

**Capítulo 4**

 **Pequeñas conversaciones**

– ¿Sería demasiado extraño si le pido matrimonio?

Ese era Henry un par de minutos después de que terminara la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el viernes por la mañana.

– Claro que no. Anda, persigue tus sueños – lo animo Cheryl.

– Tengo buenas amigas – Henry dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

La clase de ese día había sido menos movida que la del día anterior porque habían visto teoría. Sin embargo, el profesor Lupin hacía que escribir pareciera más divertido de lo que en realidad era. Henry, que ya solía levantar bastante la mano durante clase por tener dudas, la levantó más que nunca durante la última hora. Hubo un momento en que podría decirse que él y el profesor estaban teniendo una conversación ajena a los demás.

– Lo amo – el chico suspiró.

– ¿Comenzamos a preocuparnos? – Cheryl susurró a Tonks y ésta le lanzó una mirada al muchacho.

– Él está bien – Tonks sonrió. Pero Henry caminaba con una sonrisa soñadora y la mirada perdida.

– Si tu lo dices – Cheryl rió por lo bajo, también mirando a su amigo –. Entre otras noticias, adivina quién se pasara el fin de semana haciendo deberes – refunfuñó.

– Yo no – Tonks se burló. Siempre lo había dicho; hacer deberes justo después de que las clases terminaran era la clave de la libertad.

– No me presumas, por favor – Cheryl se quejó.

De cualquier forma, Tonks estaría en cualquier sitio en que se encontrara Cheryl, por lo que pasó toda la tarde con ella en la biblioteca pese a haber terminado sus deberes mucho antes. La señora Pince se mantuvo dándole miradas duras porque se paseaba entre los estantes sacando libros tras libros, hojeándolos un poco para después devolverlos a su sitio. La ignoró por completo.

Cuando ya no entraba mucha luz de sol por los ventanales de la biblioteca y las mesas y estanterías eran iluminadas por el fuego de las velas que estaban alrededor de todo el lugar, Tonks se encontraba completamente aburrida y harta. Caminaba lentamente casi al fondo de la gran habitación y ni siquiera se molestaba en pretender que buscaba un libro para que Pince no la sacara. Dudaba que la bruja supiera que seguía allí. Al girar hacia el otro lado de una de las últimas estanterías y dar un par de pasos, sucedió lo que se extrañaba que no hubiera ocurrido ya; si, tropezó. En su defensa, ésta vez no fue culpa de sus propios pies.

– Maldición – dijo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de piedra y notaba que se había raspado las rodillas.

– Uh… lo siento, supongo.

Había un chico sentado con la espalda en la estantería y las piernas estiradas, la razón por la que cayó. Su piel era extremadamente pálida a excepción de sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos. Su cabello lacio pero rizado en las puntas era tan oscuro como sus ojos. Era muy, muy hermoso.

– ¿Qué haces sentado aquí? – Tonks le preguntó desde su sitio en el suelo.

El chico miró el libro en su regazo.

– ¿Qué se hace en una biblioteca? – le respondió con otra pregunta en un tono que no sabía si leer como divertido o sarcástico.

Tonks comenzó a ponerse de pie, no realmente interesada por permanecer en el suelo.

– Bueno, yo he pasado las dos últimas horas caminando… más o menos – Tonks contestó.

– ¿En una biblioteca?

Tonks lo miró. Definitivamente ahora estaba divertido y un poco curioso. La chica se encogió vagamente de hombros.

– Hasta luego – le sonrió y salió del pequeño pasillo.

Le dijo a Cheryl que la esperaría en la sala común y salió del lugar con la mochila colgada del hombro. Aunque quizá haría antes una pequeña parada en la cocina por algo para comer. Cuando Tonks ya había bajado un piso, el débil pensamiento de que estaba por cruzar por el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cruzó por su cabeza. Casi distraídamente volteó a ver hacia la puerta abierta y se detuvo en seco pero totalmente en silenció al notar que el profesor Lupin estaba sentado en su escritorio. La flama de una vela iluminaba el libro que leía tranquilamente.

La chica se giró hacía la puerta y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. El profesor pasó a la siguiente página y continuó leyendo. Estaba un poco segura de que ella podría permanecer allí callada y de pie toda la noche sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. La calma que había en su expresión era muy profunda…

Y entonces volvió a pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior durante la cena; Lupin levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. La única diferencia era que no había forma de salir de allí sin que fuera completamente extraño.

– Nymphadora, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

En esos dos días Tonks se había dado cuenta de que en sus cinco años en ese colegio, Lupin era el único profesor que llamaba a sus estudiantes por su nombre de pila. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando el hombre utilizó su horrible nombre.

– No… no realmente – le contestó dando un paso dentro del aula –. Paseaba y lo vi aquí y, bueno… lamento haber interrumpido – sonrió débilmente. En verdad no sabía qué decir. Para su propio alivio, Lupin sonrió suavemente.

– Leo un poco – le dijo mientras se enderezaba en su asiento –. Para variar, leo el mismo libro que solía leer durante horas cuando era estudiante aquí – le contó. Tonks sonrió.

– Vaya, yo nunca he leído un libro por placer – dijo ella comenzando a dar pasos lentos hacia el centro del aula.

– Quizá no has encontrado el apropiado – opinó el hombre con una amigable sonrisa.

– Quizá… – se encogió un poco de hombros. Se detuvo cuando ya había pasado la mitad del aula. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella desvió su atención a la ventana que estaba a su lado. Los ojos del profesor, Tonks pensaba, eran realmente hermosos y le resultaba difícil no querer mirarlos cada vez que estaba frente a él.

– Fue muy divertido el duelo entre tú y Cheryl ayer – dijo él y ella volteó a verlo una vez más –. No fue la primera vez que se batieron en duelo, ¿cierto? – alzó una ceja ligeramente. Ella sonrió una vez más y la sonrisa se quedó en sus labios por un momento más prolongado.

– No, definitivamente no – contestó con cierta diversión. Muchos, muchos duelos precedían al del día anterior.

– Si, eso pareció – él sonrió –. Espero no sonar grosero, pero… antier dijiste que caminabas con la mirada en los pies porque no querías tropezar y caerte, y sin embargo eres muy capaz de batirte en duelo sin resbalar una sola vez, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Honestamente, eso mismo se preguntaba ella. La pregunta del hombre le hizo gracia y le hizo sentir la suficiente confianza como para sentarse en el pupitre más cercano al escritorio.

– No sé, supongo que no quiero ser golpeada por un hechizo – respondió simplemente.

– Eso tiene sentido – Lupin dijo. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso en una posición bastante parecida a cómo estaba cuando lo encontró, con los antebrazos y codos en el escritorio. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarla con suavidad y una vez más Tonks se encontró mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro del hombre. Obligó a su cerebro a pensar en algo que decir.

– ¿Puedo pedirle algo? – dijo sin verlo y fingiendo interés por la vela sobre el escritorio.

– Claro, ¿qué?

– ¿Podría no llamarme Nymphadora, por favor?

Lo miró justo a tiempo para ver aparecer una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

– Por supuesto. Aunque es un nombre interesante.

Tonks hizo una pequeña mueca. Lo dudaba. Lo dudaba en serio.

– Es horrendo.

Lupin no lo negó ni aceptó, sólo sonrió. Enfrascarse en cualquier clase de discusión parecía ir en contra de lo que hasta el momento había notado que formaba parte de su personalidad. El hombre era toda tranquilidad y amabilidad.

– Así que, es tu año de TIMOS… ¿ya tienes una idea de hacia dónde quieres encaminarte?

Tonks agradeció el cambio de tema a algo que era de su interés. Si, si sabía hacia dónde quería encaminarse.

– Seré aurora – contestó con seguridad. Una ferviente alegría se había instalado en su pecho al momento que contestaba.

Lupin, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido ante su respuesta.

– Me lo imaginé – le dijo.

"Vaya, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué?". Pero esas pequeñas preguntas nunca salieron de la boca de la chica. Había comenzado a mirar fijamente a los ojos del profesor y estaba demasiado interesada en ellos. Y en verdad era difícil no querer mirarlo… porque en realidad no se trataba únicamente de sus ojos. Todo él le resultaba inquietantemente atrayente. Cuando esa idea aterrizó completamente en su cerebro, se puso de pronto de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

– Tengo que irme, uh… ¡buenas noches, profesor! – se despidió sin realmente mirarlo.

Y dando media vuelta se apresuró a salir de allí. Lo escuchó decir, "Buenas noches, Tonks" cuando cruzaba la puerta. La chica no dejó de caminar hasta que llegó a la esquina del pasillo. Se recargó en la pared fría y se llevó una mano al rostro. Qué. Demonios.

Era eso. La razón por la que no podía dejar de mirarlo era porque le parecía atractivo. Y allí estaba ella, burlándose de Henry porque él chico no escondía su fascinación por el profesor, pero ella se sentía igual o tal vez incluso más interesada en él que su amigo. Interesada en un profesor…

– No seas idiota – susurró para sí. Una cosa era admitir que era atractivo y otra muy distinta era admitir estar interesada en él por ser jodidamente consciente de lo atractivo que era, así que más le valía deshacerse de esos pensamientos…

Tomó un largo respiro y se dispuso a seguir caminando. Iría a la sala común, se encontraría con sus amigos más tarde y se olvidaría de cualquier idea nueva que luchara con meterse a su cabeza. No ojos color miel, ni sonrisas amables.

No.

…

Pero ignorar al profesor Lupin en realidad fue menos fácil de lo que creyó. Era alto, tenía una sonrisa agradable, unos ojos excepcionalmente lindos y había descubierto recientemente que le gustaba mucho su cabello castaño que no parecía particularmente peinado, pero si ordenado. Terminó diciéndose que no tenía nada de malo sólo mirarlo tras varios días de regañarse a sí misma por voltear a verlo apenas entraba en su campo de visión.

Era martes por la tarde y las clases habían terminado. Estaba en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff con sus amigos, quienes jugaban gobstones. Hacía varios minutos que ella ya no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

– Joder – se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió al la salida

– ¿A dónde vas? – escuchó tras de sí a Cheryl.

– A caminar – le contestó. "Y a despejar mi cabeza", pensó para sí misma.

Los pasillos por los que caminaba estaban bañados por la luz dorada del atardecer que entraba por los ventanales. No dejó de caminar y de subir escaleras hasta que llegó a un pequeño jardín que estaba segura jamás haber visto. A veces hacía eso por diversión, perderse. Le gustaba sentirse en terreno desconocido y no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo grande que podía resultar el castillo. Fue hasta un ventanal y miró con asombro que del otro lado se podían ver perfectamente gran parte de los terrenos del colegio. Era posible que estuviera en el último piso…

– Una vista espectacular, ¿no es así?

Se habría asustado un poco más si no supiera a quién pertenecía esa voz. Había pensado demasiado en ella durante los últimos días como para ser tomada totalmente desprevenida. Volteó hacia el sitio de dónde provenía y sonrió para sí misma porque tenía razón.

– ¿Qué tal, profesor? – lo saludó.

Lupin estaba sentado en el pasto y la razón por la que no lo había visto es que no había forma de que lo vieran a menos que se adentraran al jardín, exactamente como había hecho ella, pues lo cubría un enorme arbusto lleno de rosas rojas. Entre sus manos tenía un libro delgado y negro que comenzaba a cerrar.

– Hola– dijo él dando una pequeña cabezada.

Era aún más difícil no querer mirarlo cuando el tipo incluso parecía lindo mientras estaba tumbado en el césped. Tonks negó con la cabeza, ligeramente harta de sí misma, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo manteniendo su atención fuera de su profesor hasta que éste habló.

– ¿Hay algún problema, Tonks?

– No, ¿por qué lo dice? – su voz sonó normal.

– Bueno… tu cabello ha estado cambiando rápidamente entre tonos de naranja a rojos – él contestó. Oh, fantástico –. Ahora es muy rojo – agregó el hombre.

– Mi cabello… a veces cambia de color si mis emociones son muy intensas – explicó vagamente.

– Oh… ¿y eso está pasando justo ahora?

Era casi una pregunta ofensiva teniendo en cuenta que probablemente se debía a él. Pero la pequeña irritación que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho se esfumó en cuanto volteó a verlo y se encontró con una expresión de curiosidad y ligera preocupación.

– Estoy bien – le sonrió. Lupin sonrió en respuesta. En un intento por desviar el tema actual, Tonks señaló el libro que el hombre sostenía entre sus manos –. No es el mismo de ayer.

– ¿Uh? Oh, no, no lo es. Este es una vieja novela muggle de mi madre – contestó mirando al libro. Había amor en sus ojos.

– ¿De qué trata? – le preguntó caminando hasta él y sentándose a su lado en el césped. Sus hombros estaban a algunos diez centímetros de distancia.

– Es un drama. Hay mucho romance y muertes repentinas y misteriosas – él sonrió.

– Supongo que no tiene un final feliz – Tonks sonrió con diversión y volteó al frente.

– Eso lo hace más realista – lo escuchó decir a su lado –. Hay muchos libros con finales felices, pero la realidad es que no hay tal cosa como "y vivieron felices por siempre".

No sonaba amargo o triste, pero ella definitivamente no habría imaginado que el profesor fuera más un realista que un soñador. Lo miró. Por la forma en que trataba a sus estudiantes, Tonks había creído que él era alguien que siempre veía lo mejor de las personas y por ende, de las situaciones. El hombre parecía pensar profundamente tras lo que había dicho, porque se había quedado repentinamente quieto mientras miraba al libro sobre su regazo. Tonks se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

– Tampoco creo que la gente viva feliz por siempre, pero sí creo que podemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo por ser genuinamente felices con lo que tenemos… – le dijo con cierto temor, porque, ¿qué sabía ella en realidad? Su vida nunca había sido complicada y ella misma había creado los problemas a los que se había enfrentado. Miró al frente tras unos segundos y suspiró –. Olvídelo, la verdad es que no tengo una opinión valida sobre el tema…

– No, no, tienes razón – él dijo inmediatamente. Lentamente el hombre formó una media y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Para cuando la miró había una completa sonrisa en sus labios que la hizo sonreír también –. Me recuerdas a mis amigos – le dijo. Tonks enarcó las cejas –. Mis amigos del colegio, ellos eran buenos haciéndome desechar mis pensamientos negativos.

– Buenos amigos.

– Los mejores amigos – él estuvo de acuerdo –. Hace… años que no hablo con él único que queda de ellos – agregó, aunque su sonrisa se borró un poco.

– ¿Pelearon? – le preguntó. Sabía a qué se refería al decir "el único que queda de ellos"; que los demás estaban muertos.

– Mmm… no – frunció un poco su entrecejo –. Sucedió algo que nos separó y fue mucho peor que una pelea… especialmente porque nunca tuve oportunidad de preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo – le explicó. Tonks creyó que quizá no era apropiado preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, así que se limitó a asentir y a apartar la mirada de su rostro –. ¿Tonks?

Volteó a verlo. Joder, iba a terminar lastimándose el cuello. Él también la miraba.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre? – sonrió.

La pregunta había sido sacada tan de la nada que cuando la chica logró entenderla, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Él sólo la miró sonriendo y esperando la respuesta.

– Es muy largo y muy extraño, y ya me es demasiado difícil intentar encajar sin acercarme a una persona y tener que presentarme como Nymphadora – explicó. La sonrisa de Lupin se hizo ligeramente más pronunciada y pudo darse cuenta de que intentaba no reír.

– Aún no entiendo – él dijo finalmente. Tonks bufó y miró al frente. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz –. ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en preguntarles a tus padres por qué te nombraron así?

Oh, pues… Tonks lo miró de reojo.

– Uh… no, en realidad no.

– Deberías preguntarles, tal vez tenían un muy buen motivo.

– Complicar mi existencia – ella dijo en un tono serio. Ésta vez Lupin rió suavemente y eso a ella le hizo sonreír y sentirse orgullosa.

– Que malos padres – dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora él lucía genuinamente feliz y saber eso le hacía sentir bien. No quería irse de allí… quería quedarse y hablar con él por horas.

Ellos aún seguían allí para cuando el sol se metió y Tonks descubrió que era realmente sencillo hablar de cualquier cosa con él. EL hombre sugirió marcharse de allí cuando comenzó a hacer frío y eso hicieron. Caminaron en silencio y se despidieron cuando llegaron al aula del profesor. Sintiéndose muy feliz, la chica hizo su camino hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff.


	5. Problemático

**Capítulo 5**

 **Problemático**

Una cuarta parte de los chicos del curso de Tonks estaban dispuestos rendirse ante la gran cantidad de deberes que tenían.

– ¿Creen que no necesitamos comer… o dormir?

– Ya no sé lo que significa dormir.

– Vacaciones, necesito vacaciones.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios escuchados más a menudo. No solía verse a un alumno de quinto sin un libro en las manos y ojeras bajo los ojos.

– Es sólo octubre, ¿cómo diablos vamos a sobrevivir todo un año? – se quejó Lee Jordan cuando salían de la clase de Herbología con más deberes para la siguiente semana.

– No vamos a sobrevivir – refunfuñó una chica a su lado.

"Probablemente cierto", Tonks pensó dentro de su cabeza. Era una afirmación un tanto dramática, sin embargo.

– Deberían intentar relajarse un poco – soltó Fred Weasley haciéndose espacio entre sus amigos hasta al frente con su hermano gemelo a su lado –. Estamos en quinto, ya casi nos vamos de aquí. Mientras tanto, disfruten del paseo.

– Hagan tonterías – continuó George en el mismo tono animado.

–… exploten un par de cosas por allí – agregó Fred.

–… saquen lo mejor del tiempo que les queda – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Eran una especie de anuncio comercial en vivo.

Tonks fue la única que rió; el resto de sus compañeros los miraron con incredulidad. Ambos gemelos sonrieron con suficiencia y se situaron cada uno a ambos lados de la chica de cabello azul.

– Eres la única persona además de nosotros que no parece querer lanzarse de un decimo piso – comentó Fred. Ella se encogió de hombros.

– La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparme por calificaciones – les dijo.

– ¡Así se habla! – exclamó George, y a continuación se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiro fingiendo orgullo –. Merlín, crecen tan rápido.

Aunque en verdad no veía ningún sentido en preocuparse por calificaciones, sabía que tenía que hacer su máximo esfuerzo si quería entrar a la academia de Aurores. Todas las tardes, sin excepción, adelantaba tantos deberes como le fuera posible. De esa forma no tendría nada de qué preocuparse durante los fines de semana. Era así como había transcurrido septiembre y como planeaba pasar octubre.

Además… mantenerse ocupada le ayudaba a no pensar en Lupin y a evitar ceder al impulso de volver a ir a ese jardín en donde sabía que podría encontrarlo. De cierta forma la había asustado lo mucho que había disfrutado de su compañía aquella tarde y cuando la mañana siguiente había despertado pensando en él, se dijo que tenía que poner un alto a todo eso… y según ella lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sin embargo, eso no duro mucho más.

Había transcurrido la mitad del mes de octubre, y era un miércoles por la tarde. Tonks, Henry y Cheryl salían de su última clase cuando los gemelos Weasley pasaron caminado a toda prisa frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – les preguntó sobre el ruido de los estudiantes que andaban por el pasillo.

– Chicos de Slytherin molestando a Ginny, bombas fétidas ¡venganza! – fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Tonks sonrió. Miró a Cheryl y ésta le devolvió una mirada de advertencia.

– No se te ocurra…

Pero ya la había tomado de la mano y tiraba de ella en la dirección en que andaban los gemelos.

– ¡Vamos, Henry! – Tonks llamó a su amigo.

– Oh, qué diablos – suspiró el muchacho con resignación y las siguió.

Para cuando alcanzaron a Fred y George, estos se encontraban agazapados tras la barda superior de una escalera. Habían dejado en el suelo una mochila de la que sacaban bombas fétidas. Tonks se agachó junto a ellos y, a regañadientes, Cheryl y Henry hicieron lo mismo.

– Ese par de idiotas pasara por allá abajo en cualquier instante – dijo Fred dando bombas a los tres amigos –. Es un cazador y el guardián de Slytherin.

– Altos, corpulentos y con cara de troll – dijo enseguida su hermano.

– Todos los de Slytherin – Henry sonrió.

– Buen punto – aceptó George mirando por el borde de la barda. Medio minuto después su rostro de hizo de una fácil y maliciosa sonrisa – ¡Allí vienen! – les susurró –. Ya rápido, prepárense. A la de cinco.

Los otros cuatro se acercaron a la barda aún más y esperaron expectantes a que el chico comenzara a contar.

– Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡cinco!

Los dos chicos de Slytherin que comenzaban a subir las escaleras no supieron qué los golpeó. Saltaron hacia atrás antes los estallidos cerca de sus pies y tropezaron. Entre risas contenidas tomaron cada uno un par más de bombas fétidas para lanzar, pero sus sonrisas se borraron cuando volvieron a asomarse por el borde de la barda; Filch se acercaba a toda prisa hacia los dos chicos de Slytherin que tenían problemas para ponerse de pie.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso que he escuchado? – les preguntó en un gruñido al llegar a su lado – ¿Qué es ese olor?... ¿Bombas fétidas? ¡Ajá! ¡Están en problemas!

– No hemos sido nosotros – exclamó uno de los chicos mientras se ponía de pie –. Nos cayeron de arriba de la nada.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaron los cinco amigos para reaccionar, porque Filch había levantado la vista y definitivamente los había visto al entornar la mirada. Dieron media vuelta y pasaron corriendo por la puerta por la que habían llegado. Fred, sin embargo, dejó caer un par de bombas fétidas en el suelo y ninguno de los otros había alcanzado a meter las que tenían en las manos. Tonks comenzó a temer que si tropezaba no tendría otra opción que soltarlas y dejar que explotaran.

– ¡En la siguiente esquina todos comienzan a correr en distintas direcciones! – sugirió Henry, quien encabezaba la huida.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina, Tonks no se preocupó en mirar hacia dónde se dirigían sus amigos. Giró a la derecha y siguió corriendo a lo largo del siguiente pasillo y justo cuando llegó al final de éste…

¡PUF!

Otra persona también giraba por la esquina, pero antes de que pudiera caer hacia atrás como muchas otras veces había sucedido, la otra persona la sostuvo por los brazos en un casi abrazo. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho, pues los había cerrado fuertemente. Afortunadamente no había puesto las manos frente a ella, porque eso había sido olorosamente espantoso. Hey, ella reconocía ese saco marrón… y esa pequeña sonrisa…

– Tropezando por allí otra vez, puedo ver – el profesor Lupin dijo en un tono ligeramente divertido mientras la soltaba. Ella sonrió pese a lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese preciso momento. Entonces recordó que se suponía que estaba huyendo y miró hacia atrás…

Oh, no. Filch se había detenido en la esquina. Se volteó rápidamente, presa del pánico. Lupin debió de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque miraba sobre la cabeza de Tonks a dónde seguramente se encontraba el viejo conserje. Luego miró a Tonks y a sus manos.

– Dame eso – le pidió en un susurró señalando las bombas fétidas mientras sacaba su barita del bolso en su saco. La chica se las entregó y éste, con un hechizo, las transformó en un par de manzanas. Tonks parpadeó con sorpresa. Cuál era ese hechizo y cómo se hacía, porque lo necesitaba en su vida.

Escuchó detrás de sí que los pasos de Filch se acercaban a ellos y miró con nerviosismo a sus pies.

– ¿Cómo vas con la redacción que les dejé para ésta semana? – Lupin le preguntó de pronto en un tono de voz un poco más alto. Tonks lo miró confundida por unos segundos hasta que entendió.

– Oh… no estaba muy segura sobre algunas cosas, pero ya la terminé – le contestó fingiendo una voz tranquila.

– ¿En serio? Temía que hubiera sido un tema muy largo – él continuó.

– Bueno, sí que lo era – ella sonrió. Y era una sonrisa genuina al recordar a sus dos amigos quejándose –. Dejó de ser el profesor favorito de mis amigos por quince minutos, pero no se preocupe, ya se lo han perdonado – agregó. Lupin sonrió.

Justo en ese instante Filch pasó sin detenerse y giró hacia la izquierda. Tonks dejó salir un respiro de alivio. Y ahora tenía problemas para mirar a Lupin a los ojos, así que una vez más miraba a sus pies. Quizá creía que ella era una revoltosa o algo por el estilo.

– Lo… lo siento, profesor – le dijo con pena.

– Descuida, yo me encontré en la misma situación en muchas ocasiones – dijo con indulgencia. Tonks lo miró con sorpresa. Eso no lo vio venir.

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó arqueando las cejas. El hombre asintió son una suave y tranquila sonrisa.

– Mis mejores amigos eran más problemáticos que Fred y George Weasley, y me arrastraron en todas sus bromas – agregó. Pareció reflexionar algo y luego continuó hablando –. Pero no sería justo echarles toda la culpa porque yo me divertía enormemente.

Tonks se sentía realmente fascinada y divertida con esa nueva información.

– Usted era problemático, no puedo creerlo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No luzco del tipo malo? – le preguntó él con lo que Tonks pudo identificar como una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

– ¿Malo? ¿Bromea? Usted es adorable – ella le contestó sonriendo.

Uh… _¿qué?_

 _"Merlín, Tonks"._

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que esa descripción tal vez no era algo apropiado de decir sobre su profesor y menos aún a su cara. La sonrisa se la chica se borró lentamente.

– Quiero decir… yo no… - dijo atropelladamente bajando la mirada.

M – Está bien, Tonks – dijo él en un tono tranquilizador. Volvió a mirarlo. Él… vaya. Lupin estaba sonrojado ligeramente y tampoco la miraba, sino al par de manzanas que sostenía en sus manos, y definitivamente no lucía molesto, pues había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –. Tal vez quieras esto de vuelta – carraspeó y le entregó la fruta.

Entonces la miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada, Tonks pensó, eran como un montón de cuchillas yendo directo a su cerebro y su pecho.

– Gracias… profesor – dijo ella recuperando la voz. Lupin asintió.

– Nos vemos – le dijo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria por la que ella había llegado. La chica volteó y lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando el hombre iba a mitad del pasillo, se detuvo, giró un poco sobre sus talones y volteó a verla. Ella dio un respingo, miró al frente y torpemente camino hacia el pasillo a su derecha.

Se metió las manzanas a la mochila ( _"idiota, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió guardar las bobas fétidas allí?"_ ) y no dejó de caminar hasta que llegó a su sala común. Henry y Cheryl ya estaban allí y se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron entrar.

– Creímos que te había atrapado – dijo Cheryl con alivio.

– Casi me atrapa – le contestó.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Henry.

– Mucha suerte – Tonks suspiró.

Cuando se hizo de noche y la chica se encontraba en la cama fue asaltada por pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que le había dicho a Lupin que creía que era adorable. ¡Adorable! Pero lo que la mantenía más despierta que nada fue la reacción que esto había provocado en el hombre. Había esperado una reacción de desconcierto… y definitivamente no había esperado que se sonrojara y mucho menos que le sonriera con timidez.

Adorable. Su reacción había sido adorable. Maldición. Pensar en el cálido tono de sus mejillas la hizo suspirar y por primera vez desde que lo conocía no sé sentía con la suficiente fuerza para pelear contra las emociones que había estado evitando sentir por él durante un mes.

…

La mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno los gemelos se acercaron a los tres amigos a la mesa de Hufflepuff en el Gran Comedor.

– No atrapó a ninguno, ¿cierto? – preguntó George sentándose con su gemelo a un lado de Henry. Los tres chicos negaron.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los cinco voltearon hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Era un muchacho rubio de su curso cuyo nombre Tonks jamás se había molestado en aprender. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y observaba a los gemelos con enfado.

– ¿Nos hablas a nosotros? – le preguntó Fred con desenfado.

– Ustedes son de Gryffindor y esta es la mesa de Hufflepuff, no se supone que deban estar aquí – le dijo como respuesta con el ceño fruncido. Fred abría la boca para contestarle algo, sólo que Henry habló antes que él.

– Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Smith – dijo sin más.

Los gemelos sonrieron con suficiencia.

– Si, Smith – dijo el par al mismo tiempo. El chico se puso colorado, pero se giró y siguió desayunando.

– Bueno, nos vamos – anunció Fred poniéndose de pie.

– Gracias por lo de ayer – George les guiñó un ojo. Fred le lanzó una última mirada a Cheryl, quien en todo ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y comiendo su desayuno… porque, bueno, no había nada más importante para ella que su comida. El chico sonrió divertido y se marchó junto a su hermano.

– Me agradan – dijo Henry un par de segundos después. Y eso fue todo. Tonks no se sentía de ánimo para echarle en cara el que durante años su amigo le hubiera dardo sermones sobre por qué debía alejarse de los gemelos antes de que terminara en graves problemas por culpa de ellos. Sólo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar la avena de su plato.

El resto del día fue más o menos normal, aunque Henry estuvo ligeramente ansioso durante todas las clases e incluso un poco distraído. Al final del día salieron exhaustos de una clase doble de Pociones. Snape no dejaba de ponerlos a hacer pociones increíblemente complicadas y largas. La que hicieron ese día tendrían que continuarla la siguiente clase y Tonks en especial no se sentía entusiasmada con esa idea. No es que fuera mala en la asignatura… el problema eran sus manos, sus muy resbalosas y torpes manos con las que a veces derramaba ingredientes que no debería dentro de su caldero si no era lo suficiente cuidadosa. Era por eso que era más lenta durante el proceso y aunque eso parecía molestar a Snape, era como si hasta el momento se conformaba con que al final sus pociones salieran bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Tonks y Cheryl se dejaron caer en un par de sillones, pero Henry fue directamente al dormitorio de los chicos y volvió al cabo de un rato sin la mochila, ni la túnica y acomodándose la camisa. Se paró frente a ellas jugando con el botón superior de su camisa, abotonándolo y desabotonándolo un par de veces antes de decidir que lo dejaría abotonado. Tonks recordó lo ansioso que había estado durante todo el día.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?

A Henry se le escapó un débil "oh" al verlas frene a él, como si acabara de notar su presencia.

– Nada, sólo… – su voz se redujo a nada y miró a la puerta de la sala común –. Se me hace un poco tarde – les sonrió vagamente como disculpándose y salió de allí. Las dos amigas miraron a la puerta con desconcierto.

– Oculta algo – Cheryl susurró.

– Definitivamente – Tonks estuvo de acuerdo. No era la primera vez que notaba algo fuera de lugar en el comportamiento de su amigo durante el último mes. No se había detenido a pensar sobre ello y mucho menos se le había ocurrido contarle a su amiga.

Un par de semanas atrás Henry había comenzado a decir que no lograba concentrarse en la biblioteca, por lo que se quedaba en la sala común o se iba a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, una semana atrás Tonks tuvo que regresar a la sala común porque había olvidado un libro sobre su cama y cuando sólo le faltaba un tramo para llegar a la entrada de la sala común, Henry salió. Estuvo a punto de saludarlo, pero el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria como si tuviera prisa. La mañana siguiente, cuando Cheryl preguntó a su amigo si había adelantado sus deberes, Henry contestó un simple "Si, me encerré en la habitación toda la tarde y nadie me molestó". Tonks le había lanzado una mirada, preguntándose por qué mentía.

Pero no había mucho que pudiera imaginar a partir de allí, excepto de que, fuese lo que fuese que hacía, no quería que sus amigas lo supieran.

Cheryl y Tonks sacaron sus cosas de las mochilas y comenzaron a hacer la redacción de Transformaciones que la profesora McGonagall les había dejado. Las dos permanecieron calladas durante al menos una hora. Permanecer callada por tanto tiempo era toda una hazaña para Tonks, así que no era para menos. Pero al cabo de una media hora más, sus pensamientos se sentían demasiado invadidos por Henry y lo que ocultaba de ellas. Se rindió a tratar de hacer deberes con un resoplido final.

– Tampoco puedo seguir – murmuró Cheryl a su lado soltando su pluma y tallándose los ojos.

– Me gustaría que nos tuviera confianza – soltó Tonks –. Nunca le hemos dado razones para que desconfíe de nosotras, ¿o sí?

– Quizá… quizá no es de nosotras de quién se oculta – sugirió su amiga.

De todas formas se sentía un poco mal al pensar que tal vez su amigo no las creyera capaces de guardarle un secreto… pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, él debía tener sus razones. Ese pensamiento la hizo resignarse. Aún así, ya no se sentía con ánimos de continuar con la redacción frente a ella. "Ya la termino mañana", dijo mientras la alzaban en la mochila junto a la tinta y su pluma. Cheryl hizo lo mismo.

Un rato después ya se encontraban cenando en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Cheryl estaba tan tranquila como se podía esperar y Tonks ya había tirado un vaso con agua, así que todo estaba más o menos normal.

– ¡Hola! – las saludó la voz extremadamente alegre de Henry mientras se sentaba frente a ellas y comenzaba a servirse pastel de carne. Las dos amigas lo miraron entre aturdidas y curiosas, y luego se miraron entre sí. Henry era generalmente alguien feliz, pero la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba más que la simple felicidad de siempre.

Lo volvieron a mirar y ésta vez Tonks descubrió algo. Todo dentro de su cabeza encajó, pero no dijo nada. Era definitivamente asunto de Henry, ahora estaba segura de ello. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. De vuelta a la sala común se despidieron del chico para ir a la cama. Tonks, con malicia y diversión, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo alcanzó antes de que se perdiera en la puerta que iba al dormitorio de los chicos.

– Oye Henry – lo llamó a un metro de distancia de él. El muchacho volteó –. Quizá querrías cubrirte eso – le sugirió señalando su propio cuello con una sonrisa. Henry la miró desconcertado, pero de pronto se cubrió el cuello y comenzó a ponerse rojo del rostro. Tonks rio por lo bajo y dio media vuelta para finalmente irse a dormir.

Tonks aún reía un poco cuando ya estaba en la cama. Un chupetón. Su amigo tenía un chupetón en el cuello.


	6. ¡De Slytherin!

**Capítulo 6**

 **¡De Slytherin!**

Henry no le dirigió la palabra todo el día siguiente y en los escasos momentos en que sus miradas se encontraban, el chico se ponía increíblemente rojo y se giraba bruscamente. Ya no tenía el chupetón y Tonks no tenía intención de burlarse (aunque estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo), así que encontraba el comportamiento de su amigo muy dramático. Rodó los ojos cuando, por quinta vez en el día, el chico se giró al lado contrario al que estaba ella y se golpeó con una pared.

Cheryl era la que parecía aún más irritada al estar en medio de los dos sin saber qué era lo que pasaba. Paseó la mirada del rostro sonrojado de Henry al de Tonks y luego se enfurruñó. Esperaban afuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Tonks tenía dos buenas razones para querer que la puerta se abriera. Número uno, alejarse de Henry y, número dos, ver a Lupin.

Su segundo deseo se cumplió un par de minutos más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió y Lupin apareció tras ella con una sonrisa.

– Buenos, días, chicos. Den media vuelta, hoy practicaremos los hechizos de la clase pasada – les dijo a modo de saludo y fue bien recibido por sus estudiantes, quienes comenzaron a caminar en dirección al mismo salón que habían utilizado durante las clases anteriores para la práctica de hechizos.

Bien podría decirse que conforme pasaban las semanas, las clases de Lupin se volvían más divertidas. El salón estaba lleno de gritos y rayos de luz volando en todas direcciones. Lupin se paseaba de un lado a otro dando breves consejos a los chicos o elogiándolos cuando hacían un trabajo muy bueno con sus hechizos protectores. Cada vez que Tonks lo miraba rápidamente, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que no podía identificar del todo. Sin embargo, se sentía bien. Era parecido a una muy ligera y brillante felicidad.

Los chicos se despedían alegremente del profesor al cabo de dos horas. Es cierto que todos estaban agitados y cansados, y que lo único en que pensaban era en cenar, ducharse e ir a dormir, pero también estaban contentos con la forma en que el día había terminado.

Tonks también se sentía feliz, pero aún así se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando se colgó la mochila del hombro y salió con sus amigos de aula. La felicidad se fue esfumando poco a poco conforme hicieron su camino hasta la sala común. Se sentó junto a Henry y Cheryl en una de las cómodas sillas en un rincón de la sala, pero tardó un poco en seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos de sacar los libros para hacer los deberes. Se quedó viendo un punto fijo frente a ella, abstraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Es sólo que… atesoraba mucho las clases de Lupin. Poder verlo durante dos horas le hacía sentir ese algo que seguía sin saber qué era, pero que le gustaba. Sabía que le era atractivo y que parte de su gusto por mirarlo se debía a eso, pero había algo más. Eran también sus cálidas sonrisas y sus buenos modales. Era la forma en que hablaba, con un dejo de informalidad y respeto. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también era la facilidad con que se había convertido en su tapadera para que Filch no la atrapara con las bombas fétidas en las manos. Tonks sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta de que eso probablemente se debía a lo que él mismo le había contado acerca su adolescencia con sus problemáticos amigos e imaginarlo en aprietos le levantó el ánimo.

Se inclinó sobre su pergamino, mojó la punta de su pluma con tinta negra y puso el título a su trabajo de Encantamientos. Por la siguiente hora dejó que de vez en cuando se colaran a su cabeza imágenes agradables de Lupin sonriendo, que resultaron un poco contraproducentes porque la distraían, pero… bueno, eso era lo de menos.

…

Levantarse temprano el viernes por la mañana era una perspectiva emocionante teniendo en cuenta que tendría clases con Lupin en las primeras dos horas del día tras el desayuno. Casi no le importó que Cheryl le hubiera hablado a todo pulmón para despertarla. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y fue junto con su amiga a encontrarse con Henry. Para su alivio, el chico parecía haber adoptado otra táctica que la de sonrojarse e ignorarla. La saludó tímidamente y ella entendió que iban a pretender que lo del chupetón no había sucedido.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor no pudo resistir caminar más cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor y tirar del cabello de los gemelos, quienes exclamaron uno ofendido "¡Hey!" mientras se giraban a ver quién lo había hecho, pero ella ya se encontraba lejos de ellos. Les guiñó un ojo con descaro y se fue a sentar a la mesa de su casa.

Dentro de su cabeza tarareaba la letra de una canción que había escuchado por primera vez durante el verano. Volvía a tararear la parte que recordaba mejor cuando el pedazo de una conversación de unos chicos de al lado llegó hasta ella…

– Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio y me contó que todos están vueltos locos porque parece imposible encontrar a Black – le contaba en voz baja un chico de séptimo a otro. Su amigo no contestó nada.

Escuchar eso tuvo el mismo efecto en su estado de ánimo a que si alguien hubiera pinchado un globo con un alfiler. Pensar en Black al menos por un instante arrastraba consigo más pensamientos de los que le habría gustado deshacerse para siempre. Comió tanto como pudo, pero estaba tan distraída que no consiguió terminarse ni la mitad de lo que se había servido para cuando ya era momento de irse a la primera clase. Dejó la tostada a medio comer y siguió varios pasos por detrás a sus amigos.

Aquel día los esperaba una clase teórica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por momentos se dejó llevar al ritmo de la clase, con Lupin explicando cómo funcionaban un par de contra maleficios y con al menos la mitad de la clase levantando la mano cuando tenían dudas sobre algo o cuando aportaban una opinión (Henry en especial). Sin embargo, aunque algún que otro comentario gracioso por parte de uno de sus compañeros arrebataba una sonrisa de su cara, le era difícil sacarse de su cabeza el mar de pensamientos tristes que ya la habían invadido.

Al final de la clase metía sus cosas a su mochila y mientras lo hacía se las arregló para derramar, otra vez, la tinta negra sobre el pupitre y el suelo. Hizo una mueca.

– Descuida… márchense, ya los alcanzo – le dijo a Cheryl cuando la chica estaba a punto de ayudarle a limpiar. Si a su amiga le pareció extraño que le dijera que se marchara, no lo mencionó y sólo lo hizo. La escuchó salir junto con Henry y el resto de sus compañeros.

Estaba pensando seriamente en saltarse todas las clases del día y esconderse en su dormitorio hasta que cayera la noche, porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a asistir a todas las clases con su cabeza siendo el desastre que era. Limpió la tinta con un hechizo y terminó de alzar sus cosas, pero no se puso de pie para salir de allí. Se quedó mirando al pupitre…

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Tonks?

El aula había quedado tan silenciosa que habría jurado que estaba sola, así que dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento al escuchar la suave voz del profesor Lupin. El hombre se acercaba a ella por entre los pupitres con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir. Tonks formó una rápida y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que se sentía ajena sobre su rostro.

– Eh, si, perfectamente – le contestó mientras se ponía de pie. Pero al ver al rostro de Lupin, vio que éste fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, sin creerle.

– Hay algo que te está molestando – dijo él dando un par de pasos más y deteniéndose a poco más de un metro de ella –. Estuviste excepcionalmente callada durante la clase – agregó con el asomo de una pequeña sonrisa. Tonks volvió a sonreír, apenas un poco, pero más genuinamente. Se miró los pies, a su par de zapatillas deportivas rojas por las que la profesora McGonagall no dejaba de lanzarle miradas reprobatorias.

– Escuché algo en el desayuno – dejó salir la chica –. Ya había conseguido dejar de pensar en él, pero lo escuché nombrar y… – suspiró –. Ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza – dijo en voz baja, aún mirando sus zapatillas.

– ¿A quién te refieres? – lo escuchó preguntar suavemente.

– A… a Black – respondió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a jugar con el borde de su falda. Por un momento estuvo a punto de agregar "a mi tío", pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de que saliera de su boca. Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba en su vida frente a otra persona y eso había hecho que su corazón se acelerara a toda velocidad. No entendía cómo es que una persona a la que jamás había conocido pudiera ejercer tanto miedo y enojo en ella.

Vio a las piernas de Lupin acercarse más y sentarse en el pupitre que estaba en la fila de al lado, de forma que quedó frente a ella. Las rodillas de ambos estaban a sólo un palmo de distancia. Estaba esperando que en cualquier instante le preguntara por qué la mención de Black le afectaba tanto…

– Entiendo – dijo él. Al levantar la mirada, Tonks se encontró con los ojos color miel del hombre. Estos mostraban una ligera nota de tristeza, pero también de comprensión.

– ¿Entiende? – ella susurró. El enojo y la tristeza que habían estado auto alimentándose por el último par de horas aún estaba allí, pero comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente. Lupin asintió un poco y luego miró sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

– Conocí a Black cuando éramos estudiantes aquí – dijo con voz tenue, pero clara –. Él… él solía ser uno de mis mejores amigos.

La revelación la dejó tan sorprendida que se limitó a observarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad. La oración resultaba más y más extraña conforme la repetía en su cabeza. Y entonces, recordó lo que Lupin le había contado semanas atrás cuando se topó con él en aquel jardín oculto del séptimo piso.

– _Me recuerdas a mis amigos. Mis amigos del colegio, ellos eran buenos haciéndome desechar mis pensamientos negativos._

 _– Buenos amigos._

 _– Los mejores amigos. Hace… años que no hablo con él único que queda de ellos._

 _– ¿Pelearon?_

 _– Mmm… no. Sucedió algo que nos separó y fue mucho peor que una pelea… especialmente porque nunca tuve oportunidad de preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo._

Así que, igual que su madre, Lupin tampoco tuvo idea de en qué se convertiría su amigo. Y esa idea en lugar de hacerla enojar o entristecer más, la animó a hacer algo que en ninguna otra circunstancia habría tenido el valor de hacer. Bajó la mirada al regazo del hombre y, un poco titubeante, Tonks puso su mano derecha sobre el dorso de una de las de él y la apretó suavemente. Nada más sucedió por diez segundos hasta que Lupin giró su mano y también apretó la de la chica. Se sentía comprensivo y amable.

La calidez de aquel gesto y la vaga certeza de que por alguna razón él confiaba en ella lo necesario como para contarle algo de esa magnitud le hizo sentirse mejor conforme los segundos pasaban. Aún no se soltaban cuando ella volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono menos tenso.

– Espere… ¿conoce a mi madre? – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirarlo a la cara. Era obvio que conocía el parentesco que ella tenía con Black, después de todo. La expresión de su profesor también había cambiado notoriamente. Éste le sonrió pequeño.

– Andrómeda Tonks me daba un pedazo más grande de pastel de carne cuando la visitábamos porque decía que era su favorito de entre los amigos de su primo. Si, la conozco – contestó tímidamente sin mirarla. Parecía que incluso rechazaba la probabilidad de que en verdad fuera su favorito y Tonks sonrió a lo grande. Ella no tenía duda alguna de ello.

– Por supuesto que era su favorito. Usted es asombroso – dijo, una vez más, sin reparar en lo que salía por su boca.

Cuando la advertencia sonó en su cerebro volvía a ser demasiado tarde, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico otra vez, notó que Lupin se sonrojaba tanto como ella y que apretaba sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa. La descripción más apropiada para lo que le sucedió a su corazón cuando lo vio era que éste se había derretido. Si, su corazón mágicamente se había convertido en una masa blanda y tibia.

– Eso es… muy amable de tu parte – le dijo él gentilmente. Y como si su corazón fuera capaz de soportar otra clase de ataque directo, Lupin levantó los ojos de sus manos juntas y la miró. El descaro. Esta vez le tocó a ella mirar a otro lado, como, por ejemplo, al nudo de la corbata de él.

– Yo, uh… ¿cree usted que el profesor Flitwick me deje entrar a su clase si llego muy tarde? – fue lo que Tonks atinó a decir.

– Lo hará si le hago una nota que diga que te retrasaste por mi culpa – dijo él soltando su mano. Tonks lamentó haber hablado. El hombre se puso de pie y fue a su escritorio, lo vio escribir algo en un pedazo de pergamino y luego caminar de vuelta a ella. Aún había un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas y eso la hizo sonreír –. Será mejor que vayas ya – le sonrió cálidamente al extenderle el pergamino. Ella asintió y lo tomó.

– ¡Hasta pronto, profesor! – dijo optimistamente dando media vuelta para salir de allí a medio trotar. "¡No tropieces en el camino!", lo escuchó exclamar cuando ella ya había salido del aula. El estado de ánimo con el que había despertado esa mañana volvía a invadirla un poco mientras andaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegio.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Henry en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaba en la mesa que ocupaban sus dos amigos en el aula de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick le había dicho con su aguda voz que se incorporara rápidamente a la clase cuando le había dado el pedazo de pergamino.

– Por nada importante – le contestó con simpleza. Henry frunció el ceño, pero no le hizo más preguntas. Cheryl, sin embargo, estaba completamente concentrada en el encantamiento que realizaba y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que su mejor amiga hubiera llegado.

Su estado de ánimo fue mejorando conforme siguió el día, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de pensar en su tío y en todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Era muy confuso. Una parte de ella le detestaba por sus asesinatos cometidos y por saber que alguien que haría daño sin dudarlo era tío suyo. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella sólo quería entender cómo es que una persona como él sería capaz de seguir los mismos pasos que el resto de su familia de magos oscuros, siendo que había huido de ellos cuando aún era menor de edad. Quería entender como es que aquel chico de sonrisa desenfadada que aparecía en las fotografías de su madre, también era un asesino despiadado.

Y como si necesitara de más confusión, Tonks volvió a recordar de pronto lo que Lupin le había dicho semanas atrás sobre sus amigos.

 _– Me recuerdas a mis amigos. Mis amigos del colegio, ellos eran buenos haciéndome desechar mis pensamientos negativos._

 _– Buenos amigos._

 _– Los mejores amigos._

Todo eso hacía que el hecho de que Black se convirtiera en un asesino tuviera menos sentido. ¿Cómo es que el primo cariñoso y el amigo leal terminaban traicionando la confianza de personas que lo amaban?

Era la tarde del mismo día cuando Tonks salió de la sala común con intención de ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Sabía que se encontraría con Henry porque el chico también había ido a la biblioteca quince minutos antes tras decir que estaría de vuelta en un rato. Comenzaba a anochecer y los pasillos ya no estaban tan habitados por los estudiantes. La chica se arrepintió de no haberse puesto un suéter, pues helaba mucho.

Aún faltaban un par de pasillos más para llegar a la biblioteca cuando la imagen ante ella la obligó a parar en seco. Había dos chicos besándose contra una pared y uno de ellos, el que daba la impresión de estar acorralado contra la pared, tenía ese cabello castaño rizado que ella conocía demasiado bien. Cuando se separaron un poco pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Henry ligeramente iluminado por la antorcha que estaba cerca de ellos. Sonriente, le decía algo al otro chico, quien era más alto que él por al menos media cabeza. Su cabello era negro y él era muy delgado, pero incluso desde allí podía ver que era atlético.

Tonks alzó las cejas con diversión.

Pero el suceso realmente sorprendente ocurrió cuando el chico de cabello negro le dio un rápido beso a Henry en los labios, cogió la mochila que tenía al lado junto a sus pies y se giró, finalmente de cara a ella. Era un chico con el uniforme de Slytherin.

Bueno, tenía sentido que lo ocultara. ¡De Slytherin, ni más ni menos!

"Hay decenas de chicos lindos en las otras tres casas, Henry", se dijo Tonks al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso, giraba en la esquina y caminaba a toda prisa de vuelta a la sala común.

Era obvio que no había educado bien al chico.

Espera.

Ella no era su madre.

Pero aún así…

¡De Slytherin!


	7. Una luz

**Capítulo 7**

 **Una luz**

Tras la inicial sorpresa de descubrir que Henry salía con un chico de Slytherin, volvió a decirse que no era asunto suyo y que su amigo debía creer tener razones para no contarles. "Si, que le darías la lata al saber que es de Slytherin", se dijo a sí misma la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Sonrió. En realidad estaba esforzándose mucho por no empezar a reír cada vez que lo recordaba, pero se prometió que no lo mencionaría. Sin embargo, le asustaba un poco que el chico pudiera estar jugando con él. Sólo esperaba que no fuera así.

Levantó un poco la mirada de su plato y escudriño los rostros de los chicos que estaban en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no pudo reconocer al muchacho con el que Henry se besaba…

Basta… tenía que dejar de recordarlos besándose o se echaría a reír histéricamente. Además, Henry estaba justo frente a ella y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de confusión cada vez que ella apretaba los labios en un esfuerzo por no reír. Desistió de su búsqueda del chico misterioso y desvió la mirada de allí, pero su atención fue atraída fácilmente por el hombre que, sentado a la mesa de los profesores, sostenía con una mano el periódico que leía y llevaba ocasionalmente una taza de algo humeante a sus labios. Estaba lo suficiente cerca para notar que tenía el cejo fruncido. Tonks lo miró con un poco de exasperación… ¿cómo es que alguien puede verse lindo mientras lee el periódico?

Puso su atención en lo que Cheryl hacía a su lado. Volvió a sentir exasperación al notar que la chica había abandonado hacia un rato sus huevos estrellados para centrarse en lo que sin lugar a dudas era la rigurosa planeación de los lugares que visitarían durante su primera salida del año a Hogsmeade en Halloween.

– ¿Sabes que aún quedan un par de semanas para que vayamos a Hogsmeade, cierto? – Tonks preguntó cuidadosamente a la otra chica. Cheryl asintió sin levantar la vista del pedazo de pergamino en el que escribía y dibujaba una versión en miniatura del pueblo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya está haciendo la planeación? – preguntó Henry sorprendido –. Eso es un record, felicidades Cheryl.

La chica de cabello castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y a los pocos segundos volvió a su trabajo. Tonks y Henry se sonrieron.

– ¿Sólo veinte minutos en Zonko? – le preguntó Tonks inclinándose ligeramente sobre el brazo de su amiga –. Eso no me bastara.

– Comprarás las mismas cosas de siempre, sólo que está ve estarás obligada a decidirte más pronto – susurró Cheryl con indiferencia. Era el turno de Tonks para mirar con reproche a la otra chica. Henry, por su parte, rió por lo bajo.

– ¿Pero si estaremos cuarenta minutos en la tienda de plumas? – volvió a preguntar al ver lo que su amiga acababa de escribir.

– Exactamente.

– Este plan está diseñado para tu diversión – se quejó en voz baja alejándose de ella. Cheryl suspiró, pareció que pensaba duramente en algo, borró algo que tenía escrito sobre el pergamino con la varita y volvió a escribir.

– Treinta minutos en Zonko – sentenció y a Tonks le asustó un poco lo mucho que se pareció a su madre, pero lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, hablar de Hogsmeade aún parecía un poco precipitado porque usualmente las clases hacían que las semanas se sintieran eternas.

...

La mañana del domingo Tonks despertó inusualmente temprano… aunque quizá no era tan inusual, pues se había ido a dormir alrededor de las nueve la noche anterior. Tras media hora de intentar en vano volver a dormir, la chica se puso de pie y se quitó el pijama para ponerse unos jeans remendados, una playera negra desgastada y las zapatillas deportivas rojas. Daría un paseo y después volvería para desayunar. Al pasar el espejo en el tocador, se cambió rápidamente el cabello azul a un tono lila.

Se detuvo en la cocina antes de iniciar una de sus tantas incursiones sin rumbo ni destino. Los elfos domésticos le dieron le buena gana una bolsa con galletas de chocolate. Se despidió de ellos dándoles las gracias y salió de allí. Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, por lo que débiles rayos dorados y rojos se colaban por las ventanas de los salones por los que pasaba. Al llegar al tercer piso asomó la cabeza por un salón abierto y lo cruzó hasta llegar a una ventana. Ante ella se desplegaban los jardines del colegio, que también eran bañados por los primeros rayos del día. Desde que había empezado el curso escolar el tiempo había sido terrible y ese debía de ser uno de los pocos momentos en que el sol se asomaba de verdad por entre las nubes.

Entusiasmada, Tonks salió del aula con la bolsa de galletas colgándole de la mano. Bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras (sorprendentemente, no se tropezó) y cruzo el vestíbulo hacia la entrada del castillo. Aquella luz la golpeó en la cara cuando salió. Sonrió y comenzó a descender por el camino de tierra hacia el lago. Al llegar a la orilla se sentó sobre una roca y se dejó maravillar por el paisaje; hacia el centro del lago se encontraba el calamar gigante, que sacaba un par de sus tentáculos por algún motivo que ella desconocía.

Debía hacer eso más seguido. Simplemente despertarse temprano, antes que cualquier otra persona y salir al lago.

…

Remus Lupin había adoptado una rutina matutina desde el primer día en que había vuelto a Hogwarts para impartir clases. Se levantaba, se vestía, se preparaba una taza de té y se recargaba en la ventana de su despacho a beber el cálido y dulce líquido. Mirando hacia los terrenos del colegio, dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la belleza de la mañana y se dejaba disfrutar del espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Contemplar el sitio que más alegría le había brindado durante tantos años resultaba tranquilizante. Jamás habría creído que volvería a tener el placer de pasar otro año allí y sin embargo, allí estaba él.

Ya había bebido la mitad de su té cuando notó a una figura que se dirigía al lago. Era fácil saber de quién se trataba. Conocía sólo a una persona con la valentía suficiente para llevar el cabello de color lila. Sonrió con cariño, pues Tonks y sus llamativos tonos de cabello no habían fallado ningún día en hacerlo sentir feliz por al menos un momento. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se sentó en una roca y de repente lo asaltó la idea de bajar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Le gustaba hablar con ella. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por la personalidad burbujeante y alegre de la joven bruja. Se hallara donde se hallara y fuera la hora que fuera, Tonks siempre parecía tener dentro de sí algo que le permitía permanecer impasible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si las pequeñeces del día diario no estuvieran a su altura. Al hombre eso le divertía mucho.

Remus siguió bebiendo su té. Estaba seguro de que la única vez en que no la había visto feliz o tranquila fue un par de días atrás, cuando la joven le contó que no dejaba de pensar en Sirius. La forma en que lo había dicho, con la miraba baja y la voz un poco ahogada, le hizo tener una idea de lo mucho que le afectaba el recuerdo de su tío, pero no se había atrevido a hacerle preguntas al respecto, pues creyó que le serviría más hacerle saber que no era la única que era perseguida por ideas dolorosas sobre el que alguna vez habría sido su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta de que hizo lo correcto cuando, en lugar de hablar de Sirius, ella optó por preguntarle si conocía a su madre.

Había una cosa de esa pequeña conversación que llamó su atención especialmente, y que hasta el momento no dejaba ir del todo. Era la sencillez con la que pudo contarle a Tonks algo de su pasado sin sentir como si estuviera divulgando más información de la necesaria y lo agradable que había sido el gesto de tomarle la mano, silenciosamente brindando entendimiento y tranquilidad. Al mirarla a los ojos supo que confiar en ella le sería sencillo a partir de allí. Era casi como hablar con una vieja amiga…

La taza despostillada aún tenía un poco de té tibio cuando él la abandonó en el escritorio de su despacho y se dispuso a salir del castillo. Se remangó las mangas de su camisa blanca cuando salió tenue luz del día, sintiendo placenteros los rayos de sol sobre su piel. Bajó por el camino hasta donde estaba la chica.

– ¿No es un poco temprano para que estés despierta y afuera? – preguntó en voz alta para anunciarse a ella. La chica giró la cabeza para verlo y él le sonrió.

– Podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted – ella sonrió de vuelta.

Remus, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón marrón, se encogió de hombros.

– Suelo despertar temprano.

– Yo también – ella dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Él alzó un poco las cejas –. ¿Qué? ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – inquirió la chica.

– No lo sé, tenía la impresión que no eras una persona matutina – le contestó con simpleza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Bueno… Cheryl y tú se escuchan hasta la mesa de profesores cuando discuten por la mañana y por lo general tu estas molesta con ella por haberte despertado – le dijo con un poco de diversión. Tonks bufó y miró al frente.

– Es una grosera.

Remus la miró con diversión. Ahora que estaba a su lado podía ver su perfil. Sus ojos azules oscuro brillaban a causa de la luz que les daba de frente. Su cabello largo y de color lila parecía ser iluminado por lo que eran hilos dorados y tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba del reflejo de los rayos del sol.

Sin decir nada y sin creer que tuviera que decir algo, Remus se sentó a un lado de Tonks, quién miraba con detenimiento las aguas del lago. Siguió su ejemplo y también miró al frente. Al cabo de medio minuto entendió por qué la chica estaba tan tranquila. El lejano ruido de los chapoteos del calamar gigante, la suave brisa matutina y el canto de los pájaros, componían una relajante melodía. Cerró los ojos y prestó atención a cada sonido. Era casi como si los últimos dieciocho años no hubieran pasado y él aún fuera un estudiante de quince años que intentaba relajarse en uno de los pocos días libres de deberes y clases junto a sus amigos…

Excepto que no era así. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al lago con nostalgia y tristeza. La peor parte de recordar los viejos tiempos era darse cuenta de que la vida ya no era como solía ser… y que jamás volvería a ser igual. A los 5 años Remus había sido mordido por un hombre lobo y su vida jamás fue sencilla a partir de allí, pero su existencia fue menos desgraciada y más divertida al haber conocido a James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y a Lily Evans cuando sólo tenía once años,. Solía pensar que nada podía empeorar, que su mayor reto sería el sufrir sus transformaciones en cada luna llena y que la vida tendría piedad de él después de haber sido maldecido con una carga demasiado pesada para un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, se había equivocado, porque Sirius traicionó a James y a Lily al entregarle su dirección al mago tenebroso que los asesinó, y porque cuando Peter lo confrontó por su deslealtad, él susodicho lo mató a sangre fría, dejando a Remus completamente solo, dolido y cansado de vivir, teniendo simplemente 21 años.

Remus dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y la presión dolorosa que se había instalado en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar del todo bien. Ninguna clase de dolor que hubiera experimentado a lo largo de los años se comparaba con el dolor que lo invadía al recordar la muerte de sus amigos y el que Sirius hubiera sido el culpable de ellas.

De pronto, algo lo tomó del antebrazo derecho y tiró suavemente de él. Fue arrastrado de su ensimismamiento de golpe una vez más, pero le llevó un par de segundos recordar que Tonks estaba allí. La chica era quién tiraba de él. La volteó a ver y notó que ella aún miraba al lago y que demandaba su atención para ofrecerle silenciosamente una galleta de una bolsa que a continuación acercó a él.

Tomó una galleta y olió el familiar y dulce chocolate. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Remus se llevó la galleta a la boca. Era suave y tenía la vaga sensación de que ya las había comido antes.

– Los elfos domésticos son extraños, ¿no cree? – Tonks habló de pronto –. Son muy serviciales… lo cual es un poco inquietante – tembló ligeramente, como si la idea que alguien pudiera ser tan servicial fuera escalofriante.

Para su propia sorpresa, Remus sonrió ligeramente. No entendía por qué de pronto le apetecía hablar sobre elfos domésticos.

– Es como están acostumbrados a actuar, pero estoy de acuerdo; son muy extraños – le contestó. El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a deshacerse. Tonks asintió ligeramente y lo volteó a ver. La chica le dio una radiante sonrisa y Remus se la devolvió con una media sonrisa. Igual que unos minutos atrás, al hombre le costó respirar correctamente, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el dolor que sus recuerdos le producían. Al contrario, había sentido como si la sonrisa y la mirada de la chica le atravesaran el pecho y eso, de alguna forma, le hizo olvidarse de cualquier dolor.

– Tome más galletas, por favor – le dijo ella dejando la bolsa en medio de ambos. Remus asintió.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, sólo comiendo y mirando al lago. El calamar gigante comenzó a perseguir con sus gruesos tentáculos a un pájaro grande que volaba bajo y en círculos, y terminó enredándose. Tonks soltó una alegre risa y él mismo rió divertido, más por la felicidad contagiosa de la chica que por la estrepitosa casería del calamar. Al cabo de un rato, cuando las galletas se acabaron y el sol comenzó a ser cubierto por gruesas y grises nubes, profesor y estudiante se pusieron de pie y volvieron al castillo.

…

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – fue la pregunta que recibió a Tonks cuando atravesó la entrada de la sala común. Era Cheryl, quien estaba sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones del rincón, jugando ajedrez mágico con Henry.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

– Salí a pasear.

– ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó ésta vez Henry sin creerle. Asintió y caminó de largo hacía los dormitorios de las chicas. Si dijeron algo más, no los escuchó. Le alegró que Gina y Mary ya no estuvieran en el cuarto cuando entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama con dosel. Se sentía ligera. Ella solía sentirse así todo el tiempo, porque, bueno, era una característica de su personalidad. Sin embargo, era como si pasar un rato con Lupin hiciera de cualquier cosa mucho mejor.

Se preguntó qué era lo que lo había puesto tan triste mientras observaba al lago. Pero sabía que a veces era muy difícil poner en palabras el dolor que se experimentaba, así que en lugar de preguntarle le ofreció una galleta, esperando que eso pudiera servir de algo. Cuando él la aceptó en silencio y le dio una media sonrisa, supo que fue una buena idea el distraerlo de sus pensamientos con un simple gesto.

Ella y Lupin eran muy diferentes, quedaba claro. Ella era una simple chica de quince años y él, estando segura de que debía tener la edad que Black, era un hombre de treinta y tres años. Él era callado y generalmente educado; ella, por otra parte, solía ser ruidosa y a veces un poco impertinente. Pero, pese a todo eso, había aprendido que los dos disfrutaban de los pequeños detalles, como sentarse en un jardín o a la orilla de un lago y mirar a la nada mientras comen galletas. O, incluso un poco más importante, disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que pudiera tomarlo de la mano y entender, sin muchas palabras, lo que estaba sintiendo.

Permaneció acostada por otro rato hasta que creyó que ya era hora de ir a desayunar. Henry y Cheryl ya no estaban en la sala común, así que supuso que ya estaban en el gran comedor. Los encontró en la mesa de Hufflepuff desayunando mientras hablaban de la copa inglesa de Quidditch. Ambos eran fans de los Chudley Cannons y ella sólo se metió en la conversación para decirles que creía que perderían en su siguiente partido por el simple placer de contrariarlos y lo consiguió. Aguantó de buena gana y riendo una detallada explicación sobre por qué ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando debido a que los Chudley Cannons fueron el mejor equipo del campeonato pasado. Fred y George, atraídos por el ruido y la expresión de satisfacción de Tonks, se acercaron a escucharlos con diversión.

El voltear a la mesa de los profesores ya se había convertido en una acción automática de Tonks. Vagamente miró hacia dónde solía sentarse Lupin. El hombre ya la miraba. Se sonrieron, pero a los pocos segundos la chica volvió dirigir su atención hacia sus amigos, realmente disfrutando de lo fácil que era molestarlos.


	8. Algo dulce y no tan dulce

**Capítulo 8**

 **Algo dulce y no tan dulce**

Todos morían porque las siguientes dos semanas llegaran a su fin para que llegara Halloween, y así, también la primera salida del año a Hogsmeade. El último viernes del mes se respiraba un aire de alivio general entre todos los estudiantes. En la sala común de Hufflepuff algunos estudiantes de tercer año se marcharon a dormir temprano, emocionados por conocer el antiguo pueblo mágico.

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Tonks se sorprendió cuando una lechuza se detuvo frente a ella con un rollo de pergamino atado a su pata. Lo desenrolló y lo leyó.

 _Querida Dora._

 _Tu madre está preocupada porque no nos has escrito desde que empezó el curso escolar. Cree que quizá te has vuelto una revoltosa de tiempo completo (ella culpa a los chicos Weasley) y que la poca consciencia que te queda no te permite escribirnos y mentirnos que todo está bien (como puedes ver, esto es grave)._

 _Bueno, en realidad sólo está un poco triste porque su niña se está olvidando de sus viejos; lo primero me lo he inventado. La tranquilizarías si sólo le dibujaras una carita sonriente en un pedazo de pergamino._

 _Espero que estés bien. Te amo, tu padre._

Tonks rió por lo bajo. Henry, que había leído la carta sobre su hombro también rió. Se dijo que les escribiría una carta cuando regresara a Hogwarts durante la tarde.

El único inconveniente con ir al pueblo fue que tuvieron que salir por la entrada a los terrenos del colegio que eran custodiadas por una docena de dementores, pero al cabo de un rato de haber cruzado las puertas, los tres amigos volvieron en sí y decidieron olvidar la momentánea tristeza que habían experimentado.

Su primer destino fue Zonko, en donde, como era de esperarse, se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan. Los tres chicos les pidieron su honesta opinión sobre unos extraños artefactos que querían comprar y Cheryl, con recelo, fingió no escucharlos y se puso a dar vueltas por el local.

– No quiere estar relacionada con cualquier clase de acto delictivo – dijo Henry al ver la expresión confusa de Frey y George.

– Si lo compran, ¿cómo piensan meterlo en el colegio sin que Filch se dé cuenta? – les preguntó Tonks con curiosidad. Los dos hermanos y Lee se miraron con complicidad.

– Tenemos nuestro métodos – contestó George giñando un ojo.

– ¿Y están seguros de que nadie los atrapara? – inquirió la chica. Henry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Su amigo comprendió lo que ella pretendía.

– Por supuesto – dijo Fred rápidamente, como si la pregunta le ofendiera.

– ¿Entonces pueden hacerme el favor de llevarse con ustedes los cohetes explosivos que quiero comprar? – preguntó inocentemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Henry puso los ojos en blanco y también se alejó de allí.

– Te vas a meter en problemas – Henry le dijo cantarinamente diez minutos después tras despedirse de los gemelos y salir del establecimiento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cheryl ceñuda, pues se había mantenido alejada de todos. En seguida levantó la mano y se apresuró a decir –. ¿Sabes qué? No, no me lo digan. Seré más feliz si no lo sé – suspiró.

– Ni siquiera he comprado muchos – se defendió Tonks ante las palabras de su amigo –. Además, ya escuchaste a Fred; nadie se dará cuenta.

– Esto no me gusta – refunfuñó Cheryl.

– De todas formas, ¿qué planeas hacer con ellos? Si los usas, si que se darán cuenta. ¡Compraste los más grandes, Tonks! – rebatió el chico de melena rizada.

– Tengo nauseas – dijo Cheryl con voz ahogada.

– Tranquila, no te obligaré a estar conmigo cuando los use – le dijo Tonks para tranquilizarla… venga, nunca los obligaba a hacer nada.

– Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que estaré allí cuando uses… lo que sea que hayas comprado – la contradijo la otra chica abandonando su expresión de congoja y mirándola como si hubiera dicho una tontería. Tonks le sonrió con cariño.

Su siguiente destino fue la tienda de plumas. No entendía la obsesión de Cheryl con las plumas, pero tenía que admitir que había unas muy lindas. Ella y Henry terminaron comprando una cada quien al recordar que las suyas ya estaban muy viejas. Su amigo, sin embargo, volvió a meterse cuando ya habían salido del lugar y regresó con una pluma que tenía detalles en verde, dorado y plateado. Alzó la caja que la contenía en el fondo de su bolsa con sumo cuidado, y Tonks entendió que se trataba de un regaló. No fue difícil adivinar para quién.

Lo bueno de que Cheryl estuviera tan contenta, es que podían contar con que se olvidaran el horario de sus planeaciones. Pasaron un gran rato en la tienda que era definitivamente la favorita de los tres, Honeydukes. Tonks compró una caja de chocolates con relleno de whiskey para enviarla a sus padres junto a la carta que planeaba escribirles esa misma noche y compró lo de siempre para ella; ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores y goma de mascar muy duradera. De último momento tomó una caja del mejor chocolate con nuez y la junto con el resto de sus cosas.

Su última parada del día fue Las Tres Escobas, en donde se compraron cada uno una cerveza de mantequilla. Aquel había sido un buen día. Eso, sin mencionar, que aún faltaba que llegaran al banquete de Halloween del colegio.

Cuando regresaron al colegio dejaron sus compras en sus dormitorios y Henry y Cheryl se adelantaron para ir al gran comedor cuando Tonks les dijo que los alcanzaría tras escribir una carta a sus padres. Se sentó en su cama y apoyando el pergamino en un libro de Encantamientos, comenzó a escribir.

 _¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, papá!_

 _Perdón por no haberles escrito antes, pero hemos tenido muchos deberes y entre una cosa y otra, simplemente lo olvidé. Verán, ¿por dónde empiezo? Cuando veníamos a Hogwarts en el expreso un par de dementores se subieron. No pasó nada serio, excepto que un chico se desmayó._

 _Creo que les complacerá saber que no me he convertido en una alborotadora de tiempo completo (aún) y que evito juntarme tanto como sea posible con los gemelos (estoy mintiendo deliberadamente sobre eso). Cheryl sigue tan pesada como siempre y Henry tiene novio. Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llamado Remus Lupin. Él es un muy agradable y me atrevería a decir que es el favorito de la mayoría._

 _Les mando chocolates con whiskey, espero que les gusten_

 _Los ama, Tonks._

Complacida con su carta (especialmente porque omitió lo atractivo que encontraba a su profesor), la enrolló, la selló y se dispuso a ir a la torre de las lechuzas para enviárselas junto con la caja de chocolates que ya tenía envuelta. Fue a toda prisa a enviarlos. Con dos lechuzas envió el paquete y con otra la carta. Después se fue al Gran Comedor en donde se encontró con sus dos amigos sentados a la mesa.

Tras el banquete, llenos y contentos, se encaminaron de vuelta a la Sala Común y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Recién habían decidido jugar una partida de ajedrez cuando la entrada se abrió y un chico de sexto que era prefecto entró jadeando con uno de sus compañeros pisándole los talones.

– ¡Escuchen todos! Dumbledore ha pedido que todos vuelvan al Gran Comedor – dijo el chico con voz potente.

– ¿Al Gran Comedor? ¿Para qué? – preguntó un chico y todos secundaron su pregunta.

– No lo sabemos. Vamos, salgan todos – se limitó a agregar él prefecto y le pidió a una muchacha que fuera a los dormitorios de las chicas para comunicarles lo mismo mientras él iba al de los chicos. Todos hicieron fila en la puerta para salir de allí.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se unieron al resto de los alumnos del colegio. Reinaba una confusión general en los rostros de todos. Allí estaban todos profesores, incluido Dumbledore.

– Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo – explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor –. Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comuníquenme cualquier novedad – añadió, dirigiéndose al hermano mayor de los gemelos –. Avísenme por medio de algún fantasma – el profesor se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió –; Bueno, necesitarán…

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

– Felices sueños – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder, que Sirius Black entró al castillo y que quiso entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero que la mujer del retrato puso resistencia.

– ¡Todos a sus sacos! – Gritó el Premio Anual –. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

Tonks, Cheryl y Henry se metieron en tres sacos de dormir. A su alrededor llegaron retazos de susurros de otros chicos que se preguntaban cómo había conseguido entrar Black al castillo sin que nadie lo notara. Tonks, sin embargo, se quedó callada e ignoró las voces de sus compañeros, pero pasadas varias horas, mucho después de que hubieran apagado las luces, la chica aún seguía despierta.

…

Durante el siguiente par de días sólo se habló de Sirius Black, de la poderosa magia que debió haber usado para poder entrar al colegio para que nadie lo notara y de lo preocupados que estaban los padres de familia respecto a la seguridad de sus hijos. Tonks descubrió que entre más distraída estuviera, menos torpe era, porque se limitaba a estar callada y sentada.

El martes por la mañana le llegó una carta con la caligrafía de su madre en el frente y se preguntó qué le había hecho tardar tanto en escribirle de vuelta, pues ya habían pasado días enteros. Al sopesar el sobre se dio cuenta de que tenía algo ligeramente pesado dentro. Lo abrió y de adentro sacó un delgado collar de plata con una pequeña piedra rosa.

 _Querida Dora._

 _Aunque no lo creas, no me gustaría que dejaras de juntarte con los gemelos, porque sé que los aprecias mucho. Me he resignado a que tarde o temprano de conviertas en una revoltosa de tiempo completo (te amo, cariño)._

 _Tu padre quiere que le digas a Henry que ese novio suyo tiene que pasar primero por su ojo crítico y por el mío. Sólo bromeaba, por supuesto. Está muy emocionado porque la semana pasada no sé le quemó el pollo que lo deje cuidando, cree que podría convertirse en chef._

 _Conozco a Remus Lupin de cuando era un adolescente. Era un muchacho gentil e inteligente, y no dudo que aún lo sea. Dale mis saludos, por favor. También a Henry y Cheryl._

 _(El collar lo he comprado en el callejón Diagon y he creído que te gustaría). ¡Gracias por los chocolates!_

 _Te amo muchísimo, mi amor. Mamá._

Su madre era un ser humano asombroso y no sabía cómo es que era tan afortunada para tenerla en su vida. Llevó consigo la carta por el resto del día y la leyó cada vez que le apetecía porque la hacía sentir muy bien. También se colgó el collar al cuello.

En la tarde, cuando movía algunos de sus libros del buró junto a su cama, encontró la caja de chocolates con nuez que había arrumbado allí. Recordó a quién se la había comprado y con extrañeza se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Lupin desde el viernes por la mañana cuando tuvieron clase con él. Y ella había estado tan distraída por lo que había sucedido con Black, que no se había percatado de ello. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En su despacho? Si era así, ¿por qué no bajaba a comer?

Sacó el resto de sus cosas de la mochila y metió los chocolates en ella. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió al tercer piso, donde estaba el despacho del hombre. Cuando llegó allí tocó un par de veces. Nada. Tocó un par de veces más, pero el silencio permaneció. Puso la mano sobre la perilla y confirmó que estaba cerrada con seguro… era un poco extraño.

– ¿Qué hace, Nymphadora?

Tonks procuró no hacer ninguna mueca al escuchar su nombre de pila a través de la inconfundible y filosa voz del profesor Snape. Estaba segura de que el profesor conocía de su disgusto a su propio nombre, porque al resto de los estudiantes los llamaba por su apellido. Se giró hacía el hombre de capa negra que se acercaba por el pasillo.

– Buscaba al profesor Lupin, señor – le contestó con voz tranquila.

– Lupin no se encuentra – le dijo con el rostro inexpresivo. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿No es encuentra dónde… en el despacho, en el castillo? Pero no formuló ninguna de esas preguntas. Tonks sabía con quién podía ser curiosa y con quién no.

– Oh, bien. Buenas noches, profesor – le dijo y se dio media vuelta. Snape no le contestó. Se alejó de allí, pero se detuvo cuando ya había cruzado un par de pasillos más. De pronto se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo del despacho de Lupin y confirmó que el profesor de pociones se había marchado. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido con sus pies y sacó la varita. Apuntando al pomo, susurró.

– _¡Alohomora!_

Escuchó un chasquido en la puerta y empujó la puerta cautelosamente. El despacho era débilmente iluminado por la única ventana que había a un lado y por donde se podían ver los terrenos del colegio. Todo parecía estar en orden, desde el estanque con grindylows en ella, hasta el librero que estaba cerca del escritorio. Caminó alrededor y al pasar por el perchero acarició vagamente la capa de viaje de Lupin. Se detuvo finalmente en el escritorio y buscó un pedazo de pergamino en los cajones. Mojó una de las plumas del profesor en tinta negra y escribió una pequeña nota:

 _Ojalá sean de su agrado. Tonks._

A continuación sacó la caja de chocolates, la puso sobre el escritorio y dejó la nota sobre ella. La chica chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que conformarse con que la caja fuera lo primero que el profesor viera al entrar. Se alzó la varita en la mochila y salió del despacho.

Fue a la biblioteca porque tenía que tomar unos libros para hacer una redacción. Mientras caminaba por uno de los últimos estantes buscando un libro que pudiera servirle, se dio cuenta de algo. La capa de viaje Lupin estaba colgada en el perchero, así que lo más seguro era que el profesor sólo se encontrara en otra parte del castillo. Sintió alivio, pues por la forma en que Snape habló, había deducido que no estaba en el castillo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la ausencia del hombre a la hora de la comida. Esta vez ni siquiera se cuestionó el por qué le importaba que Lupin estuviera o no. El hombre le importaba más de lo que debería y su imagen de autoridad estaba bastante desdibujada por la cantidad de ocasiones en que se habían tratado más como amigos que como profesor y estudiante… y eso no le importaba.

Cuando giró hacia el último de los estantes recordó lo qué había pasado la última vez que estuvo allí y miró al suelo antes de dar un paso más. Sonrió. Allí estaba sentado el mismo chico de la vez pasada, por el que había tropezado. El chico, al notar otra presencia, levantó la mirada.

– Felicidades, ésta vez no has tropezado – dijo él torciendo sus labios rojos en una media sonrisa.

A Tonks le sorprendió que la recordara. Entonces vio que el chico sostenía con sus piernas un cuaderno y que escribía el él con una pluma que ella ya había visto antes. Reconoció los detalles plateados, dorados y verdes y en seguida miró que la capa tirada al lado del chico tenía los colores de Slytherin. Si sabía quién era ella, debía ser porque la había visto con Henry…

– Oh… ya le decía yo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano – dijo de pronto el chico, mirando su expresión con atención.

– ¿Disculpa? – intentó componerse Tonks.

– Vamos, Tonks, no finjas que no sabes quién soy – dijo él con simpleza. La chica se sintió un poco extrañada. Era el primer chico de Slytherin que en cinco años se dirigía a ella con respeto y no para burlarse de ella o para hacer un comentario desdeñoso. Bueno, tenía sentido; si salía con Henry, quién era un Hufflepuff, era de esperarse que no fuera como el resto de los chicos de su casa…

– Linda pluma – se limitó a decir la chica. El muchacho miró la pluma que sostenía y sonrió. Lo tomó como una señal para sonreír también y sentarse frente a él.

– Como estoy seguro de que él no te ha hablado de mí tanto como él me habla de tú y Cheryl…– comenzó a decir el chico extendiendo una de sus manos –. Soy Isaac Blair.

La chica le estrechó la mano de buena gana.

– ¿Así que esto de mantenerse en secreto es una cosa de él y no tuya? – se atrevió a preguntarle.

– Henry cree que los de mi casa se meterían conmigo si saben que salgo con alguien de Hufflepuff y no quiere causarme problemas, así que si – explicó –. Le he dicho que no me importa lo que puedan decir o hacerme, pero creo que él está más tranquilo si ellos no lo saben – entonces le lanzó una mirada ligeramente divertida a la chica –. Y parece creer que tú te comportarías como una molesta hermana menor que no dejaría de darle lata sobre su nuevo novio.

Tonks sonrió abiertamente.

– Me conoce bien – aceptó ella –. Pero ya no estoy tan segura sobre querer darle lata sobre ello – añadió con honestidad –. Me gustaría que se sintiera más cómodo…

– Si, lo sé, yo también – dijo él. Hubo un silencio por medio minuto hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

– Perdona, ¿pero cómo es que no te había visto antes? Estoy segura que recordaría alguien como tú. Quiero decir, eres amable y eres de Slytherin, eso es insólito…

Isaac, cuyos ojos azules la miraban con atención, sonrió un poco.

– Suelo estar metido aquí o en mi dormitorio. Así he vivido éstos siete años aquí – le respondió. ¡Era de séptimo!

– ¿Entonces cómo es que Henry y tu se conocieron? – estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, pero eso no pareció molestar al muchacho.

– Aquí, en la biblioteca. Una noche éramos los últimos que quedamos y, bueno… – se encogió de hombros. Tonks entendió que eso era lo único que le contaría sobre esa noche. Sonrió y asintió.

– Bueno… me alegra conocerte – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, recordando que se suponía que estaba buscando un libro –. Buenas noches, Isaac – se despidió con la mano.

– Buenas noches, Tonks – le dijo él.

La chica encontró el libro que necesitaba un par de minutos después y salió con él de la biblioteca. Isaac Blair parecía ser buena persona. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que ella ya conocía una historia donde un Hufflepuff y una Slytherin se enamoraron y lo mantuvieron en secreto por algún tiempo hasta que salieron de colegio y se fueron a vivir juntos. Se preguntó si Isaac también tendía padres obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre como Andrómeda y esperó de corazón que no fuera así.


	9. Hey, hermosa

**Capítulo 9**

 **Hey, hermosa**

Los días pasaron y aún no veía a Lupin. La mañana del miércoles escuchó con horror a una chica quejarse porque fuera Snape quien tuviera que suplir al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en sus clases. El jueves se plantó afuera del aula esperando que fuera Lupin quien abriera la puerta, pero los recibió el cetrino rostro del profesor de pociones. Esa clase y la del día siguiente fueron una tortura. Ya era lo suficiente malo tener cuatro horas de clases de pociones con él a lo largo de la semana, joder.

A Tonks le complació saber que no era la única interesada en el paradero del profesor y que mostraba inconformidad con que Snape lo reemplazara.

– Abandonaré el colegio si tenemos que ver la fea cara de Snape por una semana más durante tantas horas – anunció Fred dejándose caer junto a Henry a la hora de la cena. Comenzaba a ser excepcionalmente normal que fueran a la mesa Hufflepuff. George cogió una cuchara y comenzó a comer del plato de Tonks.

– ¿Están listos para el partido de mañana? – les pregunto Henry. Oh, el bendito partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

– Un partido fácil. No se ofendan, pero el único jugador más o menos bueno de su equipo es Diggory – sentenció Fred. Henry se encogió de hombros.

– Es lo que yo decía – admitió el chico de cabello rizado y marrón.

– Con el tiempo que hace deberían cancelar el partido – murmuró Cheryl mirando al techo encantado el Gran Comedor. Estaba oscuro y revuelto por la tormenta nocturna y apenas y podía verse la luna llena.

– Quizá el tiempo mejore mañana – dijo Henry con un tono positivo.

Pero no mejoró. Amaneció llovioso y ventoso, incluso peor que el día anterior. Pensó seriamente en no ir a ver el partido, pero sus dos amigos casi la arrastraron fuera de la cama. Subieron empapados a las gradas del colegio. Era difícil ver o escuchar cualquier cosa, por lo que permaneció sentada en su asiento y realizo un hechizo de casco-burbuja, de modo que al menos el agua no le caía directamente sobre la cara. Algo era algo.

Cinco minutos dentro del partido (de acuerdo con el estruendoso grito de júbilo), Tonks se escabullo del lado de sus amigos y bajó las gradas. Nada valía tanto la pena para estar allí mojándose. Al entrar al castillo comenzó a hacer un hechizo de vapor caliente para secarse la ropa hasta que fue capaz de caminar por los pasillos sin derramar agua sobre ellos.

Un rato más tarde, sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común, presenció cómo se abría la puerta y entraba por ella un estruendoso grupo de chicos que sostenía a Cedric Diggory mientras exclamaban "¡Hemos ganado!" Tonks alzó una ceja. Los gemelos debían estar pasando un mal momento.

– Eso ha sido inesperado – mustió Henry saliendo del corro de estudiantes y sentándose cerca de ella junto con Cheryl.

El par de chicos que sostenía a Diggory en lo alto lo bajó, pero el cantico de triunfo siguió fuerte y claro. El muchacho lucía agitado, pero sonreía tímidamente a sus compañeros.

– ¿He de suponer que cogió la snitch antes que Harry? – les preguntó Tonks.

– Esa es la parte inesperada de la situación – dijo Henry –; parecía que Potter iba a cogerla, pero un dementor le apareció de cerca y el chico se desmayó… otra vez. Diggory no se percató, siguió volando tras la snitch y la cogió. Fue poco después que sonó el silbato de la profesora Hooch. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido – suspiró el chico alzando las cejas.

– Cuando Diggory supo lo que pasó con Potter, intentó que anularan los puntos y que se repitiera el partido… pero, bueno – Cheryl dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y cómo está Potter? – les preguntó, porque si se había desmallado en pleno vuelo…

– Dumbledore redujo la velocidad de su caída. Cayó casi ileso, pero creo que su escoba salió disparada hacia el sauce boxeador – Henry dijo con pena.

– ¿Soy sólo yo, o eso no se siente en absoluto como una victoria? – mustió Tonks al cabo de unos segundos.

– No eres sólo tú, mira la cara de Diggory - sugirió Henry.

Era verdad. La sonrisa tímida del chico de unos minutos atrás se había transformado en una fina e incómoda línea. Podía ver la inconformidad en su expresión. Tonks sabía que muchas chicas estaban locas por él y que era por lo general muy bien portado. Ganar de esa forma no debía sentirse nada bien para alguien como él.

…

El partido Hufflepuff y Gryffindor fue un tema muy hablado, especialmente la parte en que Harry Potter cayó de su escoba. El chico era generalmente objetivo de miradas y murmuraciones, pero aunque eso pudiera ya ser normal para él, no creía que ese trato fuera justo. Una mañana del martes escuchó claramente cómo un par de chicos de cuarto de Slytherin se burlaban. Asegurándose de que nadie la viera, Tonks les lanzó un maleficio con el que les empezó a crecer cabello en todo el rostro. En su opinión, se veían mejor que antes.

Esa misma tarde estaba sentada en la sala común sola porque tanto Henry como Cheryl estudiaban en la biblioteca. De pronto escuchó claramente decir a un chico de tercero decirle a su amigo que le alegraba que el profesor Lupin hubiera vuelto. Se enderezó en su asiento y miró fijamente al chico.

– ¿Ya han tenido clases con él? – le preguntó. Una excitación abrasadora invadió su pecho.

– Justo ayer – contestó el chico, quizá un poco sorprendido porque Tonks le dirigiera la palabra.

– ¡Fabuloso! – soltó en un susurró emocionado, no pudiendo contener una gran sonrisa y comenzó a alzar sus cosas en la mochila. El niño también sonrió.

– ¿Verdad? ¡Y nos dijo que no tenemos que entregarle la redacción que Snape nos dejó hacer sobre los hombres lobo! – dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

– Eso es genial – Tonks sonrió ante la expresión de felicidad del chico, pero no dejó pasar por alto el hecho de que, pese a haberle dicho al profesor que ya habían revisado a los hombres lobo un par de años antes con el profesor Quirrell, éste les había pedido que de tarea le hicieran una lista de puntos que especificaran como identificar a uno.

Llevó la mochila a su dormitorio y sin gastar un segundo más, salió por la puerta de la sala común hacia el pasillo. Se pondría a saltar si no supiera que ese comportamiento sería muy exagerado. Pero en serio, quería saltar e incluso correr todo el camino hasta el despacho de Lupin porque una semana sin verlo había sido decepcionante.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, levantó la mano para tocar, pero segundos antes de que su puño tocara la superficie de madera, la puerta se abrió y debeló del otro lado a Severus Snape, quién parecía estar a punto de salir de allí.

– Señorita Tonks – dijo el profesor y a la chica le dio le impresión que casi le alegraba verla allí. El hombre abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado. Lupin se ponía de pie tras su escritorio –. Justo hablaba con Lupin sobre usted y la forma en que irrumpió en su despacho cuando él no se encontraba presente – dijo con voz afilada y fría.

Oh, mierda. Así que Snape no se había marchado en realidad y la había visto entrar y salir del despacho. Bueno, eso le enseñaría a no ser tan despistada la próxima vez. Desvió su mirada de la del profesor de Pociones a Lupin, quién miraba a su colega con calma.

– No me he encontrado con nada extraño desde que he vuelto, Severus, pero gracias por hacerme saber tus preocupaciones – le dijo el hombre educadamente. Snape, sin embargo, miraba a Tonks fijamente, lo cual comenzaba a intimidarla.

– Si, bueno – mustió el hombre vanamente y sin despedirse, pasó por el lado de la chica y se alejó por el pasillo.

Tonks lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió el dobladillo de su túnica negra en la esquina del pasillo. Siempre metiéndose dónde no lo llamaban. Tonks miró a Lupin, quién le dio una péquela sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

– ¿Preocupaciones? – ella alzó una ceja dando un paso dentro del despacho.

– Sugirió que tal vez podría haber bombas fétidas listas para explotar cuando yo moviera algo – le explicó el hombre –. Al perecer tienes un pasado con las bombas fétidas – añadió con un dejo de diversión.

Tonks miró dentro del baúl de sus recuerdos intentado recordar algo como eso y dentro de su cabeza se esclareció una memoria del segundo año, cuando junto a los gemelos Weasley había puesto bombas fétidas sobre la puerta del despacho del viejo conserje del colegio. Filch los había atrapado porque los tres chicos se habían reído demasiado fuerte de su propia broma.

– Eso no fue idea mía – respondió vagamente la chica –. Además, ese año Filch la tomó contra nosotros e intentó acusarnos de un montón de cosas que no hicimos, así que, ¿por qué no darle verdaderos motivos? – inquirió inocentemente.

– Que considerados – dijo Lupin. La chica sonrió de buena gana y miró a la capa de viaje del profesor. Seguía colgada como cuando entró a hurtadillas la semana pasada –. Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates, Tonks. Fueron una agradable sorpresa – le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

– No fue nada, profesor – le dijo ella, su voz saliendo más suave y baja de lo que quería, pues se había sentido repentinamente tímida ante la gentil expresión del hombre. Cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda en un intento por encontrar algo que hacer con ellas. Entonces notó que en los ojos color miel del hombre se denotaba un ligero cansancio y que estaba más pálido que antes de irse – ¿Cómo se encuentra? Escuché que había enfermado – le preguntó con interés.

– Me encuentro mejor – contestó Lupin mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en el borde de éste con las piernas estiradas y las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir.

– Me alegró – Tonks dijo distraídamente. La postura del profesor se le antojaba demasiado atractiva y tenía la vaga sensación de que debía salir de allí antes de que hiciera o dijera algo que hiciera develar sus pensamientos, pero sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz del hombre frente a ella.

– Gracias por ser tan atenta conmigo, Tonks – dijo Lupin, bajando ligeramente la mirada a sus zapatos, pero sonriendo ligeramente. Oh vamos, ¿otra vez con sus atisbos de timidez? El corazón de la chica dio un agitado vuelco.

Tonks, atraída por ese comportamiento que despertaba en ella mucha ternura, se acercó al hombre y se sentó a su lado de la misma forma que él, ligeramente sobre el escritorio y con las piernas estiradas. Entrelazó las manos sobre su falda negra y le sonrió al hombre cuando esté giró levemente la cabeza para poder verla. La chica se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

…

Remus miró con cariño la sonrisa de labios rosados de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Había pasado una semana dura con sus transformaciones y fue tan mala como había predicho. Sin embargo, el haber vuelto y haberse encontrado con Tonks, quien mostraba un genuino interés en él como el resto de sus compañeros, lo había hecho sentir muy bien. Sería tonto no admitir que el mayor motivo de su felicidad en ese preciso momento era esa chica de cabello corto y tan azul como el de un cielo despejado.

Ella era… hermosa. Su rostro en forma de corazón tenía esas facciones delicadas y ligeramente afiladas, atractivas. Sus ojos azules y brillantes reflejaban calidez, afabilidad y ese chispeante atrevimiento que no dejaba de fascinarlo.

Tomado por sorpresa por esa serie de nuevos pensamientos, Remus desvió la mirada de la de ella y se cruzó de brazos. Hasta el momento sus ideas sobre la chica no habían llegado tan lejos como admitir que la encontraba bastante curiosa e inteligente, pero admitir que la encontraba fascinante y atractiva lo dejó ligeramente desarmado…

– Bajaré a cenar, profesor – dijo ella a su lado con tranquilidad. Volvió a mirarla –. Usted también debería – añadió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Remus, aún sorprendido por la dirección de sus propios pensamientos, asintió.

La chica se enderezó y se paró firmemente sobre ambos pies, pero antes de alejarse un solo paso, se giró y abrazó a Lupin, pasando rápidamente sus delgados brazos por los hombros del profesor. La acción fue tan inesperada que tardó en reaccionar al contacto, pero comprendió que todo cuando quería hacer era abrazarla de vuelta y eso fue lo que hizo. La abrazó suavemente con sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña espalda y se permitió la suave sonrisa que luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios.

– Más le vale no marcharse cuando el año termine, porque una semana sin usted aquí me ha hecho darme cuenta lo insoportable que sería no volver a verlo – dijo ella sobre el hombro del hombre. El no contestó nada, pero le sonrió cuando ésta se alejó de él y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta. El sonrojo en las claras mejillas Tonks la hacía ver más linda, si es que eso era posible.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cara cuando la joven bruja se marchó del despacho. Sujetarla entre sus brazos se había sentido demasiado bien y ese pensamiento le asustó tanto como le gustó. No debería… no se suponía que sintiera ese tipo de cosas…

Ahuyento de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella y se enfocó en que tenía muchas clases con las que ponerse al margen. Esta no era la primera vez en que se obligaría a mantener callada la parte más emocional de su cerebro, así que no le fue difícil, pero un par de horas más tarde, cuando el ruido del colegió se había apagado por completo y su despacho era iluminado por la luz de una solitaria vela, Tonks se coló en su cabeza en el primer instante en que se permitió estirar los brazos.

Y, para su propio asombro, dejó salir un profundo suspiro al recordar la sonrisa que solía adornar el bello rostro de la chica.

…

Remus Lupin olía a jabón de afeitar y a té verde. Era tan británico y eso era tan ridículamente lindo. Sintió como si hubiera recorrido volando los pasillos en su camino al Gran Comedor, pues tan sólo un par de minutos atrás había abrazado al profesor Lupin y no podía recordar una sensación tan placentera en su vida.

Le faltaba poco para llegar al Gran Comedor cuando Henry y Cheryl la alcanzaron. El par comenzó a contarle que la señora Prince los había sacado de la biblioteca porque tiraron una torre de libros de una mesa, pero Tonks no les prestó mucha atención. Lupin le había devuelto el abrazo, ¿cierto? Y él se sentía tan cálido y ella no quería irse, pero salió triunfal de allí porque había hecho algo que no sabía que quería hasta que sucedió.

– Tierra llamando a Tonks, ¡Hey!

– ¿Si? – la chica saltó de pronto. Ya estaban en el Gran Comedor y ella había estado por sentarse a la larga mesa de Ravenclaw – Oh. Ja – siguió a sus amigos. Henry tenía las cejas alzadas.

– ¿Por qué tan distraída? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. La chica se encogió de hombros. Al ver la comida se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha hambre y sólo se sirvió un vaso con leche. Sus amigos, que habían comenzado a comer casi de inmediato la sopa de sus platos, la miraron extrañados – ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó esta vez el chico.

M – No… no realmente – le contestó sencillamente. Era raro, pero estaba bastante segura de que su falta de hambre tenía que ver con que todo su interés estuviera dos pisos arriba usando un gastado y formal traje de color beige oscuro. Le frunció ligeramente el ceño a la leche, como si ésta le hubiera hecho algo y la apartó con la mano –. Creo que me iré a dormir – sentenció poniéndose de pie. Dijo a sus amigos que los veía al rato o mañana y se fue.

Pero no llegó al dormitorio. Se quedó en la sala común, sentada frente a la chimenea y mirando el crepitar de las llamas. En realidad tampoco tenía sueño. Sus amigos llegaron al cabo de una media hora. Henry se acostó sobre la alfombra con los brazos y piernas extendidos diciendo que se sentía pesado. Cheryl se había hecho un ovillo al lado de Tonks y no tardó en comenzar a cabecear sobre el brazo del sillón. Cuando parecía que se quedaría finalmente dormida, se puso de pie con torpeza y se dirigió hacía el dormitorio de chicas.

La chimenea aún desprendía llamas brillantes y cálidas cuando el último chico que quedaba se fue a dormir, dejando solos a Tonks y a Henry. Su amigo parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. No se había levantado ni cuando un chico de séptimo amenazó con pisotearlo.

– ¿Tonks? – dijo su amigo en voz baja. No había necesidad de hablar en voz alta porque podría escucharlo perfectamente ahora que estaban solos.

– ¿Si? – contestó ella.

– ¿Cómo sabes que si estás enamorado?

Mirando al frente, Tonks pareció pensar cuidadosamente sobre la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Qué iba a saber ella? Después de todo, sólo había salido con un chico durante el curso pasado y eso no había durado más de un mes cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque le parecía lindo, no se sentía especialmente atraída por él.

– No lo sé… supongo que quieres estar todo el tiempo con esa persona – contestó suavemente –. Buscas cualquier excusa para encontrarte con ella… y, bueno, a veces te cuesta pensar en algo más que no sea en él o en ella… – añadió, pero su voz termino siendo un susurró. La imagen de una persona había comenzado a flotar dentro de su cabeza.

– O todo el tiempo – agregó él.

– Ajá.

Silencio. Todo estaba muy quieto, pero no la cabeza de Tonks y tenía la vaga sensación que tampoco la de Henry.

– Es… difícil cuando no puedes hablar de esa persona con alguien – soltó entonces el chico. Tonks sonrió ligeramente.

– Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? – le dijo. Henry no contestó de inmediato, pero al final lo hizo.

– Se llama Isaac – murmuró el chico –. Es de Slytherin, tiene diecisiete y es muy inteligente – dijo con la voz ahogada –. Me ayuda a hacer los deberes…

– Y a veces pretenden que hacen deberes…

Los labios de Henry se torcieron en una fácil sonrisa.

– Él es genial – sentenció el chico con cariño. Tonks sabía eso y le alegraba mucho, pero no lo dijo. Entonces su amigo elaboró una oración que la tomó por sorpresa –. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Tonks? No cuenta ese chico del año pasado.

– Pues no… creo que no – dijo.

Pero era plenamente consciente que cuando le contestó a Henry cómo saber si se está enamorado, la chica había caído en la cuenta de que la pequeña lista de tres puntos ya los había experimentado, no con el chico con el que salió un mes, pero si con el ligeramente desalineado, gentil y sencillo profesor Lupin.

Cuando esa idea aterrizó por completo dentro de sus pensamientos, Tonks sonrió con tristeza. Podría aceptar de una buena vez que Lupin le gustaba (¿cómo no le iba a atraer, de todas formas? Era muy apuesto y amable), pero eso no cambiaba le hecho de que jamás podría manifestar sus sentimientos en voz alta. No era correcto y no podía permitirse enamorarse de él.


	10. Mira a la chica de la brillante sonrisa

**Capítulo 10**

 **Mira a la chica de la brillante sonrisa**

" _No puedo sacar tu sonrisa de mi mente_

 _Pienso sobre tus ojos todo el tiempo_

 _Eres hermosa, pero ni siquiera lo intentas"._

 _Lovebug by Jonas Brothers._

El día de Remus empezaba con una taza de té en su despacho cuando el sol aún no salía. Vestido y más despierto, se encaminaba al Gran Comedor para desayunar antes de tener que dar la primera clase del día. Aquel jueves por la mañana las primeras dos horas impartía clase a los chicos de primer año. Ellos solían ser muy impresionables y curiosos en todas las clases. Los que parecían divertirse más eran los chicos que eran hijos de muggles, pues apenas meses atrás habían descubierto que eran magos.

La siguiente clase fue con los chicos de séptimo. A diferencia de los estudiantes más jóvenes del colegio, éstos se notaban cansados. Era el año más estresante porque era en el que se evaluaban para sus EXTASIS, el máximo nivel de estudios básicos. Los chicos salieron bostezando de esa clase pese a que apenas era medio día.

Las clases de la tarde eran las que parecían transcurrir con extrema lentitud y por eso intentaba impregnarlas con aire más dinámico. Los chicos de la penúltima clase del día salieron riendo y Remus no podía sentirse más complacido por ello. Se sentó en su escritorio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras esperaba a que llegara el siguiente grupo de estudiantes. A los pocos minutos escuchó que éstos se apiñaban junto a la puerta y fue a recibirlos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, los chicos de quinto de Hufflepuff emitieron pequeños suspiros de alivio y Remus les sonrió con ligera diversión. Se hizo a un lado y los hizo pasar. La mayoría aún no tomaban sus asientos cuando comenzaron a quejarse sobre la tarea que Snape les había dejado durante su ausencia y al profesor no le sorprendió escuchar que dicha tarea había consistido en hacer una lista de las características de los hombres lobo para poder identificarlos, dado que en los días anteriores otros chicos se habían quejado de lo mismo. Sabía cuál era la intención de Snape al hacer eso; que los chicos se dieran cuenta que era un hombre lobo y que Dumbledore tuviera que despedirlo por las quejas de estos y de los padres. Sin embargo, confiaba en que ningún chico prestara demasiada atención, especialmente porque sabía que resultaría muy difícil identificarlo a él como un hombre lobo, puesto que Remus había vivido toda su vida con humanos y había recibido una educación mágica básica, así que lograba pasar fácilmente por sólo un hombre enfermizo al que le costaba mantener empleos … no era algo que el resto de los hombres lobo pudieran decir.

Lo que le gustaba de los chicos de Hufflepuff era que éstos sabían bromear durante la clase sin interrumpir demasiado ni alejarse del tema que trataban. Normalmente una de esas personas era Tonks, que desde el fondo del aula dejaba salir comentarios que hacía reír al resto de sus compañeros. Ese día su cabello era rubio y largo, pero su rostro era el mismo de siempre; sus ojos, la forma de sus cejas, el color de sus labios y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se obligó a dejar de verla en más de una ocasión, pero la simple y divertida sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le hacía bastante difícil su cometido.

Cuando la clase termino y los chicos salieron, Remus se dejó caer en su asiento detrás del escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que debía dejar de pensar tanto en ella, pero la otra parte de él, la que se emocionaba cuando la veía y la que se sentía feliz cuando se encontraba con sus ojos azules como el zafiro… a ella no le importaba hacer lo correcto.

…

Era viernes por la tarde y la mayoría de los chicos se rezagaba en sus salas comunes y en el Gran Comedor con el afán de mantenerse calientes, pues afuera llovía a cantaros. Tonks estaba en un sillón en un rincón de la sala común. Hacia un buen rato que se dedicaba a ver y a comentar la partida de ajedrez de unos chicos de segundo año. Los chicos, que estaban sentados en el suelo, rompían en carcajadas de vez en cuando ninguno de los dos era capaz de concentrarse por su molesta comentarista.

– Oh-oh, el rubio está a punto de hacer un movimiento tonto – dijo sentada desde su sitio, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. El chico rubio y menudo sonrió con diversión. Tras una serie de movimientos erróneos, el otro chico derrotó a su reina con un impresionante movimiento de su rey –. No digas que no te lo dije.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Recogieron el tablero, sus piezas y se pusieron de pie.

– ¡Adiós, Tonks! – dijo el chico rubio antes de seguir a su amigo al dormitorio de los chicos.

– ¡Adiós, rubio! – le dijo contenta. Sabía que su nombre era Evan, pero sabía que al niño le parecía gracioso que lo llamara "rubio".

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Cheryl se había quedado dormida en su cama cuando había ido a dejar su mochila. Henry, por otro lado, se había marchado en cuanto había acabado la última clase y Tonks se hacía una idea de con quién se encontraba su amigo en ese momento. Eso la había obligado a encontrar diversión a costa del par de chicos de segundo. Tal vez podría repasar los hechizos de Encantamientos… pero ya los había estudiado demasiado. Comenzó a darse golpes en la pierna con la punta de la varita. Ya había hecho la redacción de Pociones, la de Transformaciones…

Dejó de mover la varita. En realidad sí que había algo que podía hacer. Fue a su habitación, en donde Cheryl seguía durmiendo y vacío el contenido de su mochila sobre su cama. Con la mochila colgada del brazo, volvió a la sala común y salió de allí en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Podrían darme un par de cervezas de mantequilla? – preguntó a los elfos apenas entró por el retrato. Un par de ellos le acercaron media docena de botellas mientras el resto hacía exageradas reverencias. Y sin pedirlo, otro de los elfos le envolvió un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Tonks metió todo a la mochila –. Muchas gracias – les sonrió – ¡Nos vemos!

Estando en la sala común, que siempre era cálida y acogedora, no se había dado cuenta que el clima había empeorado mucho en la última hora. Diablos, y ella sólo llevaba una blusa, la falda y las calcetas. Motivada por el frío, caminó con un poco más de prisa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al tercer piso y se paró a un par de metros del despacho de Lupin, una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que quizá sería una mala idea estar allí y tocar a su puerta.

Pero, ¿lo era…? ¿Realmente era tan malo querer pasar tempo con él? ¿Y qué si le atraía? ¿Qué más daba? No era como que se lo fuera a decir a él o a alguien más. Sí, eso. Si él no lo sabía ¿qué importancia tenía? Inhaló profundamente, armándose de valor y tocó a su puerta una, dos veces.

– Adelante, está abierto – escuchó la tranquila y ronca voz del hombre desde adentro. Un poco titubeante, Tonks empujó la puerta lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. La pequeña habitación era puramente iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea y por la única vela sobre el escritorio. Vislumbro a Lupin sentado allí, tras su escritorio. Le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro que parecía haber estado leyendo hasta que ella tocó.

– Hola profesor… ¿es un mal momento? – le preocupó que quizá ella estaba irrumpiendo de forma grosera, pues sabía lo mucho que al profesor le gustaba leer.

– Oh, no, para nada – dijo él –. Sólo pasaba el rato con este viejo libro. Vamos, pasa – añadió al notar que ella aún tenía la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. Tonks entró y emparejó la puerta –. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó él.

– No realmente – Tonks le contestó vagamente mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y se paraba frente a ella. Estiró las manos hacia el calor que emanaba el fuego, de forma que casi le dio la espalda a Lupin. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió –. Estaba aburrida en la sala común, así que vine a saludarlo – agregó simplemente. La respuesta era verdad, aunque en ella había mucho más de lo que jamás dejaría saber – ¡Oh! Y le traje algo para beber.

Se sentó con agilidad en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y sacó un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Con un hechizo hizo levitar una de las botellas hacía Lupin, quien la agarró en el aire. El hombre la miró con diversión y acto siguiente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y Tonks notó que lo hacía con cierta dificultad. Reparó en que aún se veía bastante pálido y cansado. Y sin embargo, Lupin le regaló una cálida sonrisa una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

Tonks miró a la chimenea y se llevó a los labios la botella que sostenía con una de sus manos.

– Así que estabas aburrida, ¿cómo es eso? – le preguntó él con educada curiosidad. Tonks rodó los ojos al recordar a sus amigos.

– Bueno, Cheryl se quedó dormida, lo que es inaceptable porque apenas son las siete y media de la noche. Y Henry está en alguna parte con su novio… y eso también es inaceptable – le contó.

– ¿Y eso me convirtió en tu plan B? – le preguntó. Tonks reprimió una sonrisa ante el tono falsamente herido de su profesor y volteó a verlo. Lupin arqueó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

– Más como plan C… porque el plan B fue comentar la partida de ajedrez de dos chicos de segundo hasta que se marcharon – le dijo. Lupin negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero sonrió un poco con diversión.

– Podría ser peor. Podría ser el pla – comentó él antes de beber de su cerveza. Tonks rió por lo bajo. Pero mientras lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que él era la única persona con la que quería estar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

– O Z – ella añadió, bromeando.

– Merlín, que forma de herirme – dijo él y Tonks estaba segura de que estuvo a punto de reír.

– Usted nunca ríe. Quiero decir… sonríe, pero no ríe.

Lupin, con una de sus comunes pequeñas sonrisas, miró hacia la alfombra bajo ellos.

– No estoy acostumbrado a reír – le dijo sin levantar la vista –. Es… simplemente es algo que no hice por mucho tiempo, así que… no está en mi.

Tonks sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho.

– Bueno… – dijo ella lentamente – pues tenemos que solucionar eso – suspiró, pero después sonrió. Lupin la miró y alzó las cejas –. Será mi misión.

– ¿Tu… misión? ¿Hacerme reír? – le preguntó, una ligera diversión asomándose en su voz.

– ¡Claro! Vendré todas las tardes y haré malabarismo con gatos frente a su escritorio, ¿qué le parece?

Una vez más pareció que el profesor estuvo a punto de reír, pero logró mantener una simple, pero feliz sonrisa. Tonks sintió que su pecho se infló al saber que ella había causado esa respuesta y le sonrió de buena gana.

– Bueno, creo que el malabarismo sería peligroso, pero estaría complacido con que vinieras tanto como quisieras – dijo él. Y aunque aún sonreía, lo había dicho con suficiente sinceridad para que Tonks supiera que lo decía en serio.

Ella no le contestó de inmediato, y se limitó a sonreírle, pero el que a Lupin pareciera gustarle que fuera a hacerle compañía, se le antojaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

– De todas formas no sé hacer malabarismo – soltó ella. Para su sorpresa, Lupin rió por lo bajo. Fue una pequeña y ronca risa. Volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos –. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Eso fue tan lindo! – dijo muy feliz. La risa del hombre se transformó en una pequeña toz. ¡En serio tendría que aprender a callar algunas cosas!

Sin embargo, cuando la toz de Lupin cesó, este volvía a tener una contenta sonrisa en su rostro.

– Buen comienzo – dijo él antes de dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia y observó la chimenea. Se sentía muy ligera y muy feliz, ya fuera por la calidez del fuego frente a ella, por la cerveza de mantequilla que era espumosa y deliciosa, o porque había hecho reír un poco a Remus Lupin.

…

Era muy tarde, aunque Remus no sabía con exactitud qué hora era. Se había acostado en su cama con intención de dormir desde hacía ya un buen rato, pero no lo había conseguido. Su mente estaba atascada en la visita que Tonks le había hecho durante la última hora de la tarde y a lo largo de la noche. Eventualmente, conforme las horas habían transcurrido, la chica se había acostado sobre la alfombra y él, inspirado por la espontaneidad de la joven bruja, se acostó al lado de ella a medio metro de distancia, ignorando lo calientes que se pusieron sus pies y piernas por la cercanía a la chimenea.

 _– ¿Qué libro leía cuando llegué? –_ le había preguntado girando su cabeza hacía él. Usando un silencioso hechizo convocador, Remus hizo que el libro llegara a sus manos y se lo pasó a la chica. Tonks lo alzo sobre su rostro y lo abrió por el primer capítulo. El hombre observó atentamente la expresión de perfil de la chica –. _¿Es un cuento?_

– _Una novela –_ le había respondido él –. _Mi último trabajo lo tuve en una librería muggle, y antes de dejarlo y partir, el dueño me lo dio junto con otros_ – le explicó. Sentía que podía contarle ese tipo de cosas a ella. Una vez más, no creía estar compartiendo información de más. Usualmente reservado, Remus no solía hablar demasiado sobre él mismo. Pero con ella, con Tonks… sentía un genuino interés por parte de la chica y eso le daba confianza a hablar un poco sobre su pasado o sobre sus gustos. Pequeños detalles, no la gran cosa, pero más de lo que había compartido con alguien en los últimos años de su vida.

– _Me gusta_ – había dicho ella con una pequeña sonrisa. No cuestionó por qué él, un mago, tuvo un empleó muggle, ni cuando lo dejó, ni por qué. A veces Remus creía que la chica parecía saber lo que podía o no preguntar para evitar hacer sentir incomoda a la gente, y en ese caso, a él. Él era bastante similar a ella en ese aspecto.

Posterior a eso la chica había desviado la mirada a la ventana. Remus la imitó y se dio cuenta de que el cielo era de un profundo azul oscuro, que no había estrellas y que había dejado de llover. Tonks se enderezó de golpe, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. Remus hizo lo mismo, sabiendo que seguramente era lo suficientemente tarde como para que la chica se metiera en problemas por estar fuera de su dormitorio.

– _No te preocupes por eso, ya lo recojo yo._ – le dijo el hombre cuando la vio con intención de levantar las botellas y el resto del pastel de chocolate que habían estado pellizcando.

– _Claro. Bueno, buenas noches, profesor –_ dijo ella acercándose a él para darle un rápido abrazo.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, el hombre la llamó tras salir de su momentáneo estado estático que le había causado el abrazo de la joven:

– _Tonks._

Ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

– _¿Si?_

Si ella pudiera escuchar dentro de su pecho, si pudiera ver lo que pasaba en su cabeza… podría saber que el corazón de Remus latía a toda prisa. Pero el hombre habló en un tono totalmente tranquilo y amigable, casi despreocupado.

– _Puedes llamarme sólo Remus, ¿sabes? –_ comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sonrió y asintió levemente.

– _Remus –_ murmuró la chica y tras una cálida ultima sonrisa, salió del despacho.

Suspiró profundamente cuando se quedó sólo en la quietud de su despachó y volvió a hacerlo mientras estaba acostado en su mullida cama, recordando. De entre todo lo que habían hablado, resaltaron ante él los momentos en que Tonks se emocionó porque había conseguido hacerlo reír y en particular cuando dijo que su risa era linda. Remus sonrió con cariño. Le gustó mucho saber que la chica parecía querer pasar el rato con él, pese a que podría estar con cualquier otra persona cuando sus amigos no estaban disponibles.

Aún pensando el ella, Remus se quedó dormido.

Tonks (que llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros de color lila) volvió a aparecer en su despacho un par de días después, durante la tarde del lunes. Sin embargo, se había detenido a mitad de su camino hacia el escritorio al notar que el hombre estaba calificando los trabajos que los chicos le habían entregado ese día.

– Hoy si es un mal momento – ella sonrió ligeramente. Al ver su ligeramente decepcionado semblante, Remus se apresuró a hablar.

– Intentaré acabar pronto con esto – le dijo. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que la chica se marchara. Su joven rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa más animada y se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

Remus continuó leyendo y calificando trabajos. A los pocos minutos notó que Tonks se movía en su asiento. Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver que la chica tomaba de la esquina del escritorio el libro verde y gastado que él le había mostrado la noche anterior. El hombre sonrió y volvió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, le tomó un poco más de tiempo que el que había previsto el terminar de calificar y para cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Tonks había pasado sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos de la silla y los balanceaba ligeramente. Con la espalda apoyada en el otro brazo del asiento, leía en silencio el libro. Estaba a punto de llegar a la mitad de la novela.

La observó por lo que parecieron minutos, pero en realidad sólo fueron unos segundos hasta que se obligó a mirar otra parte. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se masajeó un poco.

– Esto da una perspectiva interesante de cómo viven los muggles – la escuchó murmurar. – Ignorando que nosotros podemos hacer magia, nos les pareceos mucho – divagó en un tono claro. Era como si hablara consigo misma y Reus lo encontró adorable –. Mismos dramas familiares, mismos líos amorosos, mismas rivalidades…

– En efecto – el dijo en voz baja. La chica lo miró.

– El odio que reciben por parte de algunos magos no tiene sentido – dijo en un tono serio y era primera vez que Remus la escuchaba hablar de esa forma.

– Resulta fácil odiar lo que no se conoce – le dijo. Pensó en la actitud de repulsión que habían adoptado contra él algunas personas al enterarse de que él era un hombre lobo. Pero a diferencia de él, los muggles eran completamente inofensivos.

– Odiar suena… extremista – dijo ella, pensativa. La miró y por primera vez Remus se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de la chica si se enterara de la maldición con la que cargaba el hombre del otro lado del escritorio. ¿Seguiría dirigiéndose hacia él con la misma amabilidad con la que lo había tratado hasta el momento? ¿Seguiría apareciendo en su despacho y a confiar lo suficiente como para sentarse frente a él mientras leía un libro?

Remus bajó la mirada al montón de trabajos que acababa de revisar. No sabía si quería saber las respuestas a esas preguntas. Por más noble que la chica fuera, por más bienvenida y cálida que su personalidad se mostrara… no se arriesgaría a preguntarle.

– Creo que es hora de irme – anunció ella dejando el libro verde en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Remus miró el reloj a un lado de él y se percató de que faltaba poco para el toque de queda, una medida de seguridad de ese año por el intento de Sirius de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor.

– Claro, ya es muy tarde.

– El viernes por poco no llego a la sala común – dijo la chica alisándose la falda negra del uniforme –. Buenas noches, Remus – le sonrió. El hombre sonrió al escuchar su nombre de pila.

– Buenas noches, Tonks – le dijo de vuelta –. Hey, ¿por qué no te llevas el libro? – agregó de último momento, cuando ella ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó con sorpresa.

– Por supuesto – dijo. Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y cogió el libro. Se lo tendió.

Tonks lo tomó y tras echarle una pequeña mirada, abrazó al hombre. Contrario al abrazo de la noche anterior, este fue más largo. A Remus le dio tiempo para salir de su sorpresa y abrazarla de vuelta. Recargó su cabeza suavemente contra la de la joven. Su cabello se sentía suave contra su mejilla y olía a algo que identifico como un sutil aroma a cereza. Cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron así por al menos un minuto. Cuando se separaron, vio que las mejillas de Tonks estaban muy sonrojadas. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero levantó una mano hasta una de ellas y la acarició ligeramente con dos de sus dedos. Bajó la mano inmediatamente al segundo después, la metió al igual que la otra a sus bolsillos y dio un par de pasos atrás con la mirada abajo.

– Nos vemos – ella dijo voz baja.

El asintió con la cabeza, pero no la miró. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Remus se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo talló con ellas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no podía ponerse un alto cuando se trataba de ella?

…

Salió del despacho de Remus sintiéndose como si hubiera bebido una gran cantidad de algo cálido que le estaba embotando los sentidos. Caminaba, pero ¿realmente caminaba? ¿Cómo estaba segura de que en realidad no volaba? ¿Podía volar? Sentía que estaba volando.

Apretó contra su estomago el libro verde que el hombre le había prestado. ¿En serio acababa de abrazarlo por un minuto que se sintió eterno y perfecto? ¿Era verdad que él le había acariciado la mejilla mientras la miraba de esa forma tan suave, casi con ternura? ¿Era Remus si quiera real? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan hermoso podía serlo? Le gustaba tanto referirse a él como Remus.

No estaba segura de cómo es que llegó a la sala común. Entró a la iluminada estancia.

– ¡Tonks!

La voz era de Cheryl, que estaba sentada al lado de Henry en un sofá. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender que había algo mal en aquel cuadro que presentaban sus amigos. No sólo estaban ellos dos, pues había un pequeño grupo de chicos a su alrededor y todos miraban a Henry con preocupación e incluso con tristeza. Su amigo tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, escondida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose a ellos. Henry no se movió.

– Henry estaba con un chico y unos tipos de Slytherin los vieron, y ellos… – comenzó a responder Cheryl. Ella misma parecía tener problemas con entender lo que intentaba explicar. Sin embargo, Tonks no necesitó más que eso y la imagen completamente decaída de Henry para hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Es sobre Isaac? ¿Le hicieron algo?– le preguntó a su amigo. Lentamente, el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Asintió –. Oh, Henry – mustió. Se sentó del otro lado del chico, dejó el libro verde sobre su regazo y abrazó a su amigo. El chico enterró su cara entre el cuello y el hombro Tonks y poco después la chica pudo sentir las lágrimas de su amigo en su piel. Miró sobre la cabeza de él a Cheryl, quien los miraba con tristeza – ¿Qué paso?

– Le dieron una paliza al otro chico – contestó un muchacho alto y moreno, el que estaba más próximo a ella –. Pasábamos por afuera de un aula cuando escuchamos gritos y mucho ruido, como si hubiera una pelea. A Henry le habían dado con un hechizo de inmovilidad y al otro tipo… Isaac, lo tenían en el suelo. El ya estaba inconsciente – dijo el chico con un dejo de tristeza y frustración –, pero eso no pareció importarles, porque lo estaban pateando. Cuatro contra uno, ¿qué te parece?

Estúpido. Todo era muy estúpido y ella sentía una rabia muy grande crecer desde sus entrañas. Abrazó a su amigo con un poco mas de fuerza.

– Isaac está ahora en la enfermería – dijo Cheryl.

– Eh, entonces seguro que se pone bien – dijo Tonks a su amigo, intentando infundirle positivismo –. La señora Pomfrey es un genio, ¿recuerdas? – pero el chico siguió llorando silenciosamente. Tonks miró a los chicos que estaba allí – ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?

No hubo necesidad de decir algo más. Todos se despidieron de Henry con simpatía y el muchacho moreno (que ahora Tonks reconocía como el Premio Anual de Hufflepuff), le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda al lloroso chico.

Parecieron horas las que estuvieron allí Cheryl y Tonks acompañando a su amigo. Cuando ya era muy noche y no quedaba nadie más en la sala común, Henry ya había dejado de llorar y de ocultarse en el hombro de su amiga. Estaba sentado con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Tenía los ojos ligeramente entornados, quizá a causa del cansancio que generaba el llorar tanto. Cheryl, del otro lado del sofá, abrazaba un mullido cojín. Entonces Henry giró la cabeza para ver a Cheryl.

– Perdón por no haberte contado que salía con alguien – le dijo con voz ronca. La chica sonrió con alivio, demasiado complacida con que su amigo hubiera hablado por fin como para importarle el por qué se disculpaba.

– No seas tonto, eso no era asunto mío – le dijo con sinceridad.

Henry asintió. Volvió a mirar al techo.

– Sé que va a estar bien – dijo con voz baja –. Pero me asusté mucho, ¿saben? – añadió con un hilo de voz –. Al final, ya no se movía ni hacía ruido…

– Lo entendemos – dijo Tonks con suavidad.

Miró el libro verde que tenía en su regazo y recordó lo que le había dicho a Remus sobre el odio de algunos magos hacia muggles. Henry era hijo de muggles y dichos magos los detestaban tanto como a los muggles mismos. Los chicos de Slytherin que atacaron a Isaac probablemente creían que era muy bajo relacionarse con alguien como Henry.


	11. Entre páginas

**Capítulo 11**

 **Entre páginas**

La mañana siguiente Tonks y Cheryl acompañaron a Henry a visitar a Isaac a la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey les dijo que era demasiado temprano, que el chico dormía y que sería mejor que se fueran a clases.

– No creo que lo haya entendido; en serio tenemos que verlo – recalcó Tonks con un poco de impaciencia. Su actitud no fue de mucha ayuda, pues la enfermera los corrió de allí sin miramientos –. Al menos lo intenté – bufó la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la primera clase del día, encantamientos.

– Volveremos a ir a la hora de la comida – dijo Cheryl con firmeza. Henry sonrió suavemente.

– Gracias, chicas.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo es él? – preguntó Cheryl mirándolo. Pero antes de que el chico contestara, Tonks le ganó la palabra.

– ¡Oh! ¡Es muy guapo! Ojos azules, alto, cabello negro, sonrisa encantadora… un verdadero príncipe azul – dijo alegremente.

– ¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Henry deteniéndose. Las chicas también se detuvieron.

– Oh, ya sabía quién era antes de que me contaras. Lo supe por la pluma que le regalaste – le explicó. Cheryl rió por lo bajo. Henry sonrió.

– No era tan cuidadoso como lo creía, ¿eh?

– Que va.

Llegaron retrasados a clase, pero el profesor Flitwick los dejó entrar sin problema. Los tres chicos se sentaron a una mesa y comenzaron a apuntar las instrucciones que un nuevo hechizo que el profesor había anotado frente a la clase. Tras anotar todo, Tonks sacó de su mochila el libro verde que Remus le había prestado y buscó la página en que se había quedado leyendo. _"Capítulo 12. La muerte imprevista. Caroline no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Su hermana mayor, ¿muerta? Era tan inverosímil, tan poco probable, que miró a su hermano como si éste hubiera enloquecido – ¿A qué juegas con decirme eso?..."_

Oh, Caroline, y lo peor de todo es que en el capítulo anterior se narra quién la ha matado y esto no te va a gustar, pero ha sido tu prima. La muerte de la hermana era sólo uno de los tantos dramas que ya se habían presentado a lo largo de once capítulos. Aún le quedaba medio libro y comenzaba a preocuparle que probablemente ningún personaje tuviera un final feliz. Era muy triste, pero también bastante entretenido.

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Henry en voz baja desde su lado.

– Leo una novela – susurró en respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

– Es divertido – se encogió de hombros. Henry frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre creer que bromeaba o no.

La única clase de la mañana en la que no se atrevió a sacar el libro fue durante la clase de Transformaciones. No se arriesgaría a que McGonagall la atrapara (y seguro que la atraparía) y le confiscara el libro que, además, ni siquiera era suyo. Se imagino que le sería muy difícil intentar explicarle a Remus que le habían quitado uno de sus preciados libros.

A la hora de la comida fueron al Gran Comedor únicamente para coger emparedados y llevarlos consigo a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar pese a que no les despegó la dura mirada de encima. Cuando entraron, Isaac estaba acostado en una cama junto a una de las ventanas. Tenía una bandeja a un lado de su cama, pero el chico no le prestaba atención porque estaba leyendo el periódico.

– Blair, han venido a visitarte – le anunció la señora Pomfrey. El chico levantó la mirada del periódico y una sonrisa inmediata apareció en su rostro.

– Vaya, ¿así que lo único que necesitaba para que me presentaras a tus amigas, era que me dieran una paliza? – preguntó a Henry, quién se acercaba a él por un lado de la cama. El tono bromista y despreocupado hizo sonreír a los tres.

– No te pases – le advirtió Henry, pero se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó la mano de Isaac entre la suya. –. Ehhh… bueno, él es Isaac.

– Mucho gustó. Soy Isaac, lo suficientemente estúpido para salir con un pequeño e inofensivo chico de Hufflepuff – sonrió el joven de cabello negro a Cheryl mientras le tendía la mano. La chica estrechó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. – ¿Qué tal, Tonks? – agregó Isaac guiñándole un ojo a la chica de cabello azul. Había que admirar su descaro.

Henry miró ambos.

– ¿Ya se conocían?

– Nos hemos tropezado por allí – dijo Isaac con simpleza –. Bueno, no, corrección; Tonks se tropezó con mis piernas una vez.

Henry le sonrió a su novio como si hubiera dicho algo fabuloso y sus amigas se miraron con idénticas sonrisas divertidas. Podían ver lo perdido que estaba por el otro chico.

– ¿Sabes qué ha pasado con los chicos que te hirieron? – le preguntó de pronto el chico en un tono ligeramente serio, pero calmado.

– Snape vino ésta mañana. Los han castigado con dos meses de limpieza en la sala de trofeos para cuando volvamos en el siguiente trimestre – le dijo Isaac, aunque parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Henry asintió, pero bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas –. Hey, hoy mismo en la noche me podré ir a dormir a mi habitación, lo cual significa que estoy bien – dijo en el tono más suave que Tonks lo había escuchado usar hasta el momento –. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

Henry volvió a asentir, pero esta vez sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a los ojos de Isaac.

– Vale.

Isaac le sonrió y a continuación miró a Tonks.

– Te cambio un emparedado por la gelatina – le dijo señalando los emparedados que llevaba en brazos. La chica le tendió uno y tomó la gelatina –. Es de limón. Odio la gelatina de limón.

Pasaron allí todo el receso y se despidieron cuando faltaba realmente poco para la siguiente clase, a la cual llegaron tarde. A la profesora de Adivinación no pareció importarle. Desafortunadamente tampoco pudo sacar la novela durante esa clase, pues la profesora Trelawney acostumbraba pasearse entre los estudiantes. Pudo finalmente continuar leyendo una vez que las clases terminaron y se tumbó en una silla de la sala común. Aunque el gusto le duró realmente poco, dado que más y más chicos entraban y salían por la entrada una y otra vez, y todo ese movimiento la estaba distrayendo. Metió el libro a la mochila y se encaminó al único sitio en donde sabía que podía leer con total tranquilidad.

– Adelante – le dijo Remus cuando ella llamó a la puerta. La chica entró y la cálida sonrisa del hombre la recibió –. Hola.

– Hola – lo saludó mientras se metía al despachó y cerraba la puerta. Al igual que el día anterior, el escritorio de su profesor estaba repletó de pergaminos –. No vengo a interrumpirte, pero me preguntaba si me dejarías leer aquí. La sala común está infestada de adolescentes – agregó.

– Claro, acomódate – le dijo en un gentil tono y con la más amable de las sonrisas.

La chica asintió y se sentó sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, que en esa ocasión estaba apagada. La variación de su postura cambió muchas veces durante el siguiente par de horas. Aunque al principio había logrado estar cómodamente sentada con las piernas cruzadas, conforme el drama familiar de la los DiLaurentis se intensificaba, fue completamente incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Caminó distraídamente alrededor del despachó y también llegó a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de Remus, pero su atención siguió en el libro.

Cuando llegó a la última página, afuera ya estaba oscuro y ella volvía a estar sentada sobre la alfombra. " _Caroline cerró la puerta de la vieja casa en donde había crecido. Aunque sentía que una gran tristeza aplastante le oprimía los pulmones, no miró hacia atrás cuando se alejó por el camino de piedra con su equipaje colgando de un brazo. La libertad la esperaba con los brazos abiertos_ ".

Tonks se preguntó si a su profesor también se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas al terminar _"El canto de lo desconocido"_ y si era normal que se sintiera tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Cerró el pequeño libro y miró a la portada como si quisiera penetrar sus páginas.

Caroline le había recordado a su madre. Caroline, que era elegante y bondadosa, había crecido dentro de una familia avariciosa y vengativa, pero aún así había conseguido dejarlos atrás para permitirse ser feliz. Amaba a Caroline. Amaba a su madre.

– Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Tan absorta con sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que Remus se había parado del escritorio y se agachaba frente a ella. La chica se secó las lágrimas y levantó un poco la mirada para verlo. Sonrió y se dio cuenta de que su llanto no era tan triste como había creído. Era orgullo.

– Nada – le contestó. Remus también se sentó, esta vez sin mostrar señales de dolor.

– Nada no te hace llorar – le dijo. El parecía ligeramente preocupado.

– No es algo malo, es sólo que… – miró al libro –. Caroline me ha recordado a mi madre – explicó sencillamente.

– Oh, ya veo – él murmuró –.Ambas son mujeres valientes.

Tonks asintió.

– Ambas pusieron resistencia a lo que sus familias esperaban de ellas – ella señaló.

– Entonces… ¿te ha gustado? – le preguntó. Tonks rió ligeramente. Le había encantado –. Tomaré eso como un sí – él sonrió.

La chica se lo tendió, pero Remus lo empujó suavemente hacia ella.

– Es tuyo, Tonks – le dijo con voz suave. La chica lo miró entre asombrada e incrédula.

– Pero es uno de sus libros. Te los obsequió tu antiguo jefe – dijo ella.

– Me dio demasiados libros – dijo él intentando quitarle importancia. La chica lo miró quietamente –. Lo digo en serio, quédatelo – y al ver que la chica no decía nada y que seguía con el brazo ligeramente estirado, el hombre se puso de pie –. Veamos…

Se detuvo frente a la pared que estaba a la derecha de la chica y con la varita la tocó un par de veces. La pared pareció hundirse un par de centímetros en un perfecto rectángulo y a continuación todo ese pedazo se recorrió a un lado como si de una puerta corrediza se tratara, dejando entre ver la esquina de una cama del otro lado. El hombre entró y ella, curiosa, se puso de pie y lo siguió. El hombre se sentó en la cama y jaló un pequeño baúl. Lo abrió y sonrió al ver adentro había al menos unos diez libros.

– Este es mi favorito – dijo él sacando el de encima. La chica se sentó a su lado y Remus se lo tendió –. Creo que podría gustarte.

 _"Trotamundos"_. La portada era azul y mostraba a un hombre con porte orgulloso bajo el titulo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos claros de Remus.

– Me gustaría mucho compartir contigo mi pequeño tesoro – dijo él, la esquina de sus labios torcida en una pequeña sonrisa. La chica no sabía qué decir, así que asintió.

Una vez más volvía a ser demasiado tarde y Tonks sabía que tenía que partir hacia su sala común.

– El toque de queda empieza como en quince minutos – le dijo. Remus asintió y por un momento la chica creyó que él parecía tan decepcionado como ella con tener que decir adiós. El hombre había bajado la mirada a sus manos, de modo que eso le permitió inclinarse un poco y plantar un casto beso sobre la ligeramente rasposa mejilla de Remus. –. Descansa – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando se alejó de él.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la joven se puso de pie de un salto, cogió su mochila de la alfombra del despacho y salió de allí con el par de libros en una mano.

…

Remus sonrió cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla. Con su corazón palpitando rápidamente, la observó salir de la pequeña habitación, cruzar el despacho y finalmente marcharse de allí por la puerta.

Sin dejar de sonreír tan ligeramente como lo hacía, el hombre suspiró suavemente unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara. Siempre que la chica se iba, lo dejaba con una vaga sensación de felicidad, pese a que lamentaba que tuviera que irse. Si fuera por él, podría escucharla durante horas… e incluso podría conformarse con observarla en silencio mientras ella vagaba por su despacho con un libro en sus manos.

Esa última idea, sin embargo, le hizo sentir un poco culpable. La semana pasada se había propuesto a dejar de mirarla, a dejar de pensar en ella y a alejar de su cabeza el pensamiento de creer que era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los seres humanos más hermosos que había visto en su vida entera. Merlín, tenía quince años y era la hija de dos viejos magos a los que conocía, sin mencionar que era la sobrina de uno de los hombres a los que alguna vez había creído su mejor amigo. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

…

Cuando Tonks llegó a su habitación, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Estaba tan, tan feliz. ¡Lo había besado! ¡Había besado a Remus! Bueno, había sido un beso en la mejilla, pero algo era algo, ¿cierto? Además, era todo a lo que podría aspirar y se sentía conforme con eso. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, una idea loca surgió desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos… ¿cómo sería besarlo en los labios?

La chica gimió frustrada contra la cobija de su cama. Era una pregunta cuya respuesta jamás conocería, de eso estaba segura. Se giró hasta quedar acostada boca arriba, sonrió contenta y cerró los ojos. La mejilla de Remus era ligeramente áspera por la pequeña capa de vello facial, pero se había sentido tan bien…

La puerta del dormitorio de abrió y poco después escuchó la voz de Cheryl.

– ¿Dónde te metiste? Cuando regresamos a la sala común ya no estabas – le preguntó su amiga.

– Fui a leer a un aula vacía – mintió sin pensarlo demasiado.

– ¿El libro que estuviste leyendo toda la mañana?

– Ajá. Lo he terminado.

Cheryl trepó sobre la cama de Tonks y se acostó a su lado.

– Fuimos a ver a Isaac otra vez. Estuvimos con él hasta que la señora Pomfrey le permitió irse a su sala común – le contó –. Henry está completa y perdidamente enamorado de él – añadió con un suspiró.

– Ajá.

Silencio.

– Tengo mucho sueño – dijo Cheryl y a continuación bostezó. Al cabo de unos minutos Tonks abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba dormida.


	12. Pura felicidad

**Capítulo 12**

 **Pura felicidad**

" _Amo cuando las cosas simplemente no te importan._

 _Amo cuando bailas como si no hubiera nadie más._

 _Así que cuando todo se vuelva difícil, no te asustes._

 _No nos importa lo que la gente dice"._

 _Life of The Party by Shawn Mendes_

Para su propio pesar, Tonks no pudo ir a pasar la tarde con Remus por el resto de la semana, ni la siguiente, pues se le habían acumulado los deberes. Paso todas las siguientes tardes en la biblioteca en compañía de Cheryl, pero un día por la tarde se les unieron Henry e Isaac. Era un poco extraño que un estudiante de Slytherin estuviera con ellos y en más de una ocasión algunos de sus compañeros los miraron con curiosidad, pero Tonks sentía que no había razón alguna para hacer de todo eso algo tan raro.

La siguiente semana todos los chicos de quinto se vieron bombardeados con montones y montones de deberes.

– Se ponen de acuerdo para tortúranos – se quejó Cheryl dejando caer la cabeza sobre el libro que tenía sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

– Y es sólo el comienzo – Isaac bostezó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por la ventana podía verse el oscuro cielo nocturno. Tonks estaba a punto de rendirse, no podía continuar escribiendo por un minuto más.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Remus en ese momento, si es que estaría una vez más revisando trabajos o leyendo alguno de sus libros. Lo imaginó sentado a su escritorio al lado de la luz de una vela. Ojos fijos en su lectura, una pequeña arruga en medio de las cejas y sus labios rosados entreabiertos…

Miró con decepción al pergamino en el que escribía.

– Joder – suspiró.

– ¿Muy cansada? – le preguntó Cheryl.

– Si – asintió. Eso y que últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de su profesor. Labios en los que no debería pensar. Labios que nunca podría besar.

Gimió con frustración. Henry le sonrió con simpatía, como si le quisiera hacer saber que él también estaba hartó de los deberes.

– Diablos, ¿en qué momento nos volvimos tan aburridos? – se quejó Tonks de pronto.

M – Yo siempre me he considerado aburrida – dijo Cheryl detrás de un libro.

– Igual yo – Henry bostezó.

– Yo soy fabuloso – dijo Isaac con una ligera sonrisa.

Entonces Tonks recordó algo. Se paró precipitadamente de la silla y comenzó a meter sus cosas a la mochila.

– ¿Pero qué…? – mustió Henry.

– No voy a obligarlos a venir conmigo – dijo ella velozmente –. Pero yo realmente necesito salir de aquí y hacer algo o voy a volverme loca – sentenció. Isaac era el único que sonreía, pues Henry y Cheryl miraban a su amiga con idénticas miradas de miedo.

Entonces el mayor de todos ellos también metió sus cosas a su mochila con un hechizó.

– Sea lo que sea, me apunto – dijo Isaac con entusiasmo. La señora Pince lo mandó callar. De mala gana los otros dos chicos les imitaron.

Les dijo que subieran al séptimo piso y que la esperaran junto a la torre de Astronomía. Cuando los encontró allí, la chica llevaba una caja de cartón en los brazos.

– Cohetes – dijo Henry en voz baja, pero sonriendo ligeramente.

– ¿Qué? – Cheryl se exaltó.

M – Es lo que compró en Hogsmeade – le dijo. Cheryl hizo una mueca.

– Y si m memoria no se equivoca, tú prometiste encenderlos conmigo, ¿verdad? – Tonks le sonrió.

– Si, si, si, como sea – dijo su amiga resignada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a la torre de Astronomía tras abrir la puerta con un hechizo. La cerraron con cuidado y Tonks depositó la caja con los cohetes a mitad de la habitación circular. Cuando abrió la caja, Isaac se agachó para tomar uno de ellos.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste meterlos al colegio?

– Los gemelos Weasley – dijeron Tonks, Cheryl y Henry al mismo tiempo. Isaac sonrió con diversión.

Uno tras otro, encendieron los cinco cohetes y cada uno de ellos salió despedido por el mirador de la torre. Tonks supo que había sido una buena idea aquello al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos mientras observaban explotar los cohetes en una lluvia de luces. Al final, sus tres amigos pretendían sentarse en el suelo para contemplar la noche.

– No creo que quieran quedarse – les dijo dirigiéndose a la caja que había contenido los cohetes. Con un hechizo de reducción la convirtió en polvo e hizo que los restos salieran volando por el mirador hacia la oscuridad –. Creo que hemos hecho el suficiente ruido como para que alguien venga a ver qué ha pasado.

Y no se equivocó. Al salir de la torre los guió hacia un pasadizo que los llevaría hasta el cuarto piso. Ella entró al final que todos ellos, pero justo antes de seguirlos por el estrecho camino, vio que el viejo conserje pasaba caminando apresuradamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia en dirección a la torre de Astronomía, con la profesora McGonagall detrás de él. Tonks sonrió y se apresuró a seguir a sus amigos. Tendría que agradecer a Fred y George por haberle mostrado el pasadizo un par de años atrás.

– Henry me había advertido que eres así de espontanea – dijo Isaac pasándole a Tonks un brazo por sus hombros.

– No era un cumplido – sonrió Henry caminando por delante de ellos.

– Ha estado genial – admitió Cheryl.

– Si, una buena forma de terminar el día – dijo el chico de Slytherin.

Henry se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

– Mírate, afuera de la biblioteca y con unos chicos de Hufflepuff – le dijo a su novio con diversión, medio burlándose.

– Ya no puedo empeorar mi situación, ¿verdad? – repuso Isaac con una sonrisa fácil.

– ¿Alguien más te ha molestado? – le preguntó Cheryl. Isaac hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

– Hacen un par de comentarios aquí y allá, pero eso es exactamente lo creí que pasaría, así que no importa – se encogió de hombros. Entonces pasó el otro brazo por los hombros de la otra chica –. En serio, ustedes me agradan demasiado como para que me importe – agregó en un tono un poco más serio, pero aún así despreocupado.

Henry (que aún caminaba hacia atrás) miró a su novio y sus dos amigas como si fueran la cosa más genial que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

…

Noviembre terminó y el frío intensificó cuando diciembre llegó. Aún tenían deberes, pero se las habían arreglado para no permitir que eso los agobiara demasiado. Un método contra el estrés que resultó bastante efectivo fue poner un casete en la radio mágica de Isaac a mitad de un pasillo medio vacío del séptimo piso y fingir que eran quienes cantaban las canciones mientras corrían y saltaban de un lado a otro. Descubrieron que Isaac era un gran fan de música de muggles.

– Mi padre era muggle y un fanático de la música – les dijo la primera vez que encendieron la radio y después de que "I Want to Break Free" de Queen dejara de sonar.

"I Want to Break Free" se convirtió en una de las favoritas de los cuatro para cantar y bailar sin una pizca de vergüenza. La profesora McGonagall, que solía subir constantemente al despacho del director, les había ordenado severamente que apagaran su escándalo y ellos obedecieron, pero volvieron a encenderlo tan pronto como se había marchado. Con el paso de los días ella pareció acostumbrarse a verlos y Tonks podría apostar que la había escuchado tararear una de las canciones.

Otro profesor que fue atraído por el ruido que hacían fue Remus. El hombre se había acercado lentamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa divertida mientras "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" inundaba las frías paredes del pasillo.

Tonks bailaba con Henry (aunque se trataba más de pequeños saltos y de girar torpemente mientras reían a carcajadas) y estaba pasándosela tan bien, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Isaac lo hizo notar justo cuando la canción llegaba a su fin.

– ¡Eh, profesor Lupin! ¡Baile con nosotros!

Henry y Tonks dejaron de dar vueltas. En efecto, Remus estaba a unos cuantos metros con las manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón café. "Heroes" comenzó a sonar.

– Oh, no, no tengo idea de cómo bailar – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era la primera vez en semanas que Tonks lo tenía tan cerca y se dijo a si misma que tenía que aprovecharse del momento. Además, si había alguien en ese colegio que merecía un par de minutos de diversión sin sentido, era Remus. Le había dicho que su misión sería hacerlo reír, ¿cierto?

– Nadie de aquí sabe bailar – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. Remus se quedó quieto mientras la observaba ir hacia él. Su sonrisa era una de esas que ponía cuando intentaba reprimir una pequeña risa. Tonks sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y sujetando su mano derecha, la levantó para girar bajo ella. Remus, aún un poco tímido, finalmente rió.

La chica puso la mano izquierda del hombre en su cintura y ella puso su derecha en el hombro de él mientras que con la izquierda levantó la mano libre de Remus en alto.

– Sólo gire, ¿vale? Como si fuera un vals – lo guió sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Al principio dieron un par de torpes pasos, pero entre sonrisas, miradas cálidas y un poco más de atención a sus pies, consiguieron empezar a girar a una velocidad decente. Pero la situación era tan ridículamente graciosa, que Tonks rió por lo bajo la mayor parte de la canción. Y Remus, que no despegó sus ojos color miel de los de ella en ningún momento, parecía muy contento.

Se detuvieron cuando la canción terminó. A Tonks le complació escuchar la pequeña risa de Remus a causa de que ella había tropezado con sus propios pies y casi perdía el equilibrio. El hombre la sujetó de las manos para que se estabilizara y la soltó sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella podía mantenerse sola de pie.

– Un par de clases más y será el mejor bailarín de todo el castillo – le dijo mientras comenzaba a reproducirse "Somebody to Love". Remus negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Si tú lo dices – contestó él con diversión –. Fue muy divertido. Gracias – agregó amablemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia que a la chica se le antojó juguetona.

– Merlín, eres tan presuntuoso – bromeó ella. Remus dejó salir la que hasta el momento había sido su más larga risa. Se mordió el labio inferior al instante siguiente y comenzó a retroceder mientras se ponía las manos en las bolsas otra vez. Tras una última sonrisa, se giró.

– Eres una mala influencia para mi, Tonks – le dijo sin voltear.

La chica lo observó irse sin dejar de sonreír. No estaba segura de cómo interpretar eso último que el hombre había dicho, y eso quizá se debía a que su cerebro se sentía atascado. Cuando finalmente desapareció tras la esquina del otro extremo del pasillo, Tonks suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces se giró a su izquierda y se encontró con los rostros de sus amigos. Oh, diablos, había olvidado que ellos estaba allí.

De derecha a izquierda, Cheryl miraba con diversión hacia la esquina por la que Remus había desaparecido. A su lado estaba Henry, quién miraba a Tonks entre divertido y sorprendido. Al otro lado de él estaba Isaac cruzado de brazos y mostrando una sutil sonrisa.

– Toda una escena – dijo el último en un tono bajo, pero divertido.

– ¡Eso fue tan lindo! – Estalló Cheryl volteando a ver a su amiga – ¡Jamás había escuchado a Lupin reír de esa forma! – añadió. Tonks asintió un poco, pretendiendo hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con ella y sonriendo apenas ligeramente. Intentaba a toda costa que no se notara lo feliz que se sentía por lo que acababa de suceder, que sólo se trataba de una pequeña locura para hacer que uno de sus profesores perdiera un poco el control frente a ellos…

– Merlín, sólo a ti se te ocurriría hacer bailar a un profesor – dijo finalmente Henry antes de romper en una carcajada. Cheryl se le unió.

Isaac, sin embargo, no reía. El chico seguía sonriendo, pero la mirada que le daba era un poco escrutiñadora. La chica volteó a ver a sus amigos con la extraña sensación de que Isaac podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza con tan sólo mirarla.

Se fueron de allí cuando afuera ya estaba oscuro. Fueron directamente al Gran Comedor, donde Isaac se separó de ellos con una sonrisa para ir a cenar a la mesa de Slytherin, que quedaba del otro lado de la gran estancia. En más de una ocasión le habían sugerido que se sentara con ellos y le aseguraron que nadie de Hufflepuff lo molestaría. "No voy a darles más motivos a los de mi casa para que me molesten, pero gracias chicos", fue la respuesta que el muchacho les había dado.

Cuando se sentaron a su mesa, Tonks miró automáticamente hacia la de los profesores, justo al fondo del Gran Comedor. Remus no estaba allí y eso la decepcionó un poco, pero entonces sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado una hora atrás (la forma en que habían bailado sin preocuparse por lo que sucedía a su alrededor) y sonrió. Allí estaba una vez más ese calor acogedor que se expandía por su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él y de pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de verlo.

Ella no era exactamente buena con controlarse o ponerse un alto… o hacer cualquier cosa que significara renunciar a lo que quería. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo demasiado.

– Los veo más tarde – dijo a sus amigos mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Cheryl y Henry no preguntaron a dónde iba y sólo asintieron.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del Gran Comedor, Tonks se permitió caminar con un poco más de prisa y milagrosamente no tropezó en el camino al despacho de Remus. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y la voz agradable de su profesor le dijo que la puerta estaba abierta y que pasara.

– Hola – le dijo Remus sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea con los pies cruzados y recargado contra la pared que ocultaba la pequeña habitación del hombre de la simple vista.

Igual que siempre, Tonks vislumbró un libro entre sus manos. Llevaba una de sus camisas blancas ligeramente arrugada y desfajada, y pantalones café oscuro. Y en su rostro, esa eterna y cálida sonrisa acompañada de un par de ojos color miel.

La chica sonrió a esa hermosa imagen. Cerró la puerta, dejó su mochila en la silla frente al escritorio y se acercó a Remus, quien la miraba con detenimiento. Se sentó a su lado y levantó el brazo izquierdo del hombre para meterse bajo él y poder recargar cómodamente su cabeza en su torso. Cerró los ojos y con su corazón palpitando veloz, se preguntó si es que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, demasiado familiar… y quizá, incluso, demasiado inapropiada. Y temía que la respuesta a todo eso fuera un rotundo sí.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de haberse acomodado bajo el brazo de Remus, éste dejó su libro a un lado, se acercó un poco más ella y con toda naturalidad la envolvió con sus dos brazos en un cálido abrazo. La chica sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose aliviada y contenta.

– Has tenido muchos deberes, ¿cierto? – dijo él.

– Toneladas – le contestó.

– Eso creí – dijo él. Un tranquilo silencio se instaló después de eso, pero no duró mucho, pues Remus volvió a hablar –. Te extrañé aquí, Nymphadora.

Tonks abrió los ojos. Nunca dejaría de sentirse fascinada al escuchar la suavidad y sinceridad con la que el hombre hablaba. Ni siquiera le molestaba que hubiera empleado su nombre de pila. Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza un par de veces antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz para hablar.

– ¿Extrañas que irrumpa en tu despacho durante la tarde? – articuló ella, no pudiendo evitar la diversión en sus palabras.

– Eh… si – lo escuchó decir.

– ¿Incluso cuando interrumpo tu lectura? – añadió y muy en el fondo sintió un poco de culpa. Ella siempre lo estaba interrumpiendo.

– Bueno, eres más divertida que un libro – dijo él. Tonks, bastante sorprendida y divertida, se apartó un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara, por lo que él aflojó el abrazo. Remus sonrió cuando la chica puso una mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura.

– ¿Has enfermado otra vez? ¿Te sientes mal? – Bromeó ella – ¿Cuándo comenzaron los delirios?

– Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias – le dijo Remus con diversión.

– Lo dudo – lo contradijo. Entonces acunó sus mejillas rasposas entre sus manos y fingió examinarlo con ojo crítico–. Lo siento, pero no te doy más de tres días – sentenció con fingida seriedad, pero un par de segundos después su labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Remus se mordió el interior de su labio inferior mientras sonreía. Intentaba reprimir una risa.

– ¿Ves? Mucho, mucho mejor que un libro – dijo él.

La chica rió por lo bajo. Todo ese juego de suponer que había enfermado era porque en serio le costaba creer que él la hubiera extrañado.

– Siempre tan amable – dijo ella en un suspiro.

– ¿Ahora soy amable? Me dijiste presuntuoso esta misma tarde – dijo él alzando una ceja.

Tonks sonrió en respuesta. Quitó sus manos de sus mejillas y lo abrazó mientras volvía a recargar su cabeza en el torso de él.

– También te extrañé – dijo ella.

…

– _También te extrañé._

Remus la abrazó un poquito más fuerte al escucharla decir eso y también se permitió cerrar los ojos con intención de atrapar ese momento en su memoria para jamás olvidarlo y poder recordarlo cuando se sintiera muy mal.

¿Tendría Tonks alguna idea de lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para una persona que había pasado casi toda su vida y especialmente los últimos años de ella, sintiéndose completamente insignificante?

– Aunque no me explico por qué me extrañarías a mí… lo único que hago es hacer demasiadas preguntas y hablar mucho. Soy un poco molesta – dijo ella. Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de ti misma? – se extrañó él.

– Pues… si. Estoy segura de que algunas otras personas piensan igual – le contestó.

Que curioso… desde que había conocido a Tonks la pensaba como alguien contrario a él; además de tener la mitad de su edad, también era graciosa, alegre y relajada, y hasta el momento no había considerado que alguien así de vivo y burbujeante también pudiera tener una percepción baja de sí misma. En una fracción de segundo, lo que dura cualquier persona en tomar el siguiente respiro, Remus decidió que no le gustaba que ella creyera ser molesta de ninguna forma.

– No sólo hablas y preguntas, tu… tu también escuchas con atención – comenzó a decir y estaba seguro que si la chica prestaba la suficiente atención, podría escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón… y eso no le preocupaba. Tal vez, en realidad, esperaba que ella escuchara y supiera que lo que decía era sincero –. Eres pura felicidad y la contagias… – él sonrió con sus propias palabras –. Yo no había reído en años tanto como he reído cuando estoy contigo, Tonks, o cuando te miro a la distancia con tus amigos… y no sé cómo podría terminar de agradecerte por eso… por darme un poco de felicidad.

Y cuando terminó de hablar, sintió que su corazón también se detuvo. Todo lo que acababa de decir era una parte muy importante sobre lo que pensaba y sentía sobre la chica y haberlo dicho en voz alta para que ella lo oyera le hacía sentir vulnerable y sorprendido consigo mismo, pues hace muchos años que tampoco se había sentido tan honesto frente a alguien…

– ¿Eso significa que estoy cumpliendo con mi misión? – le preguntó ella de pronto. Remus sonrió.

– ¿La de hacerme reír? Si, definitivamente.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, la chica levantó la cabeza hacia él y al mirarla, Remus chocó con sus preciosos ojos azules. Esa vez, sin embargo, el color de estos no era tan oscuro, ni tan intenso como solía serlo. Eran de un azul plateado y centellante, y Remus no recordaba haberse sentido tan maravillado bajo la mirada de alguien.

– Supongo que si soy una mala influencia para ti – ella sonrió.

Remus también sonrió.

…

Le costó despegar su mirada de la de él. Todo lo que había dicho… todo lo que él creía de ella… la forma en que la miraba y le sonreía…

Todo eso le hizo pensar algo loco, la cosa más imposible que se le había ocurrido alguna vez desde que lo había conocido…

¿Podría ella gustarle a Remus de la misma forma que a ella le gustaba él?


	13. No quiero extrañarte esta noche

**Capítulo 13**

 **No quiero extrañarte esta noche**

– ¡Nymphadora Tonks! ¡Levántate ya!

La chica despertó gracias a los gritos de su mejor amiga, pero no dio señales de ello. Estaba tan calientita y cómoda.

– ¡TONKS!

La chica bufó, quitó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y la puso sobre su cabeza en un vano intento por amortiguar los gritos de Cheryl. ¿Es que no entendía que no quería levantarse? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía dejarla allí, acostada y envuelta entre las sabanas blancas?

– ¡Vamos, Tonks!

Merlín.

Hizo a un lado la almohada y se incorporó lentamente sin abrir los ojos. Dejó salir un gran bostezó y después se talló la cara con ambas manos. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que volver a dormir.

– No es divertido si no te caes.

Abrió finalmente los ojos y frente a ella se encontró con Cheryl, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y expresión decepcionada. Mira que ser así de maliciosa…

– Oh, discúlpame, olvidé que mi trabajo en esta vida es caerme por las mañanas para hacerte reír – le dijo. Se levantó de la cama sin mayor problema y fue a su baúl para sacar su ropa. Notó que sus otras dos compañeras ya no estaban. Bostezando una vez más, se sentó en la cama con la ropa en las manos –. ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme para que me cambie? – le preguntó a su amiga. Cheryl se sentó en el borde de su cama dándole la espalda.

– Volviste a llegar realmente tarde, ¿verdad? No te escuché llegar – dijo su amiga. Tonks se abotonaba la blusa blanca lentamente. Era verdad. Cuando había llegado, su amiga y las otras dos chicas estaban dormidas. Y no era la primera vez que eso sucedía en esa semana.

– Si… eh…– bueno, de todas formas sabía que la intención de esa pregunta era que le dijera a qué hora había llegado –. Llegué hace dos horas – dijo tranquilamente.

– ¡¿Dos horas?! – se exaltó Cheryl poniéndose de pie y volteando a verla.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó Tonks, pues acababa de quitarse el pantalón del pijama.

– ¿Por qué diablos llegaste hace dos horas? – Le preguntó su amiga ignorando la réplica de la otra chica – ¡Tonks! ¿Dónde estabas? – añadió con un dejó de preocupación, pero completamente lista para reñirla.

– ¿Cuál pregunta te contesto primero? – se atrevió a preguntar con fingido desenfado. Cheryl echaba fuego por los ojos –. Vale, vale… llegué hace dos horas porque hace dos horas me desocupé de… bueno, de hacer algo – vaciló. Había ciertamente algo denigrante en ser cuestionada mientras se ponía la falda –. Y no te ofendas, pero no estoy obligada a contestar la otra pregunta sin una orden que lo reclame – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cheryl cerró los ojos y suspiró. Parecía estar pensando algo con mucho cuidado.

– Bien… – susurró la chica –. Bien… vale, no necesito saber… o mejor dicho, no creo querer – dijo por lo bajo.

Tonks sonrió.

– No hacía nada malo, ¿vale? – le aseguró mientras se ponía la túnica. La chica de cabello castaño claro abrió los ojos.

– Si no hacías nada malo, ¿por qué no me contestas dónde has estado cada noche que te has desaparecido de esta semana?

– Verás, creo que mi percepción de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo difiere con la tuya.

Cheryl gimió como si algo le doliera.

Las dos chicas salieron de los dormitorios a la sala común, en donde se encontraron con Henry. El chico, que había sonreído cuando las vio aparecer por la puerta, borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la expresión de enfado de Cheryl. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Tonks, pero la chica sólo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

En el desayuno Henry se sentó junto a Tonks y frente a Cheryl. Ya sabía que le esperaba otro pequeño cuestionamiento.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – le susurró su amigo.

¿Por qué era esa siempre la pregunta? Joder.

– Nada. No hice nada por lo que Cheryl tendría que estar molesta. Lo que no le agrada es que no le diga que es lo que hice – dijo en voz baja. Henry la observó atentamente.

– ¿Y por qué no simplemente le dices qué es lo que hiciste? – le dijo él.

– Porque no – sentenció ella. Henry hizo una mueca, pero no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor se les acercó Isaac. Besó a Henry en los labios y a Tonks en la mejilla, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Cheryl.

– Vale… ¿qué hiciste ahora, Tonks? – preguntó éste. Cheryl bufó y se marchó de allí. Los dos chicos miraron a Tonks.

– ¡No hice nada! – exclamó ligeramente irritada. Un par de chicas la miraron curiosas, así que se obligó a bajar la voz cuando volvió a hablar –. He estado llegando tarde a dormir esta semana y le molesta que no le diga dónde he estado. Es sólo eso – finalizó.

– ¿Qué tan tarde? – cuestionó Henry.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó el chico de Slytherin al mismo tiempo que su novio.

Tonks suspiró, pero después compuso una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué les hace creer que a ustedes si les diré? – y tras decir eso, se encaminó a las escaleras. Era viernes y la primera clase del día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque había visto a Remus por última vez poco más de dos horas atrás, volver a verlo seguía emocionándola.

Cuando entró al aula con Henry justo detrás de ella, el profesor aún no llegaba, pero casi todos los pupitres estaban ocupados. Se sentó en uno de la última hilera, al lado de Cheryl. La chica no volteo a verla, ni dio señales de que le importara y Tonks casi se sintió mal por ese hecho. Sin embargo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamiento como para que le afectara demasiado.

Henry se sentó, como siempre, en el asiento que estaba delante de ella. El chico se giró.

– Isaac dice que quiere participar en lo que sea que estés tramando – dijo éste con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No estoy tramando nada – contestó Tonks con simpleza.

– No te creo – mustió Henry –. Vamos, ¿por qué no nos cuentas? – le preguntó con un ligero tono dolido. Habría podido asegurar que por el rabillo del ojo notó que Cheryl giraba un poco la cabeza, atenta.

– No estoy tramando nada – repitió con énfasis en cada palabra. El chico negó decepcionado con la cabeza.

– Justo cuando comenzaba a congeniar con esa parte revoltosa de ti – mustió mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar correctamente sentado.

– Buenos días, chicos – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Los chicos saludaron al profesor y ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras hacia su camino entre las butacas para llegar a su escritorio. Cuando se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio, se llevó una mano a la nuca y bostezó suavemente. Tonks reprimió una sonrisa.

Se habían quedado despiertos en su despacho hasta muy, muy tarde. Aunque, para ser más exactos, habían pasado toda la madrugada en la pequeña habitación detrás del despacho después de que Remus hubiera mencionado que hace un par de años había comenzado a leer poesía.

– _¿Poesía? Como… ¿romántica y eso? –_ preguntó ella enderezándose un poco de la alfombra.

 _– Leo mucha romántica, si –_ le contestó –. _Te mostraré –_ y se puso de pie. Tonks lo siguió dentro de su dormitorio. El hombre cogió un libro negro con dorado de la cama y se sentó a los pies de ella mientras abría el libro en una página que tenía señalada.

Al principio Tonks se había sentado a su lado y recargado su cabeza en su hombro mientras lo escuchaba recitar poemas. Al cabo de un rato la chica se había dejado caer hacia atrás y Remus había hecho lo mismo. Cuando lo escuchó bostezar, Tonks le quitó el libro diciendo que era su turno y había comenzado a leer con el libro ligeramente sobre su cabeza. El hombre se acostó un poco más cerca de ella con su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro de la joven.

En algún momento se había quedado dormida. Despertó un poco desorientada hasta que notó a Remus acostado a su lado. Lo miró dormir por un par de minutos. Con esa imagen y con una sonrisa, se levantó y salió de allí. Cuando pasó por el escritorio vio la hora; las seis de la mañana. Bueno, si se encontraba con un profesor o con Filch, todo lo que tendría que decir era que se había despertado temprano.

Las muchas veces que Remus bostezó durante la clase sólo podrían significar que él también preferiría estar durmiendo. En un par de ocasiones ella misma parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida…

Cuando la clase terminó, Cheryl se fue sin esperarla y Henry se encogió de hombros antes de seguirla. Ya en la puerta del aula, Tonks se detuvo y volteó a ver a Remus sentado tras su escritorio. Él reparó en ella y le sonrió. Sintiéndose un poco atrevida, le sonrió de vuelta y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que el hombre negó divertido.

…

Cheryl no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta la mañana siguiente, pero tanto ella como los otros dos chicos le hicieron saber que aún creían que se tramaba algo y la chica, cansada de negarlo, comenzó a ignorarlos. Además, Tonks creía tener cosas más importantes en qué pensar que el preocuparse porque sus amigos le creyeran o no.

Estando con Remus no solía pensar en lo que estaba pasando, simplemente disfrutaba del momento y se dejaba llevar. Lo único que definitivamente no le había contado durante sus horas interminables de largas conversaciones, era que le gustaba, pero aparte de eso, confiaba mucho en él y sabía que él confiaba en ella, y realmente no había algo de lo que no pudieran hablar. Sin embargo, había un detalle que la mantenía despierta durante la noche, cuando todo estaba oscuro y sus compañeras dormían.

El detalle era que, conforme pasaban los días de esa semana, él parecía más y más cómodo con el contacto físico que ella había iniciado a partir de los rápidos e inocentes abrazos. Ya no tardaba en responder a ellos y… al contrario, a veces era él quien la abrazaba o quien recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Casualmente, cuando estaban acostados en el suelo, ella tomaba su mano en un arrebato inconsciente y cuando se la soltaba, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que él buscara su tacto.

En el momento todo eso se sentía muy bien, porque le hacía saber que la cercanía era bienvenida e incluso natural… pero después, cuando lo recordaba, se sentía confundida; "¿Cuándo me abraza, siente lo mismo que yo (una felicidad infinita)? ¿Sería posible… que yo le gustara? ¡¿Pero cómo se me ocurre eso?! En serio, no soy la gran cosa"… pero entonces recordaba lo que él había dicho…

– _Eres pura felicidad y la contagias. Yo no había reído en años, tanto como he reído cuando estoy contigo, Tonks, o cuando te miro a la distancia con tus amigos… y no sé cómo podría terminar de agradecerte por eso… por darme un poco de felicidad._

… y algo parecido a la ilusión y a la esperanza se encendían en su pecho.

…

La última semana de clases del trimestre siempre era un tanto liberadora, pues sólo tendrían que aguantar unos días más para poder irse a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, lejos de los deberes y de las clases.

El último día del trimestre, que caía en sábado, habría una salida a Hogsmeade y tres días antes Cheryl ya había comenzado a hacer la planeación y eso a Isaac le parecía divertidísimo. Tonks tendría que admitir que el muchacho sabía encajar con cada uno de ellos.

La mañana del sábado estaba nevando. Después del desayuno, Isaac los estaba esperando junto a la fila de los chicos que irían al pueblo. El chico, alto y delgado, llevaba puesto un suéter azul oscuro que hacía resaltar el brillante tono de sus ojos azul cielo.

– Esto es… emocionante – dijo él con una chispeante sonrisa mientras se ponían a la cola de la fila. Tonks alzó una ceja en su dirección –. Verás… es la primera vez que voy a Hogsmeade – admitió en un tono un poco más bajo.

– ¿En serio? – mustió Cheryl extrañada.

– ¿Primera vez en siete años? – Tonks inquirió.

– Si, bueno… siempre creí que sería tonto ir solo – contestó. Henry, que no parecía sorprendido por lo que su novio decía, tomó su mano. Los chicos cruzaron miradas de entendiemiento y se sonrieron.

– Aquí vamos otra vez – susurró Tonks a Cheryl. La otra chica sonrió con diversión.

Isaac se mostró emocionado durante toda la mañana y pareció especialmente interesado en la tienda de artículos de broma, Zonko's. Sin embargo, el sitio que realmente disfrutó fue Las Tres Escobas.

– ¿Esos son duendes? – susurró divertido mirando a su izquierda. A tres mesas de la suya había una con al menos cinco duendes hablando a toda velocidad en su lengua –. Este sitio es una locura… y creí que ya lo había visto todo – añadió antes de beber de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Como el resto de los estudiantes, estuvieron de vuelta en Hogwarts para la cena y por primera vez desde que so lo habían sugerido, Isaac aceptó sentarse a su mesa. Hubo incluso un par de chicos de su curso que lo saludaron.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se aventuró Tonks un tono lo suficiente bajo como para que sólo él la escuchara.

– Claro.

– ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que… como que el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco con la casa en la que te puso? – le preguntó. Isaac torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

– No se equivocó… – contestó con voz baja –, yo le pedí que me pusiera en Slytherin – apuntó. Tonks frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Se puede hacer eso?

– Bueno, yo no lo sabía cuando se lo pedí – respondió, y su semblante era un poco más serio –. Pero yo quería quedar en la misma casa que mi hermano y era en lo único en que pensaba. Así que el sombrero me puso allí.

– Vaya… – Tonks susurró más para sí que para el otro chico –. Pero… si no hubieras querido eso, ¿en cuál casa habrías quedado? – le preguntó.

Isaac volvió a sonreír.

– El sombrero dijo que tenía el carácter de un Gryffindor – confesó. Tonks también sonrió –. Pero creo que se equivocaba. Ya sabes, los que terminan en Gryffindor son… valientes, ¿cierto? Y yo no lo soy – sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa.

M – Justo ahora estas sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, ¿no es así? – ella señaló –. Eso es valiente. Sé lo que todos, especialmente los de Slytherin, creen de nosotros. Y a ti no te importa… sé que no te importa.

El chico negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

– Las rivalidades… son tontas, ¿sabes?

– Si… – le dijo. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, justo del otro lado del Gran Comedor. Un par de chicos miraban en su dirección con el ceño fruncido y Tonks sabía que esas miradas de odio iban dirigidas a Isaac. Al mirar un poco más entre esos rostros ceñudos, se encontró con el pálido rostro de su primo, Malfoy –. Mi mamá era de Slytherin y mi papá de Hufflepuff y tuvieron que esconder su relación por un par de años hasta que se escapó y se casó con él. Siempre me pareció tonto… como si fuera algo de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse.

– Bueno… Henry y yo no tendremos ese problema porque mi madre es muggle – dijo él con simpleza antes de llevarse un bocado de pastel de carne a la boca. Tonks lo miró fijamente… ¿en serio había dicho eso? – ¿Qué? – se extrañó el muchacho.

– ¿Acaso acabas de decir… que a tu madre no le va a molestar que te cases con Henry? – le susurró.

Isaac se sonrojó por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

– Yo… no dije eso – susurró.

– Fue más o menos lo mismo – Tonks sonrió. El muchacho se dedicó a girar el tenedor entre sus dedos por unos largos segundos. Entonces levantó la mirada y miró a Henry, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. El chico castaño hablaba apasionadamente con Cheryl sobre la nueva alineación de los Chudley Cannons.

– A mi madre ya le agrada – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su novio –. No solía escribirle mucho porque no tenía nada que contarle, pero entonces conocí a Henry y… si, le he escrito sobre él – admitió con una diminuta sonrisa –. Le escribí mucho, si soy honesto. Supongo que porque ella era la única persona a la que podía contarle sobre él. Y era insoportable no poder hablar de él con nadie.

Tonks sonrió al recordar que Henry había dicho más o menos lo mismo cuando le habló por primera vez de Isaac. "Es difícil cuando no puedes hablar de esa persona con alguien", habían sido sus palabras exactas.

– Así que… seré una dama de honor, ¿verdad? – le dijo medio bromeando. Isaac rió por lo bajo.

– Primero tengo que hacer que él diga "si", ¿sabes?

– Oh, vamos. El estará lanzándose a tus brazos antes de que puedas terminar de hacer la pregunta.

– ¿Qué pregunta?

Ambos se giraron hacia Henry. Al ver su expresión curiosa, tanto Tonks como Isaac comenzaron a reír.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, listos para irse a dormir, Tonks miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Remus no estaba allí y era la tercera noche consecutiva. Esa semana sólo había podido ir a su despacho el lunes y se había ido temprano para dejarlo dormir, así que era muy tentadora la idea de ir a conversar un poco con él. Además, quizá esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de verlo, ya que se iría al día siguiente a casa de sus padres para pasar navidad…

Siguió a sus amigos fuera del Gran Comedor, pero se detuvo en seco apenas cruzaron las puertas.

– Yo… tengo que ir a hacer algo, chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a Henry y a Cheryl, quienes se giraron a verla. Isaac también se detuvo –. Los veo en un rato, ¿vale?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Se trata de eso que no quieres contarnos? – preguntó Henry inmediatamente. El semblante de Cheryl se entristeció un poco. No quería que volviera a sentirse mal por su culpa…

– No es que no quiera contarles… es que no puedo – contestó. Y eso era lo más sincera que podía ser –. No es tan simple de explicar – añadió desviando los ojos de la ahora curiosa mirada de su amiga.

– Merlín, Tonks… – Henry susurró –. Eso sólo lo hace peor de lo que creía.

Tonks frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Qué puede ser tan serio como para que te esfuerces en que no nos enteremos?

La chica chasqueó la lengua. Ya estaba cansada de esas acusaciones.

– No estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo con firmeza

M – Si, sigues diciendo eso – dijo el chico castaño negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Isaac se había cruzado de brazos y los miraba a ambos con interés –. Pero si no fuera algo malo, ¿por qué lo ocultas?

– Lo siento, Henry, ¿pero quién eres tú para echarme eso en cara? – dijo sin vacilar, aunque tranquila. No estaba molesta, pero creía que su amigo estaba siendo injusto. Miró a Isaac –. Ocultaste que salías con Isaac y eso no significa que fuera algo malo, ¿cierto?

– Lo hice porque quería protegerlo – se defendió el otro chico.

– Yo también – dijo ella al instante y con certeza. Casi de inmediato se sorprendió a sí misma con lo que acababa de contestar.

Pero Tonks no era tonta. Sabía… sabía lo inapropiado que era el pasar la noche en el despacho y dormitorio de Remus. Sabía lo que otra gente podría pensar sobre la forma en que se abrazaban o tomaban de la mano. Ella sabía…

Ella sabía…

Vaya…

La verdad era que hacía algún tiempo que todo eso no se trataba únicamente de una chica que tenía un pequeño pero intenso crush en su profesor. Ella sabía que Remus también sentía algo por ella. Fuera lo que fuese, sabía que la miraba cuando él creía que ella no se daba cuenta. Sabía que él buscaba su mano poco después de que ella lo hubiera soltado porque extrañaba su tacto tanto como ella. Ella simplemente sabía…

Y sabía lo peligroso que eso podría ser para él.

– Yo también – repitió en voz baja.

Henry había fruncido el ceño, al igual que Cheryl, y Tonks se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso. Pero cuando miró a Isaac, el muchacho tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El sabía.

– Vamos, chicos, hay que dejarla en paz – dijo éste a los otros dos. Volvió a mirar a Tonks –. Vete – añadió sonriendo. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa con gratitud. El cariño que tenía por ese chico sólo aumentaba y aumentaba.

La chica dio media vuelta y se encaminó por las escaleras de mármol.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de tocar a su puerta. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago… iba a verlo, de cerca, muy de cerca. Ya sonriendo, la chica llamó… pero al cabo de varios segundos nadie respondió del otro lado. Siguió esperando sin volver a llamar, porque creía que era de mala educación tocas muchas veces. Pero después de que hubieran pasado un par de minutos, volvió a tocar y a esperar…

Tenía la vista en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió un poco tras emitir un chasquido. Esa… esa era una clara invitación a entrar, ¿verdad?

Titubeante, Tonks entró. Vio a Remus antes de que cruzara la puerta del todo. La puerta de piedra de su habitación estaba abierta y podía vislumbrarse claramente al hombre que, sentado a la cama, la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sabía que eras tú – le dijo él –. Lamento tardar en abrir… se me cayó la varita y me estaba costando encontrarla.

La chica le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo andaba mal. Remus estaba increíblemente pálido y parecía que le estaba costando mantenerse erguido mientras estaba sentado. Y entre más miraba su agotado semblante, más claro le quedaba que había abierto la puerta con un hechizó porque no podía levantarse…

Cerró la puerta y fue hacia él. Cuando se sentó a su lado, dobló una pierna bajo su muslo para poder verlo a la cara y se inclinó apenas un poco para poner una mano en su frente. El la miraba con ojos suaves y cansados.

– Estas hirviendo – ella dijo en voz baja.

– Ya he tomado algo. Estaré bien – le dijo él. Entonces levantó una mano para tomar la de Tonks y bajó ambas manos al regazo de la chica.

– Más te vale – susurró ella medio bromeando. Remus sonrió en respuesta.

En un rápido escaneo, Tonks reparó en que el hombre no llevaba su usual vestimenta, que consistía en camisas y en pantalones gastados de vestir. En cambio, esa noche llevaba un pantalón y una playera de algodón. Lindo… bastante lindo… enfermo, pero lindo…

Entonces el hombre hizo una mueca y retiró la mano con la que había estado sosteniendo la de la chica para ponerla en su pecho.

– Remus – Tonks mustió con preocupación.

– Sólo… sólo necesito acostarme y me pondré bien – él susurró mientras intentaba recostarse en la cama. Tonks se puso de pie y lo ayudó un poco. Cuando el hombre estuvo completamente acostado tan largo era, cerró los ojos y la chica volvió a sentarse al borde del colchón, mirándolo –. Hoy fuiste a Hogsmeade, ¿cómo te fue? – le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

– Estuvo bien – le contestó vagamente, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar su palidez y el dolor que parecía atravesarlo –. Remus, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

– Nada que no tenga solución – le dijo él abriendo los ojos, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Eso tendría que bastar para hacerla sentir mejor… pero que ella se sintiera mejor no era lo importante en ese momento.

– Bien – le sonrió un poco – ¿Ya cenaste? Podría traerte algo…

– La señora Pomfrey me trajo la cena, pero gracias – le contestó. La chica asintió.

– Lo cual significa que, una vez más, estoy interrumpiendo; porque estabas por acostarte, ¿cierto? – adivinó. La cama estaba claramente revuelta y estaba bastante segura de que ya estaba acostado cuando ella había llamado.

– Tú nunca interrumpes, ya hemos hablado de eso – él le dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha para tomar la de ella. Su piel se sentía muy caliente, pero además de eso, se sentía tan familiar como siempre.

Y ella sabía, allí, sentada a su lado, que no quería decirle adiós en ningún momento cercano. Tal vez al día siguiente, cuando fuera inevitable que tuviera que partir… pero no esa noche.

Una vez más, sin pensar demasiado y actuando por impulso, con la mano libre la chica levantó la varita en dirección al hueco de la puerta del dormitorio y susurró el hechizo que había escuchado a Remus hacer en noches anteriores para ocultar la entrada de esa pequeña habitación. El hueco fue llenado por dura piedra y cuando volteó a ver a Remus, éste había alzado ligeramente la ceja.

– He decidido que me quedo – anunció formando una sonrisa, como si fuera la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido y no hubiera nada malo con ello.

– Tonks…

Pero ella apagó la única luz que había, la de una pequeña lámpara que estaba en el buró junto a la cama. Se quitó los zapatos deportivos, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta la dejó sobre el buró y, con mucho cuidado, trepó a la cama pasando por arriba de los pies descalzos de Remus. Tiró de las cobijas para cubrir a Remus, sin mirarlo al rostro, y ella se acostó de lado sin cubrirse. Vio el perfil del hombre, vio que éste miraba al techo. Vio que no sonreía y que, en realidad, parecía estar luchando con una clase de dolor más profundo, algo que no tenía que ver con el dolor físico…

– Tonks… tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. No tienes por qué estar aquí… no soy tu problema…

– Eres mi amigo – la chica susurró. Era lo único que podía decir… era lo que Remus necesitaba escuchar para estar tranquilo…

Porque Tonks sabía…

Ella sabía que el hombre, lentamente y al igual que ella, se daba cuenta que ambos eran mucho más para el otro de lo que cualquiera de los dos tendría permitido admitir en voz alta, para el otro y para sí mismos.

Remus se giró lentamente hasta quedar de costado, con su rostro de frente al de ella y a sólo unos palmos de distancia. El dolor se había ido de sus facciones, pero ahora residía en ellas una suave resignación y una ligera tranquilidad. La miró profundamente a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada con facilidad, demasiado acostumbrada sus ojos color miel.


	14. Pensar y soñar

**Capítulo 14**

 **Pensar y soñar**

Faltaba poco para la luna llena y eso significaba mucho dolor, incluso durante los días anteriores en que sucedía la transformación. Abrir los ojos dolía un poco, pero igual lo hizo, porque algo se había movido a su lado y quería ver de qué se trataba…

Tonks estaba acostada boca abajo a su lado, con una mejilla sobre la almohada y el cabello corto de un azul claro enmarcando la parte del rostro que veía. Su rostro, pálido y de apariencia suave, denotaba paz y simpleza. Y una vez más Remus se encontró maravillado por lo hermosa que era. Y una vez más, algo parecido a la culpa lo obligó a intentar deshacerse de esa idea. Pero intentar, sólo es eso… intentar…

¿Pero y qué si no quería intentar? Porque… ¿cómo ignorar que esa chica de colorida cabellera y sonrisa bromista, era increíblemente bella? ¿Cómo ignorar el azul de sus ojos y el rosa de sus labios? ¿Cómo ignorar su alegre risa y su luminosa presencia?

No podía… pero _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Afuera aún estaba oscuro, aunque imaginaba que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a amanecer. Pero quizá Remus no quería que el sol saliera, porque eso significaba que ella tendría que marcharse… y él la quería allí, con él. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella durante poco más de dos semanas? Era ridículo lo mucho que le entristecía no verla por tanto tiempo… comenzaba a actuar como James cuando el curso escolar acababa y se hundía en el expreso del colegio, enfurruñado porque no vería a Lily en todo el verano. Pero eso era de esperarse en un chico de quince años que experimenta el primer amor, no en un hombre que estaba en sus treinta…

Suspiró y finalmente cedió a cerrar los ojos, agotado pese a haber dormido durante bastantes horas. Se quedó dormido con bastante facilidad.

Cuando volvió a despertar, vio a través de los parpados un poco de luz, y al abrir los ojos, comprobó que el sol había comenzado a salir. Sin embargo, el poco interés que había surgido por saber la hora, se esfumó tan pronto como vio a Tonks sentada a su lado. La chica sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

– Buenos días – le dijo ella con voz baja y suave, como si estuviera cuidando que nadie la escuchara…

Remus sonrió un poco en respuesta.

– Buenos días – le dijo con voz ronca. La chica lo miró por un par de segundos antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos, que estaban en su regazo. Remus reparó que en su playera negra podía leerse el nombre de algo en letras azul oscuro. – ¿ _Weird Sisters_? – Preguntó mientras señalaba a su playera – ¿Significa algo?

La chica tomó el borde de la playera y la estiró.

– Una banda – contestó. Entonces lo miró – Bastante populares en los últimos años.

– Oh… – bueno, tenía sentido por qué no supo lo que significaba, pues los últimos años de su vida los había pasado bastante apartado del mundo mágico. Intentó incorporarse lentamente para también poder sentarse, y aunque lo hizo lentamente, al final consiguió quedar sentado con la espalda en la cabecera de la pequeña cama.

– No vas a decirme qué es lo que tienes ¿cierto? – le dijo la chica. Lo miraba de una forma que hizo que a Remus le doliera. Ella estaba preocupada.

M – No es nada que no tenga solución – le mintió otra vez mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. No se sentía bien al mentirle, pero tampoco podía… no se arriesgaría… no quería saber cuál sería la reacción de la chica si supiera…

– Vale – ella contestó haciendo una pequeña mueca, pero en seguida se las arregló para sonreír con resignación. Remus le sonrió de vuelta, culpable por mentirle –. Voy a extrañarte, ¿sabes? – dijo la chica con un suspiro, sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarlo. En verdad que no merecía esa clase de cariño…

– Voy a extrañarte más – dijo con sinceridad. La sonrisa de la chica, que ya era arrebatadoramente hermosa, pero pequeña, se hizo un poco más grande y Remus supo que había dicho lo correcto.

Entonces ella se incorporó un poco y pasó a gatas sobre las piernas del hombre para bajarse de la cama. Se puso los zapatos, cogió la chaqueta y la varita mágica del buró. Volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, cerca de Remus y lo abrazó. Él quería que ese momento se hiciera eterno.

– Adiós, Remus – la escuchó decir cerca de su oído.

– Adiós, Tonks.

La chica se apartó de él y se puso de pie. Lo último que vio de ella antes de que cerrara el hueco de la puerta, fue una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos la realidad lo golpeó. Siempre terminaba pasando, cada vez que ella se marchaba. No debió permitirle quedarse. No era correcto... y pese a eso, se había dejado tranquilizar por lo que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior…

– _Eres mi amigo._

Porque está bien si los amigos se preocupan por el otro, ¿cierto? No hay nada de malo con eso…

Pero Remus no había nacido ayer y cada vez se le hacía más difícil pretender que no entendía por qué la chica lo buscaba tanto o por qué se sonrojaba cuando él le sonreía. Él sabía muy bien por qué lo escuchaba con tanta atención y por qué se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar.

El sabía, sobre todo, que fuera lo que fuese que la chica sintiera por él… él también lo sentía.

Sin embargo, también sabía que ninguno de los dos lo diría.

Sabía que ambos seguirían apartando la mirada de sus labios mientras les fuera posible… mientras fueran capaces de seguir fingiendo que no pensaban en besarse.

Sonrió con tristeza y poco después sintió mucho enojo contra sí mismo

¿En qué se había metido?

…

Tonks se encontró con sus amigos en el vestíbulo después de haber alzado todas sus cosas torpemente en el baúl. Se dio cuenta que los tres, Isaac, Cheryl y Henry, habían observado que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, pero ninguno hizo algún comentario. Tanto Cheryl y Henry se marcharían a sus casas mediante la red _flu_ por la chimenea de la profesora Sprout, y originalmente Tonks tenía intención de hacer lo mismo, pero cambió de decisión cuando Isaac dijo que se iría en el autobús noctambulo.

– Tu padres están esperándote, ¿sabes? – señaló Cheryl.

– Nunca me he subido a esa cosa – contestó son una sonrisa –. Además, a Isaac no le importa, ¿verdad?

– Será divertido – contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Se despidieron de Henry y Cheryl con un abrazo (aunque los dos chicos se dieron un largo y lento beso que hizo que ambas apartaran la vista con vergüenza) y se salieron del colegio en dirección a la salida del colegio con sus baúles flotando por delante de ambos.

– Anoche los convencí para que dejaran de darte lata con lo que sea que hagas cuando desapareces – le dijo el chico.

– Gracias – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Si, no hay de qué – le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en su mirada había una ligera preocupación –. Pero Tonks, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – a la chica le extrañó la pregunta, pero igual asintió, curiosa –. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

– ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

– Porque te quiero y no me gustaría que salieras lastimada – contestó él sin problema. Aunque le inquietaba saber por qué su amigo creía que podía salir lastimada, se sintió bastante conmovida por el cariño en sus palabras. Sonrió de buena gana y le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro.

– Cursi – se burló. Isaac volvió a sonreír.

– No es un aspecto del que éste orgulloso – admitió.

El viaje en el autobús Noctambulo no fue ni la mitad de genial como creyó que sería. La tercera vez que tuvo que pararse del suelo con ayuda de Isaac, prometió no volver a poner un pie en ese vehículo asesino. Llegaron primero a las afueras del camino que conducía a la casa de Tonks y ella se sintió muy aliviada al tocar suelo firme. Su amigo la ayudó a bajarse con su baúl.

Los árboles a su alrededor se movían mucho a causa del frío viento.

– Hey, ven a visitarme si quieres – dijo la chica con una sonrisa –. Henry y Cheryl aprovechan las vacaciones para zafarse de mí, pero no seas como ellos.

Isaac sonrió.

– No digas tonterías, ellos te aman – dijo y posterior a eso se inclinó para abrazarla –. Vendré, te lo prometo – afirmó sin soltarla.

Después se subió al autobús Noctambulo y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran. En una fracción de segundo el vehículo desapareció con una explosión. La chica miró su baúl. Maldición, tendría que empujarlo por el camino hasta su casa… o podría ir por su padre y pedirle que fuera por él después de que la regañaran por no haber aparecido hacía más de una hora por la chimenea de la sala de estar. Si, la segunda opción era la mejor. Sólo empujó el baúl un par de metros para dejarlo tras un arbusto y se encaminó a su casa.

Tocó al timbre, pero también gritó mientras lo hacía:

– ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Soy Tonks!

Escuchó sillas moverse y varios ruidos de pasos acercarse a la puerta. Andrómeda Tonks apareció frente a ella.

– Antes de que me digas algo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración y excusa, su madre la había abrazado fuertemente.

– ¿Dónde te metiste? La profesora Sprout nos dijo que no habías aparecido en su despacho y que ya había ido a buscarle, pero que no te encontró por ningún lado…

– Me vine en el autobús Noctambulo con Isaac – le contestó como pudo, pues su madre la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que apenas y podía respirar –. Fue horrible, no lo volveré a hacer.

Su madre se apartó de ella y Tonks tomó un largo respiro. Para su sorpresa y alivio, Andrómeda sonreía.

– Había una muy buena razón para jamás haber viajado contigo en esa cosa, mi amor – le dijo.

– Ya, ahora lo sé – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Ya es mi turno de abrazar a mi hija? – dijo una voz familiar y tranquila detrás de su madre. La mujer se hizo a un lado y la chica entró andando por la puerta hasta los brazos extendidos de su padre – ¿Alguien puede crecer tanto en tres meses y medio?

Tonks sabía que bromeaba, porque su cabeza quedó recargada en el pecho de su padre igual que la última vez que lo había abrazado.

– Espera, ¿dónde están tus cosas? – dijo Andrómeda tras ella.

Media hora después Tonks estaba en su habitación y su baúl también. Todo estaba en excesivo orden, lo cual significaba que su madre había limpiado a fondo durante su ausencia. Se acostó boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en lo que iba del día, se permitió viajar profundamente a primeras horas de esa misma mañana. Había estado observando a Remus por un largo rato antes de que se despertara. Quiso decirle adiós antes de irse, así que aguardo sentada a su lado, bajo la única ventana que estaba en el cuarto…

– ¡Tonks, baja a desayunar!

¡El desayuno! Se puso de pie con tanta velocidad que tropezó cuando dio el primer paso hacia la puerta.

Abajo, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks hicieron muecas de dolor al escuchar un golpe sordo en la habitación en su hija.

– Dora está en casa – dijo Ted con diversión.

…

Siempre era difícil no poder hacer mágica mientras estaba fuera de Hogwarts, pero en su casa podía divertirse sin necesidad de ella. Por lo general, Tonks se entretenía con su madre en la cocina durante las mañanas y en las tardes con su padre, cuando éste llegaba de trabajar. Pero a veces, cuando quería un poco de soledad, se salía por la ventana de su habitación al techo de la casa con una silla y se sentaría a contemplar el largo campo frío que se extendía frente a ella, mientras canciones de Weird Sisters sonaban desde su habitación por la radio mágica.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a casa, y allí era donde se encontraba cuando vislumbró a Isaac acercarse a su casa por el camino de tierra. Había corrido a recibirlo con un abrazo y el chico, alto como era, la había alzado un poco del suelo en el acto. Aquella tarde el muchacho se quedó a cenar y estaba claro que a sus padres les había caído bien. Al final habían subido sólo los dos al techo para conversar. Ya estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío, por lo que estaban abrigados y cubiertos por una manta cada uno.

– Tus padres parecen muy felices – comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa cuando llevaban más de media hora allí y después de que le hubiera contado que había estado mandándose cartas con Henry ese último par de días –. Y muy enamorados.

– Son ridículamente felices – Tonks admitió –. Y eso me ha dado expectativas muy altas sobre qué tanta felicidad debo esperar en mi vida – añadió con sinceridad.

– Eso es bueno – dijo su amigo.

– Si, bueno… – ella susurró –, pero… ¿qué tal que no consigo ser ni la mitad de feliz que ellos? – preguntó de pronto. Solía pensar en ello cuando estaba en casa y observaba a sus padres vivir dentro de su pequeño mundo lleno de amor y comprensión. ¿Sabían ellos lo extraordinaria que era su relación? Sí, claro que sí. Después de todo, habían luchado por ella.

– No pareces alguien infeliz – dijo Isaac. Lo miró. El chico había adoptado un semblante un tanto serio, como si entendiera que lo que la chica decía era algo importante –. Venga, jamás había conocido a alguien tan feliz como tú.

Tonks sonrió. Si, ella era, por lo general, alguien feliz. Pero su preocupación no residía en si podría ser feliz, sino, más bien, en si podría encontrar la clase de felicidad que sus padres habrían encontrado el uno con el otro.

La inevitable y conocida imagen de Remus apareció en su cabeza.

Ella podría ser feliz con él. Qué hermoso pensar en una vida entera a su lado… pero que tan lejana de la realidad se encontraba esa idea. Y ella detestaba eso. Lo detestaba mucho. Porque al final del día, no importaba lo genial que se la pasaban, ni la facilidad con la que se comunicaban, ni lo bien que se sintiera el contacto del otro. Nada de eso podía borrar el hecho de que existían razones importantes por las que ninguno de los dos debía cruzar más la delgada línea de su amistad.

La chica cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La anterior semana le había sido muy difícil no querer inclinarse sobre los labios de Remus cada vez que éste miraba los de ella directamente. Bueno… sí que lo quería. _Lo deseaba_. Pero se había sostenido de dos buenos motivos para no hacerlo. El primero era que, simple y sencillamente, no estaba bien. El segundo era que, pese a que podía leer en la mirada de Remus que él también lo deseaba, creía conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, de besarlo, el hombre se sobresaltaría y la escena terminaría muy mal.

Suspiró.

– Sólo he besado a una persona en mi vida y ni siquiera sé si me gustó – dijo en voz alta. Se alegraba de que la corriente de sus pensamientos la hubieran llevado hacia algo que pudiera decir en voz alta. Quizá sonaba como un comentario extraño salido de la nada, pero qué importaba.

– ¿El chico con el que saliste el año pasado, que ahora está en sexto y es de Ravenclaw?

Tonks gruñó por lo bajo e Isaac rió un poco. Por supuesto que sabía sobre eso.

– ¿Qué tanto te contó Henry?

– Dijo que te invitó a salir el Día de San Valentín y que le dijiste que si, sólo porque estabas demasiado sorprendida. También dijo que duraron un mes y que se la pasaron pegados de los labios hasta que decidiste que no te gustaba lo suficiente como para tener algo con él, por lo que rompiste con él – le dijo – ¿Pasó así?

– Si… más o menos – asintió de mala gana.

– Y no sabes si la parte de los labios te gustó – el chico observó a continuación.

– Bueno… él era lindo, pero no me gustaba, así que no sentía nada especial cuando nos besábamos – explicó, aún sin abrir los ojos.

– ¿Nada de nada?

– Nada… excepto que era una entretenida forma de pasar el rato – se encogió de hombros.

– Oh, tu, descarada – Isaac rió. Tonks sonrió.

– ¿Y que hay sobre ti? – le preguntó –. ¿Existió alguien antes de Henry?

– Uh… si. Un vecino muggle, luego una aventura de verano hace dos años con alguien a quien conocí en una fiesta y después el mejor amigo de mi vecino el verano pasado. Ya sabes, nada serio – le contestó con un tono desenfadado.

– Mira que llamarme a mi descardada… – Tonks sonrió.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por un par de minutos una vez que sus risas re apagaron. La chica notó que ninguna de las personas a las que mencionó eran magos. Sin embargo, no le extrañó, pues en Hogwarts Isaac solía mantener un perfil bajo. Encerrado todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y en su habitación, dudaba que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien coquetear… al menos antes de conocer a Henry.

– ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? – escuchó a Isaac preguntar en voz baja, lo que hizo que la chica se quedara muy quieta, pues la había tomado con la guardia baja –. Henry también me contó que sabe que les gustas a algunos chicos, pero que tú jamás has mostrado tener interés en alguien… y que es por eso que le sorprendió que hubieras aceptado salir con aquel chico de Ravenclaw.

No contestó de inmediato porque había varias cosas de las que su amigo había dicho, que no sabía cómo procesar…

– ¿Que yo le gusto a algunos chicos? – se extrañó. Decidió ignorar deliberadamente la pregunta.

– Y que eres tan despistada que no lo notas – le dijo. Tonks abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza a la derecha para mirarlo con ceño. El chico sonreía –. Así que… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien de verdad?

La chica volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Tenía la vaga sensación de que su amigo ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero que la hacía sólo para estar seguro. Ella recordaba perfectamente la forma en que la había mirado después de que había hecho bailar a Remus frente a él y a sus otros dos amigos. También estaba ese otro detalle… Isaac pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado justo después de haberle dicho que había conseguido que Henry y Cheryl dejaran de agobiarla con preguntas referentes al sitio al que iba durante las noches en que no volvía a su habitación a dormir. ¿Acaso sabía que pasaba las noches con Remus?

Sí que lo sabía…

– Gracias por no decirle a los chicos dónde paso las noches – susurró sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

– Vaya… entonces estaba en lo cierto – lo escuchó decir. Había sonado ligeramente sorprendido y eso tranquilizó a la chica. Podía manejar la sorpresa, pero no la acusación –. Pero… debo suponer que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes porque has dicho que sólo has besado a una persona en tu vida.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar con su expresión de indiferencia. Tonks gimió débilmente y se llevó las manos al rostro.

– ¡Es tan difícil! – se quejó. Entonces se quitó las manos y se enderezó en la silla, girándose hacia su amigo. El chico sonreía con diversión, pero a ella ya no le importaba. Tenía demasiados pensamientos reprimidos que buscaban su salida y que finalmente habían encontrado un sitio por donde escapar – ¡Es mi profesor, Isaac! ¡Mi profesor! ¡Y me gusta! ¡Pero no puedo besarlo!... bueno, sí que podría, ¡pero no debo! – confesó en un susurró, pues tampoco era necesario que sus padres la escucharan desde el piso de abajo –. Y él no lo pone fácil en absoluto, ¿sabes? Era más sencillo cuando no sabía que…

Se calló de golpe. Cerró los ojos.

– Era más sencillo cuando no sabías, ¿qué? – preguntó Isaac con interés.

La chica suspiró y abrió los ojos.

– Era más sencillo hacer todo lo posible por no besarlo cuando no sabía que yo le gustaba también – declaró –. Al principio creí que eran alucinaciones mías, Isaac… pero poco a poco me doy cuenta de ello – dijo con tristeza.

– Pero… ¿no es eso bueno, Tonks? – inquirió el chico enderezándose en su asiento. Parecía confundido por la reacción de la chica.

– ¿Tú crees que es bueno saber que la persona por el que siento algo… se sienta atraído a mí, pero que los dos tengamos muy claro que no podemos ser más que amigos, porque sería inapropiado y estaríamos rompiendo varias reglas? Sin mencionar, claro, que ya he roto un par por pasar la noche en su habitación – dijo ella con pesar.

– Vaya, esto no es como pensé que sería… – susurró su amigo. El chico fruncía ligeramente el entre cejo.

– ¿Qué?

– Su relación. Creí que si pasabas la noche con él, era bastante obvio que… bueno… – titubeó –. Creí que… uh.

La leve pena que notó en su voz la hizo sonreír.

– ¿Qué teníamos un intenso romance secreto? – preguntó ella con diversión. _Ojalá_. El chico sonrió un poco y asintió –. Oh, no… no pasamos de abrazarnos, de tomarnos de las manos, de hablar por horas, ni de dormir al lado del otro – contestó, pero tan pronto como la última palabra salió de sus labios, volvió a dejarse caer contra el respaldo de la silla y a gemir con frustración.

Isaac había alzado ambas cejas.

– Eso suena bastante intenso para mí.

– ¡Es por eso que es tan difícil! – exclamó la chica.

Isaac rió y al cabo de unos segundos ella sonrió un poco.

– Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme – dijo el chico con una meda sonrisa. La chica lo miró con curiosidad –. Ya sabes… creí que se estaban precipitando muy rápido en una relación… pero en realidad parece que están sufriendo al intentar frenar lo que sienten.

Tonks ni siquiera parpadeó.

– ¿Y se supone que eso es mejor? – preguntó ella finalmente. Isaac volvió a reír.

– No dije que eso fuera mejor – contestó sin dejar de sonreír –. Pero creo que lo hace más real.

La chica frunció el ceño una vez más.

– No entiendo.

– Mira… – parecía que el chico buscaba las palabras correctas antes de comenzar a hablar –. No sé si me gustaría saber que Lupin anda por allí besando a una alumna, menos aún si se trata de una amiga. Me daría mala espina… pero saber que intenta no cruzar esa línea contigo, hace que lo que sea que tengan parezca más honesto y más real, porque les preocupa arruinar lo que tienen ahora y meter en problemas al otro – explicó. Conforme hablaba, sus palabras cobraban más y más sentido en la cabeza de la chica –. Si, aún sigue siendo complicado… pero si de algo puedes estar muy, muy segura… es que han creado algo lindo – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Habían creado algo lindo… si, ella sabía eso. La chica sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

– Me gustaría que no fuera complicado – susurró –. Me gustaría… me gustaría tener su edad… o que él tuviera la mía. Lo invitaría a salir porque él sería demasiado tímido para invitarme a mi – agregó sonriendo un poco –. Y después de Hogwarts podríamos seguir juntos… y luego ¿quién sabe? Seguir y seguir– solía empujar esos pensamientos, pues dolían, pero creía que tal vez estaba bien dejarlos salir por una única vez –. Y entonces podría mostrarle que los finales felices existen…

Demostrarle eso a Remus Lupin tal vez sería el reto más grande en e que podría embarcarse, pero sabía que valdría totalmente la pena. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedería y tenía que aprender a aceptarlo. Lo haría, sabía que podría… pero era injusto.

– Van a solucionarlo.

La seguridad con laque habló Isaac la hizo voltear a verlo.

– ¿Cómo? Tú fuiste el que dijo que es complicado. Y lo es. Es demasiado complicado.

Isaac se encogió de hombros.

– Pero no dije que fuera imposible y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – dijo sonriendo –. Por lo que Henry me ha contado y por el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, sé que aún no ha existido algo que no hayas logrado… y esta vez no se trata de meter artefactos ilícitos al colegio o de algo que implique romper una regla. Se trata de alguien a quien quieres en tu vida, de alguien a quien…

– No lo digas – le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que estaba por decir.

Isaac calló y asintió.

– Vas a tener tu final feliz, Tonks. No te vas a conformar con menos de eso – le dijo el chico.

– Ojalá tengas razón.

– Oh, por supuesto que sí, como siempre – soltó él con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ese tonto. Tonks sonrió con diversión.

…

La chica se quedó en el tejado mucho después de que Isaac tuviera que marcharse. Hacía ya un rato que su madre había subido para desearle buenas noches, pero ella no tenía sueño. Miraba al cielo mientras pensaba en Remus. Lo imaginaba acostado en su cama, aún enfermo. Deseaba poder estar allí y abrazarlo toda la noche. Eso no lo ayudaría a mejorar, pero al menos no se sentiría tan preocupada como estaba en ese momento, a cientos y cientos kilómetros de distancia, sin saber si su condición había empeorado o mejorado.

Había una hermosa luna llena aquella noche. La última vez que hubo una de esas fue, exactamente, durante los días en que Remus enfermó por primera vez. Recordaba lo aburridas que habían sido las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes oscuras con Snape impartiéndola… aún seguía encontrando extraño que les hubiera dejado hacer una lista de cómo identificar hombres lobo. Fue aún más extraño saber que les había dejado el mismo trabajo a otros cursos y casas.

Miró la luna por largos minutos. Entonces volvió a imaginarse en Hogwarts, con Remus. De haberse quedado, probablemente habría pasado la tarde y noche con él. Podrían haber hablado del millón de cosas que aún no hablaban mientras estaban tumbados frente a la chimenea…

Se quedó dormida, y porque se sentía tan calientita envuelta en su manta, no le importó estar sentada en una silla sobre el tejado de su casa.

Pero entonces tuvo el sueño más raro e inverosímil que jamás había tenido.

Su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos fue que quizá soñó todo eso porque era en lo que había estado pensando antes de caer dormida. Pero la lucidez que recobraba con lentitud le permitió analizar un poco más la locura que su subconsciente había creado…

Se enderezó en el asiento de golpe, mirando a la luna llena con una creciente preocupación en el pecho. No oía, ni veía nada que no fuera la esfera plateada frente a ella.

Ya sabía por qué Snape les había pedido aquel extraño trabajo sobre hombres lobo.


	15. Feliz Navidad, señor Lawrence

**Capítulo 15**

 **Feliz Navidad, señor Lawrence**

Todos en el colegio sabían que Severus Snape había pedido el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde que era profesor en Hogwarts. Y de igual manera, todos sabían que el director no se lo había dado. Esa era una buena explicación sobre por qué parecía que el profesor de pociones odiaba a cada uno de los anteriores profesores y profesoras que habían ocupado el puesto que él quería y que tantas veces se le había negado.

Tonks creyó que la aversión con la que Snape solía mirar a Remus, era causa de su decepción por tener que soportar que otra persona tuviera lo que el anhelaba, pero aversión no era lo único que se encontraba en la mirada de Snape cuando miraba al otro hombre desde el extremo contrario de la mesa de de los profesores; había desconfianza e incluso resentimiento. Pero lo ignoró. No iba a perder el sueño por ello, por más extraño que fuera.

Pero no podría seguir ignorándolo.

La corriente de sus pensamientos antes de caer dormida se movieron rápidamente de uno a otro. Primero pensaba en un Remus sólo y enfermo, luego en la luna, después en Snape y el trabajo de los hombres lobo. Después volvió a pensar en Remus y en la luna llena… y finalmente se quedó dormida, la imagen de la luna siendo lo último que vio.

Y entonces, soñó.

Ella no estaba allí de una forma corpórea, como usualmente soñaba. No era la protagonista de su sueño, pero podía verlo todo muy bien. Estaba en una gran sala y en el centro estaba Snape discutiendo con Dumbledore. O mejor dicho, el profesor gritaba al director. Al parecer, Snape no podía creer que una vez más no lo considerara para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que se lo hubiera dado a un hombre lobo. Dumbledore, calmado, le dijo que Lupin estaba bien cualificado y que le había prometido no morder a nadie, pero eso sólo hizo que Snape gritara más.

¿Qué locura, no?

"Que locura", es exactamente el primer pensamiento más o menos coherente que se formó en la cabeza de Tonks al despertar.

¿Snape gritando? No, no… él no grita, él te mira con odio mientras planea como hacerte la vida imposible.

¿Remus un hombre lobo? No, no… él no es un hombre lobo. Los hombres lobo vivían en zonas retiradas y boscosas, al margen del mundo mágico y por lo general en manadas. Eran agresivos y peligrosos, "bestias asesinas" según decían los libros. No ibas por la vida encontrándote con uno aquí y allá. Tal vez te enterarías una vez en tres años que uno atacó a un campesino o algo así, pero ya está. Te asustas y deseas jamás tener la misma suerte que ese hombre.

¿Remus? Él era amable y educado, definitivamente no peligroso. Disfrutaba de un buen libro sobre hechizos defensores o una novela muggle. A veces lucía triste y fingía que sus pensamientos no viajaban lejos del presente, pero eso jamás le impedía sonreír con los labios y la mirada. Él también daba los abrazos más cálidos y reconfortantes.

Si fuera un hombre lobo, sería fácil saberlo, porque vivía en un castillo lleno de personas y habría atacado a la primera que se le hubiera cruzado en su camino. Y para empezar, Remus ni siquiera había estado en Hogwarts durante la primer luna llena que hubo en lo que iba de ese año escolar…

Su cerebro se detuvo en ese pedazo de información, como si danzara a su alrededor.

Remus no estuvo en Hogwarts durante la primera luna llena; enfermó, nadie sabía dónde estaba y ellos tuvieron que aguantar a Snape. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, había asumido que el hombre había estado fuera del castillo por la forma en que Snape anunció que lo remplazaría. Y sin embargo, ella recordaba perfectamente que la capa de viaje de Remus había estado colgada en su despacho cuando se coló para dejarle unos chocolates.

"Tener una capa de viaje no significa que la vayas a llevar a donde quiera que viajes", pensó.

¿Pero dónde había estado? Entonces recordó lo mal que lo había encontrado unos días atrás, pálido e incapaz de moverse mucho por el obvio dolor que lo aquejaba. Si así se había puesto la primera vez, habría sido muy imprudente viajar en esas condiciones.

Una vez más, su cerebro se quedó atascado en esa parte, quizá porque aún no despertaba del todo. Pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba bastante despierta y que la razón por la que no era capaz de pasar de esa idea, era porque había una parte de ella que no se había detenido a analizar. Volvió sobre sus pensamientos…

"Lo había encontrado muy enfermó unos días atrás…"

Oh…

Se enderezó de golpe en su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos y lo primero que vislumbró fue la luna.

"Es la segunda vez que enferma y hay luna llena… igual que la primera vez que enfermó".

Permaneció observando la luna por lo que pareció una eternidad. La cobija se le había caído al enderezarse y se agarraba de los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos comenzaron a dolerle.

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba…

Algunas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido. Todo podría parecer insignificante para alguien que no supiera…

Y Snape sabía… y había hecho que todos sus alumnos investigaran sobre hombros lobo, ¿con qué fin? ¿Advertirlos? ¿Asustarlos?

Oh, no…

– Merlín – mustió, y entonces sintió la primer emoción que fue capaz de reconocer en su cuerpo; preocupación.

Eso era exactamente el plan del profesor de pociones; advertirlos, asustarlos y en consecuencia, hacer que despidieran a Remus para quedarse con el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello… mientras nadie se enterara, él estaría a salvo. Aunque ese pensamiento no la tranquilizó. Se llevó las manos a la cara para tallársela. El sueño se había ido.

Se puso de pie y entró por la ventana de su dormitorio. Cuando cerraba la ventana y miró por última vez a la luna, ésta ya no le parecía tan bonita como antes. Esa cosa, de alguna forma, enfermaba a Remus.

...

Tonks logró dormir, pero despertó demasiadas veces durante la madrugada y no se sentía descansada. La última vez que despertó, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por el sol matutino. Durante las vacaciones su madre por lo general no iba a despertarla a menos que Tonks se lo pidiera, dejaba que descansara todo lo que quisiera.

– _Creo que Cheryl te tortura lo suficiente durante la mayor parte del año como para que yo también lo haga_ – le había dicho tres veranos atrás con una sonrisa.

Tonks sonrió suavemente. Su madre era un ángel.

Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho.

Suspiró con desgana. De todo lo que sentía, la preocupación seguía siendo la única emoción que había identificado y puesto nombre, ¿pero qué era lo demás?

Se puso lentamente pie y se dispuso a bajar. Tenía el estomago revuelto, no estaba segura de poder comer algo, pero haría un esfuerzo. Se encontró con sus padres en la cocina.

– Buenos días – los saludó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

– Buenos días – dijeron ambos, su padre detrás del periódico y su madre moviendo la cuchara de su café y de su esposo con la varita. Puso una taza frente a la de Tonks que tenía chocolate caliente. Oh, eso estaba bien.

– Luces terrible – dijo entonces su padre sobre su periódico con ojos curiosos. Ambos tenían el mismo par de ojos azules. Tonks solía cambiar el color de éstos cuando era niña, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando su madre le contó que al nacer había tenido los ojos de su padre. Desde entonces los había dejado tan azules como los de él.

– No dormí bien – admitió mientras volvía a mirar la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Andrómeda distraídamente mientras hacía volar tostadas hasta los platos frente a su esposo e hija.

"Bah, por nada. Es sólo que anoche descubrí por mi cuenta que alguien que me importa mucho, mi profesor y amigo, es un hombre lobo y alguien ha intentado que todo el colegio se entere para que lo echen. Todo está perfectamente bien, madre."

– No lo sé – contestó la chica. Pero al cabo de unos minutos decidió que no importaba si hacía una pregunta cuya historia sus padres no sabían –. Oigan… ¿qué saben ustedes de los hombres lobo? – preguntó, procurando sonar sólo curiosa y no realmente interesada en sus respuestas.

– Asesinos – dijo su padre doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado de su plato. Vaya forma de hacer que el corazón de su hija se encogiera –. O eso es lo que todos dicen. Nunca he conocido a uno, así que… – se encogió de hombros.

– Porque has sido afortunado – dijo Andrómeda mientras se sentaba a la mesa a la derecha de Tonks –. Nadie que conozca a un hombre lobo cara a cara ha salido bien librado. Terminan muertos o, en el peor de los casos, convertidos y marginados por el resto de sus vidas – explicó. A la chica le entristeció la certeza con la que hablaba su madre.

– Tal vez hay hombres lobo buenos – mustió ella, como si quisiera convencer a su madre de ello. Tonks, sin embargo, estaba segura de sus palabras.

– Su condición es una maldición, cariño – continuó su madre, pero su voz era suave. Se dio cuenta de que ahora la miraba con ternura –. Una maldición poderosa que los transforma en seres muy peligrosos…

– Bien, bien, pero eso es sólo durante la luna llena, ¿no? – no pudo evitar decir a toda velocidad –. El resto del tiempo son sólo personas.

Su madre parecía estar a punto de contestar, pero su padre habló primero.

– Lo que pasa, amor, es que la gente les tiene tanto miedo, que los han obligado a permanecer lejos de nosotros. Los tienen registrados, vigilados y amenazados. Imagino que ese trato los amarga y les quita la poca humanidad que les queda. Se las quitamos – dijo con pena –. Vivir resentido con el resto del mundo es muy peligroso, porque ¿qué los detendría de querer atacar a personas que los han empujado a vivir pobremente y en soledad? ¿Qué piedad podrían tener con nosotros, si nadie fue piadoso con ellos?

Tonks peleó contra las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su padre. Tragó y se mordió el labio inferior. Recordó a Remus acostado a su lado y mirando al techo con una tristeza sombría. Cuando veía que esa mirada aparecía, ella comenzaba a contar algo divertido que le había pasado y sin mucho esfuerzo lograba que el hombre ladeara la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa pequeña.

Andrómeda miraba a su esposo con suavidad y Tonks entendió que las palabras del hombre también la habían afectado.

– Nunca pensé en su situación de esa forma – soltó la mujer.

– No es tu culpa – dijo Ted formando una sonrisa triste –. El aborrecimiento que se les tiene es una idea social que ha permanecido por milenios, por supuesto que es difícil intentar ver que, al final, aún siguen siendo humanos.

Tonks se secó rápidamente las primeras lágrimas que consiguieron escapar de sus ojos, y ningunos de sus padres se dio cuenta de ello. No sabía que sentía más, si enojo o tristeza. Quería llorar, pero también quería golpear algo o a alguien. Sin embargo, se limitó a apretar la taza que tenía entre sus manos con mucha fuerza.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencida de la ignorancia en la que vivía el mundo mágico. Antes de ayer, ella probablemente se habría escondido si alguien le hubiera dicho que el hombre que se acercaba caminando por la acera era un hombre lobo. Por un instante imaginó que Remus no daba clases que Hogwarts, que jamás lo había conocido y que su condición no era un secreto. Imaginó que se lo encontraba caminando por la acera de una calle como solía hacerlo por los pasillos del colegio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y derecho tan alto era, pero con los hombros ligeramente caídos. Se imaginó a sí misma apartando la vista y caminando en otra dirección... alejándose de un ser maravilloso, amable e inteligente.

La tranquilizó bastante pensar en lo hermoso que era Remus.

– Tal vez si hay hombres lobos buenos, Dora – escuchó a su padre decir. Se había olvidado por completo que él estaba sentado justo frente a ella –. Vale la pena esperar lo mejor de cualquiera. Además, ¿quiénes creemos ser para no hacerlo?

Tonks asintió suavemente y se percató de que Andrómeda miraba a Ted de la misma forma que Henry solía mirar a Isaac cuando éste decía algo gracioso o lindo, como si su esposo sostuviera en sus palabras las verdades del universo. Era fácil adivinar que pese al paso de los años la mujer seguía sintiéndose maravillada a lo diferente que era su esposo de la familia con la que había crecido.

…

La mañana de Navidad Tonks despertó porque algo pesado cayó sobre su regazo y estomago.

– ¡Despierta!

Qué clase de pesadilla era esa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver Cheryl acostada sobre ella, una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

– Me pregunto si hice algo muy malo en una vida pasada y ahora tengo que pagar por ello – mustió Tonks volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Un castigo? Soy más como una bendición.

– ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

– ¡Vamos! Abre tus regalos… oh, mira, Isaac también te hizo un "casquete" con canciones – escuchó decir a Cheryl, quien se había levantado de arriba de ella, pero seguía sentada en la cama. Tonks sonrió divertida a la palabra por la que su amiga había confundido "casete" –. Ranas de chocolate como para enfermarte de mi parte… y lo demás está envuelto.

Tonks habría rodado los ojos si los tuviera abiertos. Se incorporó lentamente, se talló los ojos y los abrió.

– Dame uno, por favor – le pidió a su amiga, que le pasó de buena gana un paquete rectangular. Rasgó el papel y abrió la caja… vaya. Pegada a un lado de una cámara, estaba escrita una pequeña nota que decía "Mamá y papá". Tonks conocía esa cámara… sus padres solían tomarle un montón de fotos con ella cuando era una niña, pero no la había visto desde hace más de cinco años. Le dio vueltas, apreciándola con amor.

– Uh, ¿Tonks?... ¿Quién es Lawrence?

La voz de su mejor amiga la hizo levantar la mirada de la cámara. La chica de cabello rojizo sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño sobre marrón. ¿El señor Lawrence? No conocía a nadie con tal nombre. Se arrodilló cerca de Cheryl y tomó el sobre. Reconoció la letra de inmediato sobre el papel marrón.

 _Remus_.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

" _Combina con tus ojos. Lawrence"_

Una embriagante felicidad la llenó al leer esas cuatro palabras. Por el peso y el relieve del sobre, podía adivinar que había algo más además de una carta. Rasgó un extremó con cuidado y metió una mano en él. Sacó un brazalete de plata con piedras incrustadas de un azul tan intenso como sus ojos.

– Así que… ¿Lawrence?

Oh, Merlín. Recordó que Cheryl estaba a su lado.

– Vale, pues, eh, si… es un amigo – en el último segundo decidió no mentir.

– ¿Un amigo? – Repitió la otra chica – ¿Qué amigo?

Para su fortuna, su madre gritó desde el piso de abajo que bajaran a desayunar, zafándose así de tener que contestar. Tonks se puso de pie de un salto mientras se ponía el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. Cheryl la siguió, pero al lanzarle una mirada rápida, Tonks comprobó por su expresión curiosa que no iba a dejar el tema de ese tal Lawrence.

Cheryl pasó todo el rato gran parte del desayuno mirando el brazalete como si de esa forma pudiera serle develado el nombre de quién lo había enviado. A Tonks le habría gustado que no hiciera eso, porque captó la atención de su padre.

– Hey, eso es lindo – comentó Ted desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– Si, uh, regalo de Navidad – contestó utilizando el tono más despreocupado que fue capaz de emitir. Pareció suficiente explicación, porque su padre asintió y siguió leyendo el periódico. Cheryl, aunque ya no la miraba, estaba ligeramente ceñuda.

Una parte de Tonks odiaba todo eso, el ocultar cosas, fingir y dar explicaciones a medias. Era cansado y en ese preciso momento no entendía del todo por qué era todo ese secretismo, porque ella en verdad no creía estar haciendo algo mal. Una vez más pensó en lo que le había confesado a Isaac unos días atrás. "Ojalá fuera mayor. Ojalá Remus fuera menor. Ojalá dejara de meterme en situaciones de las que no podría salir bien parada ni de una forma ni de otra."

Cheryl se fue justo después del desayuno diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer, pero lucía apagada cuando se despidió de Tonks y ésta se preguntó si no había mentido sobre tener que irse sólo para ya no seguir allí.

Tonks se acostó en la cama y cogió el sobre en el que había estado el brazalete. _"Combina con tus ojos. Lawrence"._ Le hacía sentir mucho mejor tan sólo leer eso.

La felicidad que sentía era su favorita. Porque si, hay tipos de felicidades. Está la felicidad que escapa con tu risa cuando estás haciendo tonterías con tus amigos. Está esa otra, la felicidad completa, la que sientes cuando abrazas a tus padres y estás segura que no podrías estar más a salvo en cualquier otro lugar. Pero la que experimentaba mientras leía la letra de Remus tantas veces que como quería, era una felicidad liviana, la más escurridiza de todas, pero también la más dulce.

Se sentía más y más emocionada conforme se acercaba el día en que tendría que volver a Hogwarts, a inicios de Enero. Metió sus cosas en el baúl la noche anterior y se fue a dormir temprano.

La mañana siguiente Andrómeda no tuvo que ir a despertarla. Tonks bajó las escaleras al segundo piso tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno, bueno, alguien está feliz de dejar a sus padres – bromeó Andrómeda sonriente, pero curiosa.

– No me hace feliz irme; me hace feliz ver a mis amigos.

Se aparecería en la chimenea del despacho de la profesora Sprout a las once de la mañana. Quince para las once estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar. Estaba a quince minutos de salir corriendo en dirección a Remus y ver sus preciosos ojos color miel.

A una distancia considerable, Andrómeda y Ted miraban a su hija.

– Intento que no me ofenda lo ansiosa que luce por irse – murmuró Ted a su esposa.

Cuando dieron exactamente las doce, Tonks ya estaba dentro de la chimenea. Ese medio de transporte no era su favorito porque… si, de vez en cuando tropezaba al llegar a su destino, exactamente como hizo ese día frente a la profesora de Herbología.

– ¿Qué tal, profesora? – dijo alegre mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de la mujer.

– Hola, Tonks – sonrió la profesora.

Salió con tranquilidad del despacho. Ya estaba allí, no había prisa…

Tocó distraídamente el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha y decidió que en realidad si tenía prisa. Llegó al tercer piso tan sólo unos pocos minutos después y se encaminó al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La puerta de ésta estaba ligeramente entre abierta. La abrió lentamente y se coló intentando no hacer ruido, deseando que por una vez sus pies no le fallaran.

Remus estaba parado junto a la ventana que daba a parte de los terrenos del colegio y al campo de Quidditch. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miraba hacia afuera con tranquilidad. Silenciosamente, la chica cerró la puerta y se recargó junto a esta en la pared.

– Feliz Navidad, Lawrence.

El volteó de inmediato hacia ella y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al reconocerla. Entonces su mirada se volvió divertida y llena de añoranza.

– No creo que sepas lo que acabas de decir – dijo entonces él mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana, y daba unos cuantos pasos hasta el centro del despacho con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

– ¿Qué?

– Hay una película muggle llamada "Feliz Navidad, señor Lawrence". De allí saqué la idea para firmar el sobre – le explicó. Oh, bueno. Tonks sonrió.

– Si, no tenía idea – confirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se miraron. Era muy fácil. Mirar a alguien a la cara con tanto detenimiento tendría que ser incomodo, pero a Tonks le resultaba muy agradable dibujar con la mirada cada una de las facciones del hombre. Sus ojos, sus pestañas oscuras, su cabello castaño cayéndole por la frente, sus labios rosados, casi rojos…

No pudo retener por más tiempo el impulso que recorría su cuerpo desde que lo había visto, y caminó hacia él sin titubeos. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, tirando de él en un abrazo. Remus pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda baja de forma natural. Oh, había extrañado tanto esa calidez. Su frente tocaba la mejilla de él. Estaban tan cerca, tan bien.

Tocaba la felicidad… la tenía entre sus brazos.

– La próxima Navidad la pasaré aquí – le dijo la chica, cerca de su cuello. El rió por lo bajo.

– Me parece bien.

La próxima Navidad. Qué maravilloso era poder estar segura sobre algo… y cuánta ingenuidad había en ello.


	16. Me importas

**Capítulo 16**

 **Me importas**

" _Tu mente es tu más grande enemigo_

 _No te dejará olvidar, no te dejará dormir_

 _Claro como una lágrima, ves el pasado_

 _Sabes lo que has conocido, pero no hay marcha atrás_

 _Amor, va a encontrarte_

 _Oh, el amor no va a dejarte tirado y solo por siempre."_

 _It's Gonna Find You de Bombs Over Nowhere_

"Algún día vas a conocer a alguien que pegue todas las piezas de tu alma rota con un solo abrazo. Ese día, vas a darte cuenta que el dolor y la soledad valieron la pena, porque de no haber sufrido tanto y por todo ese tiempo, no sabrías valorar lo afortunado que eres al poder estar entre los brazos de ese alguien".

Era un fragmento de un libro que Remus leyó años atrás, cuando la única compañía que tenía eran las palabras leídas bajo la luz de una vela. Supuso que el pequeño fragmento debía dar esperanza a quien lo leyera. Después de todo, ¿quién no sueña con encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir de tal manera?... pero a él, leer todo eso le hizo sumirse en una profunda tristeza. Él no era cualquier hombre, ni tenía las mismas probabilidades del ser humano promedio de encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara por quién era. Él era un hombre lobo… una maldición andante y un peligro para cualquiera que estuviera cerca. ¿Quién querría estar con _algo_ así?

Para él no había esperanza.

Pero en ese momento, mientras Remus abrazaba a Tonks, el hombre sintió que todas las partes desquebrajadas de su alma fueron pegadas una por una por la chica de la brillante sonrisa.

¿Podría haber esperanza para él?

Estaba en una situación que no tendría un final feliz, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ¿valía la pena preocuparse por eso cuando se sentía tan cómodo y salvo entre los brazos de ella? Se preocuparía mañana, o quizá la siguiente semana, pero en ese instante todo cuando podía pensar era en lo agradecido que estaba porque Tonks hubiera vuelto.

– ¿Te la pasaste bien? – le preguntó, así, abrazados, cerca de su frente. Él quería saberlo todo, escucharla por horas. Quería que el tiempo pusiera de su parte, se detuviera y le permitiera congelar ese instante para siempre.

– Si. Estuvo muy bien – le contestó ella –. Excepto que te extrañé mucho.

Remus sonrió.

– Te extrañé mucho más.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y él mismo tuvo ganas de reír también. Aún abrazándolo, Tonks levantó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a la cara, quitó su mano izquierda de detrás del cuello de él y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Remus. Sintió un débil cosquilleo allí donde sintió el tacto de la chica.

Podría observar esa cara todo el tiempo. El cabello y los ojos azules, la nariz, los labios rosa…

– ¿Cómo estuviste tú? – le preguntó ella entonces. Oh, él estuvo pésimo. Hubo luna llena la noche del día en que ella partió y la transformación fue tan dolorosa como siempre. Sin embargo, le ayudó mucho la poción mata lobos que Snape preparó por órdenes de Dumbledore. Gracias a ella podía conservar su mente de humano y ser completamente inofensivo y silencioso, así que sólo tuvo que acostarse en el suelo mugriento de la Casa de los Gritos y esperar a que amaneciera. Por supuesto que despertaba desnudo, algo adolorido y cansado, y nada de eso era algo que le gustara.

– Estuve bien. Leí mucho – le contestó. Era tan bueno mintiendo… pero se sentía tan culpable.

Ella medio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. A decir verdad, su expresión se había apagado un poco y a Remus eso le hizo pensar que quizá había visto a través de su mentira. Pero en seguida (quizá demasiado) la sonrisa de la chica volvió a crecer.

– Tengo que ir con los chicos a dar señales de vida – le dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano de la mejilla del hombre –. ¿Puedo venir más tarde? – añadió.

– Claro – le contestó.

Se apartaron el uno del otro, pero con una última acción y aún estando frente a frente, Tonks tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad. La soltó con la misma simpleza, dio un par de pasos atrás mientras decía adiós con la mano y abrió la puerta para salir.

El hombre respiró profundamente. La vacilante sonrisa de la chica definitivamente significaba que no le creyó cuando le dijo que estuvo bien. Después de todo, él lucía realmente enfermo la última vez que se vieron.

 _"¿Y si le dijera la verdad?"_

Ella se alejaría… y había tenido tiempo de sobra durante ese par de semanas para darse cuenta de que eso sería lo mejor. Podrían dejar de jugar ese juego de sentir demasiado por el otro, pero considerarse moralmente obligados a no mencionarlo. Ella dejaría de preocuparse por él y podría seguir su vida lejos del ser peligroso que él era.

Bajó la mirada a la alfombra sobre la que estaba de pie, la misma en la que se había tumbado con Tonks durante noches interminables para hablar de libros, del pasado, de la mejor clase de caramelos, de bromas y de hechizos.

Hacia sólo unos minutos que la abrazaba mientras se disponía a posponer el momento en que tuviera que preocuparse por el destino de su relación, pero ya era hora de bajarse de la nube de perfección en la que habían estado viajando sin detenerse.

…

Ella ya sabía que Remus le mentiría tan pronto como le había preguntado cómo había estado durante las vacaciones, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera mal. No era sobre él no confiando en ella… era más sobre él hecho general de que Remus no confiara en nadie. Esa reacción automática de mentir era el producto de alguien con demasiado miedo…

Escuchó a alguien llamarla cuando llegó al final de las escaleras de mármol. Al girarse, vio a Isaac acercarse por el pasillo que iba a las mazmorras. El tipo tenía el cabello más largo (le tapaba los ojos si no se lo quitaba con las manos) y le sentaba bien. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano a la cantidad de chicos a los que podría quedarle bien llevar el cabello así de largo. Uno, él.

– ¿Vienes de donde creo que vienes? – le preguntó él con la sonrisa un tanto picara al llegar a ella. Tonks sonrió.

– Te encanta hacer preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabes, ¿eh?

– Es para darte la oportunidad de mentir.

Ja. Bueno, eso tenía gracia, porque era exactamente lo que había hecho con Remus.

– ¿Vas a encontrarte con Henry y Cheryl? – le preguntó él.

– Seh.

– ¿Puedes decirle a Henry que lo espero donde siempre?

Tonks los imaginó besuqueándose en algún rincón escondido del quinto o sexto piso. Fingió un escalofrío.

– Perturbador, pero si.

A Henry lo encontró saliendo de los dormitorios de los chicos.

– Tu novio dice que te espera en donde siempre – le dijo a modo de saludo cuando éste se disponía a acercarse para abrazarla. El chico analizó la información a la velocidad de la luz y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida de la sala común – ¡También me alegro de verte!

Fue a los dormitorios de las chicas y entró a su habitación. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Cheryl de pie junto a la cama.

– ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Su amiga volteó a verla y su rostro se iluminó –. ¿Quieres que…?

– Tengo que decirte algo, así que calla y escúchame – soltó ella acercándose a Tonks con determinación –. Hace unos días pensé que quizá es mi culpa que no quieras contarme algunas cosas porque llevo años exaltándome a la mayoría de tus locuras y lo entiendo, ¿vale? – continuó –. Eres como una hermana para mi, Tonks. Sé que soy una aguafiestas, pero creo haber demostrado en más de cuatro años que no importa lo que hagas, siempre estoy a tú lado, porque me preocupo por ti. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando contigo, estaré aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Tonks la escuchó en silencio. Los ojos de su amiga mostraban una gran determinación. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Cheryl había sido la desafiante chiquilla que durante la segunda semana de su primer año en el colegio había gritado a un par de chicos para que dejaran de reír después de que ella hubiera tirado un puñado de botellas en el aula de Pociones. No podía imaginar un complicado momento de su vida en los últimos cuatro años en el que la chica de cabello rojizo no hubiera estado a su lado.

– No eres una aguafiestas – fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Cheryl sonrió en respuesta –. Yo… confío en ti, es sólo que – "es complicado", quería decir. Suspiró –. No es algo que pueda decir justo ahora – "o nunca".

La pelirroja asintió.

– Está bien – dijo –. Proteges a alguien… ¿es a ese tal Lawrence?

Tonks reprimió una sonrisa. Parecía que había estado queriendo hacer esa pregunta desde Navidad.

– Si – dijo. Algo así.

Y eso fue todo. Cheryl no hizo ni otra pregunta y ella le sugirió que fueran a pasear por allí.

…

Tonks le dijo que iría a verlo más tarde y como no dijo una hora especifica, Remus se quedó el resto del día en su despacho, esperando. Estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que planeaba decirle a la chica como para pensar en comer o en hacer cualquier otra cosa. Abrió un par de libros con intención de leer un poco, pero se rindió después de que leyó el mismo renglón por decima vez.

Cuando ya había pasado al menos una hora desde que el sol se escondió, se dijo que sería tonto seguir esperándola. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, cuando ya había abierto la entrada a su pequeña habitación para irse a dormir, alguien tocó a la puerta y al girarse, vislumbró a la chica asomando la cabeza de cabellera azul por la puerta.

– ¡Hola! – lo saludó cantarinamente.

Merlín, era tan adorable. Iba a ser muy difícil contarle…

Tonks entró por completo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y al girarse le sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto, pero se sentía extraño, como congelado. Las piernas le pesaban y creía imposible lograr moverlas.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a…? Hey, ¿pasa algo? – la chica se detuvo a un par de metros de él. Decir que estaba asustado era poco y eso probablemente se estaba reflejando en su expresión y postura de alguna forma.

Estaba recordando cuando le contó a una persona sobre su licantropía; Clare, una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw con la que salió por un par de meses. Sus amigos lo habían animado a que le dijera cuando él les contó que se sentía mal mentirle sobre donde pasaba los días que no estaba en el colegio. "¡Ella te ama! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien", había exclamado Sirius con su sonrisa confiada y él le creyó, pero el resultado fue horrible. Clare terminó con él, le dijo que mantendría su secreto a salvo, pero que no quería que volviera a dirigirse a ella por el resto de su vida. Tan sólo un par de años atrás se la había encontrado en una tienda del callejón Diagon y ella lo reconoció tan fácilmente como él a ella. La Clare adulta, y aún rubia, desvió su mirada de ojos marrones y salió de allí.

– ¿Remus?

Escuchar su nombre lo situó en el presente. Tonks tenía esa mirada que a veces se le antojaba demasiado inteligente. Ella sabía que algo importante estaba pasando por su cabeza y sólo estaba esperando a que él le contara de qué se trataba.

– Tengo que contarte algo – le dijo él, aunque su voz salió más baja de lo que le habría gustado.

– Vale – le dijo ella.

Remus asintió y tragó. Giró lentamente sobre sí mismo y fue su cama a sentarse. No estaba listo para ser sincero y mucho menos para que ella le tuviera repugnancia, pero sabía que estaba listo para brindarle la oportunidad de decidir si quería alejarse de él porque ella _le importaba_. Juntó sus manos y las apretó mientras Tonks se sentaba a su lado. Sus palmas sudaban frío. No podía hacer que de su garganta saliera un solo sonido…

Entonces la chica tomó su mano izquierda con una de las suyas y la apretó con suavidad. A diferencia de la suya, la mano de ella estaba caliente. Ella estaba lista para escuchar. Remus tragó una última vez.

– Voy… voy a entender si después de que te diga esto, tú eliges alejarte de mí. Lo aceptaré – dijo mirando a sus manos juntas. ¿Por qué todo le dolía tanto? Respirar, hablar… –. Pero antes que nada, quiero que sepas que he apreciado mucho cada instante que pasé contigo – añadió. Se sentía de cinco años, pequeño e indefenso, incapaz de salvarse del dolor que sabía que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida –. Tonks… soy un hombre lobo.

Clare también había estado sosteniendo su mano cuando le confesó su secreto y la chica había pedido que lo repitiera, como si hubiera escuchado mal lo que trataba de decirle y después de decirlo por segunda vez, ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

– _¿Clare? –_ había susurrado él, inseguro.

 _– ¿Quién más lo sabe?_

 _– Mis amigos, Dumbledore, Pomfrey…_

 _– También guardaré tu secreto_ – había sentenciado ella con voz gélida – _. Pero hemos terminado, Remus_ – se giró y le dedicó a Remus una mirada que le hizo sentir como si fuera apuñalado mil veces en el pecho. Aversión y vergüenza –. _No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí._

Miró la mano de Tonks esperando a que ella la retirara, sabiendo perfectamente que su corazón volvería a romperse cuando eso sucediera. Pero pasaron los segundos y ella aún sostenía su mano cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. La chica se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, sonrió tímidamente.

– Ya lo sabía – dijo ella.

¿Qué?

La miró entre atónito, sorprendido y confuso.

¿Cómo?

– ¿Qué? – articuló.

– Si, eh… lo descubrí poco antes de Navidad – le explicó.

Había algo que Remus sentía que no cuadraba. En realidad, sentía que nada cuadraba. No sabía qué decir a continuación, ni qué hacer y no estaba seguro sobre por qué ella seguía allí, sentada a su lado, tomando su mano y mirándolo de la misma forma que siempre, con calidez.

– ¿No… no estás asustada? – formuló su cerebro, que por el momento estaba muy confundido.

– Bueno, si, por supuesto – contestó poniéndose seria –. Porque Snape sabe, ¿cierto? Él quiere tu trabajo, Remus y es obvio que esperaba que alguien lo descubriera después de hacer que casi toda la escuela hiciera un trabajo sobre hombres lobo. Sería peligroso que los de Slytherin lo descubrieran, ¿no crees? No les caes bien – añadió y frunció el ceño un poco, como si no entendiera por qué Remus no era del agrado de esos chicos.

Esa tampoco era la respuesta que esperaba.

– Me… me refería a si no te asusta que yo sea un… un hombre lobo – aclaró.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó.

– Eres la última persona de la que tendría miedo, Remus.

Entonces, casi como si quisiera llevarle la contraria, debatió sus palabras.

– Soy un monstruo – apuntó con seguridad.

Ella suspiró con dolor, como si escucharlo decir eso fuera similar a recibir un golpe en el estomago y Remus en seguida lamentó haber abierto la boca.

– Tú eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en toda mi vida y aunque sólo tengo dieciséis años que respalden lo que digo, sé que eso cuenta. Tiene que contar – dijo con claridad sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

Y en ese preciso momento, Remus se dio cuenta que la razón por la que se sentía tan confundo y como si nada de lo que estaba pasando tuviera sentido, era porque se había preparado para vivir otra escena que podría guardar dentro del baúl de los recuerdos dolorosos. Merlín, la había subestimado tanto.

Allí estaba Tonks, extremadamente joven, pero más empática que la mayoría de los adultos a los que él había conocido en sus casi treinta y cuatro años de existencia.

Él estaba seguro de que la perdería, pero ella seguía tomando su mano.

Se sentía tan valorado como hace muchos años no se sentía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque no podía creer que nada de eso fuera real.

Los ojos de ella también se llenaron de lágrimas. Soltó su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el hombre luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. La abrazó como si eso pudiera salvarle la vida.

– No… no estés triste – le dijo ella. Había puesto una mano atrás de la cabeza de Remus y acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

– No estoy triste, Tonks – le dijo en un susurro mientras se llevaba el dorso de su mano derecha al rostro para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se sentía más feliz que nunca y la sensación era abrumadora.

Se quedaron así por un rato.

– Dijiste dieciséis – dijo él mientras rompían el abrazo y la miraba a la cara.

– ¿Uh? – mustió la chica.

– Dijiste "aunque sólo tengo dieciséis años que respalden lo que digo" – repitió sus palabras.

– ¡Oh! Ya, si – ella asintió. Tenía los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas que tampoco dejó salir. Sonrió un poco –. La siguiente semana los cumplo.

Remus sonrió ligeramente. Tenía que ir pensando en un buen regalo para ella.


	17. Ares Blair

**Capítulo 17**

 **Ares Blair**

" _Todo lo que quiero es nada más que oírte llamar a mi puerta._

 _Porque si pudiera ver tu rostro una vez más, podría morir siendo un hombre feliz, estoy seguro"._

 _All I Want de Kodaline_

Ella llevaba a todas partes la cámara que le habían regalado sus padres en Navidad. No tenía idea de lo divertido que podría ser tomar fotografías, especialmente cuando se dedicaba a acosar a sus amigos mientras estos intentaban apartarla o salir corriendo lejos de ella y de su aparato. "¡Sólo es una foto!", les gritaba. Hasta el momento, la mayoría de sus fotografías instantáneas mágicas consistían en sus amigos huyendo de ella o tapando el lente con la mano.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó de buen humor, se vistió y se dispuso a subir hasta el aula de astronomía para tomar un par de fotos del amanecer. Después de eso podría pasarse por el despacho de Remus…

Lo extrañaba. No lo había visto tanto como le habría gustado durante la primera semana del segundo trimestre. Aún dolía recordar lo triste que había lucido cuando le contó su secreto, como si estuviera seguro de que ella saldría corriendo por la puerta en cualquier segundo. He allí la importancia de dejar saber cuando alguien es importante en nuestras vidas. Con Remus era un poco más complicado, sin embargo. El tenía un don excepcional para rechazar los cumplidos, especialmente aquellos que hablaran sobre lo bueno que era.

Suspiró. Planeaba aplastarlo bajo un gran abrazo apenas cruzara la puerta de su despacho… pero justo ahora tenía otros planes. Subió la escalera de mármol con cuidado con la cámara colgando de su cuello. Era una suerte que pudiera llevarla así y no entre sus resbaladizas manos.

Cuando llegó al sexto piso le sorprendió notar que la puerta de un aula estaba ligeramente abierta y que por el delgado espacio salía una luz azul oscura. Frunció el seño. Se acercó un poco en silencio y permaneció de pie junto a la puerta…

Ruido.

Alguien hablaba de una forma completamente ininteligible. Eran unos susurros veloces en una lengua que jamás había escuchado. Se acercó más a la puerta e intentó ver el pequeño espacio, pero lo único que logró ver fue que adentro la luz azul era más densa, más oscura. Lo más sensato sería seguir con su trayecto al aula de Astronomía, pero su curiosidad siempre era más grande que su habilidad para hacer lo sensato. Eso ya lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión. ¿Una luz extraña proveniente de un aula que debería estar vacía? Era la clase de cosas que llamarían su atención con facilidad.

Empujó suavemente la puerta y dio gracias porque esta no rechinara o algo así. Entonces se asomó un poco.

La escena frente a ella la dejó sin habla. No había pupitres o mesas, pero si había un chico sentado en el centro del aula. Le daba la espalda. A cada uno de sus lados, cerca de sus rodillas, había velas negras. Y no podía verlo del todo bien, pero Tonks podría apostar a que frente a él había un pequeño caldero, que era de donde la mayoría de la luz densa y azul provenía. Embelesada, Tonks dio un paso dentro del aula… ¿qué era todo eso?

Ahora podía escuchar mejor lo que el muchacho decía y seguía sin poder reconocer ni una sola palabra… aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que se tratara de otro lenguaje. Le recordó a los encantamientos sanatorios que en un par de ocasiones vio hacer a Pomfrey, excepto que ese era más veloz. Comenzó a experimentar una sensación de pesadez conforme los segundos pasaban y no tardó en darse cuenta de que, en efecto, lo que escuchaba era un conjuro. Intentó moverse sin mucho éxito hasta que el chico se calló abruptamente. Lo que pasó a continuación fue la cosa más extraña que la chica había vivido hasta el momento.

Sucedió una especie de explosión, pero nada salió volando por los aires. La luz azul oscura fue repentinamente sustituida por una luz blanca que inundó toda la estancia, obligando a Tonks a cerrar los ojos. Se escuchó una explosión que se tragó toda la luz ardiente… y a Tonks con ella.

Un segundo, dos segundos….

Estaba de pie donde mismo y, para su sorpresa, no estaba muerta. Abrió los ojos. Seguía en la misma aula… pero se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente tras unos segundos de mirar a su alrededor. Algo desencajaba. La habitación ya no estaba a oscuras, pero se extendía por cada rincón una penumbra abrazadora y pesaba…

– ¿Tonks?

La chica miró al frente. El chico frente a ella se había puesto de pie.

Era Isaac.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz. Por una fracción de segundo creyó que se había quedado sin ella tras la extraña explosión. Merlín, había creído que se había quedado sin vida.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó Isaac mirando al caldero tras él con pánico. Jamás lo había visto tan asustado – ¡Maldición! No deberías estar aquí, ¿qué diablos pasó…? – había comenzado a caminar a todas partes y a moverse como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en algún rincón de la habitación.

– Hey, ¡Hey! ¡Isaac!

El chico se detuvo y volteó a verla. Estaba ligeramente agitado. Ser amiga de Cheryl le había enseñado a cómo reaccionar cuando su amiga tuviera un ataque de pánico. Se acercó a apenas un par de pasos hacia él y se obligó a no dejar que la situación la asustara más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Puedes intentar explicarme qué hiciste? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

El muchacho puso sus manos en sus caderas y hacía un intento por calmar su respiración. Desvió la mirada de ella hacia sus zapatos.

– Yo… no sé…

– Si sabes, Isaac – dijo ella, aún tranquila. Su amigo la miró una vez más y cuando lo hizo, Tonks pudo ver vergüenza, pero también determinación.

– Un conjuro. Creo… creo que esa es la forma correcta de llamarlo – comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Qué hace el conjuro?

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Sea lo que fuera que el chico estaba por responder, ya sabía que no le iba a gustar.

– Crea un canal entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Uh?

M – ¿Qué? – ¿lo había escuchado bien? ¿De su boca realmente habían salido esas palabras?

– Estamos en ese canal justo ahora – él añadió. Frunció el ceño – ¿Entraste cuando decía el conjuro? – le preguntó esta vez el chico. Poco a poco su respiración era más estable. Suerte para él, porque ella sentía que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

– ¿Estamos muertos? – ella mustió. No se sentía muerta, pero la penumbra de su alrededor lo parecía. Aquello era confuso.

– ¿Muertos? ¡No! Merlín, no – contestó él de inmediato –. Estamos vivos, pero dentro de un canal que nos conecta con el mundo de los muertos – le explicó.

"Estamos vivos" eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Y ahora que Isaac lucía más tranquilo también…

Lo miró con molestia.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Estaba bastante segura de que se trataba de magia oscura. Jugar con la muerte era algo serio.

El chico suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

– Lo siento…

Tonks dejó ir el enojó cuando su amigo bajó la mano y vio la tristeza que surcaba sus facciones.

– En verdad lo siento – repitió él –. Pero necesito hacer esto – agregó al mirarla con ojos suplicantes, esos que gritan "no me juzgues".

Pero ella no entendía nada. ¿Por qué necesitaría realizar magia oscura para estar en ese sitio? Era helado y tenebroso. No era un sitio en el que deberían estar…

Esa palabra siempre tumbaba cualquier argumento que intentaba formular. Deber. El deber era… complejo. Y no era una palabra que ella pudiera ir tirando por allí, como si fuera experta sobre lo moralmente correcto. Ella iba por la vida haciendo cosas que no debería, ¿quién era entonces para mirar a la triste cara de su amigo y decirle que había cometido un error? Además, ella aún no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Había mucho más de lo que no sabía.

– Hey, está bien – le dijo y formó una ligera sonrisa, intentando al mismo tiempo alejar el miedo que sentía –. Ya estamos aquí, de cualquier forma… ¿pero sería mucha molestia contarme por qué has hecho esto?

Isaac escudriñó a su amiga como si intentara descifrar con la mirada si en verdad estaba bien con todo eso. Al final cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió otra vez, el chico seguro de sí mismo que ella conocía, apareció frente a ella.

– Te contaré, pero lo haré cuando salgamos de aquí… no podemos quedarnos en este sitio más tiempo. Tenemos un límite de tiempo para salir de aquí y antes de eso tengo que hacer algo.

– ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

– ¿Me crees tan tonto como para entrar aquí sin saber cómo salir? – dijo él alzando una ceja. La chica torció sus labios en una media sonrisa. Isaac también sonrió – Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Tiró ligeramente de su mano al pasar por su lado. Ella dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de perder el contacto de la piel del chico, Tonks tomó su mano con fuerza. Ella misma se sorprendió por esa reacción. Isaac la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Prueba que sigues viva; te aferras a lo único vivo que hay aquí además de ti.

Eso explicaba por qué la mano de Isaac se sentía extremadamente caliente. "Eso también prueba lo asustada que estoy", se dijo la chica dentro de su cabeza.

Su amigo apretó su mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. La abrió…

Tonks supuso que saldrían al largo pasillo afuera del aula, pero no fue así. La exclamación de sorpresa que creyó que haría se quedó atrapada en algún punto dentro de su garganta. Estaba de pie en la acera de una calle vacía. Era de día, pero la penumbra que tanto la inquietaba seguía allí. Todo parecía opaco, sin vida. El sol que se alzaba por arriba de sus cabezas no alumbraba de forma natural… porque nada allí lo era. Frente a ellos estaba una casa con cierto aire de abandono. En el jardín de enfrente había una bicicleta tirada y un carro de juguete. Tonks miró a Isaac, lista para realizar un millón de preguntas que estaban formulándose en su cabeza.

Pero se detuvo ante la expresión de su amigo. Él no estaba allí… no realmente. Veía sin mirar. La casa… para Isaac era mucho más que una simple casa. Pensó en dejarlo con sus pensamientos, pero recordó que no tenían tiempo de más y apretó su mano. El chico parpadeó.

– Viví aquí – dijo con claridad. Y eso fue todo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y Tonks con él.

No sabía que esperaba encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta, ¿qué tal que volvían a aparecer en otro sitio desconocido? ¿Y porque demonios estaba la puerta abierta? Pero nada extraordinario sucedió. Entraron al recibidor de la casa y al adentrarse un poco más dieron con la sala de estar. Sillones opacos, una mesa de centro y más juguetes regados por el suelo. Los juguetes de Isaac, pensó ella. Siguieron de largo y fueron a unas escaleras. Miró ocasionalmente a su amigo, preguntándose cuándo comenzaría a darle explicaciones sobre todo eso. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan segura de querer que lo hiciera… presentía que había algo oscuro y muy triste dentro de toda esa situación, una parte del pasado de Isaac que obviamente le dolía y ella se sentía como una intrusa zambulléndose en el dolor de su amigo.

El chico la guió a una habitación de paredes azules. Había una única cama individual con sabanas revueltas pegada a la pared de su derecha. También había un escritorio junto a la cama y frente a ellos, justo debajo de una gran ventana por la que entraba la luz opaca del sol muerto. Estaba lleno de papeles regados, al igual que el suelo. Cada hoja y pedazo de pergamino parecía haber sido cortado con una furia indescriptible. Una furia punzante.

Isaac soltó la mano de Tonks y pasó sobre los papeles del suelo. Caminó hasta el escritorio y levantó una de las hojas. La chica miró las que tenía a los pies. Algunas de ellas tenían escritos de letras elegantes, pero otras tenían palabras que era difícil de leer y entender, pues también habían sido escritas en un estado de alarmante coraje.

Isaac levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana y por la forma en que su espalda y hombros se tensaron, Tonks supuso que había visto algo.

– Ares… – el chico murmuró débilmente y se dio media vuelta repentinamente. Tonks se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar por la puerta. Isaac volvió a tirar de ella con su mano, llevándola consigo.

Al llegar al primer piso fueron a la cocina de la casa y directamente caminaron hacia la puerta del fondo que daba al jardín trasero. Isaac se detuvo al bajar los escalones, mirando fijamente a la escena frente a él.

Había un par de columpios unos metros más allá y en uno de ellos había alguien sentado.

– Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, Tonks – dijo su amigo a su lado, voz baja, apenas un susurro. La chica apretó su mano con fuerza.

– ¿Es por esa persona que hiciste esto? – le preguntó. Isaac asintió levemente.

– Ares. Él es mi hermano mayor. Yo… yo no pude sacarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de volver a verlo cuando leí en ese libro el conjuro.

Ese no era el momento para preguntarle sobre el libro, pero Tonks se dijo que más tarde tendrían que hablar sobre él. De momento, lo que más le preocupada era el hecho de estar, aparentemente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de alguien que ya había muerto. Quizá todo eso era más de lo que podía soportar…

Inhaló profundamente. No. Tenía que mantener la calma.

– Ya estamos aquí – repitió ella en un tono que esperaba sonara con confianza.

El muchacho asintió suavemente. Caminaron hacia los columpios…

Isaac la soltó cuando estuvieron a sólo un metro de distancia de Ares y recorrió solo el pequeño tramo que le quedaba para llegar a su hermano. Se detuvo por su lado y lentamente puso su mano ligeramente sobre el hombro del chico muerto… pero éste no se inmutó.

– ¿Ares? – mustió el chico.

Ares permaneció quieto. Isaac quitó su mano y lo rodeó para quedar frente a él. Tonks vio con impotencia cómo los ojos de Isaac se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el rostro de su hermano mayor. Sus labios temblaron antes de apretarlos en un vano intento por aparentar fortaleza. Se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la mano por los ojos, no permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

– Ares… – él repitió, su voz rompiéndose al final.

Tonks desvió la mirada mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, pues sus propios ojos luchaban por traicionarla. No. Tenía que permanecer fuerte. Volvió a mirar a su amigo y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al hacerlo.

¿Dónde estaba el muchacho bromista y sonriente con el que se había tropezado meses atrás?

No estaba allí.

En su lugar había un chico derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para ocultar el llanto que surgió desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Y ella no tenía idea de qué podría hacer en una situación como esa. ¿Debía respetar la privacidad de su dolor y quedarse de pie en donde estaba o caminar hacía él y abrazarlo tan fuerte como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera?

Maldición…

Tomando valor, caminó hasta él. Se hincó a su lado y lo atrajo más cerca de ella con ambos brazos. El chico recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sin descubrir su rostro y ella trazó suaves círculos en su espalda con su mano izquierda mientras que con el otro intentaba tirar de él dentro de un abrazo más fuerte.

Tonks recargó ligeramente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su amigo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque a visión a su derecha fue demasiado para ella…

Ares Blair lucía apenas un par de años más joven que su hermano menor, pero además de eso, era una réplica casi exacta de Isaac. Cabello negro, lacio y ligeramente rizado sobre la frente. Labios rojos, ojos azules… pero sin luz. No habitaba en ellos ni una pizca de la luz que adornaba la continua mirada bromista de Isaac. Miraba al frente sin realmente hacerlo.

Estaba muerto, no había duda sobre ello.

Intentó ponerse en el lugar de su amigo e imaginar qué podría esperar de una reunión como esa. Hablar con él, abrazarlo, preguntarle cosas…

Pero el chico frente a ellos estaba muerto y así se quedaría. No iba a hablar, no haría nada… no daría signos de vida.

La chica cerró los ojos y se centró en el chico que tenía entre sus brazos. Ese chico estaba vivo y lo amaba y necesitaba saber qué hacer a continuación para hacer que se levantara, pero una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que lo mejor era dejar que llorara tanto como lo necesitara hasta que estuviera agotado. El chico dejó de llorar al cabo de un par de minutos, pero se quedó quieto en el abrazo.

Tuvieron que pasar otros pocos minutos que Tonks sintió eternos para que Isaac bajara sus manos y otro para que hablara. Voz ligeramente ronca y baja.

– Lamento mucho que hayas terminado involucrada en todo esto… soy un desastre.

La chica apretó los labios y suspiró.

– Yo no lo lamento.

Le aterraba la idea de no haber estado allí para abrazarlo. No se creía necesaria dentro de todo ese cuadro, ni mucho menos indispensable, pero no creía que nadie tuviera que pasar por todo eso solo. De ser posible, le gustaría viajar en el tiempo para hacerse amiga de Isaac desde el día en que puso un pie en el colegio. Ya que eso no era posible, se encargaría de ser su amiga por el resto de vida que tenía…

El muchacho dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

– Deberíamos irnos de aquí – lo escuchó decir.

Lo soltó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero la chica tomó su mano tan pronto como estuvo firme sobre sus pies. Isaac bajó su mirada hacía ella e intentó formar una débil sonrisa. No entendía cómo es que era posible que fuera capaz de sonreír después de todo eso, pero se sintió aliviada al ver las ligeras curvas de las comisuras de sus labios.

Dieron media vuelta y caminaron en dirección a la casa. Cruzaron la puerta de la cocina y aparecieron en el aula de clases en donde todo eso había comenzado.

– Vamos, siéntate frente a mí – le dijo Isaac mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño caldero y se sentaba en el suelo. La chica obedeció.

El muchacho sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo con un líquido azul oscuro y lo vertió en el caldero. Murmuró algo que Tonks no entendió y calló de golpe. Si estaba por pasar lo que creía que iba a pasar, sabía que no le agradaría, así que cerró los ojos.

Y si, pasó. La misma explosión cegadora y la misma sensación de ser tragada.

De pronto tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco y supo con certeza que estaban de vuelta a donde pertenecían. Abrió los ojos, Isaac siendo lo primero en ver. El muchacho formó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

No creía que existieran palabras adecuadas para utilizar. Tonks se puso de pie y tendió una mano en dirección a su amigo.

– Vamos a desayunar – le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa. El chico asintió y tomó su mano, pero la soltó para poner las velas dentro del caldero y cargarlo bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, Tonks rodeando la cintura de Isaac con un brazo y éste pasando el suyo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Cuando se había despertado todos sus planes consistían en subir a la torre de Astronomía para tomar fotografías con la cámara que aún colgaba sobre su pecho y tras eso visitar a Remus… pero todo se había tornado extraño, tenebroso y eventualmente triste.


	18. Más de lo permitido, menos de lo deseado

**Capítulo 18**

 **Más de lo permitido, menos de lo deseado**

Tonks se preocupó cuando la mañana del domingo Isaac no apareció por ningún lado. Se dijo para tranquilizarse que quizá sólo necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que había sucedido y para recuperarse. Sin embargo, supo que no volvería a verlo en algún tiempo a menos que él lo quisiera cuando el martes por la noche Henry les contó a ella y a Cheryl algo gracioso que les había sucedido a él y a Isaac cuando paseaban por el lago el día anterior.

Así que eso era lo que iba a hacer, ¿eh? evitarla sólo a ella. Genial.

Una ligera oleada de molestia la invadió. Entendía que lo que había pasado con su hermano era un tema delicado y doloroso para él, pero… honestamente, sólo quería que dejarla de evitarla porque lo extrañaba.

Esa misma noche se lo encontró en el pasillo cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca a estudiar. Se alegró mucho al verlo y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que explotó en su rostro pese a lo irritada que había estado todo el día pensando que él no quería estar cerca de ella. Él también le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y eso la hizo sentir mil veces mejor. Iban a estar bien. Con ese gesto sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, y que su amigo sólo necesitaba tiempo para enfrentarla. Ambos pasaron al lado del otro en direcciones contrarias, pero todo estaban bien.

…

El miércoles por la mañana Tonks despertó con Cheryl prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, holgazana! – su amiga exclamó en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos. Tonks torció una sonrisa divertida. Cierto, era su cumpleaños. Sus pensamientos habían estado tan sumergidos en Isaac que lo había olvidado por completo.

Cheryl se bajó de su regazo y ella se incorporó, aún con sueño. En la parte inferior de su cama había apiñado un pequeño grupo de regalos, de entre los que pudo divisar cajas de chocolate y golosinas. Oh, sí, bienvenidos sean los 16. Además de los chocolates y golosinas de Henry y Cheryl, también había un casete negro envuelto en papel de regalo dorado de parte de Isaac. En el frente estaba escrito el nombre de tres canciones con sus respectivos intérpretes:

 _Head Over Heels/Broken de Tears For Fears_

 _She Talks to Angels de The Black Crowes_

 _Carry on Wayward Son de Kansas_

No reconoció ninguna de las canciones, pero no podía esperar a escucharlas.

– Oye… – Cheryl susurró a su lado. Cuando la miró, ésta tenía una pequeña y extrañamente divertida sonrisa.

– ¿Sí? – murmuró en respuesta, y fue cuando notó que su amiga tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda como si ocultara algo.

– ¿Quieres tu regalo de Lawrence? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Tonks tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería hasta que recordó que ese era el nombre que Remus utilizó para firmar su regalo de Navidad (el brazalete que colgaba de su mano izquierda). Una vez que lo recordó, la chica intentó arrebatarlo inútilmente de detrás de su amiga, pero Cheryl se puso de pie inmediatamente y Tonks cayó desde la cama al suelo.

– Siempre tan impaciente – se burló la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en su cama, sacando de detrás de su espalda un paquete rectangular envuelto con papel regalo y la firma de "Lawrence" –. Ten – añadió con diversión mientras se lo extendía.

Sin abrirlo, Tonks ya podía imaginar de qué se trataba… y no se equivocó. _Un libro_. Un libro de portada negra y lleno de poemas, según determinó una vez que lo abrió en una página al azar. Lo cerró para apreciarlo y con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro, volvió a abrirlo, ésta vez por las primeras páginas. Y justo en la primera, la caligrafía de Remus.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Tonks._

 _Agradezco tu existencia todos los días._

No había un término correcto que le hiciera justicia a lo que sintió al leer eso. Fue como contemplar fuegos artificiales explotando a mitad de una noche estrellada y pacifica… luminoso y hermoso. Pasó suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre el papel y las palabras escritas con tinta negra.

– Eso es dulce – escuchó de pronto a su lado. Tan maravillada con lo que acababa de leer, no sé dio cuenta que Cheryl se había sentado a su lado. Su amiga alzo la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa –. Creo que él me agrada.

"Por supuesto que sí", pensó Tonks. Él le agradaba a todo el mundo. Bueno, quizá no a los de Slytherin y a Snape, pero eso carecía de importancia. A continuación guardó sus cosas y tanto ella como su amiga comenzaron a vestirse para ir a clases. Tonks sonrió para sí mientras salían de la habitación, porque tal vez, _tal vez_ … él día transcurriría tan bien como había comenzado.

Henry la abrazo y le deseo feliz cumpleaños tan pronto como la vio en la sala común.

– ¿Sabes qué me parece gracioso? Que aunque eres la mayor de nosotros, en realidad eres la menor – sonrió su amigo cruzándose de brazos. La chica alzó una ceja.

– Porque soy la más inmadura, ¿a eso te refieres?

– Exactamente.

– Concuerdo – apuntó Cheryl al instante.

Tonks sonrió. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños la dejaban en paz, pero estaba bien. Con Fred y George fue similar porque justo después de exclamar feliz cumpleaños y de arrojar serpentinas y papel picado a su cabeza, comenzaron a burlarse de ella por estar envejeciendo. Aún estaba quitándose pequeños trozos mientras salía del gran comedor a la hora de la comida en dirección a su siguiente clase, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Se encontró con Isaac al girarse distraídamente, las manos en su cabello mientras lo sacudía.

– Los Weasley, ¿eh? – el muchacho sonrió –. Los vi sorprenderte desde la mesa de Slytherin.

– ¿Quién más podría ser? – dijo ella en respuesta mientras bajaba sus manos –. Hola – añadió.

La sonrisa de Isaac que suavizó.

– Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo su amigo.

Allí estaba él, hablándole nuevamente. Y mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, Tonks supo que por ahora no necesitaba ninguna clase de explicación por parte de él por lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás. Lo que realmente importaba, eran ellos y su creciente amistad.

Se acercó a Isaac y lo abrazó.

El chico rió por lo bajo y le devolvió el gesto.

Tonks había decidido que Cheryl y Henry eran como su familia en algún punto de su amistad, más o menos dos años atrás. Y ahora, Isaac también lo era.

– ¿Estamos bien? – le preguntó él.

– Por supuesto – le contestó.

…

Estaba bastante segura que el día no podría ser mejor hasta que terminaron las clases del día y recordó que aún no había visto a Remus. Y vaya si quería verlo. No habían conversado propiamente desde que él le contara su secreto, sólo saludos aquí y allá entre clases y pequeñas sonrisas que duraban menos de un instante, así que dejó sus cosas en su habitación y tras despedirse de sus amigos en la sala común, fue a donde sabía que siempre podría encontrarlo.

No tocó cuando llegó a su puerta. La abrió un poco y asomó su cabeza. Él estaba sentado al escritorio, su atención puesta sobre un pedazo de pergamino que descansaba bajo su mirada.

– ¿Vas a entrar o a quedarte allí? – preguntó el hombre de pronto sin levantar la mirada, pero formando una sonrisa divertida.

Tonks sonrió y entró. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el hombre levantó la mirada y se puso de pie. Sus ojos, cálidos y amables, se encontraron con los de ella. Su sonrisa, pequeña y con tintes de diversión, la hizo suspirar quedamente. Él era simplemente demasiado maravilloso a la vista.

Ocupada en apreciar todos los detalles de sus gestos y movimientos, Tonks se dio cuenta de que Remus había estado caminando hacia ella una vez que lo tuvo en frente a menos de un metro de distancia. Ella, por otro lado, no se había movido un solo centímetro y sólo se había dedicado a observarlo. Desvió la mirada al pecho del hombre, repentinamente consciente lo poco sutil que había sido.

– ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Que pregunta tan ridícula. Le lanzó una mirada que le hiciera saber eso y el pareció entenderla, porque sonrió con diversión mientras se acercaba más a ella para, finalmente, abrazarla. Descansar su cabeza en su hombro y sentir su respiración era sin lugar a dudas una de sus cosas favoritas… porque se sentía como estar en casa. Cálido, conocido y agradable. Porque si, Remus también era su familia.

Pero él también era más, mucho más. Más de lo permitido y menos de lo deseado. Era lo cercano y lo imposible, lo que podía tocar sin poder tener, lo que podía abrazar sin poder besar y lo que podía amar sin poder manifestar.

Y ella estaba de acuerdo con ello. Lo aceptaba.

– Feliz cumpleaños – dijo el por lo bajo, un susurró suave.

El mejor de todos.

Cuando se separaron se sentaron al escritorio y ella inmediatamente comenzó a contarle algunas cosas. Sobre la cámara de sus padres y el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ella tomándoles fotos. También le habló sobre algo gracioso que habían hecho los gemelos el día anterior y sobre las serpentinas que echaron sobre ella unas horas atrás. Fue entonces que Remus se inclinó sobre el escritorio y le quitó un pequeño pedazo de papel picado del cabello.

– Estaba por preguntarte por eso – sonrió él.

– ¿Es que acaso no voy a ser capaz de quitarlo todo? – mustió ella mientras sacudía su cabeza tal vez por quinta vez en el día. Bufó, dándose por vencida y haciendo que Remus riera por lo bajo –. Hey – dijo ella al recordar algo –. Gracias por el libro – sonrió.

El hombre sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

– Tiene poemas realmente buenos, creí que podría entretenerte – comentó él. Tenía razón. Por lo poco que había leído, eran poemas extremadamente largos, pero entendibles y fascinantes –. Tiene algunos de los favoritos de mi padre – añadió él, una ligera sonrisa acompañada del cariño de su voz. Su mirada se desenfocó un poco sobre la madera del escritorio, tal y como hacía siempre que echaba un vistazo a su pasado. Tonks jamás se cansaría de esa mirada –. Solía andar alrededor de la casa mientras los recitaba, y todo el dramatismo que empleaba nos hacía reír a mí y a mi madre. Pero también encontraba fascinante su pasión y dedicación… – la comisura de sus labios se torció en una media sonrisa.

– Parece increíble – soltó ella sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que decía. Sólo estaba mirando al rostro de él, perdiéndose en sus facciones una vez más.

– No conozco a un mejor hombre – dijo él con firmeza y cariño –. Me lo dio todo… – lentamente, su semblante se apagó un poco y la sonrisa desapareció –… y lamento mucho no poder darle nada a cambio.

No estaba segura de a qué se refería con exactitud, pero si estaba segura de que se equivocaba en algo.

– Pero a él no le importa que le des algo a cambio, Remus. Un padre dedicado como él… a una persona como él sólo le importa que su hijo sea feliz – dijo ella con convicción.

Él la miró.

– ¿Y qué tal que ni eso puedo darle? – le preguntó con una ligera tristeza adueñándose de su mirada –. La felicidad es… es simplemente tan difícil de alcanzar.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño, pensando en las palabras del hombre.

Felicidad…

¿Qué era la felicidad?

– ¿Qué significa ser feliz para ti, Remus?

El hombre dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– No estoy seguro… hace algún tiempo creí que lo sabía – se inclinó hacia atrás, su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, pero la mirada aún sobre el escritorio –. Mi vida había transcurrido dentro de una tormenta oscura de dolor y desdicha, pero hubo destellos de luz y color de vez en cuando. Brillo entre penumbra, risa entre tristeza. Nada era tan malo, ni tan bueno, pero era la vida misma y había aprendido a aceptarla…. – calló. Se encogió de hombros un poco –. Pero un día… un día la luz se fue por completo. Todo lo que creí que tenía, de pronto había desaparecido – levantó la mirada al techo, parpadeando, negándose a dejar que se acumularan lágrimas en sus ojos –. Por muchos años creí que lo peor que podía pasarme, era haber sido mordido. Creí que nada podía empeorar… pero me equivoqué. Lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida fue conocer la felicidad, para que después fuera arrebatada de mis manos…

– Tus amigos – ella susurró. Remus asintió suavemente.

– Y poco después mi madre.

Tonks no supo qué decir después de eso. Tal vez no tenía que decir algo, así que se quedó en silencio y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de sus propios pensamientos…

– ¿Qué significa ser feliz para ti, Tonks? – le preguntó él de pronto con voz queda.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia él. Remus aún miraba al techo. ¿Intentaba poner atención en algo más que en su propio dolor o quería saber de verdad lo que ella pensaba? No lo sabía, pero igual contestó.

– Ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz – dijo. Remus bajó la mirada a ella aún con tristeza en sus ojos, pero sus facciones haciendo espacio a la curiosidad –. Mi papá cantando desentonado y el pastel de mi madre. Las bromas de los gemelos y los paseos a Hogsmeade. Mis amigos… tú – y allí, ella sonrió, pequeño y tentativo. La tristeza se fue esfumando de la mirada del hombre conforme ella hablaba. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó sus brazos sobre el escritorio –. Tú me haces muy feliz, Remus Lupin. Y… – suspiró –. Sé que la gente, eventualmente, toma caminos diferentes. Sé que ese podría ser nuestro caso… pero ese no sería el final de nada. Dolería, si… pero al menos te conocí – dijo con seguridad –. Remus… al menos los conociste. Al menos te quedan tus recuerdos de ellos.

Lentamente, Remus también se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sus antebrazos sobre éste. Ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca, a menos de un metro de distancia. Y estaba tan perdida. Tan maravillada con sus ojos y sus labios. Tan fascinada con todo lo que él representaba…

Vaya, estaban realmente cerca…

Tonks dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, una suave risa escapando de su pecho. No había nada divertido en todo eso (y sobre todo, no en el hecho de que no podía besarlo incluso si eso era lo que más deseaba hacer), ella simplemente se sentía feliz. Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió que Remus ahora descansaba su mentón sobre su mano mientras la miraba con cariño.

– Las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado… siempre – él susurró.

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

…

Se olvidaron del dolor y la tristeza por un rato. Allí, hombro con hombro y acostados en esa pequeña cama, no había tiempo que importara ni pesadillas que atormentaran. Hablaron de todo y de nada, y las únicas lágrimas derramadas fueron de risa y alegría.

Remus miró a Tonks con infinita admiración mientras ésta le contaba sobre esa ocasión en que consiguió que a ella y sus amigos los castigaran por dos semanas. Y justo en ese momento fue que entendió completamente el significado de lo que la joven bruja había dicho un par de horas atrás…

Ser feliz con las pequeñas cosas y con aquello que no parece importar. Mirar aquí y allá, descubrir que la alegría está en cualquier lugar, en las estrellas y la noche, en la compañía del otro y en el pleno silencio de la mente. En su sonrisa, en su mirada… en su risa y en sus bromas. En su cabello azul y en sus palabras.

Ser feliz es abrazar el ahora, lo que se tiene, lo que nos sostiene…

Así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Ella aún seguía hablando cuando Remus se giró por completo hacia la chica y pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cintura para tirar de ella en un abrazo. Cerrando los ojos, el hombre puso su frente en la de ella. Respiraciones mezcladas, poco espacio para la cordura y una línea imaginaria que era difícil no querer cruzar, a sólo pocos centímetros de distancia. Un instante después sintió la mano de ella sobre su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando su mentón y después su labio inferior, una inquietante y agradable electricidad expandiéndose por los milímetros de piel que ella tocaba.

Tonks suspiró para después alejar su rostro del suyo y esconderlo en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de Remus. Descansó su mano que anteriormente había tenido en su rostro sobre su pecho y él la abrazó aún más fuerte.


	19. ¿Qué quieres y qué temes?

**Una pequeña advertencia:** en el capítulo hay mención de depresión y suicido. Sé que son temas que pueden ser sensibles para algunas personas y creo que hay que tener es en consideración antes de leer el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **¿Qué quieres y qué temes?**

Decir que las siguientes semanas fueron sus favoritas de aquel año, era decir poco. Eran, en definitiva, semanas que resaltarían en años futuros. Semanas llenas de horas y momentos que, al mirar atrás, se le antojarían demasiado perfectas para ser reales.

Remus ya no se sentía como el fantasma que deambulaba sin rumbo de ciudad en ciudad, demasiado inestable y peligroso para quedarse en un sitio por más tiempo del necesario o para mantener un empleo constante. Ya no había mañanas silenciosas en las tristes habitaciones que pagaba por noche, ni madrugadas eternas en las que contemplaba retratos de sus viejos amigos mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas y gemidos de rabia.

No había forma de que Harry supiera lo mucho que sus reuniones para aprender a defenderse de los dementores significaban para él, pero sí que significaban. Al principio se había dicho que era casi como tener de vuelta a Lily y James, pero después de haber hablado con Tonks sobre el significado de la felicidad, Remus había llegado a la conclusión de que tener a Harry allí era incluso mucho mejor que aferrarse al constante recuerdo que veía de Lily y James al mirarlo. Harry estaba allí, vivo y sano, y eso era lo que importaba. Tal vez no era tan feliz como merecería serlo, pero nadie y menos él, esperaba que fuera el chico más feliz del mundo después de la vida que había tenido. Al final era sólo otra persona intentando vivir con lo que le había tocado y él lo admiraba por ello.

Luego estaba Tonks. Con ella, Remus se sentía más libre que nunca. La inexplicable y profunda conexión que compartían sólo se fortalecía conforme los días pasaban. Sin secretos y con la firme confianza de que podía contarle cualquier cosa, fuera algo triste o agradable, veía casi imposible querer renunciar a lo que tenían. Fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran…

– Creo que ahora entiendo a qué se referían – mustió la chica un sábado por la mañana. Sentada sobre la cama y con la espalda contra la pared de piedra, intentaba leer el libro que sostenía bajo su mirada. Intentaba –. No es divertido ser acosada.

– "No te acoso, te tomo fotos", eso fue lo que me dijiste hace unos días, ¿no es así? – Remus sonrió detrás de la cámara de la chica después de tomar otra fotografía instantánea de ella. Tonks le lanzó una mirada de falsa irritación y él le sonrió. Era adorable –. Eso es lindo.

La chica bajó la mirada y bufó, pero estaba seguro de haber visto el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó la instantánea que acababa de tomar y volvió a levantar la cámara, pero cuando estaba por tomar la siguiente, Tonks se abalanzó sobre él en un vano intento por quitarle el aparato. Remus cayó sobre su espalda, estirando la mano con la que sostenía la cámara tan lejos como pudiera de la chica y riendo con diversión ante el pobre intento de ella por alcanzarla.

– No vas a lograrlo – se burló él –. Tus brazos son pequeños – añadió.

Tonks resopló y se desplomó sobre la cama.

– Me rindo – anunció. A los pocos segundos se acomodó para descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus y poner sus pies descalzos en la pared.

– Me estas usando como almohada otra vez – le dijo él. Dejó la cámara sobre el buró, puso su mano izquierda bajo su cabeza para mantenerla ligeramente elevada y poder ver el rostro de la chica. Con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello rubio de Tonks.

– Usted es una cómoda almohada, señor Lupin – ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Me alegra servir de algo – le dijo divertido. Tirando del mechón del cabello con el que jugaba, se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que había querido saber desde conocerla. Sincera y simple curiosidad –. ¿De qué color era tu cabello cuando naciste? – preguntó.

– Castaño, como el de mi madre – respondió –. Y media hora después lo tenía verde.

Remus sonrió.

– No me sorprende – le dijo –. ¿Y el color de tus ojos?

Tonks abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo.

– Del que son justo ahora, como los ojos de mi padre – le dijo. El hombre miró sus ojos azul oscuro. Si, de lo poco que podía recordar a Ted Tonks, sus ojos eran algo difícil de olvidar. Azules, gentiles y llenos de vida… exactamente como los de su hija –. ¿A quién te pareces más de tus padres? – fue su turno de preguntar.

– A mi madre – le contestó él.

– ¿Su cabello?

– Si – asintió.

– ¿Ojos?

– También.

– ¿Labios?

– En efecto.

– Merlín, ella era hermosa.

Remus sonrió ante eso, pero quitó el brazo bajo su cabeza para dejarla caer y esconder el sonrojo que se había extendido inmediatamente por sus mejillas a causa de las palabras de la chica. Para su mala suerte, Tonks se incorporó y se acostó a su lado. Un instante después puso gentilmente su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre e hizo que la volteara a ver.

Tonks dibujó sus facciones con su mirada como tantas veces hacía. Remus podría asegurar que muchas de esas veces ella no se daba cuenta de ello hasta que pasaban bastantes segundos. Cuando eso sucedía, sin excepción, la chica desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, casi como si se avergonzara de haberlo mirado y él por lo general se sentía demasiado cohibido o maravillado por la intensa mirada de la chica como para decir algo al respecto. Después ella diría algo en un intento por centrar la atención de ambos en algo que no fuera lo que acaba de suceder y entonces pretenderían que nada había pasado.

Pero esa vez no fue así. La mirada de Tonks era firme y extremadamente curiosa. Ella sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que buscaba… ¿pero qué buscaba?

La chica movió suavemente su pulgar por su barbilla y la sensación se sintió tan tranquilizadora que logró obtener un pequeño suspiró por parte del hombre. Sin despegar su mirada de la de él, Tonks movió lentamente la palma de su mano a un lado de su cuello y después deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello de su nuca. Remus no podría ser capaz de reconocer el estado de su ritmo cardiaco ni aunque lo intentara. Había tanta probabilidad de que su corazón se hubiera detenido como de que estuviera latiendo más rápido que nunca y por alguna razón esa lógica tenía sentido dentro de su cabeza, al menos durante ese momento en que la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran eclipsados por la intensidad de sus emociones.

Segundos pasaron en los que ella únicamente movía sus dedos entre mechones de su cabello. Sus ojos habían dejado de vagar por todo su rostro y finalmente los había dejado sobre los de él. Con lentitud, la chica tiró suavemente de su nuca al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de él.

Había una voz en su cabeza gritándole que debía tomar el control de la situación para alejarse tanto como pudiera de ella…

Tonks se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Tan, tan cerca…

– No voy a besarte – susurró ella, su aliento cálido sobre su boca –. Sólo… sólo quiero imaginar cómo sería si lo hiciera.

Maldición.

Remus cerró los ojos y tragó.

Todo había ido demasiado lejos. Ella ni siquiera tendría por qué plantearse esa clase de ideas. _El era su profesor, por Merlín_ , con el doble de años de los que ella tenía y la ética necesaria para saber cuándo poner un alto a situaciones que no deberían suceder. Y sin embargo, había estado actuando inmadura y peligrosamente desde el momento en que su vida había colisionado con la de Nymphadora Tonks.

Se dejó llevar por la familiaridad de sus conversaciones y en general, por la personalidad abrazadoramente cálida de la joven bruja. No debió haberlo permitido, porque lo único peor que podía pasar que ella sintiéndose atraída por él… era lo mucho que él correspondía a esos impulsos.

¿Por qué no podía todo ser más simple?

Sabía que tenía que apartarse, pero no quería. Sabía que aquello era un error…

Un error. Un gran error.

Remus sujetó la mano de la chica con la suya, la retiró de su nuca y la llevó a sus labios. Sin abrir los ojos, depositó un beso en su dorso.

– Eso no puede suceder – susurró contra su piel -. Nunca, Tonks.

– Lo sé – ella respondió también en un susurró.

– Lo lamento – agregó.

La escuchó suspirar quedamente.

– Lo sé.

Abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de la chica una vez más, además de una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

– Lo sabes – mustió él.

– Por supuesto – dijo ella –. Yo también lo lamento.

…

Tonks nunca había sido la clase de persona que no sabe qué hacer a continuación. Ella no sobre analizaba las cosas, era resuelta y a causa de ello bastante torpe, pero había aprendido a aceptarlo porque era simplemente parte de quien era. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba sola sentada en una roca frente al lago del castillo a mediados de febrero, analizando detalladamente un montón de pensamientos, situaciones y conversaciones?

Apenas las clases se habían acabado se había despedido de sus amigos y se había encaminado al despacho de Remus, pero una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta, se congeló por completo. La última vez que habían estado solos, tan sólo una semana atrás, había estado a punto de besarlo y en el último segundo se detuvo, decidiendo que no lo haría, pero que quería permanecer tan cerca de sus labios como le fuera posible para poder imaginar cómo sería hacerlo…

Dio media vuelta y se alejó del despacho del hombre. Llevaba ya alrededor de una hora frente al lago cuestionándose y negándose a ir a buscarlo, porque ya sabía cómo terminaría el día si lo hacía; arriesgadamente cerca el uno del otro, tentando una vez más a las circunstancias, pretendiendo que no querían besarse incluso si sus labios estaban a un palmo de distancia…

Era tortura.

No podía pasar. Bueno, _podría_... pero no debería.

Deber, maldición. El deber.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos por un par de segundos y suspiró profundamente.

No podía ir otro día sin besarlo y fingir que no estaba decepcionada. Había creído que podría… había estado tan segura de ello.

– Llevo un rato buscándote – dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Isaac – ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

– Pensar – contestó ella simplemente.

– Eso puedes hacerlo adentro, mientras cenas – dijo el chico parándose frente a ella –. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Tenía razón, hacia más o menos media hora que el sol se había metido. Aún no estaba completamente oscuro, pero faltaba realmente poco para que la noche reclamara al día. Se puso de pie, colgó su mochila al hombro y siguió a su amigo a la entrada del colegio.

– Estás extrañamente ida – dijo él una vez que pisaron dentro del Gran Comedor –. ¿Pasa algo?

Tonks levantó la cabeza y miró al chico. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar de su pequeña y triste aventura a esa otra dimensión de la muerte. Ella no quería escuchar nada que él no quisiera decirle o explicarle, pero durante un par de semanas había descubierto al chico mirándola fijamente como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo importante y se arrepintiera en el último segundo.

– Me gustaría que algunas cosas fueran más sencillas – le respondió sinceramente, sin dar en realidad detalle sobre lo que la mantenía dentro de sus pensamientos. Isaac asintió, pero desvió la mirada. Ambos se sentaron junto a Cheryl y Henry, pero ni siquiera el bullicio de la enorme habitación logró distraerla.

Un rato después, cuando se disponía a irse a la sala común con sus dos amigos, Isaac tiró de ella después de despedirse de su novio.

– Te veo a las diez en la torre de Astronomía – le susurró quedamente de forma que los otros dos no escucharan. Ella asintió ligeramente y siguió a los otros dos chicos.

…

Ese año sin duda había jugado demasiadas veces con su suerte al estar en sitios en donde no debería. Y allí estaba nuevamente escabulléndose entre pasillos secretos para llegar a la torre de Astronomía cuando se suponía que debería estar resguardada dentro de su sala común como el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a la torre Isaac aún no estaba allí. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta, recargó la cabeza en la pared de piedra y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que lo que fuera que fuera a decirle Isaac no llevara demasiado tiempo, porque la perspectiva de irse a dormir y finalmente desconectar su cerebro era demasiado tentadora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió e Isaac entró.

– Hey – dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa de lado. Le devolvió el gesto. Él chico descolgó de su hombro la mochila que llevaba y se sentó frente a Tonks –. Quiero mostrarte algo – añadió mientras abría la mochila y sacaba un libro negro y de algunos cinco centímetros de grueso. No necesitaba que le dijera algo más, sabía qué libro era aquel… o al menos tenía una idea de lo que contenía –. Este es _Amarum_ – dijo teniéndole el libro.

La chica lo tomó, no sin titubear.

– De aquí sacaste el conjuro – afirmó ella. Pasó sus dedos sobre la portada. Su textura era ligeramente arrugada excepto donde estaba escrito su nombre. _Amarum_. – Latín.

– Contiene encantamientos que jamás creerías que existen – el chico susurró.

– Te creo – la chica bufó – ¿Cómo te hiciste de él?

– La sección prohibida – contestó él sin problema.

– De esperarse.

Isaac sonrió.

Tonks hojeó el libro sin realmente detenerse a leer nada en particular, no tenía intención de saber la clase de encantamientos que tenía.

– ¿Has hecho algún otro además del de aquel día? – le preguntó, la curiosidad asaltándola. El chico negó con la cabeza.

– No. Lo saqué de la biblioteca por curiosidad y todos los hechizos me parecen peligrosos… simplemente no pude resistirme a ese en particular – contestó quedamente.

Un delicado silenció se apoderó de la estancia mientras ella seguía hojeando el libro. Las páginas eran delgadas y podría apostar a que ya había pasado alrededor de cincuenta hechizos en los últimos cinco minutos.

– Ares murió a los quince años, el verano antes de que yo entrara a mi primer año en Hogwarts – él dijo con voz baja. La chica dejó de pasar las hojas y levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo. Lucía un poco triste, pero tranquilo y al parecer, listo para hablar –. Se suicidó… – su voz se apagó y por unos largos segundos fue como si hubiera olvidado que estaba hablando. Tonks dejó el libro a un lado y con su mano derecha tomó la de Isaac. Eso lo trajo de vuelta al presente –. Él sufría mucho… podían pasar días enteros sin que se levantara de la cama. No comía, no hacía nada. Yo era pequeño y no entendía qué estaba mal con él, sólo sabía que estaba enfermo y que necesitaba ser paciente. Lo amaba mucho… y sé que él me amaba mucho también – sus labios se torcieron en una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron más y más de lágrimas. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Tonks –. Pero algunas veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener a una persona contigo.

Y su voz se rompió un poco en la última palabra. El chico apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tonks apretó su agarre en su mano.

– Lo extraño mucho… pero conforme pasan los años es más difícil recordar cómo era él. Por los últimos siete años todo cuando he deseado es haber tenido más tiempo…

Y fue así como fue arrastrado a realizar aquel conjuro, con la promesa de que su deseo se haría realidad.

– Entiendo – ella dijo con suavidad. Y se hincó para poder abrazarlo.

El chico se enterró en su abrazo fácilmente.

Se separaron al cabo de un rato y tras un largo silencio Isaac volvió a hablar, contándole con una nostálgica sonrisa algunos recuerdos que tenía de su hermano. Perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo.

No fue hasta mucho después que estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que volver a sus dormitorios. Isaac guardó el libro en su mochila y ambos bajaron en silencio por la escalera de la torre. Tendrían que usar el mismo pasadizo secreto que habían usado meses atrás para evitar a la profesora McGonagall y a Filch. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar una enorme sombra se proyecto el final del pasillo, avisando que alguien se acercaba desde el pasillo que estaba a la derecha. Tonks empujó suavemente a Isaac para que se apresurara a meterse por la entrada al pasadizo.

En el momento exacto en que Tonks se metía por la entrada, el dueño de la sombra cruzó hacia el otro pasillo. La chica había estado completamente segura de que se trataría de un profesor o de Filch, pero no fue así. Era… ¿un perro?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía un enorme perro negro caminando por un pasillo del séptimo piso?

– ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Isaac detrás de ella.

– Nada – Tonks respondió.

Pero quince minutos después, mientras se disponía a ponerse el pijama, la imagen del gran perro aún ocupaba espacio en su cabeza. En ese castillo sucedían muchas cosas extrañas, pero eran la clase de cosas que dentro del contexto mágico eran normales.

Suspiró. O quizá sólo estaba sobre analizando, _otra vez_.

Se acostó y no hizo falta de mucho esfuerzo para quedarse dormida.

…

Aquella mañana anunciaba ser tan normal como cualquier otra. Vestirse, bajar a desayunar y después encaminarse hacia la primera clase del día. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba sirviendo un vaso con jugo de calabaza, un chico de Hufflepuff se acercó a toda prisa hacia un grupo de chicos que estaba junto a ella, Cheryl y Henry.

– Sirius Black estuvo aquí anoche – dijo con total claridad a sus compañeros, pero sin poder deshacerse del tono ligeramente temeroso que pintó sus palabras –. Entró a la torre de Gryffindor y casi asesina a un chico de tercero.

– ¿En serio? ¿A quién? – preguntó un chico sentado del otro lado de Tonks.

– Ron Weasley, el hermano menor de los gemelos.

Pero tan pronto como escuchó esa frase, no fue capaz de seguir escuchando algo más. La gente a su alrededor se acercaba al chico para hacer preguntas. Los chicos intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad y de miedo, pero todos querían saber más.

Tonks quería que nada de eso fuera verdad.


	20. Sentir demasiado

**Capítulo 20**

 **Sentir demasiado**

 _1972._

– _¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si fueras un simple pasajero de tu propio cuerpo, Remus?_

– _¿Un pasajero?_

– _Si… como si no tuvieras control sobre ti mismo – explicó Sirius en voz baja._

 _Remus no contestó de inmediato, pues la pregunta lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Faltaba realmente poco para que llegara a su fin el primer año escolar y mientras todos estaban adentro estudiando para los exámenes finales, él y Sirius habían decidido salir a relajarse frente al lago negro. O mejor dicho; Sirius lo había arrastrado desde la biblioteca alegando que necesitaba que le diera el sol en la cara._

 _Ambos estaban sentados en una piedra plana y larga. Remus se inclinó un poco para coger piedras pequeñas y lanzarlas al lago mientras pensaba en cómo responder a la pregunta de su amigo, pero después de un par de minutos decidió sólo dejar ir una respuesta simple._

 _– A veces – dijo Remus medio encogiéndose de hombros. "Siempre" habría sido más honesto._

 _– Yo me siento así todo el tiempo – susurró el otro chico a su lado. Giró la cabeza para verlo, ligeramente sorprendido._

 _– ¿En serio?_

 _Sirius asintió._

 _– Mi familia… mis padres… todos ellos siempre han esperado algo de mí; seguir con su legado, seguir con sus tradiciones. No comparto su ideología de la pureza de la sangre y todo eso, pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar que no me pertenezco, porque ellos siempre van a esperar algo de mí, ¿sabes?_

 _Ésta vez Remus asintió. Sirius era, de cierta forma, prisionero de la mentalidad de su familia._

 _– Jamás les he llevado la contraria. Jamás les he dicho que creo que se equivocan. Sólo… sólo los ignoro e intento seguir viviendo – continuó el chico –. Pero creo que eso se va a terminar cuando vuelva a casa en verano – sentenció de pronto, con una suave firmeza asomándose en su voz –. Ellos van a echarme en cara el haber quedado en Gryffindor, así que, ¿qué importa ya? – y con esa pequeña pregunta, la comisura de sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña media sonrisa._

 _Remus le sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de él y de la persona en que estaba decidiendo convertirse._

…

1994.

Sirius había entrado por segunda vez al castillo y había estado realmente cerca de asesinar a alguien…

Remus escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sentía irritación en sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas que se estaba obligando a no derramar. Alejó sus manos de su rostro y tomó un profundo respiro, y luego otro.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Fragmentos de su vida al lado de Sirius comenzaron a asaltarlo.

– _¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si fueras un simple pasajero de tu propio cuerpo, Remus?_

– _Eres realmente estúpido si crees que hay algo que pueda alejarnos de ti._

– _No me mire así, en mi cabeza sonaba como una buena idea._

– _¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Se nos hace tarde!_

– _No importa lo que pase, voy a cuidar de ti._

Diez años de preguntas, confesiones, risas, bromas y promesas.

Remus cerró los ojos y los apretó tanto como pudo. Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse de cada buen recuerdo de Sirius… si tan sólo pudiera hacerse a la idea de que su amigo era quien todo mundo conocía. El asesino, el prisionero, el traidor de los Potter… ¿pero cómo hacía eso cuando él no tenía ni un mal recuerdo de él, uno de sus mejores amigos?

Realmente no entendía cómo es que ese problemático y desenfadado chico con un corazón de oro era el mismo hombre que había entrado anoche al castillo.

Se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el despacho, intentando de alguna forma deshacerse de toda la desesperación que lo estaba invadiendo. Se detuvo después de varios minutos frente a la ventana por la que podía ver perfectamente los terrenos del colegio.

 _¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si fueras un simple pasajero de tu propio cuerpo, Remus?_

– Si – susurró para sí mismo.

Pero no sólo por la maldición con la que cargaba.

Su vida, todo el dolor y la soledad… él no pidió nada de eso y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No quería estar allí, no quería respirar, existir…

Maldición, respirar dolía tanto.

Sentir… ya no quería sentir.

Se sentó en el suelo. Sus manos temblaban y no podía dejar de mirarlas. No se había sentido así de mal desde la noche que se enteró que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban. Merlín, esa noche había sido un desastre.

De un momento a otro, alguien tocó a la puerta. Eso más o menos lo sacó de su cabeza. Apretó las manos en dos puños y tragó saliva. Se puso de pie, no sin pasar por alto que sus piernas se sentían débiles.

– _Respira profundo, amigo. Estoy aquí, ¿me escuchas? Estoy aquí._

Y respiró profundo.

Fue a abrir la puerta y forzó una suave sonrisa al ver a Dumbledore del otro lado.

– Profesor, buenos días – lo saludó sin deshacerse de la sonrisa – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

El otro hombre lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de contestar.

– Buenos días, Remus – dijo –. Sólo pasaba para ver cómo te encuentras.

– _Hey, mírame, Remus. Soy yo, Sirius. Lento, lento… no te fuerces demasiado, ¿vale? – su amigo sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo sucio de la Casa de Los Gritos –. Creo que no falta mucho para que Pomfrey venga por ti, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _– Me sentiré mejor en un par de horas – dijo en un susurro._

– Estoy… bien – contestó al director quizá con demasiada duda en su tono.

– ¿Seguro? – Dumbledore tenía esa increíble y penetrante mirada con la que parecía ver a través del cráneo de las personas. Remus estaba seguro de que eso era más o menos cierto y que no importaba la respuesta a su pregunta, el viejo mago sabría la verdad, pero aún así mintió.

– Por supuesto.

Dumbledore formó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Muy bien – dijo el otro hombre –. Que tengas un buen día, Remus.

– Igualmente, señor.

Y con eso, el director se marchó. Remus no esperó a cerrar la puerta ni un segundo más porque ya no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Lentamente, volvió a cerrarlas en firmes puños.

…

Cuando era pequeña y estaba asustada, la idea más segura que aparecía en la cabeza de Tonks era esconderse detrás de las piernas de sus padres. Eso se convirtió en un problema cuando entró a Hogwarts, porque no importaba que tan asustada estuviera, no podía recurrir a sus padres para que la salvaran, así que se obligo a dejar de sentir miedo. Pero la verdad es que nunca dejó de temer a las cosas, simplemente aprendió a fingir que nada la asustaba. Un arte preciso que consistía en respirar profundo un par de veces y seguir avanzando pese a sentir que alguien esta pateando tu alma.

Era de noche y Tonks había subido a su dormitorio antes que Cheryl y sus otras dos compañeras. Había manifestado que estaba muy cansada y que no quería esperar ni un poco más en acostarse a dormir, pero dudaba que esa noche fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño. No, en realidad había subido porque necesitaba estar a solas y así, por fin, dejar de pretender que no estaba asustada. Se dejó caer contra el colchón y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Se sentía… agotada y con miedo, pero alerta. Extrañamente alerta.

Quitó las manos de su rostro y suspiró.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Tal vez no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse así. Después de todo, no era su habitación la que el primo de su madre había irrumpido en medio de la noche.

Maldición. Ojalá no estuviera relacionada a Black de ninguna forma. Ojalá no sintiera una especie de carga por saber que estaba emparentada a un asesino peligroso y seguidor de Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ojalá, ojalá…

Maldición, maldición.

…

La mañana siguiente ya no tenía tanto miedo. Pero eso era sólo porque, de alguna manera, su cerebro se estaba permitiendo tener un poco de varias emociones.

No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba eso de la carga psicológica familiar, pero era cierto; te afecta lo que pasa en tu familia y te afecta tu familia. Aunque no conociera a Black, él le afectaba y no sabía cómo deshacerse de lo que le hacía sentir. Por otro lado, también estaba Remus. Alto, hermoso y amable, parado frente a ella mientras daba su clase. Si, había muchas cosas malas dentro de esa oración y tampoco sabía cómo deshacerse de lo que él la hacía sentir.

Había miedo, confusión, frustración y desesperación dentro de ella.

Se sentía como una bomba de tiempo.

Una bomba que no tenía permitido explotar. Genial.

Genial y contradictorio, un desastre emocional.

¿Era gracioso? No, no lo era, pero sin embargo repetir "desastre emocional" dentro de su cabeza la hizo sonreír mientras alzaba sus cosas dentro de la mochila al finalizar la clase. Quizá estaba perdiendo la razón. Quizá es por eso que dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran porque ella necesitaba preguntarle algo al profesor Lupin.

Una vez que hubo salido el último de sus compañeros, Tonks se dirigió lentamente hacia el escritorio. Él levantó la mirada sobre sus gafas al verla acercase. La chica se detuvo frente a él. Ambos se miraban a los ojos…

¿Qué se suponía que dijera en ese momento? No habían hablado desde poco más de una semana, cuando casi, _casi_ lo besa.

– Me siento mal – soltó ella, apretando la correa de su mochila con fuerza.

– También yo – contestó Remus, su voz ronca en un susurró.

Entonces ella sonrió y él también. Pequeño, suave y honesto. No había felicidad en el gesto, pero si confianza y entendimiento.

– Sobre todo se trata de mi tío – admitió la chica con un tono de voz tenue. Remus se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Tonks podría haber jurado que sus ojos envejecieron cien años.

– Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en él – dijo el hombre, quién después suspiró quedamente –. Pero me gustaría. Quisiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él – confesó, una tristeza profunda y palpable en su mirada.

A Tonks se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Su dolor, ese podía soportarlo. ¿El dolor de Remus? Ese le quemaba.

Dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio y lo rodeó hasta llegar detrás de Remus. Se inclinó hacia delante sobre el respaldo de la silla y la espalda del hombre, pasando así sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. Sabía que ese abrazo no tenía la capacidad de protegerlo de amenazas reales ni de los demonios que habitaban dentro de su cabeza, pero su función no era esa. Ese abrazo era ella haciéndole saber que, fuera cual fuera su dolor, tan grande como lo sintiera, no estaba solo en todo eso.

Porque quizá el tener a alguien a nuestro lado hace que el dolor sea más soportable.

Remus puso ambas manos en las de ella, sobre su pecho.

– Pensar duele – lo escuchó decir.

– Pensar requiere de mucho.

– También sentir.

– Especialmente sentir. Es mejor si evitas eso, pero no puedes. Pensar y sentir te hace quien eres hoy…

– El dolor te hace quien eres hoy…

– Porque pensar y sentir duele.

Tonks estaba sonriendo otra vez. Y una vez más, no se sentía feliz mientras lo hacía, pero si comprendida. Giró su rostro hacia el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Remus. Él comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano derecha con su pulgar.

– ¿Qué sigue ahora? – susurró él.

Pretender no tener miedo, hacer como que nada duele y seguir avanzando incluso si no se sabe lo que pasará a continuación.

– No lo sé – admitió la joven bruja con sinceridad –. Pero pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.

Ante eso, Remus soltó sus manos y se alejó de su abrazo mientras se ponía de pie. Rodeó la silla y la abrazó.

Hogar. El abrazo de Remus era su hogar.

…

– _No importa lo que pase, voy a cuidar de ti._

– Pero pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.

Sabía que eso era verdad, así que se puso de pie y la abrazó.

No dolía tanto pensar y sentir con ella a su lado.

…

Estaba enamorada, y no valía el esfuerzo intentar negarse a sí misma esa verdad. Estaba enamorada, de alguien de quien no debería.

Enamorada. Años atrás había buscado el significado de esa palabra. Le parecía bonita, pero quería saber exactamente qué englobaba el sentirse de esa forma. Lo que descubrió no le gustó, a decir verdad; obnubilación de la consciencia. No pensar con claridad. Ver rosa donde no lo hay. Dulce y arcoíris. Ver a ese otro ser especial como el ser humano más perfecto sobre la tierra pese a sólo ser una persona común y corriente.

Tonks frunció el ceño.

No, no estaba enamorada. Ella no veía a Remus como si fuera perfecto y maravilloso sólo porque si.

Ella lo amaba.

Amar es aceptar y apreciar al otro tal y como es, sin mascaras ni pretensiones. Amar no es perfecto, pero es sencillo. Y ella lo amaba tanto.

Oh, bueno.

Era de día y ella caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del dormitorio de chicas hacia la sala común. Cheryl aún no terminaba de peinarse, por lo que le había dicho que la esperaría afuera para ir a desayunar. Una vez en la sala común, divisó a Henry cerca del retrato que estaba en la entrada. El chico tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía pensar algo con sumo cuidado, ceño fruncido, mirada abajo y todo, cosa que llamó su atención.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? – le dijo al acercarse y detenerse frente a él.

Su amigo levantó los ojos y la miró con firmeza por unos segundos hasta que los desvió a un lado, incomodo. Nada de eso pasó inadvertido para ella.

– ¿Henry? – ella mustió.

Nada por medio minuto. La incomodidad que él parecía sentir se la estaba pasando a ella, lo cual era molesto, porque ella ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué el chico rehuía su mirada.

– Vale… – Tonks susurró –. Los espero en el Gran Comedor – agregó mientras se movía hacia el retrato para salir. Pero sólo llevaba un par de segundos afuera cuando la voz de su amigo sonó tras ella.

– Pensé que podría fingir que no vi nada, Tonks, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

La chica se giró. Comenzaba a sentir que una tela de tensión rodeaba sus hombros. Al quedar de frente a su amigo, lo vio cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

– No debería asumir cosas. Sé perfectamente que no debería. Especialmente no cuando se trata de ti porque tú jamás me has juzgado – y en vos baja agregó: – Pero Tonks, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar cuando te veo abrazando a Lupin… cuando durante meses has estado ocultando a dónde vas y con quién, como si fuera de vida y muerte que nadie se enterara?

* * *

(n.a)

1) En los libros siempre me pareció que Remus luchaba por mantener la compostura frente a la gente todo el tiempo. Y si no me equivoco, hay pequeños detalles a lo largo de la saga, como cuando en el tercer libro se le cae algo cuando Harry menciona a Sirius, ¿o a sus padres? No recuerdo bien, honestamente. Y tras la muerte de Sirius, el parece triste, mucho, pero tranquilo, pero me lo puedo imaginar perdiendo la compostura una vez que se encuentra sólo. Y luego está esa escena en el último libro, cuando discute con Harry. Y como que quise explorar eso sobre él.

2) _No importa lo que pase, cuidaré de ti_ , es una línea de mi serie favorita. Había un personaje que se podría decir que está enfermo y cree que va a empeorar y a volverse peligroso para las personas a su alrededor, así que le pide a su mejor amiga que acabe con él cuando ella lo crea oportuno, pero antes de que lastime a alguien. Ella le contestó que eso no sería necesario porque, en caso de que empeorara, ella lo sacaría de allí. No importaba lo que pasara, cuidaría de él. Y lo amo. Amo esa clase de lealtad. Y porque me gusta hacerme llorar a mi misa la puse aquí. (Es de Agentes de s.h. .d,por cierto).


	21. Antes del final

**Capítulo 21**

 **Antes del final**

– _No debería asumir cosas. Sé perfectamente que no debería. Especialmente no cuando se trata de ti porque tú jamás me has juzgado. Pero Tonks, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar cuando te veo abrazando a Lupin… cuando durante meses has estado ocultando a dónde vas y con quién, como si fuera de vida y muerte que nadie se enterara?_

No creyó que se encontraría en esa situación. Pero bueno, tampoco había creído que ese nuevo profesor con el que había tropezado casi medio año atrás se convertiría en alguien tan importante para ella. No son la clase de cosas que se planean, ¿cierto?

Durante medio minuto se sintió atrapada en la pregunta de su amigo. ¿Todo a su alrededor había comenzado a moverse con demasiada prisa o el tiempo había decidido detenerse? Habría creído cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Pero entonces, medio minuto después, pensamientos más coherentes comenzaron a surgir. Reprodujo imaginariamente el momento del día anterior en que Lupin la había abrazado y entendió porque su amigo estaba parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y al menos una docena de interrogantes en su mirada. Y si a eso le agregaba lo misteriosa que se había comportado últimamente…

¿Qué se suponía que contestara? Estaba claro que Henry ya había llegado a sus propias conclusiones.

¿Y cómo se suponía que explicara lo que había visto? Podría decir que era el cumpleaños del profesor y que lo había felicitado. Podría fingir no saber de qué hablaba y negar cualquier afirmación futura del chico…

Podría inventar cualquier cosa.

Merlín, _Merlín…_

Tonks cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro

Y entonces decidió decir la verdad. Abrió los ojos y con tranquilidad contestó a la pregunta de su amigo.

– Sólo fue un abrazo, Henry – se cogió ligeramente de hombros –. Sólo eso.

El muchacho negó suavemente con la cabeza.

– Lo que vi no fue sólo un abrazo, Tonks – él dijo –. Se abrazaban como si… como si no hubiera ningún otro sitio en el que quisieran estar en ese momento. Vi a dos personas que se quieren sosteniendo a la otra y me pregunto cuándo es que eso pasó. Pero sobre todo…. – el chico suspiró – sobre todo me preguntó cómo es que eso pasó. Puedes ver por qué me preocupo, ¿verdad?

Tonks se a alejó de Henry hasta el otro lado del pasillo para poder sentarse contra la dura pared de piedra. El chico se quedó en donde estaba, pero estaba girado hacia ella.

– Fue sólo un abrazo – ella repitió mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Henry gruño por lo bajo con irritación.

– Ojalá hubiera sido algo más, Henry, créeme – soltó Tonks con determinación. Lentamente, el chico volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía ella con una ligera sorpresa deslizándose sobre sus facciones – Porque si, tienes razón; no quería estar en otro sitio mientras lo abrazaba. Y esa es la verdad, pero eso no significa que el abrazo fuera algo más que _sólo un abrazo_ – enfatizó.

Bajo la mirada y a partir de eso se extendió un largo silencio. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando se sintió más calmada, pensó en levantarse para ir a desayudar, pero entonces Henry dio los pasos que tenía que dar para llegar hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Se puso lo suficiente cerca como para dar pequeños golpes en el zapato de la chica con su propio pie.

– Veo que hay muchas cosas que no sé – él murmuró con un tono quedo. La chica sólo asintió –. Parece… complicado.

– Porque lo es – admitió la chica –. Desearía que no lo fuera.

– Perdona por abordarte de esa forma, es sólo que…

– Estabas preocupado – ella terminó su oración. Más silencio, pero esta vez duró poco.

– Si es él, ¿verdad? A quien ves a altas horas de la noche, de quien no querías que supiéramos – él preguntó. Tonks sólo asintió.

– No es lo que parece – la chica susurró cuando vio a unos chicos saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuff –. Pero sé cómo puede ser interpretado y no quería meter en problemas a Remus.

– Remus – Henry murmuró, como si la idea de llamarlo por su nombre fuera sorprendente –. Así que… ¿qué es exactamente lo que hacen tan tarde?

– Hablar. Hablamos mucho y pasamos el rato. A veces él califica trabajos y yo sólo estoy allí leyendo alguno de sus libros. Hacemos lo que haría cualquier pareja de amigos… pero las circunstancias quizá no son ideales. Esta toda esa diferencia de edad, y el hecho de que paso demasiado tiempo en su despacho y…

– Y que te gusta – dijo el muchacho, finalizando esta vez lo que ella decía. Tonks sonrió tristemente.

– Y que me gusta mucho – continuó ella –. Pero amigos es lo único que podemos ser… y lo odio.

Henry pasó su brazo por arriba de lo hombros de la chica y la acercó hacia él para envolverla en un abrazo.

– Si lo pienso bien, la verdad es que no me sorprende que te guste alguien que no te debería gustar. Es muy Tonks. – el chico dijo contra su frente para después besarla allí. La chica sonrió un poco.

Cheryl salió poco después y preguntó con extrañeza qué era lo que estaban haciendo sentados en el suelo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y los tres se marcharon a desayunar.

…

Henry podía entender perfectamente porque a Tonks le gustaba Lupin, en serio. Después de todo, él mismo había sentido una instantánea admiración por él. Aunque claro, eso no había llegado tan lejos como lo que su amiga sentía por el profesor.

Esa mañana las primeras dos horas de clase eran de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Henry había dedicado los primeros quince minutos a observar a su profesor con más detenimiento que nunca. El hombre estaba hablando sobre un hechizo, pero él no ponía atención a nada de lo que decía.

En un lapsus de quince horas la forma en que veía a Lupin había cambiado al menos un par de veces. Antes de haberlo visto abrazando a su amiga era simplemente el amable y dolorosamente cálido profesor al que admiraba y veía como una figura a seguir. Después del abrazo, sin embargo, la idea de que el hombre estuviera jugando con Tonks le molestó mucho y no le permitió conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Había estado realmente cerca de que comenzara a detestarlo, pero ahora…

Suspiró y volteó a ver a Tonks. Ahora volvía a ser simplemente el amable y cálido profesor de siempre después de lo que su amiga le había dicho cuando la confrontó. Merlín, a quien detestaba un poco era a sí mismo por haber sido tan directo y haber demandado respuestas que no le correspondían. Sin embargo, las circunstancias no eran mucho mejores sólo por saber que entre su amiga y el profesor no existía lo que él había imaginado… que había sido una relación romántica o algo por el estilo. Aún quedaba por considerar lo que ella sentía por Lupin… y lo qué él sentía por ella.

Recordaba bien la forma en que Lupin la abrazaba. Y podría apostar lo que fuera a que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Algo, no sabía qué, pero existente e importante.

La clase terminó al cabo de dos horas y el profesor los despidió con su característica sonrisa amable. Henry comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando distraídamente volteó a ver al profesor Lupin. Su atención en él no había durado más de un segundo de no haber notado la delicada mirada furtiva que el profesor mandaba en dirección a Tonks.

Era tal la ternura con la que la miraba, como si esos quince segundos en que se permitió poner sus ojos sobre ella fueran los mejores de su día. Como si el colorido cabello de la chica coloreara su propio mundo. Fue entonces que recordó un día en particular de finales del año pasado, cuando los cuatro amigos reproducían la música de Isaac en un pasillo del séptimo piso, cantando y bailando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Lupin se había acercado hacia ellos con curiosidad y Tonks lo había convencido para que bailara con ella.

Maldición, eso había pasado frente a sus narices y sólo ahora lograba identificar algo que le había parecido curioso mientras los observaba bailar, pero a lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención y eso era la familiaridad que parecía existir entre ambos. En su momento creyó que quizá se debía a la personalidad serena y amable de Lupin, y la facilidad de Tonks para conectar con cualquiera. Pero por supuesto, había sido algo más que eso… y no lo había notado.

Pero ahora estaba más claro que nunca, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar la tristeza que lo cubrió por completo mientras salía del aula junto a sus dos amigas.

…

– Tonks y Lupin – fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Henry cuando se encontró con Isaac afuera de un aula del quinto piso tras media hora de que se hubiera terminado la última clase.

– Hola a ti también – Se extrañó Isaac – ¿Qué con ellos?

Pero el chico no respondió, señaló con la cabeza a la puerta del aula y animó al otro chico para que entrara en ella.

– _Tonks y Lupin_ – repitió el muchacho de cabello castaño en un tono de voz más alto que la primera vez mientras le daba la espalda a su novio. Buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para explicarle todo lo que había descubierto en el día.

– Oh, ya… _eso._

Henry se detuvo en seco. Había algo interesante en el énfasis que Isaac había puesto sobre la última palabra. Se giró para verlo.

– ¿" _Eso"_? ¿Qué quieres decir con " _eso"_? – Henry pregunto, pero el otro chico no necesito responderle para llegar a una rápida conclusión –. Ya lo sabías – susurró –. Sabías que hay algo entre Tonks y… y él.

– Bueno… – Isaac titubeó.

– ¿Ella te lo contó?

– ¿Te lo contó a ti? – el muchacho de pelo negro lo miró con sospecha.

– ¡Pregunté primero!

– Si, pero quizá sé más cosas que tú y si contesto podría decir algo que ella no quiera que sepas, ¿sabes? – Isaac razonó –. Es mi amiga.

Henry enarcó una ceja.

– Y yo soy tu novio.

– Mmm… si, y eres realmente lindo, pero ella sigue siendo mi amiga – el otro chico sonrió. Henry bufó y se sentó en una silla. Hubo silencio hasta que Isaac lo rompió –. No me contó nada, Henry, yo lo descubrí y le deje saber que me preocupaba… y lo que supe después fue que no había nada de qué preocuparme. Pero es triste, ¿sabes?…

Henry alzó la mirada hacia su novio. Isaac había torcido sus labios en una pequeña y triste mueca.

Si, él sabía a qué se refería.

– Lo son todo para el otro… pero en realidad no son nada – Henry murmuró –. Estaba molestó, Isaac. Pensé que, una vez más, Tonks estaba haciendo algo que no debería y de cierta forma es así, pero esta vez no se trata de ella actuando impulsivamente. Esta vez… maldición…

– Esta vez está haciendo todo lo posible por no actuar impulsivamente y eso le duele – Isaac continuó por él, entendiendo de inmediato hacia donde quería llegar –. Lo curioso es que, conforme más se opone a actuar impulsivamente, a dejarse llevar por lo que siente por él… más lo quiere. Y es por eso que es tan triste, porque pase lo que pase, no van a ganar – finalizó el chico de Slytherin mientras acercaba una silla hacia su novio, la ponía frente a él y se sentaba.

– Detesto esto – suspiró Henry, encorvándose ligeramente.

– También yo.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Isaac pareció sonreír al recordar.

– Desde que los vi bailar.

Isaac lo había notado, ¿pero no él?

Henry frunció el ceño ante eso.

– Te detesto.

Su novio sonrió más. Comenzó a acercarse hacia él hasta poder depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

– Eso no es verdad.

Él estaba en lo cierto.

…

Tonks no tocó al despacho de Remus cuando llegó. Abrió la entrada de su habitación, en donde el hombre se encontrada sentado con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. La pequeña habitación la iluminaba una vela que tenía justo al lado, sobre la mesa de noche. Tenía un libro abierto entre sus manos, del que despegó la mirada en cuanto la vio entrar. Sin decir hola o algo por el estilo, Tonks se quitó los zapatos, se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Remus para poder descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

– ¿Estás bien? – lo escuchó preguntar con voz gentil.

– Ajá.

Remus cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre su regazo y con una mano levantó suavemente el mentón de la chica. La miró a los ojos.

– ¿Segura?

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió. Remus quitó su mano y rodeó a la chica con ambos brazos en un cálido abrazo. La besó en la coronilla y Tonks se permitió suspirar profundamente mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Le había afectado un poco la forma en que Henry la había abordado esa mañana. La había entristecido admitir en voz alta que no tenía importancia nada de lo que sintiera por Remus. Lo único que quería era abrazarlo y permitirse creer, por unos instantes, que nada de lo que sentía por él estaba mal.

…

Remus estaba acostumbrado a que Tonks no apareciera por semanas enteras en su despacho debido a la tarea que tenía o por cualquier otro motivo. También estaba acostumbrado a que la chica se presentara de repente, y cada vez que eso sucedía, el tiempo se detenía. Si, era cierto que aún se la encontraba en los pasillos y en clases, pero nada se comparaba como su compañía durante largas horas o las platicas infinitas que de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban en risas.

La semana previa a su cumpleaños fue una de esas en que la única interacción que mantuvo con ella fue un par de sonrisas en los pasillos del colegio. Aunque la extrañó, también entendía perfectamente que no fuera a verlo. El día de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, tuvo de ella más de lo que podría haber deseado.

Después del desayuno tuvo clases con los chicos de Hufflepuff de quinto grado. Al finalizar la clase, Tonks se esperó a que todos sus compañeros (incluidos sus dos amigos) se marcharan para acercarse a su escritorio. La chica echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para después mirarlo con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

Y Merlín, su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Remus – dijo. Parecía debatirse entre si debía abrazarlo o no, y al final se decidió por lo primero. Le dio un rápido abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla –. Tengo una tarea para ti – dijo apenas se separó de él. Remus alzó las cejas.

– ¿Y eso consiste en…?

– No vayas a tu despacho después de que terminen las clases. Ve hasta que sean las diez de la noche, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Oh! Y toca cuando llegues. – dijo la joven comenzando a retroceder hasta su asiento para coger su mochila –. Nos vemos.

Y sin más, se marchó.

¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Durante el resto de la mañana su mente se dividía entre sus clases y lo que fuera que Tonks estuviera tramando, pero para cuando llegó la tarde ya se había olvidado por completo de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando finalizó la última clase y se disponía a ir hacia su despacho, recordó que no podía en ese momento, así que abrió un libro y lo leyó hasta que decidió ir a cenar. Ya en la mesa de los profesores se permitió mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en búsqueda de alguna cabellera colorida, pero no encontró a Tonks por ningún lado.

Después de cenar fue a la biblioteca y estuvo allí hasta que el reloj de la señorita Pince marcaba cinco minutos para las diez. Finalmente.

Se encaminó hasta su despacho y cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó. Sólo unos segundos después Tonks abrió y a Remus no le pasó desapercibido que la chica pareciera querer ocultar algo adentro, porque el hombre lo logró distinguir nada ante la rapidez de ella para salir.

Remus se cruzó de brazos mientras le lanzaba una mirada que demandaba explicaciones. Ella lo entendió, porque rodó los ojos.

– Ya verás. Vamos, cierra los ojos – le dijo. El mago negó divertido con la cabeza, pero obedeció y se dejó guiar por la chica dentro del despacho –. No los abras ni un poco. Eh… un poco a la derecha, por favor. Sip… ¿puedes agacharte y gatear un poco hacia adelante?

– ¿Gatear? – se extrañó Remus.

– ¿Si? Sólo un poco.

El hombre hizo lo que le pidió e intentó de verdad no abrir los ojos pese a que la curiosidad que sentía incrementaba a cada segundo. Al agacharse y poner sus manos sobre el suelo, sus manos no tocaron el suelo de piedra como esperaba que pasara, sino una tela delgada y suave.

– Detente allí… espera – murmuró ella y a continuación escuchó que la entrada a su pequeña habitación se cerró –. Ahora acuéstate.

– Tonks…

– ¡Vamos, Remus! – la chica exclamó cerca de él.

Se acostó bocarriba.

– ¿Y ahora…?

– Ahora abre los ojos – dijo ella con dejo de excitación.

El hombre obedeció una vez más y lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos lo dejó sin habla. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cobijas y sabanas, todas ellas de diferentes colores, aunque con una predominancia del color azul. Y sobre sus cabezas, había una escena de estrellas, algunas más cercanas que otras. Lo más sorprendente era que no parecía haber un techo sobre ellos, pero si un cielo nocturno dentro de la habitación. Y en el fondo, o arriba, o al final (era difícil saber qué expresión era la correcta), estaba la luna… una luna llena.

Remus se enderezó lentamente, absorto y fascinado.

Una noche estrellada y de luna llena dentro de su habitación…

– Es una simulación… – escuchó a Tonks a su lado. La chica también estaba sentada, pero en lugar de mirar hacia arriba, lo miraba a él –. Más o menos… – y como si decidiera que necesitaba explicarse, se quitó los zapatos, se puso de pie y subió a la cama. Remus la observó tocar algunas de las pequeñas estrellas desde su sitio en el suelo.

Se quitó los zapatos y se subió con ella. No podía creerlo… sabía qué encantamiento había empleado la chica, pero estaba sorprendido con que hubiera logrado crear una escena tan realista, porque ahora estaba de pie en medio de diminutas estrellas que flotaban a su alrededor. Levantó la mano y al tocar una con uno de sus dedos, ésta brilló un poco más. Alejó su dedo. Merlín…

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa para finalmente poner su atención en la chica frente a él, quién ya lo miraba.

– Es increíble – le dijo él –. Gracias.

Tonks respondió con una sonrisa, se bajó de la cama y fue a coger de la mesa de noche un pastel en el que Remus no se había fijado. Se sentó con la bandeja frente a ella en la cama y él la imitó. Prendió las velas con su varita y volvió a mirar al hombre.

– Pide un deseo, Remus.

Pero Remus no pidió nada cuando sopló las velas. Una parte de él se negaba querer más de lo que la vida la daba… y otra parte de él sabía que todo cuanto deseaba ya estaba en esa habitación con él.

…

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa les sirvieron a Cheryl, Henry y Tonks para ponerse al corriente con sus deberes, pero no podían quejarse después de ver la cantidad de deberes que tenía Isaac. "Es lo que hay…" había murmurado el chico de Slytherin un lunes por la mañana después de haber pasado horas enteras en la biblioteca.

La final de Quidditch se llevaría a cabo el primer sábado después de Semana Santa y todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar en el partido. Sería entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y las otras dos casas del colegio estaban apoyando completamente a Gryffindor. El día anterior al partió Cheryl le preguntó a Isaac si se sentaría con el resto de los de Slytherin a apoyar a su casa o si prefería sentarse con ellos.

– Creí que había dejado claro que no me importa la rivalidad que existe entre las casas.

Y si por si no le había quedado claro, el sábado por la mañana lo encontraron en el vestíbulo para ir hacia el campo de juego con un letrero que decía "¡Vamos, Gryffindor!". Cheryl no podía dejar de reír cuando vio que algunos chicos y chicas de Slytherin miraban desdeñosamente al mayor de sus amigos, quien sostenía con orgullo el cartel.

– Amo a un tonto – sonrió Henry, quien llegó un par de minutos después a su encuentro porque no podía encontrar uno de sus zapatos.

– Y que lo digas – dijo Cheryl cuando pudo dejar de reír.

Y los cuatro amigos se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch.

El partido comenzó quince minutos después de que lograran encontrar un sitio en las gradas, y fue el juego más sucio y bárbaro que hubieran presenciado desde que entraron al colegio.

– ¡Esto no puede ser legal! – dijo Cheryl, apenas audible por el bullicio y los gritos de excitación y enojo que surgían de todas partes. Los jugadores de Slytherin aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para golpear a los del quipo contrario y de vez en cuando los gemelos Weasley les devolvían las jugarretas.

– ¡Eso qué importa! ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamó Isaac sosteniendo su cartel en lo alto. Henry parecía de la misma opinión, porque miraba con fascinación las jugadas. Tonks jamás había entendido del todo el amor hacía el Quidditch, pero estaba claro que ese partido sería memorable en años venideros.

Hubo un momento en que parecía que Harry había visto la snitch. El chico se precipitó en picada, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, el buscador del otro equipo, Malfoy, sujetó la cola de la escoba de Harry para impedir que la agarrara. La snitch volvió a esfumarse y las gradas se llenaron de gritos furiosos por parte de la mayoría del público, pero por vítores animados por parte de los de Slytherin.

Y por si su cartel no fuera aún prueba alguna de que no le importaba la casa a la que pertenecía, Isaac estaba parado en su asiento mientras gritaba con desaire al buscador de Slytherin.

Cuando el marcador marcaba 80 a 20, favor Gryffindor, Harry volvió a dirigirse en picada en la dirección opuesta en la que estaba. La atención se centró en él y en Malfoy una vez más. Y entonces, sucedió…

Gryffindor ganó. Las gradas rugieron en gritos y canticos de victoria. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor abrazaba a su buscador mientras lloraba. Isaac lanzó su cartel al aire para poder abrazar a Cheryl mientras saltaban efusivamente. McGonagall también lloraba y había rostros sonrientes donde quiera que Tonks mirara. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, la chica busco el rostro de Remus y lo encontró un par de gradas más arriba. El hombre miraba hacia el campo, exactamente hacia donde Harry estaba. La sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios lo decía todo.

Remus algunas veces hablaba de sus amigos, y sabía que había sido muy unido a los padres del chico. También le había contado de lo feliz que había estado por verlo después de tantos años, ya que la última vez que lo había visto era sólo un bebé. Debía ser agradable ver el grandioso trabajo que había hecho durante el partido y más aún verlo triunfar…

Tonks pensó que así era como se suponía que la vida fuera. Los buenos ganan, la gente se reencuentra y todos festejan el triunfo de otros. Era simplemente hermoso.

Nada podría salir mal, ¿cierto?


	22. El final del principio

**Capítulo 22**

 **El final del principio**

Era una tarde de mediados de mayo. El clima era cálido y a Remus nada le apetecía más que ir a caminar por los jardines del colegio para aprovechar del viento fresco que soplaba afuera, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que hubiera revisado los últimos trabajos que los chicos de sexto le habían entregado esa misma mañana. Cansado, se masajeó con la mano el cuello.

Sólo un momento después la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Disfrutan el dolor de otros? – preguntó Tonks cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, no sin antes dejar que su mochila cayera con un ruido sordo en el suelo al lado de ella.

Remus reprimió una sonrisa ante la expresión claramente enfada de la chica. Tenía más o menos idea de a qué se refería…

– ¿Muchos deberes?

– No es saludable, ¿sabes? – se quejó –. Necesito dormir y necesito comer, pero a veces olvido hacer alguna de esas dos cosas o ambas.

Él entendía. Era difícil olvidar las largas noches que pasaba estudiando para los exámenes o terminando ensayos y reportes.

– Es sólo temporal – dijo con una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa –. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar hasta los exámenes, hacer tu mayor esfuerzo y después no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte durante las vacaciones.

La chica torció los labios en una mueca.

– Estoy muy cansada, ya no sé cómo aguantar…

Remus la miró detenidamente. Su semblante agotado y sus hombros caídos eran exactamente similares al del resto de los chicos a los que había dado clases ese día.

– Concéntrate en las vacaciones. Te irás del colegio con un montón de tiempo libre entre tus manos – intentó animarla.

– Uh… eso no es del todo bueno – Tonks murmuró con la mirada clavada en el escritorio.

– ¿Por qué no? – Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que las vacaciones?

– Bueno, pues… – la chica titubeó. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco –. Me iré a casa y no te veré durante todo ese tiempo, ¿sabes? – explicó.

El hombre sonrió suavemente. Tonks y su capacidad para decir cosas increíblemente dulces e inesperadas, era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría. Él mismo sintió un ligero sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas.

– Pero después volverás a sexto año y yo seguiré aquí – él razonó, no dejando que lo que la chica dijo con anterioridad lo alejara de su objetivo de animarla al menos un poco. Tonks levantó la mirada y Remus vio complacido que la chispeante y característica sonrisa de la chica había encontrado su lugar en su rostro.

– Eso es verdad.

– Lo es – él asintió.

Fue tierno saber que a la chica le animaba el recordar que volvería a verlo el siguiente año. Sin embargo, unas cuantas horas después, Remus se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco era del todo bueno. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado en ese año, en sus conversaciones, en las noches en que caían presas del sueño en los brazos del otro y sobre todo, en la innegable naturaleza de sus sentimientos, aquella que se esforzaban en ignorar tan arduamente y a toda costa.

El siguiente año sería otro año en que tendría que fingir que no… que no quería besarla. El siguiente año tendría que pretender, otra vez, que no la quería… de la forma en que la quería.

Remus se giró para quedar acostado bocarriba y se quedó dormido con la resignación de que, lo quisiera o no, viviría otro año ignorando lo que sentía por Tonks porque era lo correcto. Además… ¿podía realmente quejarse ante la posibilidad de pasar otro año en compañía de la chica?

…

– Creo que la hemos perdido.

– Es una lástima…

– No voy a decir nada porque creo que estoy realmente cerca de perder la razón también – murmuró Tonks sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de sus apuntes.

El siguiente día tenían sus primeros exámenes. Para Cheryl, Henry y Tonks, serían los TIMOS durante dos semanas seguidas. Para Isaac, serían los EXTASIS, también en dos semanas. Los exámenes de los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo comenzaban una semana antes que los del los cursos restantes del colegio. "El doble de tortura, multiplicada al triple por la presión de obtener buenos resultados en los exámenes más importantes del colegio", solía quejarse Cheryl.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando… bueno, tres de ellos, en realidad, porque Cheryl se había quedado dormida con la frente sobre el libro de Transformaciones que tenía abierto. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuándo había pasado eso, pero su amiga lucía realmente cómoda. Tonks no podía culparla; los exámenes ni siquiera habían comenzado y ya deseaba que la semana terminara para poder dormir propiamente.

– ¿Deberíamos despertarla? – susurró Isaac mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Tal vez? – dudó Henry –. No sé, se le ve tan tranquila… me agrada más cuando duerme. Despierta está gruñona porque tiene sueño.

– Tienes razón – asintió Isaac y volvió a fijar su atención en sus apuntes. Tonks les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a los dos chicos antes de inclinarse un poco y tocar tentativamente el brazo de su amiga.

– Hey, Cheryl… despierta – le habló en un susurro –. Cheryl… ¡Cheryl!

La chica dio un respingo y se incorporó mirando alrededor con suma confusión. Gimió mientras se tallaba los ojos y después volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el libro. Henry rió por lo bajo.

– Sólo quiero dormir – mustió Cheryl, su voz ahogada y con claros tintes de enfado.

Tonks la miró con compasión.

– ¿Qué te parece si vas a dormir a tu cama y yo voy a despertarte dentro de una hora? Has estado estudiando por días, eso debería ser suficiente por el momento.

Su amiga levantó lentamente la cabeza. Tras dar un largo y profundo bostezó, asintió.

– Una hora y no más – le dijo al ponerse de pie. Tonks asintió y unos segundos después Cheryl guardo sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

– Ojalá me hubiera puesto a estudiar antes… – Henry suspiró.

Cheryl, que era un poco perfeccionista, jamás estaba conforme con la cantidad de tiempo que investía en estudiar, así que comenzaba muchos días antes. Henry, por otro lado, solía dejar las cosas para el último momento y usualmente terminaba arrepintiéndose por ello, pero en esos cinco años en Hogwarts no parecía haber aprendido la lección.

Tonks comenzaba a estudiar al mismo tiempo que su amiga, pero no tan intensamente como ella. Eso debido especialmente a que solía distraerse fácilmente. Podría estar leyendo algo de alguna asignatura y la corriente de sus pensamientos de pronto girarían hacia otro tema, o a un recuerdo. Entonces recordaría que tendría que seguir estudiando y retomaría sus apuntes donde los dejó. Así que su distracción era compensada por el tiempo que investía estudiando.

– Una distracción me vendría bien justo ahora – bostezó Henry, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos –. ¿No es irónico que cuando más despiertos necesitamos estar, más silencio hay en el castillo?

– Las personas usualmente necesitan del silencio para concentrarse, Henry – Isaac sonrió con burla. El chico de cabello rizado entorno la mirada hacia su novio.

Tonks rio por lo bajo. Normalmente cuando estudiaban Henry era completamente incapaz de callarse, pero tanto ella como Isaac y Cheryl estaba acostumbrados. Quienes no estaban acostumbrados eran los estudiantes que tomaban asiento en mesas cercanas y que, ante el constante parloteo de su amigo, no dejaban de lanzar miradas en dirección a su mesa.

– ¿Están listos para presentar sus exámenes, chicos? – les preguntó de pronto una voz grave y baja. Los tres levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Remus. El hombre dejó una pequeña montaña de libros en el sitio en donde anteriormente había estado Cheryl, y comenzó a hojear el de la sima con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Uh… no, en realidad – contestó Henry al cabo de unos segundos, por qué alguien tendría que contestarle, ¿cierto? Y no iba a ser Tonks, quien había tirado, por milésima vez, la tinta negra que tenía a un lado de sus apuntes al ver a Remus de pie a un lado de ella Tampoco iba a ser Isaac, quien intentaba no reír ante la reacción de Tonks.

Remus levantó momentáneamente la mirada del libro y sacó la varita al ver la tinta negra corriendo por los apuntes de la chica. Hizo desaparecer todo el líquido con una rápida floritura de la varita, ni una sola mancha que señalara lo que había pasado.

– Gracias – susurró la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre le correspondió el gesto.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "no en realidad"? – preguntó el profesor a Henry. Volvía a hojear el libro frente a él, pero en su voz había genuina curiosidad por la respuesta del chico.

– ¿Puede alguien realmente estar listo para tomar los TIMOS? – dijo el chico. Remus lo miró y le sonrió.

– Son más sencillos de lo que la gente dice.

– Es fácil para usted decirlo, apuesto a que sacó buenas notas en sus TIMOS – Henry casi rodó los ojos. Casi. Y tanto Isaac como Tonks sonrieron con diversión.

– En efecto – confirmó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero fue así únicamente porque, y cito a mis amigos, "vivía con mi cabeza entre los libros".

Los tres chicos rieron por lo bajo. Habían estado hablando en voz baja, pero las risas fueron lo suficiente fuertes como para que la señorita Pince apareciera en una esquina de la mesa con semblante duro, lista para regañarlos y probablemente para ordenarles, no amablemente, que se marcharan de allí. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que notó al profesor Lupin.

– Lo siento, señorita Pince, fue culpa mía – se apresuró a decir Remus con una cálida y amable sonrisa antes de que la otra mujer abriera la boca –. Me iré y los dejaré estudiar en paz…

– Oh, no, descuide, profesor, no es necesario. Sólo les pido que bajen la voz – le dijo en un tono que, para sorpresa de los tres chicos, era tranquilo y amable. La miraron marcharse sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

– El descaro… – susurró Henry.

– La hipocresía… – continuó Isaac.

– Increíble – añadió Tonks negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Remus los miró con diversión y puso el libro que sostenía sobre el montón.

– Los dejo, chicos. Suerte con sus exámenes – agregó a forma de despedida con una sonrisa.

Tonks le sonrió y lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la biblioteca, prestando especial atención a la forma en que el cabello castaño claro de su nuca estaba desordenado y lo imagino sentado en su escritorio, pasándose distraídamente la mano por la nuca mientras leía algo. También notó que tenía dobladas las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos y en que su camisa estaba torpemente fajada. Y todo acerca de su apariencia desarreglada que presentaba los domingos (y sólo los domingos), se le antojaba demasiado atractivo.

Suspiró.

– Oh, el amor – murmuró entonces Isaac. El chico la observaba con una sonrisa divertida, al igual que Henry.

– Calla – dijo Tonks poniendo su atención de vuelta en sus apuntes.

En más de una ocasión durante el último mes se había tenido que enfrentar constantemente a los comentarios del chico sobre Remus ahora que no tenía que fingir frente a Henry que no sabía sobre ella y el profesor. Henry usualmente reía a lo que fuera que su novio dijera, pero después le mandaba una sonrisa a la chica para hacerle saber que no debía tomar a pecho lo que el otro chico decía. Pero honestamente, Tonks ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a su sentido del humor y no se tomaba nada en serio.

...

La primera semana fue un desastre, o al menos lo fue para los chicos de quinto. Todos lucían extremadamente cansados y desalineados pese a su mayor esfuerzo por no olvidad cómo vestir propiamente. Un chico de su curso de Ravenclaw comenzó a reír histéricamente pocos minutos antes de comenzar el examen teórico de Encantamientos al notar que no llevaba zapatos. Pero el día especialmente fatídico para Tonks, fue el jueves, pues ella y Henry tuvieron que intentar tranquilizar a Cheryl cuando ésta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente tras el examen teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, alegando estar demasiado cansada para continuar.

– ¡Venga, Cher! Mañana no tienes que hacer ningún examen. Podrás dormir lo suficiente para recargar fuerzas para la siguiente semana – intentó animarla Henry mientras intentaba que la chica levantara su rostro del hombro de Tonks.

– ¿Quién te hizo llorar, Cheryl? – Dijo Fred Weasley acercándose por el pasillo junto con su hermano gemelo –. ¿Quieres que le lance una maldición? – Miró a los chicos que estaban cerca – ¿Fueron ellos? No me molestaría descargar un poco de energía…

Cheryl soltó una baja y llorosa risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Esa tarde los gemelos parecieron tomarse en serio el estar cerca de la chica para asegurarse de que no hubiera un momento en que no estuviera al menos sonriendo un poco y Tonks estaba agradecida por eso.

Como Henry había dicho, el día siguiente no tuvieron examen. Ni siquiera tuvieron que sugerirle a Cheryl que aprovechara de ese tiempo para dormir, pues la chica no bajó a desayunar hasta muy tarde.

Quien parecía completamente indiferente a la presión de los exámenes, era Isaac y Tonks se dio cuenta el domingo anterior a la segunda semana de exámenes, de que ya no necesitaba estudiar demasiado.

– Ni siquiera estas mirando el libro – se extrañó Henry, pues la chica llevaba algunos cinco minutos mirando un punto fijo de la pared frente a ella.

– Estoy repasando los ingredientes en mi cabeza – murmuró. El día siguiente tendrían examen de Pociones y necesitaba recordar perfectamente la preparación de cada poción. Meses atrás todos los chicos de quinto habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los jefes de sus casas sobre sus planes a futuro y qué calificaciones necesitaban aprobar para determinar las clases que pueden seguir cursando en los años siguientes. La profesora Sprout le dijo que si de verdad quería ser Auror (como Tonks le manifestó), necesitaría aprobar Pociones con un Extraordinario.

Sonrió ligeramente a si misma después de que hubo repasado mentalmente el procedimiento y los ingredientes de la ultima poción que tenía en la lista frente a ella.

…

– ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo conseguí, Remus!

Tonks irrumpió como un huracán en el despacho del hombre. No sabía a qué se refería y había sido totalmente tomado por sorpresa por su repentina visita, pero aún así sonrió ante la emoción de la joven bruja.

– ¿Qué conseguiste? – le preguntó.

La chica se detuvo a mitad del despacho y dejó salir una risa alegre mientras se inclinaba para apoyar sus manos sobre sus piernas.

– No puedo creerlo… – susurró y luego suspiró. Se enderezó y miró a Remus con la más grande de las sonrisas –. Estoy bastante segura de haber conseguido un Extraordinario en Pociones. La poción se tintó de los colores adecuados en los momentos exactos… ¡salió perfecta!

Remus se puso de pie y caminó con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones hasta estar frente ella.

– Por supuesto que salió perfecta – le aseguró él con una suave sonrisa. La chica soltó otra pequeña risa y dando el par de pasos que quedaban hacia él, lo abrazó. Tan acostumbrado como estaba esas reacciones efusivas de la joven, Remus la abrazó de vuelta –. Y yo no estoy diciendo esto, ni tu lo estas escuchando, pero es probable que también hayas conseguido un Extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

– Oh, lo sé, pero esa asignatura no es tan complicada como Pociones…

Remus se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Lo que detecto en ellos fue una sutil malicia.

– Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso – dijo él riendo un poco.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta una vez más, la chica se giró y con orgullo en su voz dijo:

– Seré un Auror, Remus. Realmente seré un Auror.

Jamás la había visto tan segura acerca de algo.

– Serás un Auror, Tonks – repitió él con la misma seguridad.

Y con la misma facilidad con la que había llegado, la joven se marchó.

…

El último examen de Cheryl, Henry y Tonks fue Historia de la Magia el jueves, así que el viernes despertaron sintiéndose completamente libres y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en no hablar de nada relacionado con la escuela. Isaac se les unió en el desayuno y los tres lo hicieron callar cuando les dijo que si ese par de semanas les habían parecido infernales, más les valía prepararse para cuando presentaran sus EXTASIS. Después de haber dicho eso, sin embargo, Henry entró un estado de ánimo apagado.

– No lo decía en serio, amor. No te preocupes por algo que pasara hasta dentro de dos años – dijo Isaac con un poco de culpa.

– No estoy pensando en los exámenes – murmuró el muchacho mientras desboronaba un pedazo de tostada distraídamente –. Es sólo que… me acabo de dar cuenta de que no vas a volver el siguiente año.

Oh, maldición.

Tonks y Cheryl dejaron de comer para mirar a Isaac como si lo observaran bien por primera vez. Ambas también se acababan de dar cuenta de ese hecho…

Isaac se giró por completo a su novio y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

– Lo dices como si eso significara el fin del mundo – dijo el muchacho de Slytherin –. No lo es. No es el final de nada, Henry. Simplemente significa que sólo podremos vernos durante las vacaciones. Y después, cuando salgas de Hogwarts, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Cheryl y Tonks apartaron la mirada y volvieron a comer ruidosamente mientras luchaban por desaparecer las sonrisas que ambas habían formado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a mirar al otro par, un muy sonrojado Henry se había movido dos asientos lejos de Isaac, diciendo a su vez que ese día no estaba de humor para lidiar con las cursilerías de su novio, pero un par de minutos después volvió a sentarse al lado del otro chico e Isaac sonrió con satisfacción. Tonks podría jurar que se estaban tomando de las manos bajo la mesa.

Después de la comida y de que Isaac hiciera su último examen, los cuatro se tumbaron en el pasto de los alrededores del colegio, justo debajo de un árbol que les brindó aire fresco.

– Esto es para ustedes – dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro sacando su reproductor de música muggle y pasándosela a Cheryl, quien estaba más cerca a él. Después sacó todos los casetes que poseía en una bolsa y también se los tendió.

– ¿En serio? – se sorprendió la chica. Tonks se incorporó.

– ¿De qué otra forma se mantendrán cuerdos cuando estén a punto de tirar la toalla?

Los otros tres sonrieron e Isaac miró a la distancia mientras su cabello negro era constantemente despeinado por el viento que soplaba.

– Este año, chicos… – dijo a continuación sin girarse hacia ellos–. Este año fue mi mejor año y se los debo completamente a ustedes – entonces los miró y les dedicó una media sonrisa –. Así que gracias.

Tonks y Henry le sonrieron desde su sitio en el pasto, pero Cheryl, quien estaba sentada a su lado, negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un bufido.

– Tampoco estoy de humor para tus cursilería – mustió. En respuesta Isaac pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla mientras ésta forcejeaba para escapar de su agarre.

Tonks miró al cielo con la sensación de que sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle por tanto reír y sonreír. Estaba de acuerdo con Isaac en que ese había sido su mejor año. Y tenía que agradecérselo a sus tres amigos y a Remus…

Remus.

No lo había visto desde el lunes que había ido a decirle sobre cómo habían marchado sus dos exámenes de Pociones, tanto el teórico como el práctico. Miró a sus amigos, y tras argumentar a sí misma que de alguna u otra forma pasaría todas las vacaciones viéndolos, se puso de pie decidiendo ir a ver a Remus.

– Los veo en un rato chicos, no tardo – dijo quitándose la túnica y dejándola caer sobre Henry –. ¡Guárdala por mí! – exclamó alejándose de allí.

– ¡Saluda a Lawrence de mi parte! – le gritó Cheryl.

– ¿Lawrence? ¿Quién es Lawrence? – escuchó que Henry preguntaba con extrañeza, pero Tonks aceleró un poco el paso y no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Varios pasillos, escaleras y pisos después, (además de olvidar saltar en uno de los escalones flojos de las escaleras), la chica consiguió llegar al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– Hola – lo saludó en cuanto cruzó la puerta. El hombre alzó una cansada mirada y la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Veo que has sobrevivido – dijo él juguetonamente dejando la pluma que sostenía sobre el escritorio.

– Actúe un poco dramática, ¿verdad?

– ¿Sólo un poco? – preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Tonks bufó y rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado. Y sin más, se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas para poder pasar sus brazos por arriba de sus hombros y abrazarlo. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre cuando ella se aproximaba a él de esa clase de formas. Parecía estar acostumbrado a sus abrazos, porque ya reaccionaba con más rapidez a ellos, pero siempre actuaba un poco perdido cuando ella jugaba con su cabello o cuando acariciaba su rostro mientras estaban acostados.

Tardó un poco en moverse, pero eventualmente pasó sus manos y brazos por su espalda, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él. La chica suspiró, dejándose envolver por su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo. Su corazón había estado latiendo con fuerza hasta que él le devolvió el abrazo.

Estaba jugando con fuego otra vez, y era plenamente consciente de eso. Estaba empujando demasiado su suerte y sabía que no debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, su cuerpo completamente alerta a la cercanía del de él…

Aflojó su sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para poder alejarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos. De alguna forma, Tonks sabía que el semblante de Remus era un reflejo del suyo. Mejillas sonrosadas, mirada cálida…

Adoración.

La chica se mordió el labio distraídamente. Remus lo notó y despegó su mirada de sus ojos para poner su atención en los labios de ella. Fuera lo que fuera que el hombre pensara en ese exacto momento, hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco más.

Iba a pasar. Si no se alejaba de él lo antes posible, iba a besarla y ante esa información una oleada de realidad la golpeó.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de él hasta estar del otro lado del escritorio dándole la espalda.

– Yo… tengo que irme – mustió y se reprendió a si misma por lo afectada que salió su voz. Caminó directo hacía la puerta, cada paso pesando más que el anterior. No quería irse, no quería alejarse de él. Quería sentir su piel y besar sus labios. Quería desliar sus manos por su mentón y acariciar su cuello…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta justo cuando estaba abriéndola.

Maldición, maldición…

Necesitaba tanto poder hacerle saber lo mucho que significaba para ella…

Giró sobre sus talones. Remus estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante con sus manos ocultas entre sus manos.

– ¿Remus?

El hombre levantó su cabeza y la miró.

Y Tonks simplemente lo dijo, dándose cuenta en el acto de que a esas alturas esa pequeña frase era la única que podría expresar propiamente lo que sentía por él.

– Te amo – susurró con timidez.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa y ella no fue capaz de quedarse allí ni un segundo más. No quería saber su respuesta, porque cualquier que fuera, podría cambiar todo para siempre, así que dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió de allí. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y una vez allí escondió su rostro entre sus manos de la misma forma que Remus.

Había hecho lo correcto al marcharse y no enterarse de si él sentía lo mismo por ella. Sabía que había alguna clase de cariño… pero una parte de ella siempre se había negado a creer que podría amarla. Y ese fue el motivo por el que huyó, porque de haberse quedado y haber tenido que escuchar que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, le habría dolido muchísimo. Pero habría sido mil veces peor haberse quedado y enterarse que ese amor era reciproco, porque de ser así… no estaba segura de poder seguir alejándose de él cada vez que estaba a punto de besarlo.

Y ese beso sería el final de ambos… a partir de allí no habría marcha atrás.

Permaneció sentada en el borde de su cama hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a sus amigos para alejar sus pensamientos de lo que acaba de pasar. Por el momento no quería pensar en que pasaría la próxima vez que se encontrara con Remus…

…

Remus se paseaba distraídamente alrededor del despacho con una mano en la nuca y la otra en la bolsa de su pantalón. Su cabeza estaba por ningún lado desde que Tonks se había ido un par de horas antes.

Aún no podía creer lo que la chica había dicho.

 _Te amo._

Se había quedado completamente perplejo cuando las dos palabras salieron por sus labios. Era algo acerca de la manera en que lo dijo y el tono que empleó. No era un "te amo" platónico, o amistoso. No eran simples palabras, pudieron haberlo sido… pudieron no haber significado nada de no haber sido por la expresión de Tonks. Lo vio en su mirada, en el miedo que le dio decirlas y en la honestidad de su voz, en la simpleza con la que flotaron en el silencio de la habitación.

Tonks lo amaba como no debería y era su culpa.

Era su culpa por no haber puesto su espacio una vez que notó lo mucho que la chica disfrutaba pasar tiempo por él. Pero había decidido dejarlo pasar por lo mucho que él disfrutaba de la compañía de ella….

– Maldición – susurró irritado mientras se inclinaba con las manos en la superficie de su escritorio.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Estaba agotado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos se posaron en un viejo y amarillento pedazo de pergamino; el mapa del Merodeador que había creado con sus amigos cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts y que había llegado a parar en las manos de Harry. Con otro profundo suspiró se enderezó y lo tomó. Aún se sentía un poco culpable por quitárselo a Harry unos cuantos meses atrás, pero no creía que hubiera tenido opción.

– Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – susurró, la punta de su varita en el centro del pergamino. Comenzaron a aparecer todos los rincones del colegio en el artefacto y los nombres de las personas que lo habitaban.

Cada noche había dedicado al menos un par de minutos para revisarlo, pues le había dejado un mal sabor de boca que el chico dijera haber visto el nombre de Peter en él. Sin embargo, no lo revisaba en caso de que su amigo muerto apareciera por arte de magia, sino en caso de que fuera Sirius el que decidiera entrar otra vez en el castillo, pero hasta el momento no eso no había sucedido. En el fondo estaba contento con que fuera así, pues no sabía qué haría en caso de saber que su viejo amigo estaba allí…

Sin embargo, ese día no contaría con la misma suerte.

– Esto no puede… esto no es posible – murmuró perplejo –. Peter está muerto.

Pero allí estaba el nombre de Peter Pettigrew, moviéndose por los terrenos del colegio, y no muy lejos de él, el de Harry, Ron, Hermione… y Sirius Black. Remus vio con horror como todos ellos se metían por el pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos.

El mapa jamás se equivocaba. Si mostraba a Peter es porque éste estaba vivo y de ser así…

Oh, no.

Una a una, todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó el mapa en el escritorio y salió de su despacho. Tenía que llegar rápidamente a ellos y verlo con sus propios ojos.

…

El día siguiente Tonks despertó cuando el sol ya había salido completamente. Al girar a su derecha observo a Cheryl sentada en su cama con su espalda en la cabecera de ésta.

– Desperté un poco sobresaltada pensando que me había quedado dormida antes de un examen – le dijo la otra chica cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado –. A Gina le tocó repetirme un par de veces que los exámenes se han terminado – sonrió.

Tonks le sonrió divertida. Al parecer las otras dos chicas con las que compartía dormitorio se habían ido, pues no se encontraban en sus camas.

– Se siente bien haber terminado – le dijo –. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? – sugirió mientras se incorporaba.

– Claro.

Ambas salieron de sus camas. Tonks se puso unos jeans y una playera negra, pero Cheryl decidió que no quería salir de sus pijamas, así que sólo se puso unas zapatillas deportivas y ambas se encaminaron hacia la sala común. No estaba segura de que Isaac hubiera visto el pijama de su amiga y moría por escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto sobre el hecho de que su playera violeta tenía una capucha con orejas de conejo.

Entraron a la sala común mientras Cheryl le contaba de los planes que sus padres tenían para esas vacaciones y de lo emocionada que estaba por ir a Escocia a visitar a sus abuelos. Pero Tonks le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera cuando se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

Había pequeños grupos de chicos aquí y allá, hablando a prisa y en tono bajo. Algo había pasado, el ambiente era pesado.

Henry entró por la puerta a los pocos segundos con expresión seria. Al chico se le fue un poco el color del rostro cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Tonks.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó a su amigo una vez que éste se acercó a ellas.

– ¿Te importa si hablo un poco sólo con Tonks, Cher? – le preguntó amablemente Henry a su otra amiga. Cheryl asintió luciendo tan extrañada como Tonks se sentía.

Henry tomó a Tonks de la mano y la guió fuera de la sala común hacia el pasillo de afuera. La soltó, pero siguió caminando un poco más para alejarse de la entrada de la sala común.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Henry? – repitió Tonks.

El chico se detuvo y se giró. Se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Miró a Tonks, sus ojos reflejando genuina pena.

– Lupin ha renunciado, Tonks – susurró –. A primera hora de la mañana los de Slytherin comenzaron a correr el rumor de que es un hombre lobo. Al principio nadie les creyó, pensamos que sólo estaban siendo pesados… pero resultó ser cierto y al parecer presentó su renuncia a Dumbledore esta misma mañana. Y por si fuera poco, atraparon a Sirius Black anoche pero volvió a escapar – explicó, al finaliza bajando la mirada.

 _No…_

– Por favor dime que estas bromeando – le pidió ella, negándose a creer que lo que decía era cierto.

– No bromeo – contestó él alzando la mirada. Y luego, como si no pudiera resistirse, añadió: – ¿Sabías lo de Lupin?

Pero no le contestó. Pasó caminando por su lado en dirección al vestíbulo y medio minuto después subía las escaleras tan rápido como su torpeza y sus piernas se lo permitían. Corrió un poco al llegar al segundo piso y se detuvo justo al dar la vuelta en el pasillo en que estaba su despacho.

Remus se acercaba por el mismo pasillo con su capa de viaje sobre su hombro y una valija colgando de su mano derecha. También se detuvo en seco cuando la vio aparecer por la esquina.

– ¿De verdad te vas? – le preguntó ella con la desagradable sensación de que su pecho estaba siendo atravesado por algo que le estaba causando demasiado dolor.

El hombre asintió y volvió a caminar, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Su confirmación había hecho que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y jamás había detestado a los de Slytherin como los detestaba en ese momento. Conforme más se acercaba a ella, mejor podía ver las nuevas marcas que surcaban su cuello y rostro. Solía trazarlas con sus dedos, preguntándose si se las habría hecho durante sus transformaciones.

– ¿Qué te paso?... ¿qué pasó? – mustió la joven buja cuando el hombre estuvo a sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

– Hice enojar a Snape y en venganza le contó a los de su casa sobre mi secreto – le contestó tranquilamente. Ese era Remus Lupin, siempre tranquilo, siempre lógico…

Ella quería decir algo, pero gracias al nudo en su garganta no logró hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Podía entender por qué había presentado su renuncia. Seguramente temía la reacción de los padres de los estudiantes, pero aún así no era justo, no tendría que ser una razón para irse…

El hombre la miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad demasiado dolorosa. No podía soportar la resignación en su expresión… no quería que él creyera que marcharse fuera lo mejor…

– Remus… – murmuró.

Aún había demasiado que decir, demasiado por hacer. Él le había asegurado que el siguiente año él seguiría allí y ella le había emocionado tanto el hecho de que pasaría otro año con él. En ese momento comprendió la fragilidad de la realidad, la sencillez con la que todo se puede venir abajo.

– Lo sé – él susurró en respuesta con la misma ternura con la que siempre se dirigía a ella cuando estaba solos y el resto del mundo no importaba.

Remus dio el par de pasos que aún seguía entre ambos, dejó su valija en el suelo y su capa de viaje sobre ésta. Fue entonces que, a sólo un palmo de distancia, hizo la pregunta que Tonks jamás creyó que haría.

– ¿Puedo besarte?

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella asintió. Levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para alzar sólo un poco y delicadamente su rostro. Habían estado así de cerca en muchas ocasiones, pero no dejaba de maravillarse por lo sorprendentemente hermosos que eran los ojos de Remus a esa distancia. Cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó un poco más y un segundo después sus labios se estaban acariciando.

Fue corto y cálido. Extremadamente suave.

Remus se alejó lentamente y ella abrió los ojos.

– También te amo – le susurró él.

Tonks lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Ella sabía que él no la habría besado ni le habría dicho eso a menos que estuviera seguro de que esa sería última vez que se verían.

Era un adiós. Era un final.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza porque no quería llorar.

La abrazó por varios minutos y eventualmente la alejó suavemente. Ella no quería soltarlo, pero entendió que quizá era momento de que se marchara. Él volvió a colgar su capa de viaje en su hombro y a coger su valija. Acarició una última vez su mejilla y la rodeó para irse por el mismo sitio por el que ella había llegado. Ella no se movió, no sabía cómo.

Los pasos de Remus se detuvieron.

– No puedo esperar a enterarme que te has convertido en Auror, Tonks. Serás una de las mejores.

Volvió a escuchar sus pasos hasta que dejaron de oírse.

Y en ese momento aprendió que los mejores y los peores días siempre comienzan siendo sólo un día más.


	23. Cartas a nadie, parte 1: ¿Cómo estás?

**Capítulo 23**

 **Cartas a nadie, parte 1; ¿Cómo estás?**

Ella jamás había tenido que decir adiós a nadie y absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido antes la preparó para lo que sintió al escuchar partir a Remus. Se quedó plantada allí por un rato y después caminó de vuelta a la sala común de Hufflepuff en silencio, sintiéndose entumida y al mismo tiempo como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de contener la infinidad de emociones que amenazaban con estallar fuera de su pecho.

Se sentó en su cama una vez que entró a su habitación.

Hasta ese día, tampoco sabía cuán triste y cuán feliz podía sentirse al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, Tonks se llevó una mano a los labios y los tocó con la punta de sus dedos. _La besó_. Remus la besó y eso era maravilloso, pero se trataba un beso de despedida… lo cual dolía.

La besó porque estaba seguro de que no volvería a verla, y maldición si no le dolía saber que él se había marchado pensando que así sería. Lo sabía porque lo conocía. Sabía cómo pensaba. Lo había escuchado por horas y lo había descifrado como si de un acertijo se tratase, descubrió sus miedos y cuán culpable que se sentía por su mera existencia. Aprendió, con tristeza, que Remus Lupin huía de la felicidad que no creía merecer.

Y aunque una de las razones de las que Tonks se sostuvo para no besarlo era que no era lo correcto, la verdadera razón para no hacerlo era que sabía que él probablemente se alejaría si es que cedía a sus impulsos. La realidad era peor. Aceptaría de buena gana una vida en la que no pudiera acercársele… ¿pero una en la que no pudiera verlo? La rechazaba completamente.

Se talló los ojos con las manos, una vaga desesperación apoderándose de ella.

– No, no, no… – susurró.

Eso no podía ser un final. Ese beso no podía ser el primero y el último, se negaba completamente a que fuera así… pero de momento no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se acostó bocarriba en la cama y cerró los ojos. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

…

Su última mañana en Hogwarts fue un par de días después, pero el tema de la renuncia de Remus seguía siendo tan hablado como el primer día. Era extraño ir por allí escuchando a la gente dar su opinión y era increíblemente frustrante tener que escucharlos hablar sobre sus ya anteriores sospechas acerca de la condición de Remus, pero nada de eso se comparaba con los comentarios despectivos de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

– Idiotas – susurró Henry mientras empujaba a Cheryl y a Tonks lejos de un grupo de chicos de Slytherin que daban una demostración sobre cómo acorralar a un hombre lobo en caso de encontrarse con uno.

Pero Tonks no se movió. Se quedó allí observándolos con el ceño fruncido. Ella no entendía y no creía que algún día fuera a entender cómo era posible ser tan desagradable y grosero. Afortunadamente no todos eran así.

– Venga, Tonks, no veas eso – escuchó a una voz gentil decir a su lado mientras tiraba de ella lejos del grupo de chicos. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Isaac. Se dejó guiar por él y siguieron a Henry y a Cheryl al vestíbulo y luego fuera del castillo, ya que se suponía que tenían que encaminarse hacia las carretas del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade y tomar el expreso de vuelta a Londres.

Afuera hacía un día cálido, pero se sentía extrañamente ajena a eso. En el último par de días no había sido capaz de deshacerse del superficial entumecimiento que había tomado control de su cuerpo y definitivamente había estado inusualmente callada, pero sus amigos no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuando subieron al expreso buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera vacío y encontraron uno cerca del final. Una vez allí Henry y Cheryl comenzaron a hablar sobre qué equipos creían que llegarían a la final del Mundial de Quidditch que se celebraría durante el verano.

– No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que están hablando – murmuró Isaac sentado al lado de Tonks.

– Ya te acostumbrarás – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato mientras escuchaban al otro par hablar. Si, no entendían lo que decían, pero al menos podían disfrutar el entretenimiento gratuito cada vez que discutían sobre quién tenía la razón, pues los dos eran bastante necios. Sólo se callaron una vez que la señora con el carrito de los dulces se detuvo afuera del compartimiento.

– ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Isaac con alegría mientras se ponía de pie. Cheryl lo siguió.

– ¡Cómprenme ranas de chocolate! – les dijo Henry con voz demandante.

Tonks se dedicó a escuchar a sus amigos durante el resto del viaje y a reír ocasionalmente de sus ocurrencias, pero sobre todo, pensó en lo diferente que era ese viaje de vuelta a casa en comparación con el día en que se dirigía a Hogwarts para cursar el quinto año.

Solían ser sólo Henry, Cheryl y ella, y ninguno de ellos sabía que Isaac existía y que había pasado seis años escondido en la biblioteca y en su habitación porque le había costado encontrar amigos todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Era absurdo si lo pensaba de verdad, porque Isaac era una persona agradable y leal.

Y sobre todo, ella no conocía a alguien llamado Remus Lupin. No sabía que la mayoría de los días los pasaría anhelando poder estar con él, ni que lentamente amaría más y más todo lo que él representaba.

La chica bajó la mirada a sus manos en su regazo. ¿Acaso habría sido mejor no conocerlo de haber sabido lo mal que se sentiría ante la idea de no volver a verlo?...

No. Merlín, ¿cómo podía cuestionarse a sí misma de esa manera? Ella misma le había dicho medio año atrás que aunque la gente eventualmente tomara caminos diferentes, al menos se habían conocido. Al menos les quedaban los recuerdos y mientras tuvieran eso, tal vez era lo único que necesitaban…

Cuando llegaron a la estación Cheryl divisó rápidamente a su madre, una joven mujer rubia con la que en realidad no tenía ningún parecido. La señora Peters los saludó cálidamente a todos y mostró alegría al conocer a Isaac.

– Felicidades, Henry – le dijo con un deje de picardía. Henry y Cheryl, por diferentes razones, se ruborizaron. Tonks soltó su primera risa genuina de ese par de días. Jamás dejaría de fascinarle lo completamente opuestas que eran Cheryl y su madre. Era una verdadera delicia.

Cheryl se despidió de todos con un abrazo que duró un poco más al abrazar a Isaac. El chico sonrió con ternura cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no quería soltarlo.

– Nos veremos en un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas? – le recordó él.

– Calla y déjame abrazarte – en unos segundos más lo soltó –. Me caes mal – sentenció y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con su madre, quien ya llevaba su equipaje.

– Claro – Isaac sonrió.

Y ahora que su amiga no estaba más con ellos, Tonks pudo decir algo de lo que se había acordado esa mañana. Miró a Henry.

– Ganaste nuestra apuesta, ¿sabes?

El chico la miró con extrañeza.

– ¿Qué apuesta?

– La que hicimos al comienzo del año. Apostamos sobre si Lupin podría romper la maldición del profesor que toma el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tú dijiste que se marcharía antes de que el año terminara y yo dije que no sería así.

– Oh, cierto – el chico mustió al recordar.

– Pero no voy a darte nada – agregó ella. Henry sonrió.

– Estoy bien con eso.

– ¿Cuánto apostaron? – preguntó Isaac.

– Cinco galeones – contestaron al unísono.

– Yo no estaría bien con eso. – el muchacho de cabello negro apuntó.

Casi en seguida de haber dicho eso una figura tan alta como él se detuvo a su lado. Tonks lo reconoció como el padre de Henry.

– Oh, eh, hola, papá – lo saludó su hijo con una débil sonrisa.

Contrario a Cheryl y su madre, Henry y su padre si se parecían. Cabello castaño y rizado, ojos marrones y de tez blanca. Pero por supuesto, uno siendo mucho más viejo que el otro. El hombre se acercó para darle un rápido abrazo y en seguida le tendió la mano a Tonks mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– Cada año te veo un color de cabello diferente – señaló el hombre con curiosidad. Isaac alzó las cejas al escuchar su acento americano.

– Cada año soy una persona diferente – le contestó Tonks. El hombre sonrió divertido y fue entonces que miró a Isaac.

– Soy Kevin, el padre de de Henry… pero yo ti no te recuerdo – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para saludarlo.

– Isaac, un placer señor – le dijo el joven mientras le tomaba la mano –. Nos hicimos amigos éste año – le explicó.

– Ya veo – sonrió el señor Anderson –. Bueno… – miró a su hijo, quien parecía haber perdido todo el color de su ya usualmente pálido rostro –. Necesitamos irnos ya si queremos alcanzar el vuelo – le dijo.

– Claro… eh – miró a Isaac y después a Tonks. Abrazó a la última y tras un titubeo que los otros tres presentes notaron, abrazó a Isaac… y le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

El señor Anderson alzó tanto las cejas que se perdieron en su mata de cabello rizado y Tonks realmente tuvo que obligarse a no reír.

– Vamos – dijo el chico a su padre mientras tomaba el carrito con sus cosas. Merlín, estaba tan, tan sonrojado.

– ¿Es él tu…? – comenzó a decir su padre señalando a Isaac con un dedo. El muchacho de Slytherin parecía tan divertido como ella.

– Prometido. Nos vamos a casar este verano – sonrió éste.

Tonks soltó su risa contenida al ver el rostro completamente perplejo del hombre.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Henry lanzándole una mirada escandalizada al otro chico –. Novio. Es sólo mi novio… nada serio – agregó rápidamente.

Gradualmente y con lentitud, la sorpresa se fue escabullendo su rostro de su padre hasta volver a poseer la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado. Miró a Isaac y después a su hijo… y lo que dijo a continuación quedaría guardado como uno de los mejores recuerdos de Tonks.

– Bueno, es tu novio por ahora. Cuando le cuente a tu madre que tienes novio va a comenzar a preguntarte qué clase de boda quieres tener. Recuerda como se puso con tu hermana cuando supo que salía con ese irlandés – sonrió.

Simplemente fabuloso. Ni siquiera Isaac pudo resistir reír.

Un muy sonrojado (y feliz, sobre todo feliz) Henry se despidió de ellos y se fue con su padre.

– Acabas de conocer a tu futuro suegro, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? – le preguntó Tonks al otro muchacho con una sonrisa.

– Es simpático… y estadounidense – dijo el otro chico, su mirada aún puesta en la espalda de Henry, que se alejaba cada vez más por entre la gente.

– Sorpresa, sorpresa – la chica comentó.

Isaac la giró para quedar de frente a ella.

– Lamento que el año haya terminado tan mal para ti, Tonks – le dijo con suavidad.

– No estuvo tan mal – se encogió ella de hombros.

– ¿No? – su amigo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

No. Y esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado cuando todavía estaban en el tren.

La chica formó una pequeña sonrisa.

– No voy a dejar que los últimos días arruinen lo que fue un gran año, ¿cierto? – sentenció con sinceridad. Isaac también sonrió.

– Supongo que no – dijo él. Bajó la mirada por un par de segundos y después volvió a mirarla –. ¿Lograste despedirte de él antes de que se marchara? – le preguntó.

Tonks asintió. Lo recordó todo vívidamente. Después de todo, sólo habían pasado unos días. Sin embargo, era un poco extraño el estar pensando en ello cuando se encontraba de pie a mitad de una estación de tren, pues eso casi le hacía creer que la última vez que había visto a Remus había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás.

– Me dijo que me amaba… y creo que lo dijo porque pensó que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría – le contó a su amigo sin mirarlo, fingiendo interés en el tren a su lado y en la gente que bajaba de él –. Pero se equivoca.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Estoy segura de ello – y lo miró. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba creerlo… necesitaba estar segura de ello –. Tenías razón aquel día antes de Navidad. A la mierda los finales tristes, Isaac. Esa no es la forma en la que vamos a terminar – sentenció con más confianza que la que sentía. Y maldición si es que necesitaba sentirla.

Isaac estaba sonriendo.

– Siempre tengo la razón, ¿no es así?

Tonks bufó, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó.

– Eres detestable – le dijo la chica.

– Y tu eres horrible al expresar tus sentimientos – rió el chico con burla y al mismo tiempo sonando fascinado ante ese hecho. Cuando se separó de él, Isaac la miró con diversión –. Pero tranquila, sé interpretarte y sé que en realidad de amas.

Su padre llegó por ella un par de minutos después. Ted Tonks saludó a Isaac y ella volvió a abrazar a su amigo antes de marcharse. A no ser que en verdad tuviera la peor de las suertes, al menos podía estar completamente segura de que vería a Isaac en unas semanas, tal y como habían acordado los cuatro.

…

El único problema que Tonks solía tener con las vacaciones era que se aburría fácilmente. Usualmente quería volver al colegio a los cuatro o cinco días de estar en casa… pero no fue así esa vez. Pasó mucho tiempo pensando y haciendo absolutamente nada más que leer el par de libros que Remus le había dado. Durante cinco noches seguidas desde su llegada se quedó dormida a altas horas de la noche con el libro de poemas en su pecho.

Así que no estaba exactamente aburrida, pero tampoco estaba haciendo mucho de su tiempo. Una vez más, se sentía entumida.

Una semana después de haber estado en casa llegó una carta de Hogwarts informándole de sus resultados en los TIMOS. Su padre recibió la lechuza y ella corrió a toda velocidad por las escaleras cuando le gritó de qué se trataba. Creía que era un milagro no haberse tropezado mientras bajaba los peldaños, pero se calló sólo unos pasos antes de llegar a donde estaba su padre.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió y tomando un largo respiro, sacó el pergamino que contenía.

TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE NYMPHADORA TONKS

Astronomía: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: A

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: I

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Sonrió alegremente una vez que hubo terminado de leer todo y le pasó la hoja a su padre. El hombre dejó salir un grito de júbilo.

– ¡Cuatro Extraordinarios! – exclamó éste alzando una mano en señal de triunfo –. ¡Dora consiguió ocho TIMOS y cuatro Extraordinarios, Dromeda! – agregó mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina y salía por la puerta al jardín trasero.

– ¿Dora hizo qué? – le preguntó su madre limpiándose las manos de barro por haber pasado toda la mañana trasplantando un par de pequeños árboles a los lados del jardín. Lucía acalorada, pero para nada cansada.

– ¡Ocho TIMOS y cuatro Extraordinarios! – repitió el hombre alzando la mano en la que tenía el pergamino.

– Ocho Timos y cuatro… – mustió la mujer – ¡Oh, Dora!

La chica se sentía un poco azorada, pero se dejó abrazar por su madre cuando ésta la abrazo con fuerza.

– Merlín, creo que te he llenado de barro – dijo la mujer soltándola.

– No importa – dijo ella. En efecto, le había manchado la parte de atrás de la blusa.

– Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti – le dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos. La chica sólo le sonrió de vuelta.

Un par de minutos después estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio con el pergamino descansando en su regazo y deseando poder correr al despacho de Remus para compartir con él su alegría.

Dejó la carta a un lado sobre su cama y fue al escritorio que tenía cerca de la ventana. Del cajón a un lado de éste sacó un pedazo de pergamino y un pomo con tinta negra. Tomó la pluma que ya tenía sobre la superficie plana del escritorio y mojó la punta en la tinta.

Una corriente de adrenalina había comenzado a viajar por su cuerpo.

Qué escribir, qué escribir…

Bueno, eso no estaba resultando tan fácil como creyó que sería unos minutos atrás. Apretó su puño izquierdo. Un par de minutos más y soltó la pluma para poder tallarse los ojos con ambas manos.

Suspiró.

Tenía mucho por decir, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Escribirlo era aún más difícil, según se daba cuenta.

Volvió a tomar la pluma.

– Venga, sólo escribe. Empieza por un saludo – susurró a sí misma.

 _Querido Remus…_

 _Querido Remus_

 _Acabo de recibir mi carta con los resultados de los TIMOS ¡Y conseguí cuatro Extraordinarios! Mis padres se han emocionado mucho más que yo al ver la carta. Me sentía feliz y tenía muchas ganas de contarte, pero esa no es la única razón por la que te escribo. Quería saber cómo te encuentras… cómo es que estas manejando lo que sucedió. Me gustaría saber de ti._

 _Besos, Tonks._

La dobló, fue a la habitación de sus padres a coger un sobre y la metió allí. Escribió el nombre de Remus, el condado y la ciudad en donde sabía que había vivido hasta haberse ido a Hogwarts el año anterior, esperando que fuera allí a donde se había marchado.

Mandó la pequeña carta con la lechuza de su padre.

La lechuza regresó el día siguiente sin ninguna carta, pero no dejó que eso la desanimara. Quizá le contestaría más tarde…

Pero cuatro días después tuvo que aceptar que no obtendría respuesta alguna por parte de él. Sin embargo, esa misma noche volvió a escribir otra carta.

 _Hola, Remus._

 _Henry, Cheryl y yo iremos a visitar a Isaac éste fin de semana a Londres en cuanto Cheryl regrese de Escocia. Descubrimos que su casa esta a algunas cinco cuadras de la de Isaac, así que nos iremos desde allí a pie. A los tres nos emociona mucho poder conocer a su madre._

 _¿Cómo estás tú?_

 _Besos, Tonks._

Era patética. No le había contestado la primera carta, ¿qué le hacía creer que tendría suerte esta vez? Pero es que ella sólo quería saber cómo estaba…

Sin embargo, una vez más la lechuza volvió sola la mañana siguiente.


	24. Cartas a nadie, parte2:Escribo al viento

**Capítulo 24**

 **Cartas a nadie, parte 2: Le escribo al viento**

"Y de pronto las palabras se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas"

Fase lunar, lluvia fresca

Ayer me quedé adentro

Persianas cerradas

Cuento millas en mi mente

Y las horas hasta que te vea otra vez

Dos mil ciento diez

¿Cómo estas pasando tu tiempo?

Doy vueltas alrededor de los días que pasan

Atrapada dentro de tiempos pasados

Atardeceres y amaneceres

Estoy en un punto intermedio, viviendo en sueños sobre ti

En el fondo de éste crepúsculo azul

Porcelana perfecta

Dibujando constelaciones con los lunares de mi piel

La luz de las estrellas brillando a través de tus ojos

El tipo más cálido de brillo

Y sólo necesito saber

¿Cómo estas pasando tu tiempo?

Doy vueltas alrededor de los días que pasan

Atrapada dentro de tiempos pasados

Atardeceres y amaneceres

Estoy en un punto intermedio, viviendo en sueños sobre ti

En el fondo de éste crepúsculo azul

Podría encender el cielo en llamas

Con todo el amor que tengo dentro

 _Twilight Blue_ de **Alice Kristiansen**

 _Querido Remus._

 _La madre de Cheryl nos llevará a ver la final de la Copa de Quidditch. Henry y Cheryl están muy emocionados, y es de lo único de lo que hablan. En lo personal me emociona tener algo que hacer además de quedarme en casa. Mis padres están aquí, pero a veces no es suficiente, ¿sabes? No sé a qué se deba con exactitud, pero últimamente no soporto estar sola… o sentirme sola pese a estar rodeada de personas. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?_

 _Te extraño mucho._

 _Te extraño todo el tiempo._

 _Besos, Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Mañana a primera hora del día nos iremos a la sede de la final de Quidditch. Nos vamos tres días antes porque la madre de Cheryl cree que de esa manera podremos encontrar un buen sitio para acampar. Nunca he acampado, ¿y tú?_

 _Entre otras noticias, la señora Anderson invitó a Isaac a cenar y eso a Henry no le hizo gracia alguna, pero a Isaac le divierte mucho toda la situación. Cabe mencionar que conquistó a sus padres por completo._

 _En fin… no estoy muy segura de que estés recibiendo esto. Quiero creer que sí._

 _Cada día te extraño más._

 _Espero te encuentres bien._

 _Con cariño, Tonks._

…

Los labios de Charlie Weasley eran cálidos contra los suyos. Sus brazos alrededor de su espalda se sentían seguros y a ella le gustaba la forma en que él dejaba de besarla para mirarla, sonreír y después volver a poner sus labios sobre los suyos.

Tonks no acostumbraba besar a los hermanos mayores de sus amigos sólo porque sí, pero en ese momento ese beso era lo único que le hacía sentir algo.

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Pasaron muchas cosas éste último par de días._

 _¿Te enteraste de lo que sucedió en el campamento la noche del partido? Fue aterrador. La madre de Cheryl logró sacarnos de allí antes de que la Marca Tenebrosa apareciera. Hasta el momento yo no sabía lo que significaba y jamás había escuchado de ella, pero la señora Anderson nos explico que es el símbolo que Quien-tu-sabes y sus seguidores utilizaban tras haber asesinado a alguien._

 _Al menos puedo rescatar unos buenos recuerdos de los días anteriores a ese. Acampar no estuvo tan mal._

 _Aún te extraño, Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus_

 _Hace un par de semanas que he vuelto al colegio y hasta entonces me las había arreglado para evitar detenerme frente a tu despacho. Excepto que ya no es tu despacho. No estabas allí y aún así me quedé de pie frente a la puerta esperando que el último par de meses fueran mentira._

 _Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

 _Tonks._

…

Su vida no se había detenido porque Remus ya no estuviera en ella, pero a Tonks simplemente le gustaba más vivirla cuando él estaba allí.

…

 _Nunca te dije lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos. Me gusta su color. También me gustan tus labios y tus pequeñas sonrisas. Me gusta la forma en que tu cabello cae por tu frente. Me gustaba mirarte mientras leías porque admiraba tu concentración y lo mucho que lo disfrutabas. Me gustaba abrazarte y poner mi cabeza en el hueco de tu cuello porque… bueno, simplemente se sentía bien._

 _Me gustaba escuchar tu risa a veces escasa. Me gustaba cuando me atraías hacia tus brazos para poder besar mi frente. Me gustaba escucharte y que tú me escucharas. Me gustaba encontrarte en los pasillos cuando pasaban días sin que tuviéramos una verdadera conversación. Me gustaba la manera en que tomabas mi rostro entre tus manos para hacerme mirar a tus ojos. Me gustaba que hicieras eso cuando estaba un poco molesta o triste, porque entonces sonreías y yo no podía evitar sonreír al menos un poco._

 _Me gustaba cuando perdías tus gafas porque lucías adorable mientras las buscabas. Me gustaba aún más el hecho de que probablemente estaban a menos de un metro de distancia y dentro de tu campo de visión. Me gustaba que cuando leías algo que te gustaba me lo leyeras en voz alta. Me gustaba que jugaras con mi cabello cuando te usaba de almohada. Me gustaba tomarte fotografías cuando estabas desprevenido y la pequeña sonrisa tímida que aparecía en tu rostro cada vez que lo hacía._

 _Todo eso y más es lo que extraño el día de hoy._

 _Tonks._

…

 _Querido, Remus._

 _No sé qué tan al tanto estés de lo que sucede en el colegio actualmente, pero en caso de que no lo sepas, este año se está celebrando el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el colegio y han venido otros dos colegios a participar; el instituto Durmstrang y la academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Probablemente ya sabes que de cada colegio se escoge a un participante, ¿cierto? Todo iba bien hasta que el Cáliz que escoge a los participantes hizo algo extraño; sacó a un cuarto participante… y es Potter, lo cual ha desatado una diversa ola de reacciones por parte de todo mundo. Los de los otros colegios están molestos porque ahora Hogwarts tiene más probabilidades de ganar. Los Hufflepuff están molestos porque creen que Potter quiere quitarle la gloria a nuestra casa. En fin, es un desastre y el pobre chico es el centro de mucho odio. Personalmente y por la cara del chico al escuchar su nombre, creo que algo raro ha pasado y que él no tiene la mínima idea de qué es lo que pasa._

 _Ojalá estuvieras aquí, creo que le vendría bien poder agregar a la lista a otra persona que no lo mira con desprecio._

 _A mí también me vendría bien que estuvieras aquí, ¿sabes? Henry señaló el otro día que el año anterior me metí en menos problemas porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contigo. Tranquilo, he salido bien librada (más o menos). Pero hey, siempre puedo culpar a Fred y George porque ahora pasan más tiempo con nosotros. Empiezo a sospechar que a Fred le gusta Cheryl, aunque quizás me equivoque._

 _Besos, Tonks._

…

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Los últimos días han sido agradables y quisiera hablarte de ellos. Antier nos reunimos con Isaac para comprar regalos y para llevarle a su madre ingredientes para hacer el pastel que llevo a casa de la señora Peters en nuestra reunión de Navidad. Isaac, quien estaba al "cuidado de nosotros" (no deja de recordarnos que le debemos respeto y obediencia por ser el más grande de los cuatro), nos llevó a su tienda de música muggle favorita. Remus… es un sitio hermoso. Encontré el disco de vinilo que te mando con ésta carta. Nos tardamos allí alrededor de cuarenta minutos y todos salimos de allí con algo._

 _Hoy nos reunimos todos en casa de Cheryl, y al decir "todos" me refiero a mis padres, Isaac, la señora Blair, Henry, los señores Anderson, Sofí (la hermana mayor de Henry) y yo. Sofí e Isaac parecen haberse hecho buenos amigos. Ella se burla de Henry porque Isaac, ahora que no va a Hogwarts, pasa más tiempo con ella que con él. Fue una linda noche._

 _Por cierto, las personas ya no odian tanto a Harry. Finalmente._

 _Te deseo lo mejor._

 _Con cariño, Tonks._

…

Remus jamás contestaría a sus cartas, así que había dejado de hacer preguntas cuya respuesta no sabía que iba a recibir.

No era tan triste como sonaba. Encontraba muy placentero escribirle.

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Sé que no estás aquí y lo sé perfectamente porque ya no sé cómo poner en palabras lo mucho que te extraño, pero recientemente he comenzado a sentir que no te encuentras tan lejos de mí como lo creía. Por ejemplo, tus libros y tu brazalete dejaron de ser un recordatorio de tu ausencia y ahora son un recordatorio del tiempo que pudimos estar juntos. Me sostengo de ellos cada vez que mis memorias sobre ti comienzan a desvanecerse, como si el tiempo sin verte quisiera convencerme de que no fuiste real._

 _Por suerte para mi, hace poco encontré las fotografías que te tomé. Y maldición, señor, Lupin, usted es hermoso._

 _De quien te piensa siempre, Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Esto de la aparición no es sencillo._

…

 _Querido Remus_

 _No sé a qué estoy jugando. En verdad me he metido en demasiados problemas éste año y no puedo controlarme. Tal vez es la adrenalina del momento, pero no estoy segura. La profesora Sprout dice que intento probar algo y me gustaría que dijera qué es eso, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Además, he hecho cosas que tal vez no debería hacer. No porque sean malas, sino porque, bueno… no estoy siendo sincera conmigo ni con un par de personas y detesto sentir que voy a herir sus sentimientos cuando se den cuenta de ello._

 _Tonks._

...

 _Querido Remus_

 _Creo que la aparición está sobrevalorada._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Henry y yo nos hemos peleado. Cheryl no sabe el motivo porque al menos Henry me ha hecho el favor de no contarle y eso provocó que ella dejara de hablarnos a ambos. Se le va a pasar en un par de días, pero aún así Fred proclamó que nadie que hiriera los sentimientos de Cheryl gozará de su amistad. Aunque bromeaba, ya no nos habla a Henry y a mí, y finge marcharse ofendido de donde nos encontramos en ese momento, cosa que hace sonreír bastante a Cheryl. Idiotas._

 _Como sea, Henry me pidió disculpas ésta mañana por algunas de las cosas que dijo mientras discutíamos. Ahora estamos bien, pero no dejo de pensar en algunas de esas cosas. Y Remus, creo que él tiene razón y me detesto por ello._

 _Todo eso me ha llevado a preguntarme si hablas con alguien en donde quiera que estés. Conversaciones reales, no sólo "buenos días" o "¿podría darme un kilo de zanahorias, por favor?". Me lo pregunto porque recuerdo tu capacidad para aislarte y porque así es como lidias con lo que te pasa. ¿Y cómo es que lo que me dijo Henry me ha hecho preguntarme eso? Bueno, pues porque él cree que lidio con lo que me pasa al meterme en problemas._

 _Somos muy opuestos, ¿no es así?_

 _Y en caso de que no hayas hablado con alguien últimamente:_

 _Remus John Lupin, te ordeno salir de donde estés a tener una conversación con un ser humano real. Y no, ya tuvimos esa conversación el año pasado, los libros no pueden suplantar a una persona. Si, lo sé, a veces los libros son más interesantes, pero anda, perdona a los simples mortales por sus defectos. A cambio puedo prometer no meterme tanto en problemas… y en intentar solucionar algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa._

 _Te quiero mucho, Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus_

 _¡Harry realizó estupendamente la segunda prueba! Debían de sacar del lago negro algo preciado para ellos (en el caso de Harry, eso preciado es el hermano menor de los gemelos… tierno). A ellos les parece gracioso que sus "excelentes valores morales" lo hayan puesto en el segundo puesto de la competencia pese a haber salido en tercer lugar del lago. Verás, al parecer llegó primero que todos a donde se encontraban las personas que tenían que sacar, pero el permaneció allí hasta que Diggory y Krum se llevaron respectivamente a una chica de Ravenclaw y a su amiga Greanger. Y no sólo eso; sacó a la hermana menor de Fleur, la campeona de Beauxbatons. Es un chico adorable, ¿cierto?_

 _Te mantendré informado de qué pasa en la última prueba. Ya sea que gane Diggory o Harry, va a ser genial._

 _Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _¡Aprobé la prueba de aparición… finalmente! Después que todos… pero eso es totalmente irrelevante._

…

 _Remus, a veces lamento mucho no haberte besado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y fueron muchas las oportunidades según mi memoria._

 _Y si volviera a verte, si volviera a tenerte cerca de mí… Remus, no dejaría pasar ni una sola oportunidad otra vez._

 _Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Cedric Diggory murió. Harry estuvo presente, fue él quien trajo de vuelta su cuerpo del laberinto al que tuvieron que entrar para realizar la última prueba. Y ésta misma mañana Dumbledore nos dijo que Quien-tu-sabes fue quien lo asesinó. Dijo que ha vuelto. Todos están asustados y confundidos. Yo lo estoy. No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe estar pasando Harry._

 _Tonks._

…

 _Querido Remus._

 _Hoy volví a casa otra vez para las vacaciones de verano. Fue un poco antes por lo que le sucedió a Diggory._

 _Estoy en mi habitación y me parece una locura que ya sea un año desde la última vez que te vi. Me siento menos triste ahora. Intento ser positiva, ¿sabes? Es curioso, pero no creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta de lo mal que me sentía a excepción de mis amigos. Este año aprendí que debo encontrar otra manera para lidiar con lo que me pasa. No creo que sea demasiado tarde… o eso espero._

 _Hoy mismo nos veremos con Isaac. Todos lo extrañamos mucho. Todo este año estuvo trabajando con su madre en la florería de la que son dueños. No está seguro sobre lo que quiere hacer con su futuro y le he dicho que el podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Después de todo se la pasa restregándonos en la cara sus seis EXTASIS. Oh, Merlín, es verdad, en un año aproximadamente estaré presentándome a esas pruebas. Intentaré no pensar en eso._

 _Remus. Remus Lupin. Te amo mucho y espero de verdad que te encuentres bien._

 _Hasta luego, Tonks._

Tonks sonrió. _Hasta luego_. Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Se estaba tomando en serio lo de ser positiva después de haber vivido ese año de locos. Y un "hasta luego" era su mejor forma de prometerse a sí misma que algún día volvería a cruzar su camino con Remus.

* * *

(n.a)

 **Natasha** , no tienes nada de que preocuparte respecto al final del fic, te lo aseguro. :)


	25. Criminal

**Parte II**

 _Era 1995_

 _En ese entonces la comunidad mágica se dividía entre los que creían que El-que-no-debe-se-nombrado había vuelto y los que no. Desde las sombras, el mago más tenebroso de la época se hacía de poder, pero el Ministerio de Magia no se cansaba de intentar desacreditar a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir que nuestra peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad._

 _Yo tenía 17 años y estaba por cursar mi último año en Hogwarts._

 _La vida parecía más incierta que nunca y eso nos motivaba a prepararnos contra las inevitables amenazas para las que jamás estaríamos listos._

 _Pero yo estaba segura de algo; iba a hacer de aquel año uno inolvidable, pues tras mucho tiempo de no saber nada de Remus Lupin, finalmente volvía a tenerlo frente a mí. Iba a tomar mi oportunidad de ser feliz con él y a no dejarla ir. Era la única batalla que por el momento sabía que podía ganar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Criminal**

" _Me hice de una mala reputación."_

A Tonks siempre le había fascinado la idea de poder aparecerse en donde quisiera. Desde niña solía fantasear acerca de todos los lugares a los que iría en una fracción de segundo una vez que hubiera conseguido su licencia de aparición. Pero maldición, nadie le había advertido que sería tan difícil.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie le había contado sobre las nauseas. Eso era lo peor.

Tonks apareció en un callejón a una cuadra de la casa de Isaac. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas inmediatamente después de haber puesto sus pies en tierra firme. Si pudiera viajar al pasado y se encontrara con ella misma de pequeña, le contaría de las nauseas. Se enderezó medio minuto después y tomó un gran respiro. No creía que algún día fuera a acostumbrarse a la aparición.

Tres minutos después estaba entrando a la florería de la casa de Isaac. Ésta estaba conformada por dos pisos; el piso de abajo era el donde la madre del chico tenía la florería y el piso de arriba que era donde vivían.

– Hola, señora Blair – dijo la chica alegremente.

– ¡Tonks! – sonrió la mujer cuando la vio. Estaba detrás del mostrador apuntando algo en una pequeña libreta. Además de la señora Blair y la chica que trabajaba para ella, había al menos unas cuatro personas adentro decidiendo que era lo que iban a comprar. La chica rodeó el mostrador para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Había algunas cosas a saber sobre Caterina Blair; era italiana, se había mudado a Inglaterra con sus padres cuando era adolescente, se casó muy joven con el padre de Isaac y era una de las personas más amables que Tonks había conocido en su vida. También era ridículamente hermosa, pero sobre todo, y contando como el dato más importante sobre ella, a la señora Blair le encantaba abrazar y besar a la gente en la mejilla. Así que llegar directamente a saludarla de esa forma puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– No sabía que vendrías – dijo la mujer una vez que se separó de ella –. ¿No es un poco pronto para que estés de vuelta?

– El curso terminó antes – contestó.

– Oh, vaya – mustió –. Bueno, Isaac está arriba. Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo aquí conmigo – dijo empujándola juguetonamente hacia la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador.

En seguida llegó a la parte de arriba. Lo primera habitación era una gran sala de estar y una cocina con un comedor pequeño. El cuarto de Isaac se encontraba al final del pasillo que estaba del otro lado de la sala, por lo que fue allí hacia donde se dirigió. No tocó… pero debió haberlo hecho.

– ¡Oh, mierda! – la chica exclamó al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Retrocedió de esa manera y cerró torpemente la puerta. Volvió a la sala de estar y se sentó en un sofá. Necesitaría blanqueador para limpiar esa imagen de su cabeza…

– La próxima vez tal vez quieras tocar – sonrió Isaac desde el pasillo alrededor de diez minutos después mientras se ponía una playera.

– Tal vez lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que él estaba aquí – bufó la chica de brazos cruzados –. Tu madre no me dijo que se encontraba aquí.

– No lo sabe; llegó por la chimenea – le dijo el chico. Isaac se sentó a su lado, y sin deshacerse de su sonrisa, envolvió a la joven en un abrazo –. ¡Mira a mi pequeña niña!

Tonks casi rodó los ojos. Casi. Pero estaba lo suficiente contenta por poder abrazar a Isaac otra vez como para que le importara su comentario. Isaac era cursi. Era bromista y desenfadado… pero era cursi y las personas a su alrededor tenían que lidiar con ello. Era agradable, sin embargo, el tener a alguien tan abierto con sus emociones.

– ¡Hola, Tonks! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – dijo Henry entrando por donde Isaac había llegado. Sin soltar a Isaac, la chica, vagamente divertida, alzó las cejas en dirección al otro muchacho –. Lo sé, no lo suficiente – suspiró él con falso dramatismo.

Isaac la soltó, tomó el cojín que estaba a su lado y se lo lanzó a su novio. Henry lo esquivo entre risas. Ella también rió porque sabía que era broma lo que había dicho.

– ¿Ves? Él siempre se pone de tu lado – dijo Henry acostándose al lado de la chica para poner su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

– Es mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Isaac poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose de nuevo en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Oh, eso. Tonks evitó cruzar miradas con Henry.

Lo que pasa es que tal vez Tonks inició _algo_ con la hermana de Henry, Sofía y tal vez la situación se le salió de las manos una vez que Henry lo descubrió. Bueno, no, no "tal vez". La situación en verdad se descontroló y terminó con una gran discusión entre ambos. Semanas después, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo entre ambos, Henry le contó que Isaac se había puesto del lado de ella alegando que, ya que ella no tenía a un hermano para cuidar de ella como Henry cuidaba de su hermana, él lo sería.

Pareció ser que Henry recordó también todo eso, porque quitó su cabeza de las piernas de la chica, enderezándose y sentándose.

– Ella, uh… me preguntó por ti cuando llegué – dijo el chico con voz moderadamente baja –. Le dije que te vería hoy y que planeábamos salir con Isaac y Cheryl… y terminé invitándola – explicó. Oh… –. No hay ningún problema si va, ¿cierto?

– No lo creo – contestó ella.

– Bien – el otro chico susurró. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Henry volvió a abrir la boca –. Sólo te pido que si vuelven a tener una sesión de besos, lo hagan donde no pueda encontrarlas y traumarme de por vida.

– Merlín – Tonks mustió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás –. ¿Tal como acaba de pasarme a mi hace veinte minutos?

– Karma, Tonks. Se llama karma.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Sí, bueno, algo de razón tenía. Sin embargo, entre sus planes de esa noche no estaba besar a la hermana mayor de Henry. Si Sofía intentaba hablar sobre ellas, y sobre por qué había dejado de responder a sus cartas, lo tomaría como un buen momento para terminar lo que habían comenzado durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

– Se emocionó mucho cuando la invité, Tonks – volvió a hablar Henry, quien se había recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá de la misma forma que ella para poder mirar el techo. La chica cerró los ojos. No quería tener que escuchar eso.

– Voy a arreglar todo, Henry. Descuida. Incluso si eso significa que Sofía me deteste por ello.

El muchacho sonrió suavemente.

– No va a detestarte.

Ella sabía eso. Aún así, también sabía que la iba a herir al menos un poco.

– Bueno, bueno – dijo Isaac apareciendo una vez más en la sala –. Estoy listo. ¿Se supone que Cheryl vendrá aquí?

– No creo que tarde – contestó Tonks.

– Yo iré por mi hermana – dijo Henry poniéndose de pie.

Y desapareció. Tonks miró con un poco de celos el sitio en el que su amigo había estado sólo unos segundos antes. Ella normalmente se quedaba quieta por un par de minutos hasta que se atrevía a hacerlo.

– ¿Sofía vendrá? – le preguntó Isaac alzando una ceja. Se sentó el sillón frente a ella.

– Sofía vendrá – confirmó ella.

Cheryl llegó poco después y sólo les quedó esperar a los otros dos, quienes tampoco tardaron en aparecer por la chimenea.

La sonrisa de Sofía Anderson podía encender una habitación entera y al verla, Tonks sintió una oleada de cariño por la otra chica. Sofía, que era muggle, amaba cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de viajar por medio de magia

– Hola, hermosa – la saludó Isaac mientras se ponía de pie para ir a saludarla, tal como Cheryl lo estaba haciendo.

Tonks también se paró. Entrelazó distraídamente los dedos de sus manos tras su espalda y esperó a que lo inevitable sucediera; Sofía e Isaac se alejaron y una vez que él último se quitó de enfrente, la chica pudo verla a ella. La sonrisa de Sofía se agrandó y antes de que pudiera decir si quiera un "hola", Tonks se encontraba entre los brazos de la chica.

Bueno, maldición.

Pudo ver perfectamente sobre el hombro de Sofía que Henry evitó mirarlas.

…

La primera vez que vio a Sofía fue cuando tenía doce años. La vio despedirse de Henry mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente su ya bastante despeinado cabello rizado. Desde entonces volvió a verla en algunas otras ocasiones y aunque no podía hacerse de un gran criterio a causa de lo poco que la conocía, había decidió que le agradaba.

Henry a veces solía quejarse de ella, pero nunca había creído que se tratara de algo más que sólo las clásicas peleas de hermanos. Confirmó que era así una vez que los vio interactuar más el año anterior. Bromeaban y peleaban, pero parecían amarse profundamente.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió esos aspectos sobre ella de los que Henry se quejaba continuamente. Tal vez para el chico era un problema que su hermana fuera tan determinada a obtener lo que quería, muchas veces por encima de él (nada serio, sólo tonterías como el derecho a usar el cuarto de baño primero, o a conseguir algo de sus padres que ya le habían negado a él con anterioridad), pero a Tonks le parecía admirable. No era sólo su facilidad para obtener cosas, sino la sutil confianza que irradiaba mientras lo hacía.

En base a eso descubrió que la parte de ser tranquila era sólo una tapadera y que Henry estaba perfectamente al tanto de ello. La verdad es que Sofía era cualquier cosa menos tranquila; era un huracán. Era intensidad, pasión y osadía, pero no lo sabías hasta que la tenías tirando de tu mano hacía una nueva aventura. Y Tonks simplemente se dejó llevar por ella… excepto que lo hizo por las razones incorrectas.

Mientras que Sofía parecía tener un interés genuino en ella, la motivación de Tonks para estar cerca de la chica se debía a que quería… no, no sólo quería; _necesitaba_ sentir algo. Necesitaba la corriente de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con ella y que la empujaba a aventurarse en las locuras que se le ocurrían y de las que nadie más se enteraría. Un día, y sin darse cuenta, lo que comenzó como una amistad que se basaba sobre todo en la disposición para dar saltos arriesgados, se convirtió en algo más. Sofía la besó y Tonks se dejó llevar nuevamente.

No se preocupó en indagar sobre su desesperada necesidad de emociones intensas. Algo (cuya naturaleza tampoco conocía en ese entonces) le impedía ver más allá del momento. Pero ahora lo sabía, y a quien tenía que darle las gracias por ello era a Henry.

 _M – ¡Deja de esconder lo destrozada que estás! ¡Deja intentar reprimir lo mucho que te duele que él se haya marchado! ¡Deja de buscar lo que él te dio en personas a las que jamás vas a amar ni la mitad de lo que lo amas a él! No es saludable, Tonks… te haces más daño. Y les harás daño a ellos… le harás daño a Sofía. Y no es la primera vez que ella está con alguien que no la toma en serio. Si dejas que esto siga, si permites que se enamore de ti… soy yo quien tendrá que recoger el desastre._

No era ideal. Fue horrible. Y estaba segura de que a Henry le dolió decir todo eso tanto como a ella le dolió escucharlo. Dijeron más cosas. Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos y ella no estaba segura cuándo fue que sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo sabía que lloraba porque él tenía razón y porque la verdad dolía.

Charlie Weasley fue el primero, luego ese otro chico de Ravenclaw, después Sofía…

Merlín, tenía ganas de darse un puñetazo.

Así que allí se encontraba ella de momento, caminando al lado de Sofía y el resto de sus amigos en busca de un lugar agradable para pasar el rato, preguntándose cómo romper con alguien con quien ni siquiera sale.

La noche ya había caído para cuando encontraron un local de comida que les pareció curioso. Tenía tema de los 50s, colores cálidos y variados por todas partes. Había tal vez sólo otras siete personas cuando entraron. Una mujer fue a preguntar qué era lo que querían una vez que se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

Aunque todos estaba más o menos interviniendo en la conversación, Tonks perdió el hilo de ésta cuando Sofía, que estaba sentada a su lado, puso distraídamente su mano sobre la pierna de ella. Era una acción natural. Era lo que las parejas hacían. El contacto físico natural, espontaneo…

Al cabo de unos minutos no pudo resistir más. Se puso de pie, dijo que volvía en un momento. Salió por la puerta trasera del local a un callejón, se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – esa era Cheryl. Abrió los ojos. Su amiga se recargó a su lado.

– Si, por supuesto – contestó sin pensar realmente en la pregunta.

Cheryl asintió.

– Estás mintiendo. Otra vez.

– Lo siento – susurró.

Cheryl se acercó más a ella por enfrente y la abrazó. Tonks sonrió.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Y ella lo reconocía; ese abrazo era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

…

Tonks hacía lo que cualquier otra persona hacía cuando despertaba en días que anunciaban ser normales e incluso aburridos; se quedaba acostada otro rato sin realmente pensar en algo en particular, volvía a quedarse dormida por otros quince minutos y despertaba dándose cuenta que de no levantarse en ese momento, sería más difícil querer hacerlo después.

– Sé positiva hoy, Tonks – se dijo a sí misma. A veces tenía que decirlo en voz alta para que su propia mente lo escuchara y lo entendiera.

Sacó ropa de su ropero y se cambió. Al final se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado del ropero.

Naturalmente había crecido unos sólidos diez centímetros en el último año. Por supuesto que Cheryl y Henry tenían sus dudas al respecto y la cuestionaban sobre si había utilizado su condición de metamórfomaga para "parecer más alta". Entendía que fuera difícil de creer que no le gustaba aprovecharse de eso, pero ella estaba conforme con sólo jugar con el color de su cabello.

Bajó la mirada. Jamás se había considerado alguien inseguro sobre su apariencia y en eso tenía que ver un poco el hecho de que podía cambiar a su antojo. Sin embargo, sí era insegura sobre otras cosas y ese año había tenido más de una oportunidad para darse cuenta de ello…

Finalmente se puso las botas de las que le había sido imposible separarse en los últimos meses y salió de su habitación. Ya desde las escaleras podía oler el café que su madre había preparado. Sonrió. Era bueno estar en casa otra vez.

Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina y su madre estaba de pie frente a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, dándole la espalda a ella y Ted. Tonks se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo estaba pasando…

El señor Tonks tenía los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos de las manos entrelazados bajo su mentón. Su mirada estaba puesta en algún punto frente a él y su semblante era de absoluta concentración. No podía ver el rostro de su madre, pero sentía que su postura extremadamente recta estaba trasmitiendo más o menos la misma concentración que su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. ¿Realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando o sería mejor dar media vuelta hacia su habitación? O podría salir de casa sin hacer ruido y caminar hasta el pueblo, ir a comprar algo para comer y… o también estaba la opción de ir a casa de Cheryl. A su madre le gustaba alimentarla.

Andrómeda suspiró. Largo, profundo… y liberador.

Uh.

Bien. Tal vez si quería saber que estaba pasando.

Dio un par de pasos adelante con intención de ir a donde se encontraba su madre, pero no fue necesario porque su padre la vio.

– Dromeda, cariño – el hombre dijo para llamar la atención de su esposa. La mujer se giró de inmediato y al voltearse se limpió las mejillas. Vaya, había estado llorando. Eh… debió haber ido a casa de Cheryl. Ella no sabía qué hacer con madres que lloran, eso estaba fuera de su comprensión.

– ¿Murió alguien?

Se arrepintió apenas lo dijo, pero es que ni siquiera lo pensó.

Para su sorpresa, su madre soltó una pequeña risa llorosa.

Tonks necesitaba explicaciones.

– No, mi amor. Nadie murió – respondió Andrómeda. Entonces camino hasta donde estaba su esposo y se sentó a su lado. Ted tomó la mano que su madre puso sobre la mesa y la apretó con cariño –. Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Dora.

– Bien – mustió la chica. Lentamente se sentó en la silla del lado opuesto – ¿De qué trata?

Sus padres se miraron. Entonces una idea aterradora le vino a la mente. Oh no, que tal… acaso… ¿acaso su madre estaba embarazada? No, no, no. Tonks era demasiado vieja para ser hermana mayor, no estaba lista para ser niñera, maldición…

– Ayer salimos y nos preguntaste a dónde fuimos – comenzó su madre. Cierto. Les preguntó antes de que se fueran y cuando se quedó dormida ellos aún no habían regresado. Fueron al Sanatorio, probablemente a ver cómo estaba el bebé… feto. Si, aún era un feto. Tonks apretó los bordes de su asiento. Pañales, biberones… lloriqueo incontrolable por las noches… –. Te mentimos sobre el sitio al que fuimos.

Oh, no. Era real, iba a tener un hermano menor… o una hermana… ¡una hermana!

– Fuimos a la vieja casa en la que mi padre creció.

– Merlín, gracias – suspiró la chica con alivio y una mano en el pecho –. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¿"Merlín, gracias"? – repitió su padre a modo de pregunta.

– Pregunté primero – argumentó la chica. Miró a su madre –. Creí que no tenías permiso de volver allí. Te… vetaron o algo así.

– Lo hicieron – Andrómeda contestó –. Verás, la última persona que la habitó, la hermana de mi padre, murió hace 10 años. Me enteré que mis hermanas fueron quienes la enterraron. Y tras su muerte, quien heredó la casa fue su hijo.

– Vale – Tonks mustió. Mentalmente y a toda velocidad intentó recordar si alguna vez le había hablado de alguna tía y si podía, de esa forma, ponerle nombre –. Su hijo… ¿tú primo? ¿Qué primo?

Pero tan pronto como hizo la pregunta, supo de cuál primo hablaba. La pregunta que en realidad debía hacer era sobre por qué sus padres habían estado en la casa del asesino y fugitivo, Sirius Black. El descubrimiento debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque su madre la miraba expectante y de cierta forma lista para contestar a cualquier cuestionamiento que hiciera a continuación.

Vaya, ya extrañaba la idea de ser hermana mayor.

– Me parece no estar lista para lo que estas a punto de contarme – dijo la chica.

– Fuimos a verlo, Tonks…

– Ya decía yo…

– Escúchame por favor, amor – pidió su madre con la más suave y firmes de las voces. Tonks asintió ligeramente –. Ayer por la mañana recibí una carta de Dumbledore y en ella me pedía que fuera a la Mansión Black. ¿Y quién soy yo para cuestionar o dudar en hacerlo cuando es de Dumbledore de quien proviene la petición? Así que fuimos tu padre y yo. No sabíamos qué iba a pasar o a quién podríamos encontrarnos además del director.

Si aquello se dirigía hacia donde ella creía…

– Él estaba allí, cariño – continuó la mujer en el mismo tono suave –; Sirius. Y entre él y Dumbledore nos contaron qué fue lo que en realidad pasó el día en que fue supuestamente asesino a aquellos muggles y aquel mago.

– ¿Lo que en realidad pasó? – cuestionó ella, el ceño un poco fruncido. Andrómeda asintió.

– Él no mató a nadie. Fue todo un gran mal entendido.

– ¿Cómo puede ser "un gran mal entendido"? No fue castigado a limpiar la sala de los trofeos por dos semanas, mamá. Lo condenaron de por vida a Azkaban – sabía que había dicho que escucharía, pero era ridículo. Todo lo era.

– Entonces supongo que tendré que contarte la versión larga – dijo su madre. Sin embargo, no parecía molesta, decepcionada o triste porque su hija no creyera lo que le decía.

– Por favor – dijo Tonks. Sus padres volvieron a mirarse. Hacían eso muy seguido y ella quería poner los ojos en blanco en cada ocasión, pero considero que tal vez ese no era el momento.

La mirada debió ser algún tipo de lenguaje secreto, porque quien comenzó a hablar fue su padre.

– Según parece, Quien-tu-sabes estaba buscando a los Potter y para que no los encontrara, Dumbledore les sugirió esconderse por medio del Encantamiento Fidelio… si, exacto – su padre dijo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su hija –. Los Potter tenían un grupo pequeño de amigos cercanos conformado por Sirius, Remus Lupin y el mago al que Sirius supuestamente había asesinado, Peter Pettigrew…

– A Dumbledore le dijeron que el Guardián del Secreto sería Sirius, pero él nos contó que en realidad eligieron a Pettigrew. La opción obvia habría sido mi primo porque todo mundo sabía que fueron los Potter quienes lo acogieron cuando dejo a nuestra familia. El plan era que, mientras Quien-tu-sabes y sus seguidores perseguían a Sirius, quien en realidad tenía la información del lugar en donde se encontraban los Potter, era Pettigrew y los únicos que sabían eso eran ellos, ni siquiera le contaron a Lupin…

Tonks bajó la mirada. Así que… Black no pudo ser el traidor porque él no era el Guardián. Miró a su padre.

– Mencionaste a Pettigrew como "el mago al que Sirius supuestamente había asesinado". ¿Eso significa que no está muerto?

Su padre asintió.

– Sirius fue a confrontarlo, a exigirle respuestas y probablemente a asesinarlo por traicionar a sus amigos, pero Pettigrew continuó con la farsa de que Sirius era el Guardián e hizo que la escena pareciera como si fuera él quien confrontaba a tu tío. En fin, Peter hizo un gran alboroto para hacer parecer que Sirius lo asesinó y a todos los muggles que estaban cerca.

– Mi primo creyó que Pettigrew, quien era torpe y poco habilidoso con los hechizos, había conseguido matarse a sí mismo y en el proceso llevarse a los desafortunados que estaba cerca de él – siguió Andrómeda -. Fue por eso que cuando los Aurores llegaron por él lo encontraron riéndose…

– Tiene sentido del humor – la chica alzó las cejas –. Pero nunca explicó lo que en realidad pasó… ¿por qué? Si Dumbledore le cree ahora, seguro le habría creído antes.

Ante eso, Andrómeda bajó la mirada.

– Imagina… – dijo su padre – que por culpa de uno de tus mejores amigos, otros dos de ellos están muertos, y que luego él muere por culpa de su propio hechizo. ¿Cómo te haría sentir eso?

En serio intentó imaginarlo. Sabía que se trataba de un grupo muy unido de amigos por las historias que Remus le contó. Intentó imaginar que eran Henry e Isaac quienes se escondían y que fingían que ella era el Guardián cuando en realidad lo era Cheryl… en ésta versión era Sofía la que se quedaba al margen de todo, sin saber lo que en realidad sucedía. Sofía tendría que vivir más de una década creyendo que ella, Tonks, había traicionado a su hermano, a Isaac y que además había matado deliberadamente a Cheryl.

Pero por supuesto, tenía que tener en cuenta que ella estaba racionalizando todo porque se encontraba en sentada a la mesa de su cocina y dudaba que Black hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en el daño que le haría a Remus si no contaba la verdad. El dolor de haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos por culpa de otro de ellos debió haberlo sumido en un dolor lo suficientemente insoportable para que no le importara pasar tantos años encerrado en Azkaban.

– Me sentiría destrozada – contestó sinceramente. Pero eso la llevo ala siguiente pregunta –. Sin embargo… ¿qué hizo que escapara de Azkaban hace dos años?

– Fue cuando descubrió que Peter estaba vivo – respondió su madre.

– Escapó para asesinarlo – dijo en voz baja.

– En efecto.

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior distraídamente. Era mucha información para procesar.

– Nos contó esto por un par de motivos, amor. Uno de ellos es hacernos saber que a causa de que no haber conseguido entregar a Pettigrew cuando dio con él, éste buscó a Quien-tu-sabes y lo ayudó a volver de las condiciones precarias en que se encontraba y Dumbledore quiere que tantas personas como sea posible sepan que él ha vuelto.

– El otro motivo es que la extraña – Ted sonrió –, y creyó que sería un buen momento para decirle que no es el asesino que todos piensan que es.

Tonks miró a su madre. Ésta tenía una sonrisa casi invisible. Ahora tenía sentido el suspiro liberador que había escuchado cuando entró a la cocina.

– Bueno… – Tonks comenzó a decir – seguro le tomó algo de tiempo, ¿eh?. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Catorce?

Andrómeda negó divertida y su padre rió por lo bajo. Ella misma sonrió un poco. Entonces su madre le preguntó algo que jamás habría considerado posible en el pasado.

– ¿Quieres conocer a tu tío, Dora?

Se quedó quieta.

Conocer a Sirius Black…

– ¿Crees que él quiera conocerme? – fue consciente de la inseguridad que sintió mientras hizo esa pregunta.

– Por supuesto. Nos preguntó por ti – su madre contestó –. Por eso te hemos contado todo esto, amor.

Y esa fue la primera vez que la idea de ver a Sirius Black no le hizo sentir mal. Tenía un tío… familia cercana con la que en verdad estaba emparentada y podía conocerlo si así lo quería.

Vaya.

– Me alegra saber que no estás embarazada.

…

Su madre le dijo que podrían ir el siguiente día a la Mansión Black. Mencionó algo sobre una reunión, pero no prestó demasiada atención a ello. Iba a conocer a su tío. Iba a conocer a Sirius Black, que resultaba ser inocente, y que en realidad había pasado injustamente muchos años en la presión de alta seguridad más terrorífica del continente…

Todo era muy triste y hacía que el pecho le doliera, pero aún así era bastante liberador saber que su tío era inocente.

Su tío.

Resintió ese terminó desde que había escuchado que era un asesino. Y lo odió… Merlín, sin conocerlo lo odió por haber hecho sufrir a su madre y por no haber sido un tío normal que se aparece en las fiestas de cumpleaños de su sobrina contando chistes que sólo ella encontraría graciosos.

Suspiró.

 _Tío_.

…

– Necesitamos hablar – dijo Tonks un miércoles por la tarde, plantándose frente a sus padres con aire decidido a mitad de la sala de estar.

Andrómeda y Ted alzaron la vista.

– Adelante – dijo su madre bajando a su regazo el libro que había estado leyendo. Ted dobló alguna especie de guía de instrucciones sobre algo y la puso a un lado.

– Creo que Cheryl debería ir hoy con nosotros – les dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

– Creí haberte dicho que nadie puede saber sobre Sirius y el sitio en que se esconde, Dora. Y te dijimos de la reunión.

Si, bueno, no era como que la parte de la reunión le importara demasiado.

– Y yo creo que es bastante positivo de tu parte creer que puedo no contarle a Cheryl que mi tío fugitivo de la justicia es en realidad inocente – Tonks enarcó una ceja. Su madre le lanzó una de esas miradas que le decía que no iba a soportar sus bromas –. Vamos, mamá, estoy intentando tener una política de "cero mentiras" con Cheryl porque ya le he mentido demasiado últimamente.

– No es mi culpa que Cheryl y tú estén atravesando por una crisis de confianza. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de mentir, ¿no crees?

– Wow, ouch – la chica frunció el ceño.

– De cualquier manera, ¿qué has estado haciendo como para que hayas tenido que recurrir a las mentiras? – soltó su padre entornando la mirada.

Mira que intentar llevar la conversación hacía _allí_ …

– Ese no es el punto – contestó Tonks de inmediato sacando las manos de detrás de su espalda para apuntar un dedo en su dirección –. Pero es muy audaz de tu parte, ¿sabes? Dime, ¿sabe mamá qué estabas haciendo a las dos de la madrugada?

Su padre soltó un vago e incomprensible balbuceo que se convirtió en un par de carraspeos mientras volvía a coger lo que había estado leyendo cuando Tonks llegó. Andrómeda lo miró fijamente, pero pareció decidir que lidiaría después con lo que fuera que su esposo estuviera ocultando. Volvió a mirar a su hija.

– ¿En verdad crees que sería demasiado pedir que no le cuentes a nadie?

– ¿Diecisiete años viviendo conmigo no te han enseñado nada?

Su madre sonrió.

– Tiene razón, no sabe guardar secretos – se quejó su padre sin alzar la vista.

– Edward Tonks – dijo Andrómeda enderezándose junto a él –. ¿Qué estabas haciendo a las dos de la madrugada?

– ¡La conversación no es sobre mí!

Tonks apretó los labios para reprimir su risa.

– Está bien, Dora. Puedes contarle a Cheryl y llevarla con nosotros ésta noche – le dijo su madre sin despegar la mirada de su esposo.

– Oh, cielos, gracias, mamá. Me alegra que aceptaras porque ya le conté todo y justo ahora se encuentra en mi habitación procesándolo – dijo comenzando a retroceder hacia las escaleras – ¡Nos vemos al rato! – y dio media vuelta antes de que su madre dijera algo.

Cheryl estaba al final de las escaleras esperando por ella.

– Tengo un par de preguntas sobre la conversación que acabas de tener con tus padres. Primero que nada, ¿qué es lo que tu padre estaba haciendo tan tarde? – le dijo. Tonks tomó su mano y tiró de ella para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación.

– Se supone que está a dieta y lo encontré comiéndose un pedazo enorme de pastel de carne.

– Oh, vale. Segunda pregunta. ¿Qué se siente saber que todas las personas de tu vida estén al tanto de que tus mentiras sean un indicador de que hiciste algo terrible?

– Calla, Cherry Cheryl.

…

La verdad es que su amiga había procesado todo de maravilla, pues sólo había perdido el conocimiento del habla por un par de minutos.

– Tu tío es un fugitivo de la justicia. Genial.

Y eso fue todo. Tonks había ladeado la cabeza, mirando a su amiga con curiosidad. Fue allí cuando se dijo que necesitaba tenerla allí cuando conociera a Black, así que se puso de pie y fue a dónde estaban sus padres.

Un par de horas más tarde bajaron para encontrarse con ellos. Ambos se estaban poniendo sus capas de viaje. Tonks no entendía a los adultos y su aparente deseo por hacerse notar en el mundo muggle.

– Nos apareceremos cerca de allí, chicas. Aparición conjunta, ya que ustedes no saben a dónde ir – les dijo Ted cuando las vio bajar por las escaleras.

– Oh, no – Tonks murmuró. ¿Algo peor que aparecerse?; aparecerse con alguien y no tener control de ello. Ya podía sentir a su estomago sufrir.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Cheryl.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo es que fuiste última en obtener tu licencia?

– Pasó hace un mes, claro que recuerdo – Tonks respondió.

Cheryl se fue con Andrómeda y ella con Ted. Soltó la mano de su padre al sentir suelo firme bajo sus pies e inmediatamente se inclinó para poner sus manos en las rodillas.

– Voy a conseguirme una escoba – dijo sin enderezarse.

– Eso sería muy poco práctico – dijo su madre.

Fue fácil reconocer que estaban en una calle de Londres. Se habían aparecido en una pequeña plaza a oscuras. Frente a ellos había edificios que se alzaban con cierto abandono.

– Muy bien, vengan – les dijo su madre, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle. Cruzaron a la acera del otro lado, en donde los viejos y sucios edificio se encontraban –. Un segundo – susurró la mujer mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo extendió a las dos chicas –. Tienen que leerlo y memorizarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas lo leyeron.

 _El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

Tonks miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba el número 11 y luego el 13…

Miró a sus padres con una expresión interrogativa.

– Concéntrate en la dirección, anda – su padre la apremió.

Se sentía un poco tonta mientras lo hacía, pero lo hizo. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Londres. La Orden del Fénix… ¿cuartel general? De pronto, justo frente a ellos, un edificio se materializó justo en medio de los números 11 y 13. Paredes oscuras, sucias y una puerta negra y gastada.

– Oh – Cheryl mustió, al parecer viendo lo mismo que ella.

Su madre se adelantó, dio un golpe en la puerta con su varita y ésta se abrió tras una serie de ruidos metálicos que se produjeron del otro lado. Andrómeda entró y su padre les dijo que hicieran lo mismo.

Entraron a un vestíbulo que estaba débilmente iluminado por lámparas de gas. Las paredes eran cubiertas por papel que se estaba cayendo. Olía a humedad y a suciedad. Venía imposible que hubiera si quiera un alma habitando ese lugar. Sin embargo, era de esperarse que luciera tan abandonado al tener en cuenta que nadie había vivido allí en los últimos diez años.

Tan absorta en su inspección, Tonks no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se encontraba de pie al final del vestíbulo. Había una puerta al detrás de él y casi parecía ser que la estaba custodiando. Se trataba de Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, lo que la dejó bastante sorprendida por varias razones.

El viejo Auror estaba ligeramente recargado en su bastón, mirándolos.

– Ted, Andrómeda – gruño a modo de saludo. Tenía su ojo normal puesto en los dos adultos, pero el mágico de un azul eléctrico estaba fijo en las dos chicas –. Espero que no sean nuevas reclutas, parecen demasiado jóvenes.

– Oh, no. Son nuestra hija y su mejor amiga – aclaró Andrómeda –. No han llegado todos, ¿o sí? – le preguntó.

– No, y aún falta Dumbledore – le contestó el auror. Aunque su madre había aclarado quienes eran, parecía ser que el mago tenía sus reservas en cuanto a confiar en ellas, ya que seguía mirándolas fijamente con su ojo mágico –. Si quieren saber dónde está Sirius, lo escuché decir algo sobre necesitar un poco del whiskey que dejó en la cocina – agregó el hombre.

– Gracias – su madre le sonrió. Entonces los guió a las chicas y a Ted hacia una puerta, y luego a través de unas escaleras de piedra que descendían hacia otra puerta oscura.

– Me alegra que ese Ojoloco no sea el Ojoloco que nos dio clases – mustió Cheryl cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Tonks le lanzó una mirada que su padre registró.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó éste.

– Eh… por nada – masculló la chica.

De todas formas, si Ted esperaba una respuesta más larga, ésta tendría que esperar. Andrómeda abrió la puerta en ese instante y uno por uno entraron a una cocina con una larga mesa de madera. También había lámparas de gas allí, pero eran aún más tenues que las del vestíbulo. Sin embargo, Tonks no tuvo tiempo para inspeccionar la gran habitación. Frente a ellos y del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos grises; Sirius Black.

El rostro del hombre cambió de la curiosidad a algo bastante cercano a la alegría cuando cruzó su mirada con Andrómeda, la persona más próxima a él. Se puso de pie sin titubeos y fue a recibirla con un abrazo.

– Me alegra volverte a ver otra vez – dijo él en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto de ellos pudiera escucharlo. Todavía no soltaba a su prima cuando miró a las dos chicas que estaban detrás de ella. Cuando se alejó de Andrómeda, les lanzó una mirada sutilmente crítica –. ¿Tengo que adivinar quién es mi sobrina?

– Es… uh, soy yo – Tonks dijo.

Su tío la miró y una diminuta media sonrisa surcó su rostro. Tenía una barba de al menos un par de semanas sin afeitar y sus ojos contaban la historia de un hombre que había perdido demasiado en su vida… pero aún así, su sonrisa pequeña era la misma que la del chico de las fotografías.

– Lo sé. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría traer el pelo de color rosa – dijo el hombre. Tonks lo miró un poco sorprendida –. La última vez que te vi lo tenías de un verde horrible porque en ese entonces era imposible separarte de un feo oso de peluche del mismo color – añadió con un dejo de diversión.

La chica sonrió. Era como si una parte importante de ella hubiera regresado y ni siquiera sabía que había estado extraviada hasta que su tío dijo eso. Es lo que ellos hacen, ¿cierto? Se burlan de las pobres elecciones de juguetes de sus sobrinos cuando éstos eran niños. Bueno, no podía saberlo. Después de todo, ella no conocía cómo funcionaba todo eso…

– No me acuerdo te usted, pero me alegra poder conocerlo ahora – le dijo con una tentativa sonrisa.

– Por favor, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que en realidad soy – pero por la forma en que algunas de sus facciones se suavizaron, la chica supo que lo que dijo había tenido un efecto positivo en él.

Maldición, ella se sentía tan feliz.

La puerta se abrió al segundo después de que su tío dijo eso.

– Oh… lamento interrumpir – se disculpo un joven hombre pelirrojo. A Tonks se le hizo familiar –. Ojoloco me mando a decirles que el director ya llegó.

– Chicas, quédense aquí – dijo su padre siguiendo al joven fuera de la cocina.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó ella.

– El que sea necesario – respondió su madre y endureciendo la mirada, añadió: –. Lo digo en serio, Nymphadora.

Sirius enarcó las cejas.

– Estaremos de vuelta en un rato. Están en su casa, señoritas – les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y fue así como se quedaron solas. Se miraron.

– ¿De qué trata la reunión? –preguntó Cheryl.

– Ni idea.

…

Sirius apareció por la puerta casi una hora después, pero no se aburrieron en absoluto. Era algo que le gustaba de estar con Cheryl, que hablaban sin parar sobre un montón de cosas.

Cuando entrar a Sirius, Tonks se bajó de la mesa (porque tenía la mala costumbre de sentarse en ellas). Al verla, una pequeña sonrisa apareció entre las mejillas de su tío. El hombre miró sobre su hombro y en voz alta dijo:

– Rápido, Lunático. Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina.

¿Lunático?

 _– Los cuatro teníamos apodos – dijo Remus con una cálida sonrisa –. El mío era Lunático – agregó con diversión. Tonks rió ligeramente._

 _– Me pregunto por qué – comentó ella, por lo que el hombre chocó juguetonamente su hombro con el de la chica._

Remus Lupin entró a la cocina detrás de Sirius. Se detuvo cuando la vio, una ligera sorpresa adueñándose de su rostro. Casi inmediatamente, el hombre formó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

– Hola, Tonks.

Su voz. Esa era su voz. Era realmente su voz.

– ¿Ya la conocías?... oh, por supuesto que sí. Le diste clases hace como un año, ¿no?

Sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, Remus asintió.

Comenzaría a parecer extraño si en el siguiente par de minutos ella no era capaz de recuperar su voz para formular una oración o una palabra coherente… ¿cierto?

* * *

 **(n.a)** Hola!

Los capítulos serás más largos de ahora en adelante :)


	26. Inolvidable

**Capítulo 26**

 **Inolvidable**

Un año atrás Remus estaba acostado en el sofá de su casa cuando recibió la primera carta de Tonks. La lechuza que la llevó entró por la ventana de su cocina y voló hasta detenerse sobre la chimenea. Fue hasta ella y le quitó el sobre. Reconoció la caligrafía de la joven bruja en cuanto vio su nombre escrito en la parte de enfrente del sobre… pero no lo abrió. Lo dejó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de su pequeña sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, descansando a su vez sus codos en las piernas.

Había cometido error, tras error, una y otra vez. Siempre era así… siempre estaba equivocándose en algo, pero ésta vez había llegado demasiado lejos y lo sabía. Había permitido que su relación con Tonks fuera más allá de lo apropiado. Y no se trataba sólo de los abrazos, o el tomarse de las manos, o cómo es que parecía que todo el tiempo estaban a punto de besarse… era sobre lo que sentía cada vez eso pasaba; la calidez, la confianza, la familiaridad, la adoración, el amor… y el deseo.

No se suponía que sintiera eso.

…

La segunda carta llegó sólo cuatro días después y tampoco la abrió. Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza y ella también debería hacer lo mismo… así que, tal vez si él no respondía a sus cartas, Tonks terminaría cansándose y eventualmente entendería que no había un futuro en el que pudieran seguir jugando a los enamorados.

Sin embargo, a veces se atrapaba a si miso recordando su pequeño y único beso. Y a veces se reprendía a sí mismo por ello… pero otras veces se permitía sumergirse en el recuerdo de los labios de la chica y en la calidez de su mejilla bajo su mano.

…

Metió la tercera y la cuarta carta en una caja de madera junto con las primeras dos. La quinta llegó sólo días después y su destino fue el mismo.

…

Sabía que su objetivo al no abrir y responder las cartas de la chica, era que ésta se diera por vencida, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente decepcionado cuando pasaron semanas sin que la ella le escribiera.

Pobre idiota.

Pero entonces la sexta carta llegó. Tampoco la abrió, pero la sostuvo entre sus manos y la miró por largos minutos como si ese conjunto de papel y pergamino pudieran darle sentido a su vida, una que últimamente era demasiado solitaria y gris entre las paredes de su vacío hogar.

…

La carta número siete no tardó tanto como la anterior. Sintió mucha culpa cuando abrió la caja de madera y vio el pequeño puñado de sobres sin abrir.

– Es lo correcto – susurró para sí mismo. Ya había vuelto a hacer eso, a soltar pequeñas oraciones que le hicieran recordar que tenía una voz.

Tonks era quien solía recordarle eso. Ella se sentaba a su lado o frente a él y lo hacía hablar de cosas que jamás imaginó decirle a alguien. Lo hacía hablar de lo insignificante, y al mismo tiempo le hacía creer que lo que decía era importante.

…

La octava carta llegó a principios de diciembre y su destino fue el mismo que el del resto de ellas, pero sintió una inmensa alegría al ver la caligrafía de Tonks en el frente del sobre.

…

La novena carta llegó con un paquete el día de Navidad. Era temprano y por la ventana de su habitación entraba una luz opaca. Había estado nevando y estaba helado, por lo que había pasado acostado y cobijado durante las primeras horas de la mañana hasta que escuchó un picoteo en la ventana.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama con el sobre en las manos y el paquete en el regazo. Éste era plano y rectangular. Frunció el ceño. Ignorar pequeños sobres era una cosa… ¿pero ignorar un paquete?

Miró la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, la que contenía las otras ocho cartas.

En el fondo, Remus supo que ese momento llegaría.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa de noche y abrió con cuidado el paquete.

Su alma fue destruida y reparada en el mismo instante. Apretó un poco la mandíbula y cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento por no comenzar a llorar pese a lo mucho que sus lagrimales querían traicionarlo. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer en su defensa. Y allí estaba él, llorando silenciosamente sobre un disco de vinilo de la banda sonora de una vieja película.

Desempolvó el viejo tocadiscos de su madre y puso el regalo de Tonks en él.

Pasó esa Navidad leyendo las cartas que la chica le mandó a lo largo de los últimos meses, una por una y en el orden correcto, con la banda sonora de "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" tocando de fondo. Un año atrás ella le había prometido que pasarían juntos ese día y de cierta forma fue así.

Algunas cosas de las que leyó en las nueve cartas le hicieron sonreír, pero otras cosas hicieron que se preocupara. La séptima carta en particular lo hizo sonrojar un poco al leer todas las cosas que a Tonks le gustaban de él. Y la novena carta, la que envió con el disco, lo tranquilizó; le gustó saber que su adorable bruja había tenido tanta compañía.

…

A lo largo de los meses llegaron otras diez cartas y las leyó todas en cuanto las recibió. En varias ocasiones pensó en contestarle, en decirle que también la extrañaba y que no había algo que deseara más que el estar con ella y que a él también le habría gustado besarla antes (porque había llegado a aceptar esa verdad), pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, conforme más tiempo pasaba, más pensaba en ella y eventualmente terminó sentándose un par de veces frente a la luz de una vela para escribir las cosas que le gustaría decirle si la tuviera en frente. Algunas otros días escribió sobre lo que sentía por ella o pequeños textos en los que derramaba la inseguridad y el miedo que habitaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Fue entonces que entendió por qué ella no dejó de escribirle pese a no obtener respuesta alguna de su parte. Se sentía bien.

La última carta llegó casi un año después que la primera de ellas. Y estaba de acuerdo con Tonks; era una locura que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto.

…

Fue Sirius el que, por órdenes de Dumbledore, se puso en contacto con él para informarle que Voldemort había vuelto. Apareció en la puerta de su casa, le contó todo lo que sabía al respecto y al finalizar le preguntó si podía quedarse en su casa hasta que Dumbledore volviera a ponerse en contacto con ellos. Pasaron cerca de un día y medio sin saber nada del director hasta que envió un mensaje de la forma en que solían hacerlo más de una década atrás para asegurarse de que la información era legitima; con un _patronus_.

Sirius se fue poco después con la promesa de que volverían a verse pronto. Y fue así, porque la maña siguiente volvió a aparecer en su casa. Le explicó que le había brindado a Dumbledore la vieja mansión de su familia como cuartel general. Ese mismo día lo acompañó para revisar la casa. Él sabía quiénes habían sido los Black, pero aún le sorprendió un poco el lugar… especialmente Kreacher, el elfo domestico que aún vivía allí y cuyo mayor sueño era que le cortaran la cabeza para que fuera colocada junto a la de sus ancestros.

El día siguiente a ese Dumbledore llamó a todos los miembros originales de la Orden y a algunos nuevos integrantes. La noche tomó un giro interesante y emotivo cuando llegaron Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Remus dedujo por la sorpresa en el rostro de la bruja, que esa era la primera vez que veía a Sirius en más de una década y lo confirmó voltear a ver a su amigo. Él, que lo conocía desde el colegio, pudo ver que en la mirada de su amigo había un poco de miedo. Al final del día, Sirius era sólo otro ser humano con inseguridades. Sin embargo, ésta se disipó por completo cuando Andrómeda Tonks fue a abrazarlo sin antes decir algo.

Remus torció sus labios en una sonrisa ante la escena. Si había alguien que jamás le pediría explicaciones sobre algo a Sirius, era ella. La mujer no lució sorprendida cuando durante la reunión Dumbledore explicó por qué su amigo era inocente de los cargos que se habían levantado en su contra. Aliviada, tal vez. Agradecida. Liberada. Y Remus sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Tonks también lo supiera, cosa que le hizo sonreír un poco. Ellos dos llegaron a hablar de Sirius un par de veces y recordaba perfectamente la manera en que brillaban los ojos de la chica cuando él le contaba alguna anécdota graciosa de su tío.

Sabía que también sería cuestión de tiempo para volver a encontrarse con ella ahora que sus padres estaban en la Orden, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, especialmente porque él en verdad creyó que no la volvería a ver. También intentó no pensar en la culpa que sentía cada vez que miraba a sus padres durante la reunión, ni cuando Sirius lo llamó al final de ésta para que fuera a saludarlos… o cuando Andrómeda dijo con una ligera alegría "¡Remus Lupin, mi chico favorito!".

…

Remus despertó el miércoles sabiendo que aquel sería un día importante, pues se llevaría a cabo la segunda reunión oficial de la Orden. Fue un día bastante monótono y aburrido hasta que llegó el momento de ir al cuartel. Se puso la capa de viaje y apareció cerca de donde se encontraba la Mansión Black. Al entrar, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue Alastor Moody parado junto a la puerta de la habitación en que se celebraría la reunión.

– Buenas noches, Alastor – lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. El auror dio una cabezada a modo de respuesta.

– Remus – gruño –. Ahora sólo falta que llegue Albus – dijo éste.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, el director de Hogwarts entró en ese momento a la mansión. Cuando entraron a la habitación, sin embargo, Alastor le pidió al hijo mayor de los Weasley que fuera por Sirius, su prima y el esposo de ésta a la cocina. Los cuatro llegaron un par de minutos después y la reunión comenzó.

Que Voldemort hubiera vuelto era una de las últimas cosas que Remus habría querido que sucedieran… pero pertenecer a la Orden le daba cierto sentido de pertenencia. Había una explicación para eso; desde que había sido mordido, Remus se había considerado a sí mismo como un monstro entre los magos normales. Y pese a eso, al haber sido criado y educado entre ellos, tampoco encajaba con los demás licántropos. Pero allí, en la Orden, al menos estaba con un grupo de personas con las que compartía la misma causa.

…

Cuando finalizó la reunión, Sirius se paró y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Remus.

– ¿Qué me dices sobre quedarte y beber conmigo? – dijo su amigo.

¿Cuándo había sido la últimamente que habían hecho algo así?

Remus torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

– Claro – contestó. Sirius le dio unas palmadas en los hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Él no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Sin embargo, lo hizo con un poco más de lentitud.

Cuando él apenas comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que daban a la cocina, Sirius ya había llegado al final de éstas y lo que su amigo dijo a continuación, le hizo creer que su corazón se había detenido a golpe.

– Rápido, Lunático. Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina.

Así que ella tuvo razón en la última carta que le envió. Su "hasta luego" se había hecho realidad.

Allí estaba Tonks, cabello color rosa y de largo hasta el nivel de la barbilla. Probablemente prestaría más atención a lo que llevaba puesto si no fuera porque no pudo despegar su mirada de los ojos de la chica una vez que los encontró. Azules y tibios. Brillantes… y muy sorprendidos. Entendía por qué. Lo entendía perfectamente y por eso fue que el hombre formó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

– Hola, Tonks – se las arregló para decir con suavidad.

– ¿Ya la conocías?... – preguntó Sirius con extrañeza por un lado de él – oh, por supuesto que sí. Le diste clases hace como un año, ¿no?

Sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, Remus asintió. Esperaba a que apareciera en sus ojos azules algo además de sorpresa… cualquier otra emoción que pudiera decirle qué sentía al volver a verlo. Pero no pudo saberlo porque Andrómeda y Ted entraron a la cocina. La chica desvió su mirada de la de él y el hombre hizo lo mismo, encontrando repentinamente interesantes las manchas oscuras del piso.

– Bueno, chicas, es hora de irnos – anunció Ted con una sonrisa.

¿Chicas?

Remus buscó qué otra u otras chicas estaban en la cocina y dio con Cheryl Peters a sólo un par de metros de Tonks. La joven bruja le sonrió y lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. Él de devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

– Vendré a visitarte pronto – le dijo Andrómeda a su primo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

– Por favor. Me vendría bien algo de compañía – le dijo el hombre. Entonces se dieron un rápido abrazo. Mientras Ted se despedía también del animago, Andrómeda se giró hacia Remus.

– No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Remus – dijo ella con cariño

El hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa.

– El sentimiento es mutuo – contestó. Ted también se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

– No dejes que beba demasiado – le dijo señalando a Sirius una vez que se alejó de él –. O tendrás que lidiar con él tu solo.

– Beberemos responsablemente – le contestó llevándose una mano a la nuca, vagamente consciente que la efusividad del hombre había hecho que se sonrojara un poco.

– No, no lo haremos – Sirius mustió, aunque todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. Las dos chicas rieron ligeramente. Al escuchar a Tonks, Remus volteó a verla instintivamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y la discreta risa de la chica se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

Era increíble cómo es que un instante podía parecer eterno y sólo durar la fracción más pequeña de un segundo. Un momento infinito.

Un segundo después Andrómeda estaba apurando a su esposo y a las chicas para que salieran de allí. Y antes de que pudiera hacerse a la idea de que realmente había vuelto a ver Tonks, ésta se fue con sus padres y su mejor amiga. Permaneció de pie junto a la puerta mientras la veía subir las escaleras por detrás de todos. Justo cuando estaba por llegar al final de éstas, la chica lo miró sobre su hombro…

Y sonrió.

Era la misma sonrisa que solía poner cuando él le daba la razón sobre algo o cuando ganaba justamente una tonta discusión en la que ambos se habían embarcado con el único propósito de llevarle la contraria al otro. Era triunfal e intrigante… completamente inolvidable.

– ¿La mitad? – escuchó a Sirius decir a su espalda. Remus se giró. El otro hombre ya había hecho aparecer dos vasos de cristal para servir el whiskey de fuego.

– Lleno, por favor – le dijo mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla de madera frente a él. Sirius alzó la mirada y lo observó detenidamente.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Si, algo así. Pero no iba a contarle, así que formó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

…

Tonks se fue a su habitación tan pronto como se despidió de Cheryl y una vez allí giró sobre sí misma para aparecerse. Ni si quiera pensó en las nauseas o en la mera acción, sólo lo hizo. Apareció en la habitación de Isaac… arriba de la cama. Justo en ese momento su amigo salió del cuarto de baño.

– ¿Qué dia…?

– ¡Lo vi y me congelé! – dijo ella en voz alta mientras bajaba de la cama –. ¡Ni siquiera fui capaz de decir un simple hola!

– No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo el muchacho con una expresión completamente extrañada.

– No _qué_ , Isaac. _Quién_ – dijo ella con énfasis. Su amigo alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento. La chica suspiró –. Remus. Vi a Remus.

– Oh…– mustió Isaac –. Vaya.

Tonks dejó salir una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer bocarriba en la cama, llevándose al mismo tiempo las manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos.

– Si te sirve de algo, lo de quedarte congelada te pasaba cada vez que él aparecía repentinamente – comenzó a decir el chico subiendo a la cama y acostándose a su lado –. Creo que ya está acostumbrado.

Ella sólo gimió en respuesta. Eso no servía en absoluto.

– ¿Él te vio? – preguntó el chico. Tonks asintió – ¿Dijo algo?

– "Hola, Tonks".

– Y te congelaste.

– Efectivamente – respondió.

– Y… ¿cómo te sentiste al verlo? – le escuchó decir tentativamente.

Lo pensó cuidadosamente.

– Expuesta.

– ¿Expuesta? ¿Por qué?

Bueno, había estado muy sorprendida cuando lo vio, pero la emoción se desvaneció apenas sus padres entraron a la habitación. Con ellos allí, al igual que Cheryl y su tío, se sintió extrañamente expuesta. No había forma de que ellos supieran el significado de ese reencuentro, y era consciente de ello, pero aún así sintió que todos los presentes podían ver sus pensamientos y escuchar el palpitar veloz de su corazón.

– ¿De qué otra forma te sentirías tú si tus padres y tu amiga que no sabe nada al respecto estuvieran allí?

– ¿Cheryl estaba allí? – le preguntó el chico con diversión en su voz. Tonks se quitó las manos del rostro y le lanzó una mirada entornada –. Eso lo explica todo.

La chica bufó y miró hacia arriba. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos y Tonks entendió que su amigo había decidido quedarse callado hasta que ella decidiera volver a hablar, lo cual agradeció porque eso le dio la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.

– Es extraño, ¿sabes? – dijo la chica eventualmente.

– ¿Qué?

– Que justo ahora no sé como sentirme – explicó. Dejó salir un ligero suspiro –. Tuve mis altas y mis bajas; a veces creía que volvería a verlo y otras veces me golpeaba con fuerza la posibilidad de que no fuera así. Y ahora que lo he visto… no sé qué siento o qué debo hacer – miró a su amigo – ¿Tú podrías decirme? – añadió medio en broma.

Su amigo también la miró, pero pareció tomarse en serio la pregunta.

– ¿Aún lo amas, Tonks? ¿Pese al tiempo? ¿Pese todo?

Ella no tenía duda alguna sobre la respuesta.

– Si – susurró.

– ¿Y necesitas saber algo más? – dijo el chico formando una media sonrisa –. Aquí no hay lugar para los finales tristes, ¿recuerdas? Lo tenías muy claro hace un año.

– He cambiado, Isaac – soltó ella con tristeza –. Hace un año no tenía que decirme a mi misma una infinidad de veces que tengo ser positiva. No me aprovechaba de personas, ni me metía en problemas porque quisiera demostrar que seguía siendo yo… cuando no era así – decirlo en voz alta era pero que sólo pensarlo –. Permití que me afectara su ausencia, y me detesto por ello – agregó.

Hubo silencio por un rato hasta que su amigo habló. Lo hizo también en voz baja. Después de todo, sólo estaban ellos dos.

– Por supuesto que te afectó, Tonks. Un día él simplemente se fue y sentiste que de cierta forma había renunciado a ti cuando lo hizo. Pero eso no significa que hayas cambiado… sólo significa que estabas demasiado dolida como para pensar en lo que hacías.

La chica formó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Otra vez estás justificando mis acciones, Isaac. ¿No le dijiste a Henry que dejarías de hacerlo?

– ¿Lo ves aquí? – inquirió el muchacho y ella negó con diversión –. Además, no estoy justificándote. Sólo no quiero que te odies por tus errores. Crece a partir de ellos, Tonks.

" _Crece a partir de ellos",_ la chica repitió en su cabeza.

– ¿Y Tonks?

– ¿Uh?

– Él no renunció a ti, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Creo que él simplemente quiso hacer lo correcto y eso era alejarse de ti – dijo Isaac –. Y apuesto lo que sea a que él se detestó por eso.

– Sé eso – susurró la chica –. Ya lo había pensado… y lo comprendo. Pero entonces dime, ¿por qué me afecto tanto?

Silencio otra vez, indicador de que su amigo volvía a pensar seriamente en su respuesta.

– Si no es porque el renunció a ti… – susurró el muchacho al cabo de un momento –. Tal vez sea porque tú nunca habías tenido que renunciar a alguien.

Más silencio.

Vaya, vaya.

– Maldita sea, Isaac – dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba. Cogió una almohada y dio con ella un golpe al otro chico en su cabeza –. ¿No puedes dejar de tener razón por cinco minutos?

El chico soltó una carcajada lo bastante alta para que llamara la atención de su madre. Ya se había desatado una guerra de almohadas para cuando la señora Blair llegó a la habitación de su hijo. Cerró la puerta otra vez con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. Hace algunos años le habría pareció imposible volver a ver tan feliz a su hijo como lo era ahora que tenía en su vida a Henry, Cheryl, Tonks y Sofía.

…

Remus jamás supo que podría obtener tanto entretenimiento al observar los cientos de gestos que hacía Sirius mientras escuchaba a Molly Weasley quejarse de las condiciones de su casa. Sirius no había vivido allí desde que tenía 16 años, pero la mujer pelirroja lo miraba como si fuera el culpable de cada pequeña mancha mohosa y oscura.

– ¡Este lugar inhabitable! – dijo la mujer.

– Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no? – mustió el animago secamente. Estaba recargado el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Molly le lanzó una mirada un poco dura –. Es la razón por la que todos están aquí.

Remus sonrió discretamente. Por "todos" se refería a Molly, a Arthur, a cinco de sus hijos y a Hermione Greanger. Había dos motivos para que estuvieran allí. Numero uno: al ser miembros de la Orden, a Molly y a Arthur les resultaría más fácil ser miembros activos si sus hijos estaban allí (aunque éstos no supieran con exactitud qué era lo que hacía la Orden). Y número dos: para limpiar a fondo el cuartel y hacer de él un sitio "habitable".

– ¿Qué significa esto? – escucharon decir a Bill, el mayor de los Weasley.

Los dos hombres lo voltearon a ver. Bill señalaba una mancha oscura en la pared… pero no era una mancha cualquiera. Alguien había quemado esa parte del tapizado y otras más. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un árbol genealógico, y que las manchas estaban en donde deberían estar otros nombres.

– Significa que mi prima dejó de ser merecedora de llevar el apellido Black – le respondió Sirius mientras caminaba hacia Bill –. Al igual que todos mis parientes cuyos nombres fueron borrados – añadió haciendo un ademan para señalar las otras manchas.

– ¿Por qué dejó de ser merecedora? – se extraño Bill.

– Se casó con Ted Tonks, un hijo de muggles – respondió el animago.

Bill lo miró.

– ¿El padre de Nymphadora? ¿Esa chica es tu sobrina? – preguntó.

– Lo es – le dijo el otro mago vagamente. El joven pelirrojo sonrió.

– A mi hermano le gusta. Está loco por ella – le contó.

– Alguien debería ser amable con él y decirle que no significa nada el que se haya besado una vez con ella – dijo Fred Weasley en voz alta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿No se lo repites hasta el cansancio cada que tienes oportunidad? – dijo Bill.

– Si, y no me escucha, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el gemelo.

– Ella me agrada. Me gustaría que salieran – comentó Ginny.

– Y eso a mamá le encantaría, ¿no, mamá?...

Pero Remus no escuchó qué más dijeron dentro de la habitación. Había retrocedido hacia la puerta para poder salir de allí y alejarse de la conversación tanto como le fuera posible.

No sentía celos… simplemente no quería saber que alguien más la había besado.

Si, dolía.

…

Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde que había visto a Remus. Tonks estaba en su patio trasero, sentada sobre el césped de piernas cruzadas. Observaba a su madre mientras ésta podaba un arbusto de rosas al estilo muggle. Siempre le había gustado mirarla cuando lo hacía. Era silencioso y pacifico. Pero aunque prestaba atención a sus movimientos, por su cabeza también pasaban otros pensamientos.

Miró el rostro de su madre. Algunas veces olvidaba lo joven que era porque, bueno… era su madre y los hijos a veces olvidan ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, también llegaba a olvidar lo mucho que había vivido y por ende, lo mucho que sabía.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Sí? – le contestó su madre sin voltear.

– ¿Te da miedo fracasar, cometer errores… o el ser rechazada?

Andrómeda se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su hija.

– No – dijo simplemente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – respondió la mujer. Miró hacia el cielo como si allí se encontraran las palabras que necesitaba –. Con el paso de los años te das cuenta de que fracasar es parte de crecer, que aún no existe error del que no se aprenda, ni rechazo que no se supere – miró a su hija y le regaló una suave sonrisa –. Es parte de vivir, amor. Y si, vivir puede ser aterrador algunas veces… pero no vamos a permitir que eso nos impida ser felices, ¿o sí?

Los labios de la chica se formaron en una pequeña y media sonrisa. Su madre era la razón por la que creía en la felicidad. Era un ejemplo vivo de ella.

Tonks asintió ligeramente y se puso de pie.

– Tengo que salir – le dijo.

Andrómeda frunció el ceño hacia la repentina declaración.

– ¿A dónde?

Pero la chica sólo le sonrió en respuesta. Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció. Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba entrando a la Mansión Black en silencio.. Había tantas posibilidades de que Remus estuviera allí como de que no, pero la negativa no sería un motivo para no intentar encontrarlo. De momento ese sitio era la única conexión que tenía hacia él. Sentía cierto malestar en el estómago, y dudaba que tuviera que ver con haberse aparecido tan súbitamente

Bajó a la cocina, él único sitio de la casa que había conocido hasta el momento y…

– ¿Señora Weasley? – se extrañó.

Molly Weasley tenía una mascarilla que le cubría la mitad del rostro y unos guantes de limpieza. Cuando la miró, no parecía sorprendida de que la chica estuviera allí.

– ¡Tonks! ¿Vienes a ver a tu tío?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, dos pequeños "pofs" anunciaron la llegada de Fred y George, uno a cada lado de ella.

– ¿Tonks? – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y al verla… – ¡Tonks!

La chica sonrió. Era un misterio para ella la forma en que sincronizaban las palabras y el tono de éstas.

– Nuestro mejor soldado ante las adversidades – sonrió George cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Black es tu tío? – preguntó Fred justo después.

– Tengo tantos secretos como tú, Fredie.

Molly pareció interesada en ese dato, cosa de la que el chico se dio cuenta.

– Ya, supongo… – sonrió, guiñándole un ojo para después desaparecer. Su hermano gemelo rio por lo bajo y también se fue. Negó divertida con la cabeza.

– Creo que tu tío está en su habitación, cariño – dijo Molly cuando volvieron a estar solas. Bueno, la verdad es que su plan original no era visitar a Sirius…

– ¿Y en dónde está su habitación? – preguntó de todas formas.

– ¿No has estado aquí antes? – preguntó la bruja. Tonks negó –. Bien, pues está en el segundo piso. Es la tercera puerta más cercana a las escaleras.

– Gracias, señora Weasley – sonrió la chica.

– No hay de qué, querida.

La chica dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Llegó al vestíbulo y después comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Cuando iba por la mitad, otra persona con cabello rojo apareció en la cima.

– ¡Tonks! – sonrió Ginny Weasley, que tenía unos guantes parecidos a los de su madre con los que sujetaba dos bolsas negras.

– Hola, niña – dijo la chica sonriéndole de vuelta.

– ¿Te unirás a la brigada de limpieza? – le preguntó la pelirroja alzando a su vez las dos bolsas negras –. Hay mucha basura.

Tonks entornó la mirada hacia las bolsas cuando llegó a su lado.

– Tal vez otro día.

– También hay cosas malditas – agregó la chica vagamente como si eso hiciera que valiera la pena. Tonks apretó los labios para no reír.

– Lo pensaré – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Ginny se marchó y ella subió el último par de peldaños que le quedaban para finalmente llegar al pasillo del segundo piso. Paso la primera puerta, luego la segunda y llegó a la tercera. Ya que estaba allí, tal vez estaría bien saludar a su tío. Justo cuando alzó la mano para tocar la puerta, la del final del pasillo se abrió.

Era Remus. El hombre se detuvo en seco al verla. Lentamente, la chica bajó su mano. Así que allí estaban otra vez, pero en esta ocasión completamente solos. Era uno de eso momentos de "ahora o nunca". Ahora lo tienes allí, ahora puedes actuar, ahora… sólo ahora.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba caminando directamente hacia él sin ninguna duda en su cabeza de que lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros del hombre una vez que llegó hasta él y tiró de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible. La mejor parte fue que él no pareció ser tomado por sorpresa como otras tantas veces. La sujetó rápidamente, rodeando su espalda con la misma fuerza que ella.

– Te extrañé – susurró ella, sus labios en la oreja de Remus. Vaya, ahora era lo suficientemente alta como para poder hacer eso.

– También yo…

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. El mismo tono dulce, la misma sensación de seguridad…

Pero entonces Remus se alejó ligeramente de ella, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos sin tener que soltarla.

– Sé que tengo que explicarte por qué no contesté a ninguna de tus cartas, Tonks…

Pero la chica negó suavemente apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca.

– No me debes ninguna explicación.

– Te la debo – dijo él. Observó sus ojos miel y sus cejas, su cabello castaño y las marcas viejas y nuevas que surcaban su joven y hermoso, pero corrompido rostro. Vio el miedo en su mirada, escondido pero presente en alguna parte de su cabeza y ella lo podía ver. Pero era un miedo diferente al del año pasado… no era el que lo hacía alejarse de sus labios, ni de su tacto.

Lo que Remus temía era que ella no aceptara sus explicaciones y sus motivos.

Tonks pensó en qué decir a continuación, pero ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse. También estaba asustada y mucho, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera.

– Después puedes explicarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo sólo quiero que respondas una pregunta – dijo ella. Remus asintió ligeramente y esperó a que la hiciera –. ¿Aún me amas?

Los labios de Remus se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que tenía de todo. Era una vaga diversión, y una suave tristeza. Era renuncia y sobre todo, era alegría.

– Intenté dejar de hacerlo, pero supe que sería imposible tan pronto como vi esa triunfante sonrisa tuya el otro día – le dijo, su sonrisa tomando tintes más divertidos –. Pasé todo un año alejado de ti, y cualquier persona pensaría que eso sería suficiente, pero sólo hizo falta un gesto, ¿puedes creerlo? – añadió el hombre, sus ojos fijos en ella.

Maldición.

– ¿Eso significa que si? – inquirió Tonks.

Remus levantó una de las manos que tenía en su espalda y la puso en la mejilla de la joven.

– Por supuesto que sí – susurró él respuesta.

Y porque ella no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa, cerró el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos para poner sus labios sobre los del hombre. El beso fue lento y suave, tal como había sido aquel que se dieron un año atrás, pero mucho mejor. Ésta vez no estaba renunciando al otro… pero si a sus miedos.

* * *

 **(n.a)** ¡Hola!

Aunque los capítulos serán más largos, voy a tardar más en subir por falta de tiempo para escribir. Me gustaría subir más, o al menos como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, pero este capítulo justamente apenas lo terminé ayer en la madrugada y de momento no he terminado el siguiente (la verdad no llevo ni la mitad). Y las siguientes vacaciones que tengo serán hasta diciembre :c No significa que vaya a tardar hasta diciembre en subir, pero pues si tardaré, mínimo, una semana o dos (máximo podría ser un mes... perdón). Es algo que me enfada bastante porque escribir (ya sea este fic u otro, o algunas de mis originales... pero especialmente este fic) es lo que más satisfacción me da... pero bueno, la escuela y la vida real me reclaman.

¡Gracias por leer el fic! Que lo valoro mucho.


	27. Eres alguien más

**Capítulo 27**

 **Eres alguien más**

 _No eres la misma persona de ayer_

 _Y eso está bien_

Esa noche cenaron con los Weasley, Sirius y Hermione en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Acabada la cena, Remus se despidió de todos y lo mismo hizo Tonks un par de minutos después. Al salir lo encontró a unos pocos metros esperando por ella. Caminaron en silencio por la acera hasta llegar a callejón en el que la chica se había aparecido por primera vez con sus padres y ya allí, el hombre extendió su mano tentativamente hacia ella. La chica la tomó y un instante después ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta de una cabaña.

También estaba oscuro, pero allí hacía más frío que en Londres. El hombre se apresuró a abrir la puerta y una vez dentro encendió la chimenea para que calentara el lugar, así como varias velas de gas para iluminar mejor todo. Tonks se sentó en el brazo del sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y recorrió la sala de estar con la mirada. Además del sofá, había otro sillón mullido a un metro de ella y una pequeña mesa de centro de madera que estaba repleta de periódico y libros. Bueno… a decir verdad, había libros por todas partes. Había un par de montañas de ellos junto a las paredes y otros cuantos sobre la chimenea.

– Estaría sorprendida por la cantidad de libros que hay si no fuera porque te conozco – comentó ella volteando a verlo. Él ya la estaba mirando. Tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, y se había quitado la capa de viaje y el suéter que había estado usando durante el día. La chica ya se había dado cuenta de que lucía un poco más delgado de lo que recordaba y eso se confirmó una vez que se quitó el suéter.

– Nunca se tienen demasiados libros – contestó el con el atisbo de una sonrisa. Entonces rodeó la pequeña mesa de centro y se sentó por la mitad del sofá, ligeramente encorvado y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Permaneció callado por un momento, tal vez tratando de decidirse por lo que diría a continuación. Sin embargo, parecía tener problemas con iniciar esa conversación y ella creía saber por qué; aún quería explicarle por qué no respondió a ninguna de sus cartas.

Ella tampoco sabía qué decir, pero sabía perfectamente que no quería que él se sintiera mal, así que se paró del brazo del sofá y se sentó al lado de Remus. En silencio entrelazó su mano con la de él y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. El contacto era familiar y bienvenido.

Lo único que se escuchó por un par de minutos fue el crepitar de las llamas frente a ellos.

– Lo detesté – Remus susurró de pronto, rompiendo el silencio pero no la quietud de la noche –. Detesté mucho despedirme de ti convencido de que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer. Pero creía que era lo correcto, Tonks… – escuchó un vago titubeo en su voz –. En realidad sigo creyendo que eso es lo correcto…

–Alejarte de mí – murmuró ella sin poder evitarlo.

– Si… pero eso no es lo que quiero – agregó él en un tono suave –. Quiero ser egoísta y permitirme estar contigo…

La chica levantó su cabeza del hombro de Remus y alzó la mirada hacía él. El hombre también la miró.

– Está bien querer algo para ti, Remus – dijo la chica con convicción. Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una triste sonrisa ante sus palabras.

– Pero yo no quiero _algo_ , Tonks. Quiero a _alguien_. A una persona que tiene toda una vida por delante – apuntó él –. Alguien que es joven y que merece mucho más de lo que yo pueda ofrecerle.

– Sólo para clarificar… – dijo Tonks lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo –. Por _alguien_ te refieres a mí, ¿cierto? – preguntó, sus labios rompiéndose en una sonrisa.

Eso consiguió una mirada ligeramente divertida por parte de él. Era la que decía "no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso cuando estamos a mitad de algo serio". Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

– Entiendo esa idea de creer no merecer a alguien – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír del todo –. ¿La persona a la que amo? Es perfecta. Él es inteligente, amable y sereno – susurró con suavidad. Remus bajó la mirada a donde se encontraban sus manos. Las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron, o tal vez sólo se trataba de la luz del fuego –. También se cohíbe con facilidad – agregó ella con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Él sonrió, pequeño y sutil.

– Sólo para clarificar… – comenzó a decir él –. Esa persona soy yo, ¿verdad?

Maldición, lo amaba tanto.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la chica levantó su mano libre y acunó una de las mejillas del hombre. Éste la miró nuevamente y un segundo después Tonks puso sus labios sobre los de él. No creía que algún día fuera a acostumbrarse a la suavidad de éstos o a su calidez. El ritmo del beso fue aumentando lentamente hasta llegar a un punto en el que ella no se sentía con la capacidad física de alejarse de él. Ella tenía sus manos en los hombros de él y Remus tiraba ligeramente de su cintura hacia él…

Pero entonces él rompió el contacto de sus labios y se alejó un poco. Esa fue la primera vez que vio deseo en la mirada del hombre, no culpa o tristeza como muchas otras veces en que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Tal vez no duraría. Tal vez cambiaría de opinión sobre lo que estaban haciendo y volvería a desaparecer. De cualquier manera, ella guardaría esa mirada como si se tratase de un tesoro valioso.

– Esto podría terminar muy mal, Tonks – susurró él con voz ronca.

– No me importa, Remus – contestó ella antes de volver a besarlo.

En verdad… nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la maravillosa sensación de sus labios.

…

Tonks se apareció en su habitación la mañana siguiente. El sol ya había salido por completo y sus padres probablemente ya se habían dado cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que darles señal de que estaba allí, pero de momento todo lo que hizo fue dejarse caer hacia atrás sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Interesante.

Tonks se tensó ante la voz de Isaac. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y se giró a ver a su amigo. El chico estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la chica, completamente volteado hacia ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella extrañada.

– Llevo aquí casi una hora y media – respondió él. Tonks alzó una ceja –. Pero llegué y no te encontré. Decidí esperar y al poco rato tu madre tocó a la puerta para decirte que bajaras a desayunar. Sorpresa para la señora Tonks, quien está en la habitación de su hija es uno de sus amigos y no ella. Sí, me vio – el chico sonrió.

Ella suspiró. Diablos.

– ¿Dijo algo? – le preguntó. Isaac asintió.

– Me preguntó por tu paradero y le dije que a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Silencio.

– Voy a golpearte.

– ¡Hey, fui sincero! – él se defendió. La chica tomó su almohada y se la lanzó, pero el chico la atrapó mientras reía –. Si no pasaste la noche aquí, ni en mi casa, ni en la de Henry o Cheryl…

– ¿Cómo sabes que no estuve con ellos? – lo interrumpió.

– Oh, sólo lo sé.

Tonks rodó los ojos. Isaac era probablemente la única persona que lograba que hiciera tal cosa. Se acostó nuevamente. Ignoraría su presencia, eso es lo que haría.

– Estuviste con él, ¿cierto? – dijo el muchacho. Lo escuchó levantarse de la silla y después subirse a la cama hasta acostarse a su lado.

– Tal vez – respondió la chica con simpleza.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Dije _tal vez_.

– Eso significa que sí.

– _Tal vez_ significa tal vez _si_ , tal vez _no_.

– Si, bueno, pero si no fuera así no tendrías porque hacerme creer que si, sólo dirías que no.

– Tal vez es eso lo que estoy haciendo.

Otra vez silencio.

– ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Tonks rió y su amigo se le unió segundos después. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su amigo acostado de lado, pero sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano y su codo en la cama.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

M – Nada del otro mundo. Hablamos… – comenzó –. Nos besamos – sonrió.

El otro chico le sonrió de vuelta.

– Eso explica por qué llegaste tan feliz – comentó.

¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Se había estado besando con Remus hasta que eventualmente terminó quedándose dormida en el mullido sofá de la sala de estar con su cabeza en el torso del hombre. La mañana siguiente había despertado en la misma posición, pero se había quedado allí hasta que él despertó para poder despedirse.

– No me sentía así en desde hace mucho – susurró ella.

Isaac estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los dos chicos voltearon para ver quién estaba del otro lado; Andrómeda.

– Tonks volvió – dijo Isaac sonriendo y señalando a su amiga con un dedo. Andrómeda enarcó una ceja en dirección a su hija mientras ésta atinaba a alzar una mano en señal de saludo –. Estaba con Cheryl – agregó el chico con naturalidad.

– Eso supuse – contestó Andrómeda –. ¿Quieren desayunar?

No tuvo que preguntar una segunda vez.

El hecho de no poder decirle honestamente a su madre dónde había estado era con seguridad señal de que Remus había tenido razón la noche anterior: lo que estaban comenzando podría terminar muy mal… pero no tendría por qué, ¿cierto?

…

Isaac y Tonks se aparecieron en la parte de atrás de la casa de Henry unas horas después. Sobre ellos se alzaba el sol con intensidad y la chica casi deseó estar de vuelta en la fría cabaña de Remus. Comenzaron a andar hacia la valla de la casa, y conforme más se acercaban ésta, más altas se hacían las irreconocibles voces de Henry y Cheryl. También escuchó chapoteo de agua, lo cual significaba que estaban en la alberca que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

Entraron por la pequeña puerta trasera. Sonrió de inmediato con diversión al ver a sus amigos en una especie de lucha adentro de la alberca. Ambos se detuvieron al verlos entrar. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Henry al ver que se trataba de ellos. Se alejó nadando de Cheryl hacia la orilla y salió de la alberca.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó éste acercándose a los dos chicos. Tonks se hizo a un lado al ver que se acercaba con la intención de envolverlos en un húmedo abrazo. Se alejó de ellos y se aproximó a la alberca, donde aún seguía Cheryl.

– Isaac te encontró – comentó esta con una sonrisa.

– ¿En verdad se puso a buscarme? – le preguntó.

– Si. Apareció en mi casa a primeras horas de la mañana y fue directo a mi habitación – contó su amiga con un dejo de diversión y resignación –. Y me despertó con la única intención de preguntar por ti…

– Es un encanto, ¿verdad?

– Si vuelve a hacerlo lo maldeciré.

Tonks sonrió. No podía culparlo, ella misma comenzaba a disfrutar de la facilidad con la que podía transportarse a donde quisiera. Las nauseas seguían siendo molestas, pero poco a poco dejaban de ser un inconveniente.

– ¿Vas a maldecir a quien? – preguntó Isaac acercándose a ellas. Tenía la playera empapada gracias a Henry, quien parecía bastante orgulloso por ese hecho. Cheryl lanzó agua en su dirección, consiguiendo mojar de esa forma el pantalón del chico.

No hizo falta más que eso para hacer que Isaac se quitara la playera y el pantalón para después saltar dentro de la alberca, seguido poco después por su novio. Estaba sólo allí riéndose de la tonta disputa de agua en la que se enfrascaron sus amigos cuando se dio cuenta de que era observaba. Se trataba de Sofía. La chica estaba sentada en los escalones que daban hacia dentro de la casa. Le sonrió a forma de saludo y Tonks le devolvió el gesto.

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, pero no les prestó atención alguna. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Sofía y que era inevitable que sucediera teniendo en cuenta que el hermano de la chica era uno de sus mejores amigos. El problema era que no tenía idea de qué decir o cómo terminar con algo que nunca había comenzado…

En serio, tenía que dejar de involucrarse en relaciones complicadas y poco definidas.

Le tomó un par de minutos reunir el coraje suficiente para rodear la alberca. Sin mirar a Sofía y sin decir una sola palabra, se sentó a su lado. Le tomó otro par de minutos reunir algo de valor para mirarla… lo que fue un gran error, porque la otra chica ya la miraba. Y no sólo eso… ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando un traje de bajo de dos piezas color verde y qué éste se le veía precioso?

Sofía le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella se perdió un poco en la dulzura de su expresión.

– Hola – murmuró la chica de cabello castaño, su sonrisa aún danzando en sus labios.

– Hola – susurró Tonks. Y le fue simplemente difícil apartar su mirada de la de ella. Dobló sus piernas de la misma forma que la otra chica, con sus rodillas casi en contra de su pecho, y se dedicó a verla.

No estaba enamorada de ella, lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, juntas habían creado algunas memorias de las que jamás sería capaz de deshacerse. Si, tal vez su relación había tenido las bases incorrectas, pero nada de lo que había sentido por ella había sido falso o forzado. Las emociones y la adrenalina habían sido reales. Las risas y los momentos robados habían sido hermosos… pero desde el principio supo que nunca podría enamorarse de ella.

Eso hizo que se molestara muchas veces consigo misma. Sofía era graciosa y amable, y seguro que sería más fácil tener una relación con ella que con el hombre que se había esfumado de la tierra y que no contestaba a sus cartas. Pero no importaba cuántas veces se repitiera eso, sabía que no podía cambar lo que sentía por Remus, incluso si pasaba años sin saber de él.

Tonks bajó la mirada.

– Sofía… – susurró dudosa.

– Vas a terminar conmigo.

 _¿Qué?_

Alzó la mirada. La otra chica le sonrió.

– Bueno… técnicamente no éramos novias, o algo así – agregó Sofía –. Pero, ya sabes, tienes esa mirada de no saber qué decir y eso sólo pasa cuando algo te preocupa – Tonks alzó una ceja, vagamente sorprendida y un poco tranquila al ver que la chica no había dejado de sonreír pese a lo que estaba diciendo –. Está bien, Tonks. Ya lo veía venir.

Un ligero silencio se instaló entre ambas mientras observaban a los otros chicos divertirse en la alberca.

– Aún podemos ser amigas – escuchó decir a Sofía al cabo de unos minutos. Tonks volvió a verla con una pequeña sonrisa

– Eso ni siquiera es discutible – le dijo.

Sofía negó divertida con la cabeza y a continuación se puso de pie. Le tendió una mano a Tonks, y ésta la tomó sin dudarlo. Nuevamente cometió un error, porque lo siguiente que sabía era que había sido lanzada dentro de la alberca junto a sus amigos.

…

Ella se había ido esa misma mañana sin decir adiós, y aunque sabía que volvería a verla tarde o temprano, eso no evitó que Remus la extrañara mucho durante las siguientes horas, especialmente durante su guardia para la Orden. Sin embargo, la chica apareció afuera de su puerta al caer la noche. Tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón con estampado militar y por la forma en que su mentón estaba apretado, parecía no estarle sentando bien el frío de la noche. Además, no creía que la simple playera blanca que llevaba puesta estuviera sirviendo de mucho.

– Hola – se las arregló ella para decir.

– Hola – sonrió él –. Venga, entra.

Una vez adentro, Tonks se fue a sentar al sillón, ya que era el más cercano a las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea.

Remus la miró por un instante, un poco incrédulo de su presencia. Ella estaba allí, sentada en su sillón y era difícil de creer. Estaba tan seguro de que no volvería a saber de ella y… vaya, era simplemente magnifico saber que se había equivocado.

– Vuelvo en un momento – le sonrió suavemente antes de darse media vuelta en dirección a su habitación. Regresó con ella un par de minutos después con una manta en las manos. Se pasó la manta por los hombros y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea –. Ven aquí.

Tan pronto como lo dijo Tonks se puso de pie, se quitó las botas y se sentó a su lado con sus rodillas un poco sobre las de él. Remus la envolvió en un abrazo para cubrirse a sí mismo y a ella con la manta.

– Gracias – dijo la chica en un suave y adorable susurro. En respuesta Remus besó su frente –. Extrañaba esto – susurró ella al cabo de unos minutos –. Tu abrazándome… lo extrañaba mucho.

– También lo extrañé – dijo él. Hubo silencio por un minuto, y Remus no quería romperlo, pero había lago que había querido preguntarle a la chica desde el día anterior –. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro – dijo ella.

– Tu… uh… ¿te uniste a una banda de punk rock o algo así? – preguntó suprimiendo una sonrisa. La chica se enderezó lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, su seño levemente fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo ella pese a que su expresión le decía a Remus que sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

El hombre alzo ligeramente las cejas.

– Oh, no sé… ¿tal vez porque toda tu apariencia da la impresión de que acabas de salir de un concierto salvaje?

Los labios de Tonks rompieron en una limpia y divertida sonrisa, siendo acompañada además de una pequeña risa. Era algo que había notado la misma noche que volvió a verla, sólo un par de minutos después de que se fuera con sus padres. Había estado tan concentrado en el hecho de que la tenía frente a él, que no lo notó de inmediato. Ella lucía diferente a como la recordaba. Botas negras y altas, chaqueta desgastada, maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos y labios de un rojo vino.

Llevaba puesta otra ropa en ese momento y no tenía maquillaje en su rostro, pero seguía dando la misma impresión. Sin embargo, seguía siendo ella; los mismos ojos azules, la misma mirada brillante, la familiar sonrisa alegre… y el cabello de un rosa chicle hasta la barbilla. A decir verdad, el cabello acompañaba bien a su nuevo estilo.

– _Tal vez_ vengo de un concierto salvaje – sugirió la chica con un tono divertido.

– Oh, ¿en serio? – mustió él suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Tonks se encogió de hombros, pero casi en seguido dejó salir una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

– No. En realidad vengo de estar con mis amigos…

– Con los que formaste una banda de punk y rock. Ya veo… – bromeó él.

– _No_ – sonrió la chica –. Estuvimos en casa de Henry toda la tarde. Y por cierto, ninguno de mis amigos es material de banda salvaje – agregó.

– No estoy de acuerdo. Recuerdo perfectamente lo descontrolados que se ponían cuando encendían esa radio mágica de Isaac.

La chica sonrió ante eso.

– Así que… – comenzó Remus otra vez –. ¿Cómo sucedió el nuevo estilo?

Aún sonriendo suavemente, Tonks bajó la mirada.

– Fue algo gradual – contestó ella. Volvió a levantar la mirada –. Fue muy graciosa la reacción de Sprout – sonrió –. Me vio, suspiró y dijo: "ahora además de causar problemas, parece que lo disfrutas". Y era verdad de cierta forma– se encogió de hombros.

Sus palabras encendieron un recuerdo en la memoria de Remus. Era algo que ella había escrito en una de sus cartas y lo recordaba muy bien porque lo había leído una y otra vez, y en cada una de esas ocasiones lo había invadido una oleada de preocupación.

" _No sé a qué estoy jugando. En verdad me he metido en demasiados problemas éste año y no puedo controlarme. Tal vez es la adrenalina del momento, pero no estoy segura. La profesora Sprout dice que intento probar algo y me gustaría que dijera qué es eso, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Además, he hecho cosas que tal vez no debería hacer. No porque sean malas, sino porque, bueno… no estoy siendo sincera conmigo ni con un par de personas y detesto sentir que voy a herir sus sentimientos cuando se den cuenta de ello."_

– Hay algo que me escribiste… algo sobre meterte en problemas y no poder controlarte – inquirió él, curioso. Vio como la suave sonrisa de la chica se transformaba en una mueca triste al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada una vez más.

– Si… – dijo ella en voz baja –. Larga historia.

Él no quería saber nada que ella no estuviera dispuesta a contar, pero el simple hecho de que no quisiera contarlo era extraño. Usualmente no había nada que no le contara, fuera malo o bueno.

– Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – susurró Remus. Ella asintió lentamente.

– Lo sé, es sólo que… – calló. Se mordió el labio inferior por un instante –. Es sólo que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

Remus asintió suavemente y también bajó la mirada. Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, Tonks volvió a hablar.

– ¿Recuerdas que te escribí en esa misma carta que la profesora Sprout dijo que intentaba probar algo? – preguntó ella. Una vez más, Remus asintió. Había evitado mencionarlo por miedo a que la chica se sintiera presionada –. Ella tenía razón – añadió, una suave y triste sonrisa en sus labios.

– Es el mismo motivo por el que te peleaste con Henry – dijo él, claramente no en una pregunta.

– Vaya, realmente recuerdas lo que te escribí – mencionó ella en un tono un poco más animado, por lo que Remus sonrió ligeramente –. Y si; es el mismo motivo por el que me peleé con Henry – confirmó ella.

– Algo sobre no saber lidiar con lo que te pasa – continuó el hombre. Tonks asintió, su mirada puesta en algún punto del cuello de él. Remus había pensado mucho en el motivo por el que la chica podría estar actuando de tal forma. Había tenido noches largas para atormentarse con la idea – ¿Y qué era lo que pasaba? – preguntó suavemente.

Ella tardó en responder, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

– Tenía miedo – susurró ella –. Miedo de lo triste que me sentía porque pensaba que no volvería a verte. Miedo de no volver a sentir ni la mitad de lo que tú me haces sentir. Miedo de no volver a sentirme bien... pero entre más me esforzaba por alcanzar ciertas emociones y en demostrar que no estaba sintiéndome mal, más me alejaba de quien era en realidad – continuó –. Es algo tonto si lo piensas bien – agregó al final, una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía quitarle importancia al momento y a lo que dijo.

Remus negó ligeramente. Sentía un peso sutil, pero doloroso en su pecho.

– No, no lo es – dijo él –. Lo siento mucho, mi amor.

Tonks levantó su mirada hacia la de él.

– No es tu culpa – dijo ella de inmediato. Remus sonrió un poco.

– Lo es en cierta medida – dijo el hombre sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella –. Me fui y es perfectamente normal que no supieras lidiar con la tristeza que sentiste. Nadie sabe hacerlo, Tonks y eso está bien. Somos humanos corrientes, vulnerables y susceptibles al dolor…

– Eso me da mucho miedo – susurró ella, su voz baja e insegura siendo un reflejo de lo que decía.

– También a mi – suspiró el hombre –. Y va a ser así probablemente por el resto de tu vida… lo sé muy bien – sonrió, triste y pequeño –. Pero vas a estar bien. _Vamos_ a estar bien.

Le daba miedo decir eso en voz alta. Le daba miedo que el futuro le probara lo contrario. Pero para su propia sorpresa, se permitió creer sus palabras al menos por esa ocasión porque era lo que ambos necesitaban escuchar, incluso si en el fondo sabían que en la vida no había garantía de bienestar.

Tonks asintió ligeramente y puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del hombre mientras se presionaba un poco contra su cuerpo. Él sólo se dedicó a abrazarla.

Y un par de minutos después…

– Me llamaste "mi amor" – la escuchó decir.

Remus sonrió con dulzura

– Lo hice.

– Suena bien – murmuró la chica.

Él estaba de acuerdo en eso.

...

Despertar a su lado era su realidad, ya no tenía que colgarse de recuerdos o de su imaginación. Ella estaba allí, acostada a su lado. Suaves facciones, respiración lenta y tranquila, cabello rosa vagamente despeinado y por supuesto, abrazando una almohada

Tal vez estaba soñando otra vez. Tenía sueño y sus parpados apenas estaban abiertos. Tal vez imaginaba cosas…

Los parpados de la chica se abrieron un poco, arrugó la nariz y Remus sonrió. No, no podía ser un sueño. Sus sueños jamás eran tan precisos con los detalles.

– Buenos días – le dijo.

Una muy somnolienta Tonks le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

– Buenos días – respondió la chica.

Ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, pero Remus había considerado que de quedarse allí ambos despertarían adoloridos, por lo que la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Se había acostado a su lado boca arriba y se quedó dormido poco después.

Remus miró hacia la ventana. Aún estaba un poco oscuro, pero la tenue luz que entraba indicaba que estaba amaneciendo. Cerró los ojos y se los estaba tallando cuando Tonks se movió más cerca de él, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada que el usaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Merlín, ella era hermosa.

Miró sus ojos azules y no tardó en fijar su atención en sus labios. Ella debió darse cuenta de ello porque un instante después se estaba cerrando el espacio entre sus rostros para poner sus labios sobre los de él. El beso fue lento al principio y siguió así por unos minutos con pequeños cortes intermedios hasta que la chica hizo algo que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

Un segundo después estaba sentada en las caderas de Remus e inclinada hacia adelante para poder seguir besándolo. Remus se tensó un poco ante el cambio y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero se fue relajando más y más bajo los suaves labios de Tonks. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, bastante seguro de que era donde debían ir. Sin embargo, era un milagro que su cerebro hubiera procesado esa información teniendo en cuenta que en ese instante su capacidad para pensar era limitada. Había demasiadas sensaciones nublando sus ideas. Sus labios rosas moviéndose sobre los suyos, sus manos en sus mejillas, sus piernas a ambos lado de él y… oh.

Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y Remus se quedó desarmado ante sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entre abiertos.

– Debería irme antes de que mis padres despierten y fingir que llegué poco después de que se fueran a dormir – dijo Tonks en voz baja

Remus asintió. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Tonks le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó de él y luego de la cama. Ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación cuando se giró.

– ¿Puedo volver ésta noche? – le preguntó.

Remus se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y volvió a asentir. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cerebro? Era inútil.

– Bueno… nos veos – sonrió ella una última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Fueron varios minutos después de que se marchara que el hombre reaccionó. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y dejó salir un lento suspiro.

…

Remus no tuvo que esperar a que callera la noche para volver a ver a Tonks. Justo después de terminar una guardia de varias horas fue a Grimmauld Place No. 12 con intención de ayudar un poco con la limpieza de la mansión, y al parecer la chica tuvo la misma idea.

La encontró en la primera habitación en la que se asomó. Allí también estaban los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Molly.

– Hola, Remus – sonrió la mujer al verlo aparecer en la puerta. Sostenía una bolsa negra que desprendía un olor poco agradable.

– Hola – sonrió él de vuelta y saludó a los otros chicos. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos más en Tonks, quien estaba sentada en el suelo del otro lado de la habitación con una caja de cartón frente a ella. La chica lo saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa. Algo acerca de su expresión feliz lo hizo sonreír con diversión –. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarles? – le preguntó a Molly mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje.

– Tenemos que limpiar esto a fondo – dijo la bruja con un suspiro –. Estamos intentando sacar tantas cosas como sea posible – agregó.

– Muy bien – asintió él. Colgó la capa de viaje en un pechero y se remango las mangas de la camisa y el suéter. Al adentrarse en la habitación tuvo que pasar por arriba de muchas cosas y de bolsas y cajas –. ¿Estás sentada para evitar tropezar? – preguntó a Tonks cuando llegó hacia donde estaba.

La chica le lanzó una mirada falsamente ofendida y una sonrisa divertida.

– Para evitar tropezar _otra vez_ – aclaró ella.

– Ese hecho no me sorprende en absoluto – sonrió Remus mientras se agachaba lentamente frente a ella. Miró dentro de la caja; había toda clase de artefactos extraños que jamás había visto en su vida y otros objetos de apariencia normal, como una cuerda. Extendió su mano en su dirección con intención de agarrarla, pero Tonks lo detuvo.

– No haría eso si fuera tu – le dijo, levantando al mismo tiempo la mano derecha para mostrarle unas marcas alrededor de su brazo –. Está encantada.

– ¿Te está doliendo? – le preguntó él. Acarició tentativamente el brazo de la chica con un par de sus dedos. Tonks negó con la cabeza.

– No mucho – sonrió la chica.

Pasaron un buen rato allí poniendo artefactos y objetos dentro de más cajas y bolsas. Ocasionalmente miraba en dirección a Tonks sólo para descubrir que ella ya tenía sus ojos en él. Cada que eso pasaba se sonreían y después seguían con lo suyo.

– Creo que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy – sentenció Molly un par de horas después. Había muchas cajas y bolsas apiñadas, pero además de eso la habitación se veía considerablemente vacía en comparación con el desastre que había sido antes de que comenzaran a limpiar –. Vamos, muchachos, vayan a limpiarse. Y apreciaría mucho que después bajaran a ayudarme con la cena – agregó la mujer mientras se quitaba los guantes que había estado usando.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny salieron de la habitación caminando, pero los gemelos desaparecieron allí mismo con un suave "puf".

– Y ustedes – dijo Molly mirándolo a él y a Tonks –; se quedarán a cenar.

– No suena como una pregunta – sonrió la joven bruja.

– Porque no lo es – dijo la mujer pelirroja. Remus sonrió.

– ¿Podría ayudarte? – preguntó él.

– No seas ridículo, sé que quieres ir a saludar a Sirius. Anda, ve, está en su habitación. Los llamaré cuando sea hora de cenar – dijo ella empujándolo suavemente fuera de la habitación.

– Voy contigo – dijo la chica siguiéndolo.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras y fueron hacia la habitación de Sirius. Remus estaba a punto de tocar cuando Tonks tomó su mano y lo hizo girarse hacia ella.

– Espera.

Suavemente, la chica tiró de su mano para acercarlo a ella, puso su otra mano en su mejilla y lo besó. Todo a su alrededor dejó de importar cuando sintió los labios de Tonks sobre los suyos. Era demasiado increíble saber que no estaba soñando.

Para su desilusión, la chica se separó poco después. Le sonrió brillantemente y tocó a la puerta de Sirius. Sólo tuvo de unos segundos para recuperarse del beso antes de que su amigo abriera la puerta. El hombre los recibió con una media sonrisa y ojos cansados. Los invitó a pasar y Tonks de inmediato se adueñó de una pequeña silla cerca de la cama, en donde el animago se sentó.

Remus se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta y los observó interactuar por los primeros minutos con una pequeña sonrisa. Eran naturales el uno con el otro. A los ojos de cualquiera sería fácil asumir que compartían alguna clase de parentesco. A decir verdad, Remus podía ver mucho de Sirius en la joven bruja, y viceversa. No le sorprendía en absoluto que fuera así; ambos eran Black. Y al final del día, importa de dónde vienes… y en quién decides convertirte a partir de allí. Ambos luchaban contra corriente, huyendo de un pasado que no les pertenecía y de errores que no habían cometido.

Remus sólo se metió en la conversación de los otros dos cuando Sirius intentó levantar falsas acusaciones en su contra.

– Definitivamente no sucedió de esa manera – dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír.

– Estuve allí, Lunático. Fue _así_ como sucedió – apuntó el otro hombre. Tonks alzó las cejas, una sonrisa divertida formándose en su rostro.

– Si, tienes razón. Estabas allí y también estabas ebrio – señaló él.

– Completamente irrelevante – intentó desestimar Sirius. La chica rió por lo bajo.

Remus negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Permitió que continuara con su relato sólo porque parecía realmente feliz de poder contar su versión de esa noche de 1978 que pasaron en Hogsmeade. Estaba seguro de que Sirius no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que había pasado en consecuencia a lo intoxicado que estaba, pero él la recordaba como si hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. En conclusión, había sido una noche inolvidable y divertida pese a la gran cantidad de problemas que tuvieron en el pueblo. Sin embargo, nada de lo sucedido fue tan aterrador cuando al día siguiente se encontraron con una Lily Evans muy molesta y preocupada.

– ¿Cuál es la verdadera versión? – le preguntó Tonks en un susurro una hora más tarde, cuando los tres entraban a la cocina. Todos los demás habitantes de la mansión estaban allí, cada uno sentado a lo largo de la mesa. Saludaron a Arthur, quien aparentemente acaba de llegar y se sentaron mientras Molly hacía volar a la mesa el último par de platos.

– Bueno… no fue mi culpa lo que pasó en Honeydukes, ni el desastre de Las Tres Escobas, como Sirius intentó hacerlo ver – le respondió, también en un susurro mientras se servía caldo de cebolla en el plato –. Mi actuación de esa noche consistió en cuidar que ninguno de los tres terminara matándose, ya que era el único que no bebió – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sirius, sentado del otro lado de la chica y claramente escuchando lo que había dicho, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo miró directo a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué mientes? _Todo_ fue tu culpa – dijo él.

– Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches…

Tonks soltó una risa divertida y Sirius enarcó una ceja. Y Remus… él conocía demasiado bien esa expresión en su rostro.

– Es así como serán las cosas, ¿eh? – le dijo con un tono suave, pero familiarmente peligroso. Y en voz más alta y para que todos lo escucharan sobre las demás conversaciones, agregó: m – ¿Alguien quiere saber de aquella vez en que Remus tuvo que correr desnudo alrededor del lago negro a primera hora de la mañana?

Arthur y Remus se atragantaron ante las palabras del animago. Molly lo miró alarmada, casi retándolo a continuar y a sufrir las consecuencias. Tonks y Ginny, absolutamente divertidas, reía la gracia de Sirius.

– ¡Yo quiero! – dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa, su gemelo asintiendo por un lado. Remus se apretó el puente de la nariz. Sin embargo, no estaba tan avergonzado por la situación como parecían estarlo Ron y Hermione, que sonreían nerviosamente.

– Era diciembre y hacía un frío insoportable…– comenzó Sirius inclinándose vagamente hacía atrás y mirando al techo como si allí hubiera depositado la información de su recuerdo. La determinación en su postura era tan inquietante como divertida. Y así, de un segundo a otro, sus labios se curvaron en una fina sonrisa –. ¿Sabes qué? No. Es una de esas historias que no se cuentan – añadió.

Los gemelos le reclamaron, pero Ron y Hermione parecían aliviados. Remus sonrió divertido, y después le lanzó una mirada apenada a Molly, quien observaba a Sirius con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su esposo, por otro lado, lucía un semblante divertido. Entonces miró a Tonks y una sensación de dulzura estalló en su pecho. La joven miraba a su tío con admiración. Sus ojos centelleaban como si estuviera mirando a la persona más asombrosa sobre la tierra.

Y él, Remus, se enamoró un poco más de su alegre sonrisa.

…

Una hora y media él y Tonks caminaban en dirección al callejón en el que se desaparecerían. Ella iba por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y de la nada…

– Lo amo.

Remus la miró, y también sonrió.

– ¿A Sirius?

Tonks asintió ligeramente.

– Es sólo que… – se detuvo y él la imitó, girándose hacia ella al mismo tiempo –. Toda mi vida había soñado con un universo alternativo en el que él no era el criminal que todo mundo conocía, y que sólo era el chico de los recuerdos de mi madre – se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, quizá incrédula de la realidad –. Y lo es. Él es esa persona. Y esto no es un universo alternativo – dijo suavemente –. Por supuesto que hay diferencias; es más grande y ha sufrido mucho desde entonces. Pero eso es normal ser diferente después de haber sentido tanta tristeza, ¿verdad? – agregó, mirándolo.

Remus asintió lentamente. La verdad es que él jamás se había planteado todo eso hasta que se lo dijo la noche anterior, pero ahora sabía que le había dicho todo lo que él había necesitado escuchar en el pasado.

– Lo es – dijo él, una corriente de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al tiempo que lo decía. Él sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer en cuanto a aceptarse a sí mismo. Maldición, sabía que esa guerra que tenía consigo mismo duraría por el resto de su vida… pero también sabía que la vida podía ser buena con las personas correctas y una de ellas la tenía justo frente a él.

Un trueno en el cielo los hizo mirar hacia arriba.

– Deberíamos irnos – sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

– Concuerdo.

Media hora después ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea de la casa de Remus. Y hablaron y hablaron como si el tiempo lejos del otro no hubiera pasado.

* * *

(n.a) ¡Hola!

Amé mucho escribir el capítulo y hasta el momento es mi favorito que he escrito.

Espero les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!

Y disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben, _la escuela_.


	28. Indudablemente tú

**(N/A) En el capítulo hay mención de situaciones relacionadas con depresión y suicidio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Indudablemente tú**

A Isaac solía aterrorizarle la idea de acercarse a las personas, de acercarse tanto que terminara queriéndolas. Se conformaba con salir un par de veces con sus amigos de su viejo vecindario muggle, para luego volver a Hogwarts a ocultarse en la soledad de su dormitorio y en el silencio de la biblioteca del colegio. La lógica por la que se conducía su cerebro era la siguiente: entre menos fuera la cantidad de personas a las que quería, menor sería el sufrimiento que al que tendría que enfrentarse en el futuro cuanto éstas lo abandonara.

Él sabía perfectamente por qué pensaba de tal forma. Isaac alguna vez fue el hijo menor de una pequeña y feliz familia británica que vivía en una pequeña y acogedora casa en una zona donde vivían muchas familias como la suya. Era feliz, los cuatro lo eran, pero luego Ares se suicidó y su padre se marchó, e Isaac tuvo que ver la forma en que su madre sufría pese a que ésta se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro siempre que él estaba con ella.

Él también sufrió. Pasó mucho tiempo preguntándose si había algo malo con él, si es que no era lo suficientemente importante como para querer quedarse a su lado. Hubo momentos muy malos en los que lloraba hasta quedarse dormido porque estaba convencido de que era su culpa el que su padre y su hermano hubieran decidió irse, y pensaba que eventualmente su madre se iría también. Es por eso que se alejó lentamente de ella durante los años siguientes. Le mandaba sólo un par de cartas durante el año escolar y a veces prefería quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Eso fue así hasta que llegó el verano anterior a su último año en Hogwarts.

La florería de su madre llevaba tres años abierta, y el chico había notado que desde entonces ella lucía más feliz. Sin embargo, la felicidad que desbordaba ese verano era mayor que la que la que había visto alguna vez en ella en los últimos años. Su sonrisa era verdaderamente genuina, sus movimientos eran resueltos y el brillo en sus ojos era deslumbrante.

– ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – preguntó sin más una semana después de haber llegado a su casa para pasar las vacaciones.

Su madre, quien estaba parada frente a la mesa y apuntando algo en una pequeña libreta mientras tarareaba una canción, levantó la cabeza. Su sonrisa se suavizó.

– Simplemente lo estoy – respondió ella.

Pero Isaac no creía que esa fuera una respuesta creíble.

– Normalmente existen razones para estarlo – añadió él sutilmente sin dejar de mirarla.

Caterina le sostuvo la mirada, quizá pensando en su respuesta.

– Me hace feliz que estés aquí.

El chico bajó la mirada, incrédulo e incomodo. Su madre siempre había sido una persona cálida y eso no había cambiado tras la muerte de su hermano, pero hacía años que no se mostraba de tal forma con él y el que dijera eso era completamente inesperado.

– ¿Por cuántos años más vamos a hacer esto, Isaac?

Levantó la mirada lo suficiente para notar que el semblante de su madre era un poco más serio e incluso más directo.

– ¿Hacer qué? – mustió, completamente tomado por sorpresa.

Caterina apretó un poco los labios antes de volver a hacer otra pregunta.

– ¿Por cuantos años más voy a moverme alrededor tuyo sin saber qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Por cuántos años más voy a tener que preguntarme si te dejo en paz o intento acercarme a ti? Porque ya no sé qué hacer, Isaac – dijo ella, su voz firme pero con un tono vagamente afectado. Hizo que el pecho del chico se sintiera pequeño y doloroso –. Siempre he optado por dejarte en paz, por dejarte procesar las cosas a tu manera y no interferir en ello. Así me trataron mis padres, siempre fueron pacientes. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si tú… – su voz se quebró allí y bajó la cabeza. Puso las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente.

– No puedes evitar preguntarte si yo… _¿qué?_ – enfatizó el chico.

Caterina se tomó un poco de tiempo para contestar, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

– Es lo que hice con tu hermano. No podía entender lo que le pasaba, así que le di su espacio. Si estaba irritado, lo dejaba solo. Si no se levantarse de la cama, no lo presionaba para que lo hiciera. Si lo escuchaba llorando, me encargaba de que tú y tu padre no fueran a molestarlo porque pensaba que quizá quería privacidad – lo dijo sin mirarlo, e Isaac lo agradecía, porque sus ojos se habían comenzado a llenar de lágrimas.

Ellos jamás hablan de Ares o de su padre, Scott. A veces, en los mejores días, casi parecía que su pequeña familia sólo había sido conformada por ellos dos y eso estaba bien, sin hermanos que mueren y padres que se van. Sin hijos que acaban con su vida, ni esposo que desaparecen de la faz de la tierra.

– Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si te pasa lo mismo que a él y si es que estoy cometiendo el mismo error al alejarme de ti con la excusa de dejarte en paz – su madre continuó –. Y no sé qué hacer. Te veo sufrir y no sé cómo ahorrarte ese dolor. Es la clase de cosas que una madre debería ser capaz de hacer… pero yo nunca he sido exactamente una madre estrella – añadió ella, al final dejando salir una triste risa que atravesó el corazón del chico.

E Isaac entendió, tan doloroso como era, que había cometido un gran error, pues en su afán por intentar anticiparse a la posibilidad de que su madre también se marchara (porque tal vez de esa forma el abandono no dolería tanto), no sólo había provocado que ella se alejara de él. Su frialdad, su falta de entusiasmo, sus respuestas monosilábicas y el silencio por el que se reinaba, habían provocado que su madre reviviera la peor tragedia de su vida, algo por lo que quizá se culpaba tanto como él. Y eso era algo de lo que él definitivamente no se había dado cuenta.

Isaac se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella. Se puso detrás de su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó por la espalda. Era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que pudo recargar su frente en su hombro mientras apretaba los ojos con tanta fuerza como le fuera posible, sabiendo de antemano que la cabeza terminaría doliéndole por ello y por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, pero que se escondían tras sus parpados cerrados.

– Perdón… – fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de sus labios. Respiró profundamente, el perfume de su madre siendo todo lo que podía oler –. No era m-mi intención preocuparte – susurró una vez más el chico, su voz rompiéndose un poco.

Su madre se giró, pero él no se alejó ni un poco. Tan pronto como ella quedó de frente a Isaac, el chico la rodeó una vez más con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su hombro. Se quedaron así por un rato, y en algún punto él notó que había abierto los ojos y que sus lágrimas mojaban el suéter de Caterina. Ella tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza. Lo peinaba con sus dedos de la misma forma que cuando se quedaba dormido en sus brazos cuando era un niño.

Y el resto del verano fue significativamente diferente a los otros.

No muy convencido de lo que pretendía obtener o lograr, al principio de ese año escolar había entablado conversación con un grupo de chicos de su curso de Slytherin durante la primera clase de Herbología. Ellos parecían sorprendidos, pero le respondieron de buena gana. Salió del invernadero con ellos, escuchando su conversación y aportando comentarios propios de vez en cuando.

Pasó el resto del día con ellos, y la mañana siguiente, cuando pretendía sentarse a tomar el desayuno, uno de ellos le hizo una seña para que se acercara a sentarse con ellos. Nuevamente volvieron a pasar el día juntos y fue así durante toda la semana. Se sentía en una especie de sueño. Estaba realmente haciendo amigos y no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, esa pequeña fantasía se rompió el día siguiente cuando se fue a encontrar con ellos en los jardines del colegió tras haber desayunado. Los tres estaban metiéndose con un chico pequeño que no debía tener más de 12 años. Se pasaban el gorro gris del chico mientras este intentaba inútilmente quitárselos. Por su expresión podía ver que nada de eso le hacía gracia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ellos con intención de decirles que lo dejaran en paz. Kurt (alto, rubio y musculoso) le lanzó el gorro a él al verlo acercarse, creyendo erróneamente que se uniría a su juego.

El pequeño se acercó titubeante hacia él con sus mejillas coloradas, el ceño fruncido y una clara mirada de enfado. E Isaac simplemente le tendió el gorro con una sonrisa cálida.

– Gracias – susurró el niño apretando el gorro contra su pecho y saliendo corriendo de la escena.

– ¿Por qué se lo diste? – cuestionó Kurt en un tono molesto y desconcertado.

– Él lo quería de vuelta – se encogió de hombros. Jamás había entendido por qué algunos chicos creían que era divertido molestar a los de primer año.

Kurt bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pasó por su lado, golpeando su grueso hombro con el de Isaac y susurrando un malicioso "idiota". Los otros dos lo siguieron e Isaac no volvió a hablar con ellos. Lo había dejado bastante desanimado y con la intención de no volver a hablar con nadie y fue por eso que el lunes volvió a su vieja rutina; despertar, desayunar, ir a clases, comer, ir a la biblioteca, quedarse allí hasta que la señorita Pince tuviera que sacarlo e irse a su dormitorio. Si, por lo general se saltaba la cena.

Sin embargo, el viernes de esa misma semana sucedió algo que hizo que su vida cambiara por completo. Era muy tarde y como de costumbre, estaba en la biblioteca. Faltaba realmente poco para que se le pidiera que se marchara. A decir verdad, hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido, ni si quiera el rozar de una mano contra la página de un libro. Bostezó… quizá era momento de irse. Alzó sus cosas y se levantó de su usual lugar de lectura. Dejó el libro que había sacado en una mesa y cuando pasaba por la sección de libros de encantamientos, notó al chico que estaba sentado en una mesa a unos pocos metros. Estaba inclinado sobre un libro abierto con los ojos cerrados.

Isaac caminó hasta el chico y comprobó que estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido. Sólo podía imaginar el drama que armaría Pince si venía y veía su cabeza sobre uno de los libros, así que se sentó en la silla de al lado y movió suavemente uno de sus brazos para despertarlo, pero no tuvo éxito de inmediato.

– Oye… – dijo con un tono un poco alto. Pero nada. Puso su mano en su hombro y lo sacudió con menos suavidad que la vez anterior.

Bingo.

El muchacho se enderezó lentamente mientras abría los ojos poco a poco. Suspirando, se llevó una mano a los ojos y los talló perezosamente. Isaac sonrió al notar que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y que estaba lo suficiente adormilado como para no importarle en absoluto. Cuando bajó las manos de su rostro y se quedó mirando al libro frente a él, fue que Isaac creyó apropiado hacerle saber que estaba allí. Sabía que podría simplemente haberse levantado suavemente para no asustarlo o hacerse sentir avergonzado porque se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, pero por algún motivo sintió que debía decir algo.

– ¿Es el libro que leías tan aburrido como para quedarte dormido sobre él? – preguntó con voz tenue.

El otro chico habría saltado de su asiento hasta el techo si vivieran dentro de una caricatura muggle, pero en vista de que eso era imposible, sólo respingó notoriamente mientras volteaba la cabeza para verlo. Isaac sonrió con diversión al encontrarse con su mirada sorprendida y un segundo después las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un rojo intenso (y sería imposible no percatarse de ello, pues su piel era extremadamente pálida, más que la suya). Y ante tal imagen, Isaac sintió una presión cálida en el pecho, al igual que la urgente necesidad de decir más cosas que lo hicieran sonrojarse.

– Lamento despertarte, pero es muy tarde y a Pince no le haría nada de gracia ver que estas dormido – optó por decir.

– Oh – mustió el chico volviendo la mirada al libro –. La verdad es que si es un libro muy aburrido – agregó. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas cuando lo miró otra vez, en esta ocasión con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose entre sus mejillas –. Gracias.

– No hay de qué – dijo Isaac también sonriendo. Observó al chico alzar un par de pergaminos en blanco en su mochila, al igual que un tintero y una pluma –. No terminaste el trabajo que tenías que hacer – no era una pregunta.

– Bueno, ni siquiera lo empecé – comentó el chico –. Pero ya tendré tiempo mañana temprano – sonrió. Se puso de pie, se colgó la mochila al hombro e Isaac lo imitó.

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca y caminaron sin prisa por el largo pasillo inundado en la luz nítida de las lámparas de gas. Hasta el momento Isaac sabía lo siguiente del chico; era media cabeza más bajo que él, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro, su cabello era castaño y muy rizado, se sonrojaba fácilmente, y podría apostar un par de galeones a que se aburría aún con más facilidad. Y por encima de todo eso, era de Hufflepuff. Isaac miró su propia corbata con los colores de Slytherin. Él sabía que la reputación de su casa se debía más que nada gracias a que los que los que se hacían notar eran los más brabucones. Él no era mala persona, pero eso no evitaba que chicos de las otras casas lo evitaran apenas notaban que era de Slytherin. Por lo general no le importaba que eso sucediera. No le afectaba en absoluto, pero al voltear a ver al chico a su lado una vez más, se dio cuenta de que por esa ocasión si le importaba.

– Uh… por cierto, ¿en qué año estás? – le preguntó cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. Sonó casual y vagamente curioso, lo cual agradeció. No estaba nervioso, casi nunca lo estaba, pero había temido sonar falso o forzado. Y sabía de antemano que una pregunta superficialmente personal haría que el chico se sintiera confiado al responder.

– Voy en quinto – contestó sonriéndole – ¿Y tú?

– Séptimo – también sonrió. Vio claramente cómo la curiosidad aparecía en el rostro del chico.

– ¿Ya hiciste tu examen de Aparición? – le preguntó. Isaac asintió –. ¿Fue difícil?

– No, en realidad – admitió –. Practicas mucho antes de hacerlo y una vez que lo dominas, es bastante fácil.

– Debe ser realmente genial – sonrió el otro chico.

– Lo es. Te toma un segundo ir de la habitación a la cocina para coger algo de refrigerador – le dijo. El chico rió por lo bajo ante eso. El sonido hizo que aquella presión en el pecho de Isaac se acentuara. Casi dolía, pero no era algo desagrádale. Era como ser quemado por luz, una que era blanca y brillante.

– Eso volvería loca a mi madre – sonrió el chico.

– El mismo efecto tiene en la mía.

Se sonrieron y continuaron caminando.

– Así que… ¿eres hijo de muggles? – le preguntó un momento después. Isaac asintió. Debió darse cuenta porque mencionó el refrigerador –. También yo – comentó –. Mis padres tuvieron el susto de sus vidas cuando llegó la carta. Creyeron que un culto quería reclutarme o algo así. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

– Uh… – bueno, la verdad es que su padre se había mostrado completamente indiferente. Hacia menos de un año atrás que Ares había muerto y era como si se hubiera llevado más de la mitad de su padre con él. Su madre, por otra parte, había leído la carta con sorpresa para después regalarse una genuina sonrisa. "Vas a amar ese lugar", le había dicho. No era la clase de cosas que se le cuenta a alguien que se acaba de conocer, pero al notar la mirada gentilmente interesada del otro chico, casi se imaginaba a si mismo derramando sus más profundos secretos justo allí. Decidió ser honesto sin realmente contar demasiado –. Mi hermano mayor también vino a Hogwarts, así que no los tomó por sorpresa – dijo.

– También tengo una hermana mayor – el chico sonrió.

Isaac le sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa que se sintiera obligatoria. Quería sonreírle a ese chico tanto como le fuera posible. Quería hacerle saber de esa forma que una vaga felicidad lo invadía al estar con él.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al vestíbulo, que fue donde se detuvieron. El chico se puso frente a él quizá con la intención de despedirse y parado de esa forma se dio cuenta de algo que era inevitable. Sus ojos marrones bajaron a su uniforme y se quedaron un poco en el emblema de su casa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo o que un silencio incomodo cayera sobre ambos, Isaac optó por ser el que se despedía primero.

– Buenas noches – se despidió con una sonrisa y se giró en dirección a las mazmorras. Pero sólo había andado unos cinco metros cuando el otro chico habló.

– ¡Oye!

Isaac se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. El chico de cabello rizado caminó hasta quedar a sólo unos cuantos pasos de él.

– Gracias… por, ya sabes, despertarme – sabía perfectamente que ya le había agradecido, e Isaac supuso que era esa la razón por la que se estaba sonrojando otra vez. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros –. Y, ah… – Isaac no entendía por qué las personas se cohibían, pero siempre le había parecido adorable –, ¿cómo te llamas? – soltó finalmente el chico.

Él quería saber su nombre. La calidad de su pecho era embriagante.

– Isaac – respondió.

– Isaac – repitió el muchacho un par de tonos más bajos y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, se presentó a sí mismo –. Henry.

 _Henry._

– Hasta luego, Isaac – agregó el chico con la más suave de las sonrisas mientras retrocedía.

Y él se quedó allí, observando cómo se marchaba, sin poder dejar de repetir su nombre en su cabeza. Henry, _Henry_ …

…

Dos años después, a Isaac seguía aterrorizándole la idea de acercarse a las personas. Constantemente daba dos pasos atrás para contemplar lo afortunado que había sido desde que había conocido a Henry, y con toda honestidad admitía ante sí mismo lo asustado que estaba. Era muy feliz, pero en el fondo seguía creyendo que tarde o temprano algo o alguien lo despertaría del sueño en que había estado viviendo por el último par de años.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no permitir que su miedo no se metiera en sus planes. Y era precisamente por eso que estaba en aquel pequeño apartamento de Londres, observando las paredes grises, convenciéndose de que estaba bien tener los sueños que tenía, y hacer lo posible que estos se hicieran realidad.

Un par de golpes en la puerta que estaba tras él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Tonks, cuyo rostro se encendió en una alegre sonrisa.

– Así que… ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó la chica después de deshacer el abrazo que se dieron. Miró alrededor con curiosidad.

– Compré este sitio – soltó Isaac sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo. Tonks alzó las cejas –. Bueno, para ser más especifico, aún lo estoy pagando – agregó.

– ¿Y haces eso porque…?

– Porque planeo pedirle a Henry que viva conmigo cuando salga de Hogwarts – dijo el joven, soltando un largo suspiro al final. El rostro de su amiga pasó rápidamente de la inicial sorpresa a un júbilo brillante.

– ¡Eso es genial!

– ¿Tú crees? – sonrió él ligeramente. Dejar saber que estaba inseguro acerca de algo le era molesto, pero estaba a casi nada de hacer algo realmente importante y no podía evitarlo.

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó ella. Isaac sonrió junto con ella, dejándose impregnar por la positividad de la chica – ¿Cuándo le dirás?

– No lo sé. Podría hacerlo antes de que el verano termine o en Navidad. O podría ser cuando el año escolar termine – le contestó. Tonks frunció el ceño.

– Uh, creo que sería mejor si le dijeras lo más pronto posible – susurró ella. Él también frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no creo poder quedarme callada al respecto hasta Navidad y mucho menos hasta el próximo año.

Isaac sonrió con diversión.

– Ya decía yo que contarte me motivaría a decirle – le dijo.

La chica rio por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña habitación que Isaac planeaba transformar en una sala de estar. Lo tenía todo ordenado en su cabeza; un sillón y un sofá de color negro. Cortinas de color olivo en el par de ventanas que estaban frente a él. Paredes blancas…

– ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que a tu madre no le molestaría que te casaras con Henry porque era muggle y por lo tanto no sabía de las diferencias entre los de tu casa y el resto? – preguntó la chica de pronto desde el otro lado de la habitación, girándose a mirarlo al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

El joven sonrió. Si, lo recordaba.

– Perfectamente.

– Desde entonces sabías que querías esto con Henry, ¿cierto? – agregó ella, señalando la habitación con un vago ademan de su mano mientras pronunciaba "esto".

– ¿Una vida con él? – dijo Isaac. Tonks asintió –. No exactamente – susurró –. Lo supe desde antes.

E Isaac recordaba aún con más precisión cuándo fue eso; el día siguiente de conocerlo.

La noche en que lo conoció se fue a la cama con la idea de despertarse temprano para ir a la biblioteca (porque él dijo que iría) y encontrarse con él. Durante el desayuno hizo todo lo posible por no alzar la vista en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff, ya que era lo que más quería hacer. Salió de allí y se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso decidido. Estaba vacía, como podría esperarse que estuviera un sábado por la mañana al principio del año escolar. Cogió un par de libros que le llamaron la atención y fue a sentarse a la mesa que estaba al lado de en la que había conocido a Henry. Abrió uno de los libros y comenzó a leerlo, levantando ocasionalmente la mirada en dirección a la esquina de la estantería por la que podría aparecer el otro chico en cualquier momento.

Al cabo de veinte minutos casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaba allí porque el libro era bastante interesante, pero se olvidó de éste por completo la siguiente vez que alzó la mirada.

Henry apareció por la esquina de la estantería con su mochila colgándole de un brazo. Lo vio de inmediato, y tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, el chico de Hufflepuff sonrió alegremente mientras alzaba una mano en señal de saludo. Podía sentir que estaba tan contento de verlo como lo estaba él mismo.

Y fue justo allí que Isaac supo, sin duda alguna, que quería ver esa sonrisa de cerca por el resto de su vida.

* * *

(N/A) El siguiente capítulo será otra vez sobre Remus y Tonks.

Gracias por leer 3


	29. Cartas a Tonks

**Capítulo 29**

 **Cartas a Tonks**

– ¿Tienes planes hoy? – le preguntó Isaac a Tonks mientras estiraba su brazo en su dirección para que tomara su mano. Acababan de salir del edificio en que estaba su futuro apartamento. Cogidos de las manos, comenzaron a caminar por la acera gris.

– Un par – contestó ella. El joven observó su perfil con esa pequeña sonrisa que había estado adornando el rostro de su amiga durante los últimos días. Y porque las preguntas directas jamás habían sido un problema para él…

– ¿Verás a Lupin hoy? – sonrió de lado. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y una mirada brillante.

– Tal vez.

– Eso es un sí.

Tonks rió por lo bajo, y poco después asintió.

– ¿Y está todo bien con él? – inquirió él.

– Si… muy, muy bien.

Y a Isaac eso le encantaba, de verdad. Y le fue fácil mostrar con una sonrisa que el verla feliz lo hacía feliz a él, pero no pudo evitar la corriente de pensamientos preocupantes que lo invadieron una vez que se despidieron, cada uno en direcciones diferentes. El problema era que su instinto no paraba de decirle que su amiga saldría herida de alguna u otra forma por su relación con Lupin.

Isaac apretó los labios. Odiaba mucho no poder hacer algo para que no fuera así, pero al menos estaba seguro de que estaría allí para ella cuando fuera momento de hacer un control de daños.

…

Tonks sólo vio a Remus por un par de horas en el último par de horas, y lo frustrante de eso es que había sido en la Mansión Black. Aunque no habían hablado acerca de ser discretos, no había necesidad de siquiera mencionarlo. Ellos simplemente sabían que debía existir cierta distancia entre ambos cuando hubiera más personas alrededor. Pero Tonks no podía quejarse, porque aún así encontraba formas para estar cercas de él sin llamar la atención, ya fuera al hacerle preguntas a su tío (porque Sirius siempre incluía a Remus es aquellas respuestas que viajaban al pasado, a épocas de juventud y bromas) o al convenientemente escoger limpiar la habitación en que él ya se encontraba ayudando cuando ella llegaba a la mansión.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Remus no tendría guardias ni en la mañana ni en la noche y parte de la madrugada (como en los días previos) y por lo tanto le había propuesto mostrarle el pequeño pueblo que estaba más cerca del sitio en que vivía. Caminaron por sus calles, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna tienda a comprar algo y con Tonks haciendo muchas preguntas sobre los lugares por los que pasaban. Remus sonreía suavemente mientras respondía, dejando salir de vez en cuando esas pequeñas y casi inexistentes risas que la chica amaba.

Era alrededor del medio día entraron a una tienda a comprar lo último de la pequeña lista que Remus sacaba una y otra vez de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tonks lo observó pagar al hombre detrás del mostrador, siendo golpeada repentinamente por lo simple que parecía todo en aquel momento. Remus s giró hacía ella para salir de allí y al notar que lo observaba fijamente, le regaló una de sus pequeñas y cálidas sonrisas.

Un rato después estaban de vuelta en casa de Remus. La chica se quitó los zapatos tan pronto como entraron y se fue a la habitación a tumbarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos tan pronto como su espalda dio contra el colchón. Le encantaba la luz que entraba por la ventana a esa hora de la tarde. Era clara e imposible de mirar, pero hacía que toda la habitación brillara; las paredes, la superficie de la mesita de noche, el escritorio de madera que estaba justo por debajo de la ventana y las sabanas deshechas de la cama. Todo dentro de su propio mar de tonos blancos y dorados.

Se quedó dormida sin mucho problema y cuando despertó se sintió un poco desorientada. Se puso de pie después de observar la habitación y de reconocerla. Aún era de día, por supuesto. Buscó a Remus en la pequeña casa, pero no lo encontró en ninguna de las habitaciones. Volvió al dormitorio y se sentó frente al pequeño escritorio de madera. Había un par de trozos de pergamino sobre la superficie, al igual que un libro y un pomo cerrado de tinta negra. Tiró distraídamente de la manija del cajón que estaba por un lado del escritorio y éste se abrió.

No había realmente ninguna razón para que mirara dentro del cajón, excepto su desinteresada curiosidad. Lo abrió un poco más. Había un puñado de pergaminos, sólo eso. Sacó uno y lo desenrolló. No sabía qué era lo que encontraría. ¿Quizá alguna investigación sobre algo? Apuntes de… ¿qué?

Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con una carta dirigida a ella del puño y letra de Remus, y eso es exactamente lo que era.

 _Querida Tonks…_

Se detuvo de inmediato. Se había enderezado en el asiento, repentinamente alerta y al mismo tiempo enfocada por completo en el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía. Remus le escribió una carta… ¿se trataba de algo que nunca envió o algo que pensaba enviarle en algún futuro? Se inclinó más por la primer opción y lo confirmó una vez que se animó a leerla.

 _Querida Tonks_

 _Leí tus cartas ayer, cada una de ellas. No lo hice cuando llegaron porque creí que de esa forma sería más fácil evitar nuestra situación, y tuve razón. Es fácil pretender, quizá demasiado. Para mí siempre lo ha sido y no dudaba en que podría hacerlo una vez más. Sin embargo, subestimé lo que siento por ti. Incluso instantes antes de abrir la primera carta me atreví a convencerme de que era lo suficiente fuerte como para seguir evitándote, pero como lo dije, tuve razón al decir que el no leerlas era la clave para seguir pretendiendo que no te extraño y que no deseo estar contigo. Pero las leí. Las leí y ya no sé cómo seguir pretendiendo. Las leí porque en el fondo no quiero despedirme de ti._

 _No obstante, tengo que hacerlo. Es lo correcto, tan injusto como parezca. Y es por eso que no podré enviarte esto, porque aunque ya no pueda seguir evitando lo que siento por ti, aún puedo mantenerme lejos de ti._

 _Remus_

Tonks leyó la carta varias veces y después la dejó sobre el escritorio. Sentía una gran y pesada presión en el pecho. Su cabeza no era capaz de concentrarse, era un desastre. Volvió a mirar dentro del cajón… ¿sería posible?, ¿podrían esas ser otras cartas para ella? Pero aunque lo fueran… ¿estaba bien si las leía?

Maldición.

Cogió otra y la desenrolló titubeante. No se trataba de una carta, no realmente. Era un pergamino que presentaba una vez más la caligrafía de Remus. Estaba escrito de principio a fin, sin remitente ni destinatario.

 _Cuando ella me preguntaba sobre mi día, quería contarle todo, hasta el más insignificante detalle. Cuando ella me preguntaba sobre mis sueños no sentía pena al decir que no tenía ninguno, sabía que ella, aunque no lo entendía, jamás me juzgaría. Cuando ella me preguntaba sobre mi pasado, sabía que podía profundizar hasta en la más triste de mis memorias porque a ella no le asustaba mi tristeza ni el dolor. Cuando me preguntaba sobre lo que me hacía feliz, yo sonreía y enlistaba algunas cosas; los días de verano, el té, los libros, los bosques, las estrellas… y ella._

 _Cuando yo le preguntaba sobre su día, ella se embarcaba en un sinfín de anécdotas que quizá no serían tan graciosas si alguien más las contara. Cuando le preguntaba sobre sus sueños, ella se encogía de hombros y decía que no tenía sueños, ella tenía planes. Cuando le preguntaba sobre su pasado, ella hablaba sobre su infancia, sobre algunos de sus miedos haciéndose realidad y sobre lo mucho que había aprendido de sus padres. Cuando le preguntaba sobre lo que la hacía feliz, su rostro se iluminaba y también lo enlistaba; los días de verano, la playa (ella recordaba muy bien esa única vez en que sus padres la llevaron porque era su cumpleaños), sus padres, las bromas, sus amigos, el café… y yo._

Era sobre ellos. Remus escribía sobre ellos. Sin esperar más tiempo, sacó otro pergamino del cajón.

 _Querida Tonks_

 _Cuando sientas que no soportas la soledad, sal a caminar. Has una lista de las personas a las que amas y concéntrate en todos los buenos momentos que has compartido con ellos. Prepárate un té, enciende la radio y disfruta de tu compañía. Quizá te tome algo de tiempo entender que nunca estas sola. Te tienes a ti. Y al final del día, eso es más que nada._

 _Sin embargo, si alguna vez sientes que ni siquiera te tienes a ti, respira tan profundo como puedas todas las veces que sean necesarias. Cierra los ojos y nota la forma en que el aire entra en tus pulmones. Aplaude, hazte notar a ti misma, para ti. Canta. Lee en voz alta. Escúchate, esa es tu voz. Esa eres tú, allí estás._

 _Remus_

Se había formado un nudo en su garganta. Parpadeó rápidamente, negando la salida de un par de lágrimas. Dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sacó otro pergamino.

 _Soy alguien pesimista, me cuesta centrarme en las cosas buenas de la vida. El pasado me persigue todo el tiempo y mis demonios me acorralan dentro de mi cabeza durante gran parte del día. No creo en los finales felices, ni en la idea de que todos tenemos una razón por la cual existimos. No creo que todo tenga un orden, ni que cada situación o persona que conozcamos sean indispensables para el curso de nuestro destino. Cambiaría tantas cosas si pudiera volver en el pasado, porque es muy difícil vivir en una realidad en la que dos de mis mejores amigos murieron al ser traicionados por alguien en quien confiábamos. Y simplemente no soy capaz de superarlo…_

La chica apretó los labios. El tema de sus amigos era algo que le entristecía mucho.

– No terminé de escribir ese.

Mierda.

La presencia de Remus tras ella la tomó tan sorpresivamente que se le cayó el pergamino de las manos sobre el escritorio. Sólo tuvo que mirar hacia atrás y ligeramente sobre su hombro para ver al hombre. Estaba sonriendo y eso la tranquilizó.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, sin realmente saber qué otra cosa podía decir. Remus se encogió un poco de hombros.

– Era tarde y quería dormir – sonrió suavemente. La chica también sonrió. Bajó la mirada, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente.

– Perdón por leer sin permiso – dijo. Sintió la mano de Remus sobre su hombro por un momento.

– Está bien – dijo él suavemente. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? – le preguntó ella girándose un poco sobre la silla para poder verlo.

– Me llegó un mensaje y tuve que ir rápido a un sitio. No quise despertarte – sonrió un poco. Ella negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. Lo miró detenidamente, sus facciones, su cabello, sus labios – ¿Qué? – preguntó el, curiosidad creciendo en su mirada.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. Sonreía.

– Nada.

Pero "nada" era en realidad lo contenta que estaba por tenerlo en su vida otra vez y por lo simple que parecía la vida cuando la compartían. No más esconderse en su despacho, ni miradas furtivas en los pasillos del colegio. No más negación. Ya no tenían que pretender que no se querían.

…

Remus tuvo que irse dos días por algo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix y por supuesto que no le dijo sobre que se trataba. Era un viernes por la mañana cuando Isaac apareció en su casa para llevársela a la suya. Su madre había horneado un pastel, y no era realmente buena con las medidas de los ingredientes, por lo que siempre terminaba haciendo cantidades de comida más grandes de las que esperaba que le salieran.

– Es enorme. Le dije que creía que era demasiada harina, pero decidió ignorarme – contó Isaac.

Aparecieron en la casa del chico e inmediatamente fueron golpeados por el olor de pastel de chocolate recién horneado. En la cocina se encontraron con la señora Blair, Sofía, Henry y Cheryl. Todos estaban comiendo pastel, y una canción con una melodía suave sonaba por la radio. Saludó a todos y cada uno de los presentes le devolvió el saludo. Poco después se trasladaron a la sala (con excepción de la señora Blair, porque debía bajar a su negocio y ver que estuviera listo para abrir).

El tiempo pasó rápido entre sus risas y la música de fondo. Al cabo de un rato Tonks se puso de pie para ir por algo más de pastel. Ya en la cocina fue que se dio cuenta de que Henry la había seguido.

– Oye, Tonks – comenzó éste.

– ¿Si? – se giró hacia él, sonriéndole. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era pequeña y un poco incomoda – ¿Pasa algo?

– No… bueno, si – dudó el muchacho. Rodó los ojos y se plantó con más firmeza –. Es sólo sobre algo que pasó antier – señaló.

– ¿Qué?

M – Verás… se suponía que iríamos al callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó. Tonks asintió. Irían todos, los cinco, pero Tonks había decidido no ir cuando Remus le sugirió pasar el día entero con él. Ella sabía que se trataba de una oportunidad única y por eso no había dudado en decirle que sí, ni en inventar una excusa a sus amigos –. Pues no fuimos porque Cheryl despertó con fiebre y acordamos ir otro día. Creímos que sería mejor porque quizá tú podrías ir también – el chico jugaba distraídamente con el botón inferior de su camisa –. Y una vez que decidimos eso, pensé en ir a ayudarte a ti y a tu madre con lo que fuera que ella planeara hacer en el jardín, porque eso fue lo que nos dijiste que harías todo el día – mustió –. Pero cuando llegué a tu casa y le dije a tu madre que iba a ayudarles, ella no sabía de qué hablaba, y me dijo que tú estabas con Cheryl… – alzó la mirada –. Pero yo fui a tu casa justo después de visitar a Cheryl para ver cómo seguía.

Tonks miró hacia otro lado. Oh, no. Hubo un corto silencio.

– ¿Le dijiste a mi mamá que no era verdad? – preguntó ella finalmente.

– No. Le dije que entonces iría contigo y Cheryl – le respondió.

Silencio, otra vez.

– ¿Por qué mentiste? – preguntó de pronto Henry.

– No podía decirle a mi mamá dónde estaba – contestó ella simplemente mientras se sentaba en a la mesa. El chico se sentó frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa.

– ¿Tampoco a nosotros?

La chica miró el rostro intrigado de su amigo. Recordó la forma en que se había preocupado cuando se enteró de que Remus y ella compartían una relación que iba más allá de lo apropiado. Recordó especialmente lo que le había dicho solo unos meses atrás, cuando la confrontó por las imprudentes decisiones que había estado tomando a lo largo de ese año escolar. Él sabía que la ausencia de Remus jugó un papel importante en dichas acciones, por lo qué se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si le contaba la verdad, que el hombre había vuelto a su vida y que ya no luchaban contra lo que sentían por el otro.

No quería mentir. Detestaba hacerlo, incluso si recurría demasiado a ello. No era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera. Juntó valor. Un poco y un poco al paso de los segundos.

– Estaba con Remus – dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

– Ha vuelto – lo escuchó decir.

– Si.

Silencio, otra vez.

– Y él… maldición – murmuró el chico –. ¿Cuál es la situación?

Tonks lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿La situación? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Si, la situación – repitió él alzando las manos, enfatizando en la última palabra –. ¿Solucionaron su pequeño problema? Olvídalo, por supuesto que si, de lo contrario no habrías estado ese día con él – se rascó la frente con una cómica y ligera irritación que hizo sonreír a la chica.

– ¿Cuál problema? – se animó a pregunta ella.

Henry bajó la mano y la miró fijamente, dedicándole una mirada que variaba entre la seriedad y la obviedad.

– El límite que se ponían mutuamente y sobre sí mismos para no admitir que se aman y que desean estar con el otro de una forma más que platónica, porque de hacerlo correrían el riesgo de meterse en problemas, ya que hay una obvia diferencia de edad y poder entre ambos que resulta preocupante a los ojos de los demás.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos.

– No me agrada cuando eres tan directo.

Los labios de Henry formaron una diminuta sonrisa.

– Lo sé – dijo –. Así que… ¿están juntos o no?

Tonks asintió ligeramente.

– Estamos juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos. Henry suspiró quedamente ante sus palabras y su sonrisa creció un poco.

– Ya era hora.

…

Tonks dormía cuando él volvió. Sonrió justo después de despertar, somnolienta y contenta de verlo justo en el otro lado de la cama, a poca distancia de ella. Era como si se hubiera quedado dormido en cuanto tocó el colchón, pero sabía que no era así porque se había puesto su pijama y también porque se había metido debajo de la cobija. El sol aún no salía, así que la chica cerró los ojos y sin ningún problema se quedó dormida otra vez.

Cuando volvió a despertar el sol comenzaba a salir. Estaba entrando esa luz opaca de mañana, la clase de luz que podría esperarse a esa hora en una zona tan helada y nublada como en la que estaban. Abrió los ojos más y más conforme se hacía consciente de su alrededor. Remus seguía acostado frente a ella. Aún estaba bocarriba, pero ahora estaba despierto y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo sobre él. Lentamente la chica se acercó hasta él hasta poder poner su cabeza junto a la de él y uno de sus brazos sobre su torso.

– Hola, tu – lo escuchó decir.

La chica sonrió y alzó la mirada. Remus le sonrió,

Forzó un poco su posición para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlos suavemente. Eran carnosos y suaves. Él la besó de vuelta y pronto la posición en que estaba era demasiado incomoda como para continuar de la misma forma. Remus puso su mano en su cintura y tiró de ella un poco, sus dedos rosando la piel que el borde de su blusa no alcanzaba a cubrir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tonks se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del hombre con cuidado en no despegar demasiado sus labios de los de él.

Y continuaron besándose con las menos pausas posibles. No mucho después el besarse dejó de ser suficiente y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba subiendo la playera de Remus por su tordo y su cabeza para quitársela. Y pronto no quedó ni una sola prenda de ropa interfiriendo en su camino.

...

Pasaba del medio día y Tonks estaba en su habitación. Estaba sentada en su cama, su espalda contra la cabecera de ésta. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que había sucedido varias horas atrás. Era como si le hubieran freído el cerebro y no fuera posible que pensara en algo más. Era un poco irritante porque antes de Remus nunca creyó que podría perderse a sí misma tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no era algo malo. Era incluso liberador. Intenso. Cálido…

Cálido. Cerró los ojos. Qué bueno que no había alguien allí para ver su terrible sonrojo.

Y ¡paf!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Alguien se había aparecido en su habitación y se trataba de Cheryl. La chica estaba para al pie de la cama, observándola.

– Hey – dijo su amiga.

– Hey – le dijo. La miró extrañada, principalmente porque la chica pelirroja parecía preocupada y nerviosa una vez que le prestó más atención – ¿Qué pasa, Cheryl?

La otra bruja se mordió el labio inferior.

– Te escuché ayer a ti y a Henry – comenzó –. Los escuché hablar de… – sus palabras se desvanecieron y poco a poco y no continuó en seguida.

Tonks en serio detestaba esta clase de silencios. Eran cortos, pero siempre se sentían más largos e insoportables. Cheryl cerró brevemente los ojos y tomó aire, algo qu solía hacer cuando necesitaba reunir un poco e valentía.

– Lupin es Lawrence, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **(n.a) Gracias por leer 3**


	30. Balance

**Capítulo 30**

 **Balance**

Tonks y ella eran diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero creía con convicción que eso influía positivamente en su amistad. Henry era bueno en seguir a la metamórfomaga en sus líos, y eso estaba bien siempre y cuando hubiera alguien para detenerlos de vez en cuando e impedir de esa manera que las cosas se salieran de control. Esa persona era ella, Cheryl. Aunque, por supuesto, algunas otras veces lograban convencerla para hacer algo que en verdad no deberían hacer. Balance. Si, de eso se trataba su amistad.

Su necesidad de mantener el orden y de no meterse en problemas lo atribuía al hogar estricto en que creció. Su padre estaba lejos de ser un buen hombre, un buen esposo o un buen padre, pero aún así exigía perfección en los que lo rodeaban, y para mala suerte de Cheryl, era de ella de quien esperaba más. Creció entre peleas interminables, regaños injustos y silencios glaciales. Por eso es que soñaba mucho con ir a Hogwarts cuando finalmente cumpliera los once.

El primer año fue como respirar aire fresco por primera vez, pero apenas su vida chocó con la de Tonks, se dio cuenta de que la educación que tenía no se iría tan fácilmente, pues cada vez que estaban por romper una regla, la voz de su padre surgía en alguna parte de su cerebro e imaginaba la decepción que aparecería en sus facciones una vez que se enterara que su hija había sido expulsada del colegio. Sin embargo, su suerte dio un giro inesperado al volver a casa tras su primer año en la escuela de magia. Su madre fue a recogerla y ella le presentó alegremente a Tonks y a Henry. Después de eso fueron a casa y Anne le pidió que se sentara con ella en el sofá de la sala de estar.

– Papá ya no vive aquí, Cher. Nos… nos separamos hace unos meses y pensamos divorciarnos.

Lo dijo en voz baja, como si le apenara o temiera que sus palabras fueran a lastimar a su hija… pero Cheryl no podía imaginar algo más perfecto. Abrazó a su madre en silencio porque pensó que lo necesitaba y también porque estaba feliz. Amaba a su padre… pero era cansado vivir con él. Desde entonces sólo lo veía un par de días durante cada verano y ella estaba bien con eso. En fin, aún así seguía escuchándolo cada vez que se metía en problemas con sus amigos y estaba segura de que sería así por el resto de su vida.

Lo bueno de todo eso es que podía ser el balance de su mejor amiga. Cheryl y el universo sabían sobre lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser la otra bruja y sin embargo, jamás habría imaginado que iría tan lejos como involucrarse románticamente con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y definitivamente le habría gustado enterarse de cualquier otra forma que no fuera porque se le había ocurrido seguirla a ella y a Henry a la cocina de Isaac. Escuchó todo, la confrontación de su amigo, sus preguntas y cada una de las respuestas de la chica.

– _Estaba con Remus […] Estamos juntos._

Maldición.

Podía hacer conjeturas. Además, su conversación había dado mucha información. Así que allí estaba ella, preguntándole directamente sobre algo de lo que ya estaba bastante segura.

– Lupin es Lawrence, ¿verdad?

Vio el cambió en las facciones de su amiga, incluso si éste fue muy sutil. Su curiosidad fue remplazada brevemente por una ligera sorpresa y después por algo que no supo nombrar de inmediato. Pero cuando su amiga desvió su mirada hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que era miedo. Era casi imposible de ver, pero estaba allí.

– Escuchaste… ¿qué tanto escuchaste? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

– Todo – Cheryl murmuró –. Absolutamente todo.

Hubo silencio.

– Lo es. Remus es Lawrence.

Cheryl asintió. Por supuesto que lo era. Sabía que se lo confirmaría, que no valdría la pena intentar ocultarlo porque ambas sabían perfectamente que no había forma de mentir.

– Mierda – Cheryl susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el borde de la cama –. Mierda – repitió.

Y Henry lo sabía, y probablemente también Isaac. Había tenido toda la noche para pensar en todo el asunto. Recordó, incluso, la simple familiaridad con la que se trataban su amiga y su antiguo profesor.

– No es tan malo como parece – escuchó a su amiga decir tras de ella.

– ¿No? – dijo ella. No sabía qué pensar. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años, es que no todo podía ser catalogado como malo o bueno, pues la vida en si no era blanca o negra. Su padre, sin embargo, era de una opinión diferente y ella había sido educada de tal forma y… mierda, dentro de su cabeza se llevaba a cabo un discusión entre creencias opuestas.

– No – murmuró la otra chica. Poco después la escuchó moverse y eventualmente llegar a su lado, en donde se sentó –. En realidad no es nada malo.

– Tonks…– comenzó a decir Cheryl –. Sea malo o no, _lo parece_ – dijo ella, llegando recientemente a esa conclusión –. No sé qué es lo que pasó. En realidad no sé nada sobre su relación, pero es algo que ocultaste y eso dice suficiente – y finalmente la miró. Tonks asintió ligeramente.

– Lo sé perfectamente – respondió, bajando la mirada.

Cheryl también bajó la mirada. Estaba luchando internamente contra las ideas arraigadas con las que fue educada cuando, de la nada, se dio cuenta de que esa era exactamente la razón por la que Tonks no le había contado lo de Lupin. Después de todo, pese a ser cómplice de muchas de sus travesuras, Cheryl siempre había dejado claro que no estaba de acuerdo con romper las reglas. Si había alguien de quien su amiga podría esperar ser juzgada, era ella. No Isaac, que saltaba gustoso detrás de una aventura, ni Henry, que sabía dejarse llevar por los otros dos sin el mayor de los inconvenientes.

– Quizá… quizá entendería mejor si me contaras lo que no sé – dijo Cheryl, rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Lo decía esperanzada y un poco triste por el hecho de que su amiga hubiera temido ser juzgada por ella.

– ¿En serio quieres saber? – le preguntó Tonks, cierta duda en su voz. Cheryl asintió – Bien, pues… vaya…

La sorpresa en su voz hizo que la mirara. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, pero también una pequeña y divertida sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, es sólo que… intenté recordar cuándo es que todo comenzó y fue sólo un par de días dentro del año escolar – levantó la cabeza y la miró –. Chocamos al dar la vuelta en un pasillo – sonrió –. Habría caído si no fuera porque él me suspendió en el aire… fue muy tonto.

Cheryl sonrió un poco.

– Cursi – dijo ella. Tonks asintió.

– Demasiado para mi gusto.

Ambas rieron por lo bajo.

– ¿Y luego? – preguntó Cheryl.

Y siguió contándole.

Comenzaron a conocerse a partir de pequeñas conversaciones que tuvieron aquí y allá, y no mucho después fue que Tonks comenzó a buscarlo con el propósito de seguir conociéndolo. Para ese entonces ya sabía que le gustaba, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Ella lo único que quería era seguir hablando con él sin ninguna segunda intención. Se hicieron buenos amigos y sólo eso, pero Tonks sabía lo que podría parecer el que estuviera tanto con él, por lo que lo mantuvo en secreto. Además de que, para ser justos, se estaba enamorando de él cada vez más. En invierno fue que supo sobre su licantropía y aparentemente Lupin creyó que ese sería un motivo para que ella se alejara de él. No fue así, por supuesto.

Fue después de eso que comenzó a ser más difícil ignorar lo que sentían por el otro, pero siguieron haciéndolo. Luego su condición de hombre lobo de descubrió al colegio, renunció y se despidió de ella para siempre. Y porque sería para siempre fue que se besaron. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Ella se negaba a creer que ese era el final, así que le escribió sin parar, pero él no respondió ninguna de sus cartas a lo largo del año. Pero eso fue hasta hace dos semanas atrás, cuando fueron ambas a la Mansión Black para conocer a Sirius. Cheryl recordaba esa noche y el momento en que vieron a Lupin aparecer detrás del tío de su amiga. La verdad es que había pensado que ambos se habían mirado con un asombro bastante peculiar, y ahora entendía por qué; por un año creyeron que jamás volverían a encontrarse y sin embargo allí estaban, frente a frente.

– Volví a la Mansión pensando que podría encontrarlo y fue así – continuó –. Todo me dejó de importar en ese momento, si estaba mal o bien. Quiero decir, ahora soy mayor de edad, pero aún hay mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos y no ayuda nada el hecho de que haya sido mi profesor, pero… – se encogió de hombros –. Tampoco ayuda el que sea un viejo amigo de mis padres, y uno de los mejores amigos de mi tío – susurró.

Ese último comentario hizo que Cheryl sonriera divertida. Tremendo lío.

– En el colegio hay decenas y decenas de chicos y chicas, pero tú vas y te enamoras de uno de tus profesores – negó divertida. Tonks torció sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa –. Y cuando… ¿cuándo se lo contaste a Henry e Isaac? – finalmente preguntó.

Tonks alzó las cejas.

– No lo hice. Verás, ellos lo descubrieron y les conté un poco, sólo para que no estuvieran preocupados por mí, porque en serio lo estaban.

Cheryl se sintió mucho mejor tras escuchar eso, pero nunca lo mencionaría.

– ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrieron?

– Isaac es demasiado bueno descifrando comportamientos y Henry nos vio abrazándonos – contestó con simpleza.

– Abrazándose – Cheryl alzó una ceja –. Supongo que eso fue cuando aún nos daba clases.

– Ajá.

– Abrazabas a tu profesor.

– Ajá.

– Decenas y decenas de chicos y chicas de tu edad…

Tonks le dio un pequeño golpe con su hombro en el brazo y Cheryl sonrió. Seguía procesando todo lo que su amiga le había contado, y aún se sentía preocupada, pero estaba entendiendo la situación y eso la tranquilizaba mucho.

– Sabes que será un drama cuando tus padres se enteren, ¿cierto?

– No tienen por qué saberlo.

– No podrás ocultarlo por toda la vida.

– Tal vez sí.

– Tonks…

La otra chica asintió, su mirada puesta en su regazo.

– Ya veremos qué hacer cuando eso pase – agregó Cheryl. Porque sin importar qué, al final ella siempre sería su balance. Cuando todo se volviera demasiado loco o abrumador, arreglarían juntas el problema.

Tonks deslizó su mano hasta la de ella (que descansaba en medio de ambas) y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cheryl.

…

Tonks llegó a la Mansión Black cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Había querido llegar antes, pero estando con sus amigos el tiempo se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su primera intención era bajar a la cocina, que era donde sabía que podría encontrar al menos un alma, pero apenas puso un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras, supo que no debía caminar más lejos de allí. Se escuchaban perfectamente varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo y de entre ellas sólo reconoció la de su tío. Quizá se trataba de una reunión… una muy acalorada.

Extrañada, volvió sobre sus pasos y fue directamente al siguiente piso. Tocó a la habitación de los gemelos.

– ¡Tonks! – dijo Fred recibiéndola con una sonrisa al abrirle.

– ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo? – les preguntó después de que la hicieron entrar a la habitación. Los hermanos se miraron, y por una fracción de segundo lucieron una expresión preocupada que desapareció al instante después.

– No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero es sobre Harry – respondió George sentándose en la orilla de una de las camas gemelas.

– Por lo poco que pudimos escuchar antes de que mamá descubriera nuestras orejas extensibles, Harry fue atacado por dementores – continuó Fred.

– Pensamos en contarles a Ron y Hermione, pero al final decidimos no hacerlo – dijo el otro chico –. Mejor que se los digan mis padres.

– Dementores – dijo Tonks sorprendida. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué lo habrían atacado? – Los dementores son controlados por el Ministerio – dijo la chica, pensativa –. Esto huele mal.

Los gemelos la miraron con interés.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó George. Tonks lo miró.

– ¿Cómo es que tu no? – dijo ella. Y como sólo consiguió que el chico se cruzara de brazos, eligió responderle –. Pongo atención en clases – sonrió.

– Si el ministerio los controla, ¿tendrán ellos que ver con el ataque? – dijo Fred.

– Pero eso sería ridículo, ¿no? – dijo Tonks. Los gemelos se miraron –. Dejen de mirarse misteriosamente y digan lo que piensa, por favor – les pidió con una pequeña exasperación.

– No sería ridículo, en realidad – dijo Fred.

– Pero sí que sería ir demasiado lejos – repuso el otro chico.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó ella.

– Bueno, el profeta se la ha pasado escribiendo cosas que ponen en ridículo a Harry desde que el verano comenzó, y la orden cree que todo esto es alimentado por el ministro mismo.

– ¿En serio?

– Al parecer pones atención en clase pero no en lo que sucede en el mundo real – se burló Fred, sonriendo con diversión.

– Pues sí, es en serio – dijo George –. Lo hacen ver como un adolescente dramático con un ego enorme. No es nada agradable.

– Pero eso no se compara en absoluto con enviar dementores – comentó la chica, suspirando –. Maldición, daría lo que fuera por estar en esa reunión.

– Ya somos tres – le dijo Fred.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato hasta que de la nada la chica recordó algo.

– Por cierto, ¿qué era eso de unas orejas extensibles?

…

Las orejas extensibles eran un invento de los gemelos y la chica quedó bastante sorprendida cuando le mostraron un par. La primer pregunta la condujo a otra y otra, y los chicos terminaron confesándole (no sin antes amenazarla con la peor de las venganzas si se lo contaba a alguien) que estaba trabajando en una serie de artefactos de broma para el negocio que planeaban establecer en un futuro cercano.

– Su madre va a matarlos – dijo ella con una sonrisa, acostándose al lado de George.

– No tiene por qué enterarse antes de que suceda – debatió Fred mientras se acostaba en una de las camas. Qué curioso, no era la única que ocultaba algo serio de sus padres.

Alrededor de diez minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y los tres chicos se incorporaron de inmediato. Fred, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, fue el que abrió. Del otro lado estaba la señora Weasley.

– Ocuparé un poco de ayuda con la cena para que este lista a tiempo, ¿podrían bajar a ayudarme? – preguntó a su hijo. La mujer miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos cayendo sobre la metamórfomaga –. ¡Tonks! ¿Llegaste aquí con tus padres?

– Eh, no, ¿ellos están aquí? – preguntó la joven.

– Si, aún están abajo – le sonrió.

Los tres chicos siguieron a la señora Weasley, con Ron, Hermione y Ginny uniéndoseles en el camino. Cuando llegaron abajo y entraron a la cocina, Tonks se encontró con un único grupo de personas que era capaz de hacer que quisiera salir corriendo de allí. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando, pero aún así…

Estaba Sirius, como era de esperarse. También estaban sus padres, tal como la señora Weasley había dicho, así como dos de sus hijos mayores, Bill y… Charlie. Charlie, a quien había besado el verano anterior y luego otra vez cuando fue a ver a Harry durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y para finalizar con ese precioso cuadro, Remus estaba de pie en un rincón de la habitación. Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando el suelo. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado y su primer instinto fue ir hacia él y abrazarlo, pero deshecho esa idea tan pronto como le llegó.

La verdad es que todos parecían muy preocupados.

La señora Weasley comenzó a dar órdenes a sus hijos, pero los únicos que le hicieron caso fueron Bill y Charlie. Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny e incluso Hermione, permanecieron de pie. Tonks se quedó detrás de ellos, deseando desesperadamente ser tragada por el suelo.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó Ron, mirando a su madre, pero ésta no le respondió nada pese a la insistente mirada de su hijo. Fue entonces que el chico miro a Sirius –. Es sobre Harry, ¿cierto?

El mago miró a Molly, quién parecía tener una lucha interna sobre contestar a las preguntas de Ron o no. Finalmente asintió, vencida.

– Lo es – dijo Sirius –. Harry fue atacado por unos _dementores_ , él y su primo. Realizó magia para defenderse y el Ministerio tomó cartas en el asunto – agregó con amargura –.Lo citaron en una vista disciplinar por hacer magia frente a un muggle, donde se decidirá si le impedirá seguir conservando la varita y el seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lucían asustados y desconcertados. Fred y George, parados delante de ella, permanecieron quietos y en silencio.

– Ya había sido expulsado y se habían dado órdenes de ir a Privet Drive para quitarle su varita, pero Dumbledore fue al ministerio y el Ministro acordó esperar a la vista para tomar ambas decisiones – ese era Remus. Su voz tranquila era agradable en contraste con silencio sepulcral que había seguido tras las palabras de Sirius –. Por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse, muchachos.

Aún tuvo que pasar otro minuto para que los chicos comenzaran a moverse, decidiendo en silencio que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir las ordenes que la señora Weasley les había dado cuando entraron a la cocina. Para mala suerte de Tonks, se quedó sin cinco cuerpos que cubrieran su presencia. Andrómeda, que estaba sentada en medio de Sirius y Ted, la vio casi de inmediato.

– Dora, ¿qué haces aquí?

Habría creído cómica la reacción que obtuvo de varias personas al llamarla de esa forma, si no fuera porque se trataba de ella. Charlie y Bill, siguiendo la mirada de Andrómeda, voltearon a verla a toda velocidad. El mayor de los Weasley sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba un discreto (probablemente sólo discreto para el, ya que la chica lo vio) golpe a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, a Charlie no parecía importarle que su hermano fuera poco obvio, puesto que sonrió abiertamente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Entonces miró a Remus. El hombre aún estaba en el rincón, su espalda contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados sobre su torso y la mirada en el suelo. Habría creído que no la había visto, pero por la forma en que se había sonrojado, supo que no fue así. Punto para ella, quizá.

– ¿Dora? – dijo Fred con diversión tan pronto como escuchó a Andrómeda –. Es adorable – se burló.

– Me gusta. Te llamaremos así de ahora en adelante – agregó George.

– Háganlo y puede que empiece a contar cosas que no debería – les dijo con el tono más serio que pudo manejar. Ambos sabían que sólo bromeaba, que no había nada que pudiera hacer que revelara lo que le habían contado allá arriba, pero asintieron, no sin reír ni giñarle un ojo al mismo tiempo –. Llegué hace poco, mamá – añadió mirando a Andrómeda.

La cena estuvo pronto con un poco de ayuda de todos, pero Tonks decidió sentarse en silencio junto a Sirius después de haber tirado media decena de platos al suelo.

– Eres un poco torpe – comentó su tío.

– No tienes idea – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, igual que él. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, observando a todos trabajar. Era consciente de que Remus estaba detrás de ella, a sólo un par de metros de distancia, pero en serio se esforzó por no pensar en ello.

– Sabes que le gustas a ese chico, ¿no? – al voz de Sirius surgió de repente. Miraba a Charlie. El joven mandaba miradas ocasionales en dirección a ella –. Y mucho, según he escuchado… y según veo – dijo. Tonks agradeció que su madre y su padre se hubieran puesto a ayudar a la señora Weasley y que ese momento se encontraran un buen par de metros lejos de ellos –. ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad? – le preguntó su tío.

La chica negó sin pensar dos veces en ello.

– En absoluto – respondió honestamente.

Sirius la miró.

– ¿Ni un poco? – dijo él. Tonks negó otra vez –. ¿Por qué?

Ding dong, ¿qué mentira usaría esta vez?

Ya no quería hacerlo. Pero debía.

¿En verdad debía?

Quizá no.

– Estoy saliendo con alguien – contestó. Estaba siendo honesta, pero no completamente transparente, pues estaba lista para rehusarse a dar el nombre de la persona, quién, además, estaba realmente cerca de ambos. Oh, mierda, Remus estaba justo detrás de ellos.

– Ya veo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pequeñísima. Era probablemente la primera sonrisa que surcaba su rostro en lo que iba de la noche.

El señor Weasley llegó no mucho después y cuando fue momento de sentarse a la mesa, él lugar más cercano para que Remus se sentara era el que estaba justo al otro lado de Tonks. Aquello era maravilloso, realmente maravilloso.

La habitación se llenó de pequeñas conversaciones más o menos silenciosas, pero lo suficiente altas como para que no se distinguieran entre sí. Ron y Hermione estaban especialmente dentro de su propio mundo, murmurándose continuamente el uno al otro. Eran un espejo de la señora y el señor Weasley, que se comunicaban con aún menos palabras y más miradas significativas. Eran los gemelos, Bill y Charlie los que hacían más ruido que cualquiera.

– ¿Y cómo es él? – le preguntó Sirius de la nada. Fue tomada con la guaria tan baja, que no entendió de pronto a qué se refería –. El chico – aclaró.

– ¿Qué chico? – preguntó su madre del otro lado de Sirius.

– Me contó que sale con alguien – dijo él.

¿En qué momento iba a ser tragada por el suelo? No podía esperar más a que sucediera.

– Oh. Pero no es un chico. Sale con la hermana de uno de sus amigos. Se llama Sofía – comentó su madre con toda naturalidad.

¿Pero _qué_ …?

Tonks se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para poder verla.

– ¿De dónde sacas que salgo con Sofía? – le preguntó.

– ¿No es así?

– No dije que no lo fuera, ¿pero por qué lo asumes?

– No estoy ciega, cariño – fue la respuesta que obtuvo. La chica frunció el ceño. Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba del todo equivocada. No habían salido nunca, y no estaban saliendo en ese momento, pero sí que había pasado algo entre ellas.

– Como sea, no es ella, es otra persona – le dijo a Sirius en voz baja cuando la atención de su madre estuvo en otra parte.

– ¿Pero salieron en algún momento? ¿O por qué cree ella… – señaló a Andrómeda –… que fue así?

Tonks ladeó la cabeza.

– Pareces bastante interesado en todo esto – opinó ella.

– Mantiene mi cabeza ocupada – contestó él, otra vez una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La chica también sonrió. Podía entender que el hombre buscara refugio en cualquier otro tema que no fuera su ahijado. La situación debía ser realmente frustrante para él.

– Si, algo así. No lo llamaría de tal forma porque no fue nada serio, pero nos agradamos mucho y nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntas – admitió.

– ¿Quién de las dos no se lo tomó en serio? – preguntó él después de darle un trago al vaso en que se había servido alguna clase de alcohol – ¿O fueron ambas?

Vaya pregunta. Tonks negó con la cabeza.

– No… fui sólo yo.

– ¿Por qué? Si en verdad te gustaba estar con ella…

– Pero me gustaba estar con ella porque era la única persona que me hacía sentir algo – dijo la chica. Su voz apenas y se oía, pero sabía que su tío la había escuchado bien. También sabía que además de él, Remus era tal vez el único que podía oír lo que decía.

– ¿Se supone que eso es malo? – susurró Sirius, confundido.

– Verás, pasó algo que me dejó muy mal, y podía sentir cómo es que eso me impedía disfrutar de las cosas que usualmente me daban alegría, hasta el punto que todo simplemente dejó de tener sentido. Y ella… ella es tan imprudente como yo – sonrió –, y podía sacar esa misma imprudencia de mí. Y yo extrañaba tanto sentirme así, que no pensé en las consecuencias. No la amaba, no al menos de la forma en que ella merecía, pero me gustaba sentir algo. Fui muy egoísta – finalizó.

– Entiendo – susurró Sirius al cabo de unos instantes –. Al menos sabes reconocerlo.

– Si, supongo – dijo ella.

– ¿Y cómo es esta otra persona con la que si sales? – preguntó él. La chica sonrió un poco.

– Él es hermoso – respondió–. Y es muy gentil – añadió la chica. De todas las cualidades de Remus, creía que esa era la que más destacaba.

La señora Weasley envió a dormir a sus hijos menores y a Hermione cuando la cena terminó y las conversaciones comenzaron a hacerse más silenciosas. Ted y Andrómeda comenzaron a despedirse y también lo hizo ella. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir de la Mansión detrás de sus padres, alguien la llamó por detrás. Fue un poco extraño despedirse de Remus con un simple "hasta luego".

– Oye, Tonks.

La chica se giró. Charlie se estaba acercando por el pasillo, así que esperó a que llegara más cerca de él.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Eh… ¿te gustaría salir mañana? – le preguntó de golpe, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas delanteras de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

– ¿Mañana? – la chica alzó las cejas.

– Sí, bueno, es que mañana es mi último día aquí porque tengo que volver a Rumania al siguiente día.

– Oh – ella mustió –. Lo siento, Charlie, en verdad me gustaría, pero hice planes con mis amigos y no puedo volver a cancelarles. No he sido una buena amiga últimamente – se excuso, sintiéndose realmente apenada.

Charlie sonrió.

– Descuida, entiendo bien – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Diviértete con tus amigos – añadió de buena gana. La chica asintió.

– Diviértete en Rumania – dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole un rápido abrazo. Por fin salió de la mansión.

…

El siguiente día fue más divertido de lo que jamás habría creído que podría ser. Tras pasar un par de horas en la alberca en casa de Henry, todos decidieron que sería una buena idea ir de compras. Y allí estaban los cinco, en un supermercado muggle, "abasteciéndose de suministros para pasar la noche", tal como Isaac lo había llamado, pues planeaban levantar una casa de campaña en el jardín de Henry y dormir allí… aunque Tonks dudaba que fueran a dormir en absoluto.

Ella estaba de pie delante de un variado surtido de frituras y no sabía por cuáles decidirse. Venga, no reconocía ni menos la mitad de los empaques, ¿qué tal que llevaba algo que sabía asqueroso?

Salieron de allí alrededor de media hora después con sus compras y volvieron a casa de Henry y Sofía. Levantaron la casa de campaña antes de que cayera la noche y no muy lejos de allí encendieron con un simple hechizo una pequeña fogata de fuego azul. Pasaba de las once de la noche cuando Tonks entró hasta el cuarto de Henry para coger la sudadera que había dejado allí en la mañana. Al volver a salir se encontró con Cheryl sentada en la orilla de la alberca, sus pies dentro del agua. Se quitó los zapatos y fue a sentarse a su lado.

Del otro lado de la alberca y a varios metros de distancia de ella, estaban Henry, Isaac y Sofía rodeando su pequeña fogata. Isaac y Sofía reían, pero el otro chico sólo negaba divertido con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de nosotros? – le preguntó Tonks a su mejor amiga. Cheryl negó, sonriendo.

– Para nada – añadió. Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, moviendo lentamente sus pies dentro del agua –. ¿Crees que estemos haciendo esto el siguiente verano? – le preguntó de la nada –. Nadar, acampar, perder el tiempo por allí…

– Bastante probable – contestó Tonks. A decir verdad, no se lo imaginaba de ninguna otra forma.

– Mi madre quiere que solicite empleo en el ministerio apenas salga de Hogwarts – dijo Cheryl –. Ya sabes, para que estemos cerca una de la otra – agregó. De las pocas cosas que sabía de la madre de Cheryl, era que trabajaba en el ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó ella.

Cheryl negó con la cabeza.

– No sé qué es lo que quiero – dijo –. Pero espero descubrirlo éste año escolar. ¿Y tú? ¿Aún quieres ser un Auror?

Tonks asintió.

– Absolutamente.

– Es un poco aterrador, ¿no crees? – cuestionó la otra chica.

– ¿Exactamente qué? – dijo Tonks alzando la vista al cielo estrellado.

– Que nuestras vidas comenzarán de verdad dentro de un año. Sin saber lo qué nos espera, ni qué hacer al respecto – le explicó –. Es un mundo que no conocemos.

Tonks pensó seriamente en ello. Su amiga tenía razón. Entonces recordó la conversación que sus padres tuvieron anoche en la cocina cuando creían que ella estaba arriba y dormida. Hablaban sobre el ministerio y Harry, sobre lo desesperado que estaba Sirius, y mencionaron un par de nombres más de brujos a los que ella no conocía, pero que asumió que pertenecían a la Orden. Pudo haber escuchado más, pero le dio miedo enterarse de algo que no le correspondía saber. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al parecer no era la única de su familia que desaparecía por varias horas, pues poco después de volver a su habitación, desde la ventana vio a su padre desaparecer en el jardín trasero. Pero cuando bajó a desayunar esa mañana, el estaba de vuelta y no mencionó nada.

– Es muy aterrador – dijo Tonks –. Pero me da la impresión de que el mundo no sólo será desconocido, sino peligroso – susurró.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. La irreconocible risa de Sofía hizo que Tonks volviera su atención a sus otros tres amigos del otro lado del jardín. Increíblemente ajenos a las preocupaciones que de momento ocupaban las mentes de sus amigas, Isaac, Henry y Sofía se pasaban entre ellos un bote con helado.

Tonks volteó a ver a Cheryl y fue golpeada por lo mucho que quería a esa chica. Le pasaba bastante seguido; la mirada sin poder creer que fuera real y que fuera su amiga, casi su hermana. Era aún más increíble la cantidad de problemas en los que se había metido por culpa suya, y aún así siquiera a su lado.

– Hey, Cherry – la llamó. Cheryl la volteó a ver. Tonks sabía que le gustaba cuando la llamaba así.

– ¿Qué?

– Tú eres el amor de mi vida.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, pero sonrió.

– ¿Soy tu qué?

– El amor de mi vida – sonrió Tonks –. Después de mis padres, eres la primera persona a la que amé.

La expresión de su mejor amigo se suavizó.

– También te amo.

* * *

 **(n/a)**

¡Hola!

Les deseo el mejor de los años 3


	31. Ámame gentilmente

**Capítulo 31**

 **Ámame gentilmente**

It was late  
It was raining  
We were lying in my bed  
When I let you in my head

Keep me safe  
Keep me faded  
When we're finally alone  
Boy, you feel like home

And I'll meet you in a secret place  
Kissing in the dark is safe  
I know you wanna hold me the right way

And I'll keep it quiet  
And I'll keep it hush  
And I meant tonight  
That I'm never gonna give you up

Oh  
And I'll keep it quiet...  
And I'll keep it quiet...  
And I'll keep it quiet...

Give me hope  
I'm running empty  
And the pieces of my heart  
Always want to fall apart

Love me hard  
Love me gently  
When we're finally alone  
Darling you're my home

And I'll meet you in a secret place  
Kissing in the dark is safe  
I know you want to owe me the right way

And I'll keep it quiet  
And I'll keep it hush  
And I meant tonight  
That I'm never gonna give you up  
Oh  
And I'll keep it quiet.  
And I'll keep it quiet...  
And I'll keep it quiet...

Maybe after midnight  
You could let me hold your hand  
Whisper under streetlights  
That you don't want to lose me again  
Maybe after midnight  
You could let me hold your hand  
Scream under the streetlights  
For now

And I'll keep it quiet  
And I'll keep it hush  
And I meant tonight  
That I'm never gonna give you up  
Oh  
And I'll keep it quiet...  
And I'll keep it quiet...  
And I'll keep it quiet...

 _Quiet de EXES_

– Así que… saliste con alguien el año pasado. Sofía, según recuerdo escuchar.

No era una pregunta. Era, mejor dicho, una curiosa oración en los labios de Remus. Había escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con Sirius dos noches atrás, y no le había dejado de dar vueltas a cada detalle desde entonces a tres aspectos. Número uno; Tonks había salido con alguien, y aunque no había sido serio, según pudo entender, sí había sido significativo y le había ayudado a sentirse mejor cuando él se marchó. Número dos; ver la atención que Charlie tenía en ella hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que la chica podría tener de no ser por él… era difícil no pensar en ello. Charlie, e imaginaba que Sofía también, eran jóvenes saludables. Jóvenes que podían hacer de su futuro lo que ellos quisieran, y eso lo había llevado al aspecto número tres; pese a ese hecho, Tonks estaba con él.

La chica alzó la vista del libro que leía. Él estaba sentado del otro lado del sofá, mirándola por arriba de su propio libro. Esa mañana era la primera vez que se veían desde la noche en que Harry fue atacado, y él tendría que marcharse otra vez antes de que anocheciera.

– Si, es la hermana mayor de Henry – dijo ella.

El sonrió brevemente y asintió. Volvió la vista al libro que él leía y continuó leyéndolo, pero las palabras no tenían sentido porque no leía a consciencia. Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, suposiciones y hechos que entre más repasaba, más culpa le generaban.

– ¿En qué piensas?

Era su turnó de alzar la mirada. Tonks lo observaba atentamente. Sabía que no podría quitarle importancia, ni mentir, la chica lo conocía demasiado bien como para que hiciera cualquiera de las dos. Sabía que algo pasaba por su mente y probablemente podía imaginar de qué se trataba, así que cerró el libro.

– Sé que decidimos no preocuparnos por la dirección de nuestra relación, aventurarnos y vivir en el momento pese a obvios inconvenientes… – comenzó. La chica sonrió – ¿Qué?

– Como que tienes el doble de mi edad.

Directa. Vale.

– Si, como eso. No lo hemos hablado lo suficiente… y creo que deberíamos.

– Bien – dijo ella. Ya no sonreía, pero parecía intrigada – ¿Con qué fin? – añadió.

Vaya pregunta. Sabía cuál era el fin, pero decirlo en voz alta… Merlín, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Sofía? ¿Es por eso que la mencionaste?

Sin mentir ni ocultar. Era Tonks después de todo, quien jamás había fallado en entenderlo.

– Si – susurró –. Más o menos. En realidad no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras.

– Usualmente eres bueno con ellas – sonrió ella.

La amaba. Con Tonks no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada, el entendimiento seguiría allí pese a cualquier inconveniente. Porque incluso cuando no sabía cómo decirle que creía que ella estaría mejor si se fijara en alguien más cercano a su edad, más saludable y con menos problemas… ella lo animaba a continuar.

– No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras porque no es algo que quiera. He pensado mucho en ello, me imagino preguntándote si estás segura de lo nuestro y si crees que tengamos futuro alguno. También me imagino diciéndote que consideres lo complicado que es el que estés conmigo y que salgas con otras personas, alguien como ella…

– Sofía – dijo Tonks sin dejar de mirarlo. No mostraba mucho en su rostro, excepto atención.

– Si – asintió él.

– Pero no la amo – continuó ella.

– Lo sé.

– Tampoco es una opción.

– Debería – sentenció él con una agridulce sonrisa.

Tonks dejó su libro en el sofá y gateó hasta el lado de éste para sentarse en sus piernas y poner su cabeza en su hombro.

– Estoy segura de lo nuestro, Remus. Creo que tenemos un futuro, y que va a ser difícil conseguirlo, pero de alguna u otra forma vamos a ganar – dijo ella. Podía sentir su mano deslizándose lentamente sobre su camisa –. He considerado muchas veces lo complicado que es el que estemos juntos, jamás me lo he tomado ligeramente. No te mentiré, la vida pudo habérnoslo puesto más fácil, pero aún en nuestra circunstancia no me imagino querer estar con al alguien más que tu.

Su libro ya colgaba de una de sus manos, así que lo dejó caer para poder abrazar a Tonks.

…

En la Mansión Black se respiraba un aire pesado en los siguientes días al ataque de Harry y el ambiente era principalmente provocado por Sirius, quien deambulaba por su casa, desesperado y molesto porque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero eso cambió considerablemente una vez que un grupo de magos fueron a buscar al chico a casa de sus tíos para poder llevarlo a la mansión. Esa tarde la había pasado con los gemelos, quienes le contaron muchos de sus planes respecto al negocio en que estaban trabajando. Se enteraron de la presencia de Potter porque éste comenzó a gritar en la siguiente habitación (la de Ron, ni más ni menos).

Cenaron más tarde, justo después de la reunión que se llevó a cabo. Habría sido cualquier otra cena de no haber sido porque Harry tenía un montón de preguntas y con buena razón. Sirius y la señora Weasley diferían en si debían contarle o no sobre lo que estaba pasando con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mientras que Sirius quería informarle, Molly se oponía firmemente, porque, después de todo, Harry no era un miembro de la Orden. Sin embargo, terminaron convenciéndola. Tanto Ron como los gemelos demandaron estar presentes (estos últimos alegando ser adultos), pero Tonks permaneció callada; pensó que si la señora Weasley le pedía que se retirara, lo haría de buena gana, pero no fue así y pudo escuchar todo lo que le contaron a Harry.

Daba algo de miedo. Y al mismo tiempo, era intrigante.

Cuando se despidió un rato después, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a la nueva información.

– Espera, Remus te acompañará – le dijo Sirius casi de inmediato. Miró a su amigo, y éste asintió.

Salieron de la mansión en silencio, adentrándose en el frío de la noche. Caminaron hasta el primer callejón oscuro, Tonks deteniéndose delante de Remus. Sacó sus manos de las bolsas de su chaqueta y lo abrazó. El la rodeó con sus brazos.

– Me asusta un poco no saber a dónde vas – dijo ella, su mentón en el hombro de Remus –. Podría pasarte algo.

– Es un riesgo, si – dijo él –. Pero hay personas que están al tanto y que se enterarían de inmediato si algo me sucede. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Tonks asintió. Se alejó suavemente de él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de retroceder un par de pasos.

– Vuelve – dijo ella. Era una petición y un deseo.

Remus sonrió un poco.

– Qué mandona – bromeó con voz baja.

Tonks negó divertida y desapareció. Lo último que vio fue una de las extrañas sonrisas del hombre, una que era risueña. Y era extraña porque no era común en sus facciones, pero ella la amaba cada vez que hacía una visita.

Apareció en el jardín trasero de su casa y fue directo a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Subió las escaleras y estaba por ir hacia su habitación cuando vio que la puerta de la de sus padres estaba abierta. Se asomó titubeante. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver a sus padres. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama y recargaban sus espaldas en la cabecera. Su madre tenía un libro entre sus manos y su padre tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza ladeándose sobre su hombro. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la chica se acostó bocarriba en el espacio de en medio de Andrómeda y Ted.

– ¿Ya se cansó la madre de Cheryl de que vivas en su casa? – preguntó Andrómeda. Tonks sonrió.

– Es el último verano, mamá, recuérdalo.

– Vale, entiendo.

Un par de días antes habían tenido una conversación completa respecto al tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa. El argumento que usó en su defensa fue que pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amigos como le fuera posible porque quién sabe qué pasaría con ellos cuando dejaran Hogwarts en un año. Quizá el trabajo les impediría reunirse y quizá sus caminos se dirigían por caminos completamente opuestos. Andrómeda terminó asintiendo, aceptando que entendía lo que sentía y ella, Tonks, se sintió un poco culpable por el hecho de que la mitad de ese tiempo que supuestamente pasaba con sus amigos, en realidad lo pasaba con Remus. Casi se imagino confesándose; "Oye, mamá, salgo con alguien. Salir… _salir_. Algo romántico. Es mi amigo. No es fácil de explicar. Lo conoces, a decir verdad. Es Remus."

Ajá, eso no iba a pasar. Anuló la idea de inmediato.

…

Sirius había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño desde que llegó a la Mansión Black. Rodaba por la cama durante las primeras horas de la noche, girándose de un costado al otro una y otra vez, para eventualmente quedarse dormido. Pero siempre despertaba alrededor de las tres y media de la madrugada; contemplaba la oscuridad, escuchaba el crujir de las paredes, los pasos arrastrados de Kreacher en el piso de arriba… y sin más, se levantaba de la cama.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana se le podía encontrar en la biblioteca del primer piso, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de whiskey directamente de la botella. Una hora después volvía a su habitación, se tumbaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido sin problema hasta que alguno de los chicos Weasley tocaba a la puerta diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo.

Sin embargo, llevaba varios días sin lograr dormir un poco y parecía que esa noche sería igual. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba acostado en su cama y estaba agotado de la forma profunda y enfermiza que siempre se sentía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba preocupado, y se sentía impotente e irritado.

 _Joder._

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Como de costumbre, terminó en la biblioteca. Se talló los ojos, bostezó pesadamente. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Miró el extraño reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de la habitación y comprobó que aún faltaba media hora para las 5. Bajó la cabeza, poniendo su frente sobre sus rodillas.

 _Debería estar con él._ _Debería estar con él._

Se suponía que Remus volvería esa mañana de sus transformaciones. Le sugirió irse con él la noche en que volvió de una misión que tomó varios de sus días. Sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien (dentro de lo posible), pero su viejo amigo se había negado. Que sería arriesgado, que no podía salir de la mansión. Se giró cuando comenzó a decir todo eso y se marchó a su habitación, pues ya había escuchado a Dumbledore hablar sobre todo el asunto de no dejarse ver, y no necesitaba que Remus se lo recordara, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dado al menos un corto abrazo y un "cuídate". No era mucho, pero maldición, era lo único que podía hacer y su orgullo se lo había impedido. No era momento para ser un idiota con las pocas personas que le quedaban y últimamente se lucía en ese campo.

Además, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la vista disciplinaria de Harry sería el día siguiente. Harry y su posible expulsión era un tema en el que intentaba no pensar del todo. Incluso le hacía sentirse mal del estomago.

Llevaba ya un rato acostado en el sofá cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se incorporó lentamente, receloso. Aún no amanecía, aún no salía el sol, y si no era Remus, ¿quién más podría ser?

Cogió su varita de la mesita, camino hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y salió hasta el vestíbulo. Al pararse al final de éste, vio un figura oscura acercarse lentamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó la varita al mismo tiempo que encendía la punta con un hechizo.

– ¿Tonks?

La vio en cuanto se encendió la varita. La joven bruja se detuvo en seco, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz con una mano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él mientras bajaba un poco la varita.

– Uh… – bajó su mano y también la mirada. Su expresión era plana, indescifrable. La conocía a la perfección, él mismo solía usarla cuando intentaba pensar en una mentira.

– Cómo sea – suspiró él –. Voy a prepararme un café, ¿gustas? – le preguntó dándose la vuelta.

– Claro – la escuchó decir detrás de él – ¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano?

– Uh, en realidad no he dormido en toda la noche.

– ¿Por qué?

– Lunático vuelve hoy – dijo. La chica lo seguía de cerca. No tardaron en llegar a la cocina.

– ¿De dónde?

Sirius la miró. Ella ya lo estaba observando. Remus le dio clases y teniendo en cuenta que su condición de hombre lobo se hizo del conocimiento público ese año escolar, era obvio que ella sabía al respecto. Contarle no supondría ninguna clase de traición a su amigo, pero era extraño hablar de su problema peludo con alguien simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Solía ser algo de lo que sólo su grupo de amigos hablaban, algo de lo que incluso llegaron a crear bromas porque eran ellos y porque debían encontrarle el lao divertido a todo.

Pero en fin, los tiempos cambiaban.

– De sus transformaciones – le contestó mientras cogía dos tazas de la alacena –. Me dijo que vendría en cuanto amaneciera. Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, supongo que para tranquilizarme.

Preparó dos cafés en silencio y le tendió uno a su sobrina.

– Debe ser irritante saber que está pasando un mal rato – dijo la chica antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa. Sirius se sentó frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa.

– Es aún más irritante saber que yo podría hacer algo para que no sufriera tanto – comentó él, sin poder ocultar la amargura que sentía al respecto.

Tonks frunció el seño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Siempre eran así las conversaciones en la noche, en la madrugada y a primeras horas de la mañana, demasiado transparentes, irremediablemente sinceras.

– Solíamos acompañarlo durante sus transformaciones cuando éramos adolescentes y eso lo mantenía más consciente de sí mismo. No se lastimaba, ni olvidaba su humanidad – le contó –. Nos hicimos animagos para poder acompañarlo durante la luna llena y sirvió.

– Sabía que eras animago, pero no sabía por qué – comentó ella.

– Éramos mejores amigos, y esa es la clase de cosas que haces por alguien a quien amas.

Tonks sonrió.

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo – susurró ella –. ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo un poco? – le preguntó poco después.

– Claro que no – le sonrió un poco. Y aprovechando la pregunta – ¿Te importaría decirme por qué has venido? – se atrevió a soltar.

La chica bebía de su café en ese momento y se las arregló para dar un trago largo sin mostrar, nuevamente, la más mínima reacción. Le disparó una sonrisa al bajar la tasa.

– No quieres saber el motivo, te lo aseguro – dijo ella.

Se limitó a observarla por unos segundos, sintiéndose más intrigado por su súbita presencia en la mansión.

– De acuerdo – terminó diciendo, pero la verdad es que no era así. No creía que fuera algo malo, pero incluso si era algo relativamente inocente, ser curioso era parte de quien era él. En ese momento surgió algo que se había propuesto preguntarle a su sobrina para cuando volviera a verla –. ¿Sabes? Tu madre me contó que planeas ser Auror – comenzó a decir. El rostro de la chica se volvió más sereno y feliz mientras asentía –. Me impresionas, es una carrera difícil.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

– He querido ser Auror desde que supe lo que hacen. En verdad creo que puedo lograrlo.

– Así que escuchaste que había unos tipos atrapando magos tenebrosos por allí, y decidiste que ese era tu futuro – sonrió Sirius.

– Básicamente – asintió ella. Pero entonces su chispeante sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente hasta ser una diminuta y triste –. Pero mi motivación solía ser algo de lo que hoy en día no estoy orgullosa.

– ¿Qué era?

La chica se tomó unos segundos pensando, mirándolo.

– Tu. Cuando… cuando supe lo que habías hecho y que ahora sé que es falso, me convencí de que equilibraría la balanza si me convertía en auror. La balanza de mi madre, para ser más especifica. Sabía del dolor que había sufrido cuando te encarcelaron y pensé que yo tenía que ser tu contraparte en su vida… la buena, la cura – negó con la cabeza –. Tal vez si hubiera hecho más preguntas, me habría contado que la razón por la que sufrió tu encarcelamiento fue porque te creía inocente.

– No fue su culpa, ni tuya – soltó Sirius, vagamente sorprendido por la situación.

– Oh, lo sé – dijo ella, sonriéndole –. No fue la culpa de nadie – añadió. Lo incluía a él en esa oración, lo cual era… liberador.

A continuación Sirius le preguntó sobre sus amigos porque a la única que conocía era a Cheryl. Ellas se hicieron amigas y poco después entró al cuadro un chico llamado Henry. Fueron sólo ellos hasta que comenzaron su quinto año, en el que conocieron a Isaac, quien cursaba séptimo. Y no sólo era su amigo, también era novio de Henry. El siguiente verano fue que la hermana de ese último empezó a salir con todos ellos.

– Es ilegal salir con la hermana de un amigo – comentó el hombre –. Está prohibido.

– Por centésima vez, nunca salimos – intentó defenderse ella –. Fue lindo y fue fugaz, algo de momento.

Sirius rió.

– Si Andrómeda te escuchara…

– Afortunadamente no está aquí – dijo ella.

– Y ese chico…

– ¿Cuál?

– Con el que sales ahora, ¿cómo se llama?

Tonks sonrió en lugar de contestar de inmediato.

– Esa es información clasificada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco –. ¿Por qué todo es un secreto contigo? – Señaló, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros – ¿Se trata de un chico problemático que tus papás no aprobarían?

– Creo que es bastante certero afirmar que yo soy la persona problemática en nuestra relación – sonrió ella, giñando un ojo en el acto –. Él es completamente inofensivo, como un oso de felpa.

– Yo no sé eso, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

La chica estaba por decir algo cuando los dos escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Unos segundos después Remus entró por la puerta y se paró en seco al verlos a ambos, apretando con fuerza el marco de la puerta con una de sus manos.

Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato, con Tonks imitándolo. Ambos fueron hacia Remus, cada uno parándose a un costado del hombre para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la silla en la que Tonks había estado sentada hasta momentos atrás. Su amigo dejó salir un suave quejido al sentarse.

– Gracias – susurró, apenas con aire, a tío y sobrina. Ninguno de los dos se alejó de él, por lo que se ganaron una mirada extrañada de Remus –. Estoy bien – agregó, mirándolos a ambos.

–Te vez horrible – soltó Sirius.

– Como si el expreso de Hogwarts te hubiera pasado por encima – acomodó Tonks.

– Como si te hubieran maldecido…

–… de por vida.

Remus paseó su mirada de uno a otro durante su intercambió y soltó una pequeña risa con lo último que dijo la chica. Sirius le sonrió a ésta, quien sonrió con cierto orgullo.

– Bueno, sí, eso es más o menos lo que pasó – dijo Remus sonriendo.

Casi como en espejo, tanto Tonks como Sirius jalaron una silla y se sentaron a los lados del otro hombre.

– ¿Cómo te sientes además de horrible? – le preguntó él poniendo una de sus manos en su rodilla. Remus compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

– He tenido días peores – susurró. Sirius asintió, le apretó la rodilla y se puso de pie para prepararle un café a su amigo. La verdad es que no necesitaba ponerse de pie, bien podría haberlo hecho desde su asiento, pero quería de unos segundos para componerse de la imagen que presentaba su mejor amigo. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, jamás entendería cómo un hombre tan bueno tenía que sufrir tanto.

Se giró cuando terminó de preparar el café, levantando la vista de la taza y poniéndola en las otras dos personas en la habitación. Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, y aunque lucía agotado, también tenía una expresión serena. Era así siempre que sus transformaciones terminaban, porque uno no simplemente sobrevive a años de dolor sin aprender a saborear y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que surgía después, el poder decir nuevamente que había superado otro día más pese a las circunstancias. Y Tonks parecía estar dándose cuenta de eso, porque miraba el rostro de su amigo con una curiosa admiración, como si apreciara la serenidad que había en él.

– Aquí tienes, amigo – le dijo acercándole la taza de café. Remus abrió los ojos y le recibió la taza, dándole un sorbo apenas la tuvo entre sus manos –. Molly tiene grandes planes para ti, no ha dejado de hablar de lo hambriento que debes estar y de que va a obligarte a comer el doble de lo usual – sonrió.

– No me opondré a eso – dijo su amigo –. En verdad estoy hambriento – sentenció.

– ¿No querrías dormir un poco antes? – preguntó la chica. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

– Dormí todo el día de ayer – respondió. Entonces miró a ambos, dándose cuenta por primera vez de algo –. ¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? Ni siquiera Molly está aquí.

Sirius y Tonks se miraron, y su curiosidad por la presencia de su sobrina a esas horas de la mañana volvió a despertar. Se sentó al lado de Remus sin dejar de mirarla, cruzándose de brazos para dar una imagen intimidante. Sin embargo, la chica lo imitó, enderezándose contra la silla, brazos cruzados y expresión plana.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – mustió Remus.

– Ella es está siendo muy misteriosa y no me gusta – soltó Sirius sin pensarlo dos veces. Su sobrina rió.

– Y a ti te gusta saberlo todo, ¿no es así? – dijo sonriendo.

Sirius miró a Remus.

– Estaba intentando sacarle el nombre del chico con el que sale cuando llegaste – le explicó –. Dijo que es información clasificada – y enfatizó la última palabra al alzar una ceja. Remus formó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Me temó que entonces no podrás sacarle ninguna información – dijo su amigo –. Es lo mismo que dijo el año que le di clases cuando le cubrió la espalda a Fred y George durante una de sus travesuras. Soportó el castigo por su cuenta – agregó sonriéndole a la chica –. Sprout estaba tan escandalizada como orgullosa, jamás la vi tan confundida.

Tonks sonrió un poco cohibida bajo la mirada de su amigo.

– Es la clase de cosas que haces por un amigo – afirmó ella.

Remus asintió sonriendo, mirándolos a ambos.

– Ustedes se parecen mucho.

A Sirius lo recorrió una cálida sensación. Era orgullo. Y mirando a Tonks, supo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Aún sonriendo, la chica se puso de pie.

– Mejor me voy antes de que mi madre se dé cuenta de que no estoy en casa – anunció a los otros dos. Miró a Sirius y después a Remus –. Descansa – le dijo. La forma en que lo dijo denotaba cierta autoridad. No era un consejo, ni una amigable despedida, era definitivamente una orden, lo que provocó que Sirius riera. Encontró bastante notable el hecho de que a su amigo no le sorprendiera y que su reacción fuera una simple sonrisa y un poco de diversión en su mirada –. Nos vemos – dijo, esta vez a ambos. Puso su mano por unos breves segundos en el hombro de Remus y se dio media vuelta. Poco después sólo quedaron los dos amigos en la habitación.

– Se presentó aquí y no me dijo por qué – le contó Sirius al otro hombre, corto y rápido. Su amigo se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

Molly bajó poco después y su rostro se encendió alegremente al ver a Remus. Se puso a hacer el desayuno de inmediato, moviéndose de aquí a allá, contándole al hombre lo que había pasado en la mansión en esos últimos días. El siguiente en bajar fue el señor Weasley, quien desayunó rápidamente para irse a trabajar. No mucho después la cocina se llenó con las voces de los chicos. Remus se retiró silenciosamente y con ayuda de Sirius a la habitación que preparó para él.

…

Tonks sabía que ir a Grimmauld Place No. 12 era un poco arriesgado, pero no había estado pensado con claridad cuando decidió que iría, y en consecuencia se había topado con Sirius y sus preguntas. Sin embargo, fue fácil evitar cada una de ellas. En fin, le hacía feliz haber visto a Remus y confirmar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, o al menos tan bien como podría estarlo después de luna llena.

Volvió a acostarse cuando regresó a su casa. Quizá podría dormir un poco para después bajar a desayunar algo…

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó el irreconocible sonido de alguien apareciéndose. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó un poco, viendo a Cheryl parada al pie de su cama y procediendo a subirse a ésta. Tonks no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues su amiga apretaba sus labios con fuerza mientras hacía todo lo posible por no comenzar a llorar. Se metió debajo de la colcha y se cubrió por completo, escondiéndose. Sin decir nada, ni intentar ver su cara, Tonks se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Se quedó dormida y despertó por el llamado de su madre desde afuera de su puerta. Cheryl también se despertó, sacando su cabeza de debajo de la colcha y poniéndola sobre la almohada.

– ¡Estoy despierta! – exclamó Tonks para que su madre dejara de tocar a su puerta. Una vez que eso pasó, centró su atención en su mejor amiga –. ¿Cómo estás?

Cheryl sólo asintió. Era su forma de decir que estaba mejor, pero Tonks sabía que existían realmente pocas cosas que tenían el poder de hacerla llorar, así que dudaba que estuviera "mejor". Puso su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Tengo que golpear a alguien? – le preguntó entonces. Cheryl soltó una pequeña y llorosa risa –. Porque lo haré si eso quieres.

La otra chica permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Tonks acariciaba su cabello otra vez.

– Es mi papá – susurró su mejor amiga –. Es algo tonto, ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué me siento tan mal.

– ¿Qué hizo? – cuestionó.

– Se casó hace dos semanas – respondió la pelirroja, dejando salir una risa seca –. Me envió una carta para contármelo. Te la mostraré después, es la carta más corta y poco personal que he leído en toda mi vida, exactamente como es él – y en la última palabra su voz se rompió –. Lo detesto – agregó antes de comenzar a llorar.

Siguió acariciando el cabello de su amiga. El padre de Cheryl era un tema que no solía tocarse. Había tenido el placer de jamás conocerlo y yal vez sería preferible que siguiera siendo así, pues la sola idea del hombre encendía en ella un profundo enojo. Tomó de un aproximado de cinco minutos para que la otra chica dejara de llorar.

– La mujer con quien se casó es horrible, yo lo sé – dijo Tonks abriendo los ojos. Cheryl le sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

– Eso espero – dijo la pelirroja –. Y voy a poder confirmarlo en tres días – añadió, sus labios curvándose en una agria sonrisa –. Me pidió vernos para que pueda conocerla, pero no sé siquiera por qué se molesta si está más que claro que jamás le ha importado mi opinión sobre nada. Y desearía de verdad que esto se tratara de mí dramatizando una situación, pero no es así.

Tonks la abrazó al siguiente instante, quedándose así por un buen rato. No había forma de que entendiera el dolor de su mejor amiga porque ella nunca había tenido una relación complicada con alguno de sus padres, pero le revolvía el estomago sólo pensar en que se divorciaran y ver a su padre por unos días cada verano.

…

Remus estuvo fuera el día de la vista disciplinar de Harry, así que se enteró de las buenas noticias (que Dumbledore había intervenido y que el muchacho se le retiraron los cargos) cuando regresó, justo después de la hora de la cena. Los chicos, Harry incluido, ya se habían ido a la cama.

– No podría haber ido de otra manera – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cuando Molly se lo contó. La bruja había insistido en servirle la cena pese a las múltiples veces que el hombre dijo que podía servirse él mismo.

– Lo sé, pero lo hubieras visto, estaba tan contento – suspiró la mujer poniendo un plato delante de él.

– Gracias, Molly.

Sirius entró de pronto a la habitación.

– Creí escuchar tu voz – le dijo su amigo –. A Harry le retiraron los cargos – dijo un segundo después y se sentó a un par de sillas de él.

– Molly me lo contó – asintió.

– Bueno, me iré a dormir – sonrió la mujer –. Buenas noches.

Los hombres le contestaron al mismo tiempo y sin más, se fue. Remus miró a su amigo. Había creído que se le vería más animado una vez que Harry fuera absuelto, y que el alivio recorrería todas sus facciones, pero el hombre lucía tan desganado como en el último par de semanas.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó entonces, curioso por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

– Por supuesto – respondió el otro de manera poco convincente, pero Remus lo dejó estar –. Supongo que te quedas esta noche, ¿estás de humor para beber? – añadió, el pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que estaba cansado y que quería irse a dormir lo más pronto posible, pero no fue capaz de hacer tal cosa al ver la ligera esperanza en la mirada de Sirius.

– Jamás estoy de humor para beber, pero lo haré contigo – sonrió.

Sirius sonrió también y se puso de pie para ir por la botella de whiskey que estaba en la alacena. Pudo perfectamente haber realizado un hechizo para que fuera flotando hacia él, sin embargo, e haberlo hecho, no habría podido poner su mano en el hombro de Remus cuando pasó por detrás de él. Era la forma en que su amigo le agradecía por quedarse con él.

Fue una noche larga y él no bebió tanto como Sirius, que al cabo de unas horas se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Lo subió a su habitación con la ayuda de un encantamiento y se fue a dormir a su propia cama.

La mañana siguiente despertó temprano, bastante antes de que se escuchara el alma de alguien más en la mansión. Lo que lo despertó fue, para ser más preciso, el cosquilleo que sentía en uno de sus brazos. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de inmediato con la cabellera rosada que descansaba en el borde de su cama. Era Tonks, quien acariciaba distraídamente su antebrazo. Sin decir nada, Remus llevó su otra mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. La bruja alzó de inmediato la cabeza, sonriéndole en el acto. Fue entonces que Remus abrió los brazos y la bruja entendió automáticamente la acción. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama. Se acostó con su espalda contra el torso de él, dándole la libertad de estrecharla contra si mientras la rodeaba con su brazo. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, inhalando profundamente su perfume.

– Todo está tan tranquilo… que me asusta – la escuchó decir.

– ¿Tranquilo?

– Si, bueno, nadie hace caso de que… de que él ha vuelto. Y tú y yo, y todos estamos bien hoy, pero…

– ¿Podríamos no estarlo mañana?

– Exacto – susurró. Se dio la vuelta suavemente, quedando eventualmente bocarriba –. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

– Si – Remus sonrió –. Me lo dices siempre que puedes.

La bruja sonrió mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del hombre.

– Bien, porque es importante que lo sepas – dijo ella. Remus le sonrió y se inclinó un poco para poder besarla.

Y se besaron una y otra vez, con toda la lentitud que podían manejar. Se alejó de los labios de la chica para poder dedicarse a ese espacio entre su cuello y su quijada. La escuchó suspirar cuando deslizó sus labios sobre su cuello, dejando pequeños besos húmedos a lo largo de éste, y luego sobre su clavícula.

– Realmente me gusta cuando haces eso – dijo ella, su voz un poco baja –. Pero sé que no pasará de allí mientras estemos aquí, así que estaría bien que te detuvieras en consideración mía – agregó riendo por lo bajo. Remus hizo lo dicho, besándola una última vez en los labios antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada –. Deberíamos ir a tu casa – sugirió mientras metía sus dedos entre el cabello de él, peinándolo hacía atrás para que no callera sobre su frente.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo él, sonriendo suavemente.

– Me iré por delante por si hay alguien despierto – soltó ella saltando fuera de la cama. Se puso los zapatos rápidamente y salió de allí.

Resistió allí acostado tanto como pudo… un aproximado de dos minutos. Salió de la cama, se puso los zapatos y el suéter con el que había llegado la noche anterior y salió de la habitación. Apenas abrió la puerta, Sirius salió de la habitación de enfrente.

– ¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedas a desayunar? – le preguntó entornando los ojos hacia él. Imaginaba que tenía una resaca insoportable.

– Ah… – titubeó –. Me surgió algo, pero creo que podré venir para la cena – contestó con calma.

– ¿Es algo de la Orden? – preguntó entonces Sirius con un poco de curiosidad.

– No exactamente – dijo Remus.

– Bueno – bostezó su amigo, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras –. Necesito un café desesperadamente – comentó con un suspiro.

– Bebiste como si no existiera mañana – le dijo.

– Tal vez no existe – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Se despidió de él al llegar a la planta baja con la promesa de que lo vería esa noche. Se encontró con la chica afuera de la mansión. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta que no había estado usando adentro y se refugiaba en ella del frío matutino. Caminaron en silencio al sitio en que se aparecían siempre. Poco después estaban en la entrada de su casa y apenas cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Tonks se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el sofá, seguido de los zapatos. Sin dejar de caminar se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó, relegándolos a una silla que encontró en su camino hacia la habitación.

Remus se quedó inmóvil observándola, sintiéndose entre sorprendido, fascinado y divertido. Tonks se dio la vuelta al llegar al pasillo y con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, se quitó la blusa, acción que lo sacó por completo de su trance para poder seguirla. Hizo lo mismo que ella, se deshizo de su suéter y su camisa en el camino.

Tonks estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando él entró en la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos. Remus caminó hasta donde se encontraba y se hinco frente a ella. Cerrando sus ojos, besó su vientre. Ella puso su mano en su nuca… y él se aferró a ese momento.

* * *

 **(n.a)** Hola!

Perdón por haberme llevado tanto tiempo escribiendo esto. La vida ha sido un poco desastrosa últimamente, y no me sentía motivada a escribir.

Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!


	32. Mil besos y un beso

**Capítulo 32**

 **Mil besos y un beso**

Pasaron toda la mañana en casa de Remus y fue una de las tantas mañanas con él que Tonks guardaría en sus memorias con inmenso cariño en los siguientes años. Las risas de ambos y las pequeñas conversaciones en voz baja que llenaban cada rincón de la habitación. Los dedos de los dos recorriendo el cuerpo entero del otro y deteniéndose en zonas sensibles…

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó él cuando faltaba poco para el medio día. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo entre las piernas de Remus, con el rostro contra su torso. El hombre acariciaba su espalda con una de sus manos. Era increíble pensar que en algún momento llegó a soñar con mañanas así y que finalmente podía vivirlas.

\- Bastante - admitió ella.

\- Deberíamos salir a comer algo - sugirió él.

\- Eso supone que nos vistamos - dijo Tonks.

\- En efecto.

\- No es una gran idea.

Remus rió ligeramente.

\- No, no lo es, pero debemos comer.

Y así hicieron, eventualmente, cuando ambos encontraron el interés necesario para salir de la cama.

…

Sirius estaba alimentando a Buckbeak antes de que fuera la hora de la cena. Se le había ido la tarde allí, pero asumió que afuera estaba anocheciendo y que de un momento a otro Molly enviaría a algunos de los chicos para decirle que bajara a cenar. Suspiró quedamente. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo, de sus pensamientos y de sus emociones, pero quería estar solo. Maldición, maldición, se había acostumbrado muy bien a estar solo.

La puerta de abrió de pronto, y en un primer instante eso le sorprendió. Los chicos usualmente tocaban a la puerta tímidamente, como si no quisieran ser inoportunos o como si él fuera un feroz león al que temían despertar de su profundo sueño. Pero todo cobró sentido una vez que Tonks asomó su cabeza seguida de su torso y cuerpo entero.

\- Hola - lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa -. La cena está lista - le informó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. La siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó a un lado de él en suelo -. Pero Fred y George hicieron un pequeño desastre y la señora Weasley está muy molesta, así que tal vez no quieras bajar de inmediato - agregó.

\- Huiste de la escena del crimen - apuntó Sirius.

\- Dije que venía a decirte que la cena estaba lista y fue una jugada inteligente, creeme - dijo la chica -. He tenido un buen día, no quiero malas vibras justo ahora.

Sirius rió ligeramente.

\- Bueno, venir conmigo no fue una buena elección, si ese es el caso.

La chica lo volteó a ver.

\- ¿Estás triste? - preguntó ella. Sirius se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza. No era que importara, de cualquier manera estaba triste casi todo el tiempo -. Mientes, estás triste casi siempre - sentenció ella.

La sinceridad con la que la chica dijo eso le habría impresionado semanas atrás, cuando aún no la conocía, pero si algo había aprendido sobre ella en ese corto periodo de tiempo, es que no se andaba por las ramas. Y eso, de cierta manera, le inspiraba confianza… pero no la suficiente como para desbordar frente a ella sus más profundas tristezas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Qué hizo que este día fuera bueno? - preguntó él poco después.

Además de confianza, también le inspiraba una ligera felicidad que jamás fallaba en alejarlo de la tristeza que lo rodeaba. Y le gustaba que podía hacer eso con ella, olvidarse de sus fantasmas para divertirse un poco a su costa. Y él, que había estado aprendiendo a reconocer los gestos de su sobrina, no pasó por alto que hubo un intermedio interesante entre sus preguntas y la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Salí por allí - dijo ella. Y sonaba lo bastante convincente, pero las respuestas cortas y vagas nunca dejarían de ser un indicador de que ocultaban algo más. Y teniendo en cuenta que ella hacía eso siempre que el tema de su novio salía a flote…

\- Jamás vas a decirme cómo se llama tu novio, ¿cierto?

Tonks cerró los ojos, gimiendo quedamente.

\- Eres muy molesto.

\- Si soy honesto contigo… - comenzó a decir Sirius, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir; "si soy honesto contigo, me preocupa que estés con alguien a quien no conozco, más aún sabiendo que tus padres desconocen su existencia", porque, ¿con qué derecho decía eso si había estado fuera de su vida alrededor de 14 años? Así que permaneció callado, realmente sin saber cómo salir de esa idea. Tonks lo miraba, esperando la continuación de una oración que nunca llegó.

\- ¿Te preocupa no saber quién es o algo así? - cuestionó entonces ella. En serio, esta niña leía mentes…

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

\- Pregunto porque pareces preocupado, eso es al menos lo que pude, ah… deducir - añadió ella cuidadosamente. El hombre sonrió un poco.

\- Si, algo así - admitió él. Su sobrina le devolvió la sonrisa. Hubo un corto silencio y después…

\- Lawrence.

El mago alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lawrence. Es el seudónimo que utilizaba para referirme a él con mis amigos antes de que supieran quién era - comenzó a contar ella, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

Eso era bastante preocupante, ¿cómo no preocuparse?

\- ¿Por qué les ocultabas su identidad?

La chica seguía mirando su regazo. Pensaba, decidía qué era lo que iba a decir.

\- Porque conocían su verdadera identidad.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sirius se giró en su sitio en el suelo para poder verla mejor.

\- No entiendo - dijo él -. Si es el asombroso chico que dices que es… ¿por qué ocultar su identidad? No tiene sentido.

\- No es fácil de explicar o entender - dijo ella. Lo miró -. Pero ahora saben quién es y están de acuerdo en que es genial, y… te aseguro que jamás me lastimaría - afirmó.

Se miraron. Sirius en particular batallaba con la idea de dejar ir el tema… no, no podía.

\- Simplemente no entiendo el secretismo, no tiene sentido que ocultes la identidad de alguien que es bueno contigo - dijo él con el tono más quedo y gentil que pudo hacer.

La chica suspiró con un poco de frustración, pero le dedicó una larga mirada y eventualmente una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro.

\- Actúas como un tío preocupado. Eres curiosamente bueno en ello, bien hecho - señaló. Sirius también sonrió, tomando las palabras de la chica como un tierno cumplido -. ¿Podrías, tal vez, confiar en mí cuando digo que hay un motivo muy bueno para "el secretismo"?

Y lo miraba como lo miraría una hermana pequeña que quiere salirse con la suya, con la dulzura y perspicacia propias de una timadora experta. Sirius no pudo hacer algo más que sonreír y negar vagamente con la cabeza.

\- Confío en ti, Tonks. Realmente.

La chica sonrió grande y brillante, y estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta de abrió.

Era Remus. Su amigo suspiró aliviado al verlos.

\- Aquí están - dijo, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí - Aún no es buena idea bajar - les contó.

\- ¿Tan enojada está Molly? - mustió Sirius al mismo tiempo que daba golpecitos en el espacio de suelo que estaba a su lado para indicarle que se sentara.

\- Si, y es una guerra que solo ellos pueden resolver. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny están escondidos en la biblioteca. Arthur hace lo que puede por su cuenta - añadió mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas donde su amigo le había señalado.

\- No creí que pudiera empeorar - comentó la chica. Remus sonrió.

\- Pero aún así te escapaste - apuntó él.

\- Arruinaba mis buenas vibras - se encogió de hombros.

\- Salió con su novio hoy - se apresuró a contarle Sirius a Remus tan pronto como pudo con el tono más burlón que fue capaz de producir.

Su amigo alzó las cejas.

\- Ya veo. Y tuviste un buen día, supongo - advirtió el hombre, formando una gentil sonrisa.

\- Inolvidable, si - sonrió Tonks.

Remus asintió y miró a Sirius.

\- ¿Ya sabemos su nombre?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

\- Es un misterio.

\- No conozco a nadie mejor para mantener secretos - dijo Remus mirándola, entrecerrando sus ojos como si ella escondiera algo justo frente a ellos y de esa manera pudiera verlo. Tonks rió ligeramente.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que él se diera cuenta de algo.

\- A decir verdad tú también eres muy bueno en eso - dijo Sirius -. Ocultaste por mucho tiempo tu condición cuando entramos a Hogwarts, jamás le dijiste a nadie que los chicos y yo éramos animagos, ni siquiera cuando pensabas que yo era peligroso… - alzó una ceja.

\- Nunca me delató pese a saber bastante bien que era la culpable de algunos… asuntos - agregó Tonks.

Sirius rió. Se le antojaba divertidísima la sola idea de su amigo manteniendo silencio mientras algún otro profesor buscaba a la problemática dueña de las travesuras que ocurrían en el colegio.

\- Es tu sobrina, me sentía personalmente obligado a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera…

\- Y a cubrirme cuando estuve a punto de ser atrapada - añadió ella sonriente.

\- Sí, también eso.

La risa de Sirius se prolongó un poco más ante eso.

\- Supongo que tienes una debilidad por almas traviesas - comentó una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

Remus sonrió ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Sí, quizá.

Tonks rió divertida, provocando que Remus la mirara y sonriera en el acto.

Se quedaron allí por un aproximado de 15 minutos hasta que creyeron que era buena idea bajar. Tonks y Sirius mandaron a Remus por delante de ellos al entrar a la cocina. Todos los que vivían en la mansión ya estaba allí, los chicos, las chicas, y el señor y la señora Weasley.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente estaba raro, pese al hecho de que nadie gritaba. La señora Weasley daba órdenes en un tono extrañamente controlado y todos atendían a cada petición de manera _demasiado_ amigable, como si el responder de cualquier otra forma pudiera hacer que Molly estallara en llamas.

\- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido - susurró Tonks a Sirius mientras tiraba de su manga.

\- Es sólo la cena - dijo él también en un susurro.

Unos instantes después todos estaban sentados en la mesa, y había tanto ruido como cualquier otra noche… excepto que los gemelos estaban sentados en silencio en el extremo contrario de la mesa de donde estaban sus padres. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido mientras comían. Tonks se había sentado en medio de él y Remus susurrándoles que temía por su seguridad, y a Sirius no se le escapó la sonrisa cariñosa que cruzó el rostro de su amigo cuando escuchó eso.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la mesa, y después de eso el ambiente se volvió más ligero. Los otros chicos no se veían tan tensos y sus conversaciones fluyeron con más fluidez. Él conversó por un rato con Harry, que se había sentado a su izquierda. Los siguientes en irse para supuestamente dormir fueron Ginny y Hermione, Harry y Ron siguiéndolas en cuanto se despidieron de los que permanecieron en la mesa.

\- También es hora de que me retire - dijo Tonks mientras se ponía de pie -. Gracias por la cena, señora Weasley - dijo sonriendo a la otra mujer, quien también se había parado para comenzar a recoger la mesa.

\- No hay de qué, querida, vuelve cuando puedas - le dijo con una sincera sonrisa entre sus sonrosadas mejillas,

\- Buenas noches - comenzó a despedirse en dirección a los señores Weasley, que contestaron al mismo tiempo - Nos vemos, don cotilla - dijo la chica a Sirius al inclinarse sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos - dijo él sin poder controlar la diminuta sonrisa que surcó su rostro.

\- Adiós, profesor - le dijo a Remus al pasar por detrás de él, mirándolo. El hombre giró su cabeza para verla marcharse, y la chica le sonrió. Sirius no podía ver el rostro de su amigo desde donde estaba, pero imaginaba que también sonreía. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y eso fue todo.

\- Ha sido un día largo - suspiró el señor Weasley mientras se quitaba los anteojos para poder tallarse los ojos.

\- Deberías subir a dormir, cielo - sugirió su esposa.

\- Es exactamente lo que haré - dijo él poniendo los anteojos de vuelta y parándose de su asiento -. Hasta mañana - se despidió de los otros hombres.

Al cabo de un rato sólo quedaron ellos dos, Sirius y Remus.

\- Y una vez más, nuestros caminos se cruzan al anochecer - dijo Sirius volteando a ver a si amigo, quien sonrió a sus palabras.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sirius sonrió.

\- Venga, hay que ir a dormir - le dijo.

Remus lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? Estaba listo para otra noche de vodka.

\- No hay vodka hoy, mi amigo. Dormir, sólo eso - suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, dormir.

…

Remus pasó gran parte de la mañana en la guardia que le tocaba y después fue a pasar la tarde con Sirius. Después de la cena se fue a su casa tal como lo tenía planeado.

Tonks estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa. Podía entrar sin problemas a ésta, pero no lo hacía por respeto a él. Era muy dulce de su parte, y se lo había dicho ya un par de veces, pero no tenía por qué esperar por él afuera cuando podía hacerlo en la seguridad y calor de la casa. Se puso de pie cuando él llegó hasta ella y se recargó en la puerta mientras él la abría.

\- Te ves linda hoy - dijo él pasando por su lado para entrar. Ella lo siguió adentro con una gran sonrisa. Esa clase de pequeños comentarios siempre conseguían poner una sonrisa en sus labios y él lo sabía muy bien.

\- Así que… alguien me contó sobre algunas debilidades tuyas - la escuchó decir detrás de él.

Remus sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo sin voltear mientras se quitaba la capa y el suéter - ¿Cuáles?

\- Almas traviesas, principalmente - contestó ella poco antes de detenerse detrás de él, deslizando sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

\- Estaba en lo cierto quien fuera que haya dicho eso - admitió contento, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella y acariciándole suavemente.

Más pronto que tarde terminaron acostados en la cama de su habitación con él entre sus piernas, besándola lentamente en el cuello. Aún estaban propiamente vestidos, pero sospechaba que eso cambiaría rápidamente. Habían intentado ir lentamente cuando volvieron a encontrarse, no lo dijeron en voz alta, pero no hizo falta, pues aquello era nuevo y debían tener cuidado. Sin embargo, tras haber tenido sexo por primera vez, fueron desinhibiéndose más y más…

Y al mismo tiempo, Remus jamás se había sentido tan consciente sobre algo en su vida. Lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba viviendo, y la mejor parte de todo era que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera tener suficiente del otro. Como lo predijo, no mucho después sentía las manos de la chica deslizándose de sus hombros hacia en medio de ambos para poder desbotonar sus propios jeans.

Remus detuvo su trabajo en el cuello de la chica y la ayudó a quitarse los jeans. Una vez que estos cayeron a un lado de la cama, Tonks tiró de su cuello hacia ella para besarlo en los labios.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

…

Faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Tonks se había despertado con sed y había ido a la cocina por algo de agua. Encontró a Remus en la misma posición que en la que lo dejó cuando se levantó; bocabajo, abrazando la almohada bajo su cabeza con ambos brazos. Sin embargo, no estaba dormido, pues apenas se acostó a su lado, éste se alzó un poco con la ayuda de sus brazos

\- Hola - sonrió ella llevando una de sus manos hasta la frente del hombre, de donde quitó los mechones de cabello que a veces lo cubría. Lo peino hacia atrás cariñosamente un par de veces más. Remus dejó cabe la cabeza sobre almohada y se dedicó a observarla a ella - ¿Remus?

\- ¿Qué? - susurró él.

\- ¿Y si esto es un sueño? - dejó salir ella.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica alejó su mano del cabello del hombre y la colocó sobre su propio estómago. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, pero suponer cosas a veces era lo que la traía de vuelta a un espacio mental más realista.

\- Me refiero a que… ¿qué tal que nada de esto está pasando?, ¿Qué tal que jamás volvimos a vernos o que ni siquiera nos conocimos?... ¿Qué tal que todo este tiempo hemos estado soñando?

Remus ya estaba sonriendo para cuando formuló la última pregunta.

\- Bueno… sueño o no, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - dijo con voz grave.

Tonks sonrió al instante. Desvió la mirada hacia el techo, sintiéndose ruborizar a causa de las palabras de Remus. Por un momento se preguntó qué tan cierto era eso. Sabía que él la amaba, no tenía duda alguna de ello, pero lo que decía era algo importante…

\- ¿Hay acaso una razón para que te hagas estas preguntas? - lo escuchó decir de pronto.

\- No realmente - contestó ella. Y entonces, otras preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, no se trataba de suposiciones -. ¿Cómo crees que Sirius reaccionaría a lo nuestro?

\- Intento no pensar en eso - mustió el hombre. Tonks lo miró.

\- Le preocupa que no le diga quién eres - dijo ella -. Justo ahora tiene el peor concepto de ti pese a que le he dicho que eres genial - le contó.

Remus giró sobre sí mismo para quedar bocarriba. Ahora podía ver mejor su rostro gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, y por la expresión que tenía supo que estaba pensando detenidamente en algo.

\- Sirius, él es… es muy impredecible. Puede tomarse algo de la mejor manera posible o terriblemente mal, y él es el único que sabe por qué. Es una persona principalmente emocional y actúa bajo eso, pero si los años de conocerlo me sirven de algo… me atrevo a decir que por tratarse de mí, al menos optaría por retirarse a valorar la situación antes de emitir cualquier opinión - finalizó, suspirando.

\- Bien - dijo ella. Tenía que ser realista respecto a eso. Podría ir mal, podría ir... no, de ninguna manera iría bien, pero si quizá un intermedio de ambos. Detestaba que no fuera más fácil.

\- Y tus padres… ¿qué crees que pasaría si lo supieran?

La bruja sintió como si un peso muerto oprimiera su pecho.

\- Igual que tu, intento no pensar en eso

\- Si, es mejor hacer eso - susurró él. Sin embargo, parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario mientras observaba el techo -. Merlín - soltó al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro para tallárselo -. Me siento como si hubiera despertado de un sueño - añadió.

\- Lo siento, no debí haber comenzado con esas preguntas… - murmuró. Ahora se arrepentía de si quiera haberlas pensado.

\- No, no, descuida - la cortó. Bajó las manos de su rostro y a continuación se acostó de lado para poder verla. Le regaló una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa.

¿Alguna vez se cansaría ella de esa sonrisa?

\- Bueno… - comenzó a decir ella distraídamente -. Mis amigos se tomaron bien lo nuestro, eso es algo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa. Se incorporó un poco con ayuda de su brazo.

\- ¿Tus amigos? ¿Acaso ellos…? - Balbució - ¿Cómo?

Oh, Merlín, era verdad. Remus no sabía que sus amigos sabían. No se le habría ocurrido mencionarlo. Fue su turno de desviar la mirada al techo.

\- Los tres lo descubrieron. Isaac fue el primero, es muy perspicaz y simplemente lo dedujo. Después fue Henry, que nos vio abrazándonos después de una clase, motivo por el que me confrontó el día siguiente. Y por último fue Cheryl, quien, uh… - titubeó -. Lo que pasó es que Henry me confrontó hace poco por haber mentido sobre dónde estaba, y adivinó que se trataba de ti… otra vez, y Cheryl escuchó todo. También me confrontó al respecto - dijo. Y lentamente giró su cabeza para ver a Remus. El hombre la mirada fijamente, atento y con una extraña expresión en el rostro -. ¿Quieres compartir tus pensamientos con la clase? - intentó bromear.

Él suspiró al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa.

\- Resulta que no somos tan buenos manteniendo secretos - dijo el mago.

Tonks rió.

\- Es sólo mala suerte - señaló ella.

Remus asintió. Volvió a acostarse y se acercó más a ella hasta poder abrazarla por la cintura, sus rostros realmente cerca. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un ligero suspiro. Su rostro ya no era el hogar de ninguna sonrisa.

\- Tienes miedo - dijo ella.

Podía verlo en sus facciones. Podía sentirlo en el cariñoso pero firme agarre de su mano sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Tu no? - preguntó él.

No iba a mentir… por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero no quería decirlo, quería ignorarlo y esconderlo donde ni siquiera ella fuera capaz de verlo. Quería pretender, engañarse a sí misma…

\- Deberíamos volver al sueño - susurró ella, suspirando.

Remus abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Es un buen sueño, ¿verdad?

Tonks también sonrió.

\- Es hermoso - respondió

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó en la frente antes de abrazarla contra él.

…

Tonks experimentó toda clase emociones conforme las semanas pasaron. El momento de volver a Hogwarts se acercaba y cualquier otro año eso le habría generado felicidad, pero no esta vez. No quería tener que despedirse de Remus ni de Sirius. Vaya, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que el verano durara más y a decir verdad, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar un hechizo para volver en el tiempo y revivir todo lo que había sucedido ese verano? Eh… ¿se podía volver en el tiempo?

Pero entonces llegó el último día del verano. Cheryl se había quedado a dormir en su casa y se habían quedado dormidas realmente tarde, por lo que ambas despertaron alrededor de las nueve del día sintiendo como si necesitaran dormir algunas 24 horas más.

\- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? - les preguntó Andrómeda mientras desayunaban.

\- Deberíamos dormir toda la tarde - mustió Cheryl.

\- Vamos a ir a casa de Sirius. Vamos, para ser más exacta, con Fred y George.

\- Oh, sí, eso - susurró Cheryl poco interesada.

\- Sólo no vuelvan tarde - dijo su madre mirando a Cheryl, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos -. Cheryl, cariño…

\- Estoy despierta - dijo la chica llevándose la taza a los labios.

Hicieron una parada en casa de Henry antes de dirigirse a la Mansión. Para variar, lo encontraron en su habitación discutiendo con Sofía sobre algunas playeras que habían desaparecido, firmemente convencido de que su hermana era la culpable de ello.

\- No soy la única persona que vive en esta casa, Henry - dijo la chica sin inmutarse mucho. Estaba sentada en la cama y se veía bastante relajada, lo cual sólo hacía enojar más a su hermano.

\- Eres la _única_ a la que le quedan mis playeras, _Sofía_.

\- Entonces no sólo te las perdí, también las use… ¿de verdad estás insinuando que te las robé? - señaló levantando la mirada hacia él, algo de indignación en sus facciones.

\- No es una insinuación - susurró Cheryl sólo para Tonks.

\- No es una insinuación - dijo el chico sin sacar la cabeza de su armario.

Sofía se puso de pie y salió de allí sin más. Tonks y Cheryl se miraron.

\- Adoro ser hija única - dijo Tonks.

\- También yo - estuvo de acuerdo su mejor amiga. Se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo son las playeras, Henry?

Mientras que Cheryl se quedaba en la habitación a ayudarlo, Tonks salió a buscar a Sofía a su habitación.

\- ¿Te mandó a buscar sus playeras aquí? - le preguntó la otra chica desde su sitio en la cama al verla aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

\- No - dijo simplemente, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la otra chica hablara de nuevo.

\- Así que… ¿estás lista para volver al colegio?

Tonks sonrió.

\- La verdad es que no. Este verano ha sido de mis favoritos, quisiera alargarlo un poco más.

\- Puedo verlo - apuntó Sofía -. Me refiero a que, ya sabes, te he notado más alegre que el verano anterior.

El tono con el que lo dijo llamó su atención. La volteó a ver. La chica miraba el techo, parecía un poco ida.

\- Sofía…

\- Te extraño.

Tonks bajó la mirada al instante. No sabía qué decir.

\- Lo siento, no me hagas caso. Sé que dije que estaba bien con sólo ser amigas… pero te extraño y no puedo evitarlo. Extraño el verano pasado. Extraño el año pasado. Extraño… extraño lo que vivimos - suspiró.

\- Fue encantador - Tonks sonrió.

\- Mucho - la escuchó decir -. Realmente me gustas, Tonks.

Y a Tonks realmente le gustaba ella, también, pero no había punto de comparación en cuanto a lo que sentía por ella y lo que sentía por Remus. Él era el amor de su vida, pero mentiría si dijera que lo que había vivido con Sofía no había sido una experiencia increíble. Con ella todo había sido tan sencillo. Con ella podía jugar a ser estrellas fugaces en el cielo, libres, rebeldes, veloces…

Volteó a verla y Sofía hizo lo mismo. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sofía se incorporó y se inclinó hacia ella, poniendo de esa forma sus labios sobre los suyos. Tan pronto como la sorpresa pasó, Tonks le devolvió el beso. Había olvidado lo suaves que eran sus labios y el sabor a coco de su lapíz de labios favorito. Pronto sintió las manos de la chica en su cuello y su mejilla, acercandola más…

\- Tonks, ¿vamos a ir...? ¡Oh!

Se separaron al oír la voz de Cheryl. Su mejor amiga tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, una clara expresión de incomodidad surcando cada centímetro de su rostro. Tomando un profundo respiro, Tonks se puso de pie y tomó a Cheryl del brazo, tirando de ella por el pasillo, las escaleras y fuera de la casa. Poco después de pisar el jardín se aparecieron en un callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place.

Soltó a Cheryl. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - soltó su mejor amiga, confundida.

\- No lo sé - le dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose el rostro con una mano -. Hablábamos y me besó.

\- Pensé que habían terminado.

\- Sí, también yo.

Tonks pasó el resto de la tarde un poco distraída. Merlín, ¿ _por qué le había correspondido el beso?_

* * *

 _(n/a)_

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, me da pena conmigo misma ver que ya han pasado más de tres meses.

Si es que a alguien le sigue interesando el fic, no planeo abandonarlo, sólo que mi inspiración ha estado por ningún lado y no ayuda el que la lap se haya descompuesto.

¡Como siempre, gracias por leer!

Se aprecian las sugerencia y las critica.


End file.
